


Numb Without You

by sequencedsounds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death Eaters, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mystery, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slytherin, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 95,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequencedsounds/pseuds/sequencedsounds
Summary: Post-war Life has not been easy for Rory Dolohov. It is a heavy burden to bare being the daughter of one of the most feared Death Eaters there ever was. Just when she thought she had finally gotten her life back on track, a platinum blond from her past came tumbling back into it.Also posted to Wattpad under sequencedsoundscontains language, sexual content
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

They say once you've been marked, you're marked for life. I was reminded of that fact every single day. Though the war was long over, my forearm never stopped burning. It was a white-hot constant connection to my past life. One that I never truly felt a part of, but one could never truly leave behind.

You see, when you're a Death Eater, people treat you different. Back then, they used to cower in fear and do whatever we wished. But that was then, and this is now. Now, I couldn't go down the street without people turning their backs on me. I was a social pariah. We all were. It's not my fault. None of it was. I didn't ask for this life. It was forced upon me, just like so many of my fellow children of Death Eaters.

Sure, in the past we reaped the benefits while others suffered. But who wouldn't have?

I'll never forget the day I was released from Azkaban. I had never been more thankful to see a mudblood in my entire life. Hermione Granger was my saving grace. She worked so hard to make sure that children of Death Eater's got a reduced sentence and community service. She understood that we were just raised this way. It wasn't who we really were. Because of her I learned that I had a choice. We all did.

I had just finished with my year of community service as a healer at St. Mungo's. It was excruciating to say the least, but not for the reasons you would expect. I found that the work was very fulfilling, when people would let me help them, but often times I didn't get the opportunity. So many patients turned me away or requested other healers. Ones that didn't have the mark. I wasn't trusted there. I wasn't really trusted anywhere.

I kept my head down as I walked past the crowds outside of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and went into the building next door where my flat was located. Once I was in the vicinity of my own home I finally felt like I could breathe again. I took off my scarf and hung it up on the hook. I could hear laughter coming from the other room, so I followed the noise to find my best friend and my boyfriend sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'll tell you what. Muggles did get one thing right, and it's television." Aidan said. His eyes were transfixed on the screen as he watched one of the comedian panel shows that he was completely obsessed with.

"You've got that right." Camille snorted with laughter as one of the comedians said something funny.

I cleared my throat so the two of them would be alerted to my presence. They both took their eyes off the screen for only the briefest of seconds before going back to what they were doing.

"Hey, babe." Aidan said as he shoved crisps into his mouth, "How was work?"

"Would it kill you to clean up in here once in a while?" I scowled as I started to pick up trash that littered the floor. "It's a mess."

"It didn't seem to bother you before. What's the issue?" Aidan turned off the TV to give me his full attention. Camille scowled, upset that she missed the ending of a good joke, but turned around on the couch to face me as well. "Can't you just use magic?" He grinned impishly.

"I don't get my wand back until tomorrow. I just finished my community service, you know that. Hermione Granger is stopping by soon and I don't want her to think I live in a dump. That's why I'm cleaning up." I hissed at Aidan. I tossed some of his dirty laundry at him and he caught it before it hit him in the face

"You should have just gone to Knockturn Alley like we did and gotten a wand on the black market, Rory." Aidan smirked as he waved a wand at my face. Camille giggled and grabbed her own wand to show it off as well. We weren't allowed to practice magic during our probation period, but many of us had found ways around that. I refused. I wanted to at least try to do things the right way for once in my life. I never wanted to go back to Azkaban.

"I'm at least trying to be good, unlike you two." I scowled. They could both be so frustrating sometimes.

"What's the fun in that?" Aidan smirked as he got off the couch. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss hello. Despite how much he could annoy me, his touch still made me go weak in the knees. I gave in and kissed him back.

"Isn't that mudblood still with Ron Weasley?" Camille asked, "I'm sure whatever they can afford is worse than this place." She smirked and admired the flat that I had found us. Admittedly, it was pretty nice for the price, and it had two bedrooms, which was a rare find in Diagon Alley.

"That mudblood is the reason you're not locked up in Azkaban right now, Camille." I glared at the girl. "I would show Hermione some more respect. You can start by not calling her that anymore."

Camille rolled her eyes, "I really miss when you weren't such a prude."

"Yeah, well I wish you would grow up." I snapped back at her.

"Ladies, let's all take a deep breath and calm down." Aidan smirked as he wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to calm me down. It only partially worked. I leaned on his chest and closed my eyes. He was always trying to diffuse the tension between us, especially lately.

We had all been best friends since we were children, but Camille had not really grown out of our old ways. Hell, she hadn't even started her community service yet. Aidan hadn't either. I was the only one keeping us afloat with what little money I earned at my job the past year. The ministry had frozen all of our assets when our parents had all been taken to Azkaban pretty much leaving us all destitute.

There was a knock at the door that made me jump anxiously. I pushed Aidan away from me and fixed my hair in the mirror before opening the door. "Hermione!" I smiled widely at the girl, "Come in, please." I tried as hard as I could to appear warm and friendly. Those were not natural emotions for me, but Hermione seemed to buy it.

"Congratulations on finishing your community service, Rory!" Hermione said excitedly as she pulled me in for a hug. "You're the very first to finish our program believe it or not."

I glanced over at Aidan and Camille who were watching us with mischievous grins on their faces. They were silently mocking Hermione, I could tell. "Trust me, I believe it." I glowered at them and they looked away.

Hermione's demeanor shifted a little bit once she had settled in. She didn't look as excited as she had when I first greeted her. She spoke quietly, "I do have some good news and some bad news to tell you. Can we talk privately?"

My heart began to race. What could it be now? I've worked so hard, but apparently I still couldn't be trusted by the Ministry. "Uh.... sure." I said, "Let's go to my room." I led her past Aidan and Camille, the latter of which was still snickering at Hermione. The sound of her laugh made my blood boil. Could she not be respectful for one day? I closed the door to my room. "Can you use a charm or something?" I motioned towards the door. I felt helpless without magic. I hated having to ask other witches or wizards to perform simple spells that I could easily do in my sleep.

"Oh, right. Uh, sure." Hermione said. She pulled out her wand, "Muffliato." She muttered. I could hear Camille and Aidan groan from the other side of the door. Hermione's face flushed having not realized that they would be listening at the door. She was too trustworthy for her own good. It must have been a Gryffindor trait, because it certainly was not a Slytherin one.

"So, what's this all about?" I asked. I was trying to remain aloof, though my insides felt like they were on fire. I nervously traced the dark mark on my arm over my shirt sleeve. It was burning even hotter today than normal.

"Like I said before. I have good news and bad news." Hermione twitched nervously. She sat down on my bed and I sat down next to her. "The good news is... I have your wand to give back to you!" She pulled out a delicate looking box and extended her arm out to me.

I felt like I could cry. I took the box out of her hands and opened it. It was the very same wand I had gotten when I was eleven years old. Ollivander himself had given it to me, and I felt just as excited today to be holding my wand in my hand as I did back then. We were a perfect match. 10 1/2 inch Elm with a Dragon Heartstring Core, reasonably pliable. Just as I remembered it.

"Thank you, Hermione." I said as tears did well up in my eyes. I blinked them away before I looked back at her. She was brimming with pride as she looked at me. I was her little pet project all year, and she had succeeded in "rehabilitating" me. I would even call us friends now. If I had told my fifteen year old self that I would one day be friends with Hermione Granger, I would have probably gone out and practiced the Cruciatus curse on a first year.

Hermione's face became serious again. "Now... while I see your progress in this program as a success, the rest of the ministry isn't so sure." I felt completely deflated as Hermione said those words. I had never worked this hard for anything in my life. This was the only thing I had ever worked for, really. My freedom. She continued to speak, "They want you to do some additional work for the Ministry. Think of it as a part two to your community service."

"What more do they want from me?" I groaned. "I've given so much to them already. I've proven I'm not a danger." I looked at her helplessly.

"I know that." Hermione said softly in agreement, "They just want to be sure."

"What do they need me to do?" I sighed in defeat. If this is what it took to stay out of prison, I guess I could handle it.

"It's not that difficult of a task." Hermione assured me, "You're going to become someone's sponsor. You're basically going to be doing my job, except for someone else. They're even going to pay you!"

I sighed and relaxed a little. I was still gripping my wand tightly in my hand. I was afraid that if I let it go it would be taken away from me again. "That doesn't seem so bad."

Hermione still looked nervous. She wouldn't make eye contact with me any more, "I...uh... they already picked who you will be sponsoring."

"Who is it?" I asked. "Camille? That's going to be a nightmare, but I think I can handle it. Aidan would be too much of a conflict of interest, I'm sure." I laughed, but Hermione still wouldn't look at me. It made me more nervous than I should have been, "Well... who is it?"

"I promise you it won't be that bad." She assured me, "The job is really easy. It's just a couple of times a week you have to spend with your person. You can ask me for help or advice any time you need it."

"Hermione-" I tried to cut her off, but she just kept talking faster.

"It's simple really. You can just go do all the stuff we did together. Take them to experience muggle culture for the first time, help them learn how to do simple tasks without the help of house elves or magic. I see your friends took to it quite well, so it should go over quite nicely." She looked towards the closed door where we knew Camille and Aidan were still standing and then back at me. "It's quite a rewarding job, honestly. I wouldn't trade it for the world. It's-"

"Hermione!" I shouted. I was exasperated. She was beginning to put me on edge, "Who is it? Zabini? Theo?" I hadn't seen any of them in years. Not since we were teenagers. We were all in our early 20's now. I groaned, "Don't tell me it's Pansy Parkinson that bloody cow. I told her if I ever saw her again I would break her pug nose."

Hermione shook her head, "No. It's none of them." The anticipation was killing me. There were only so many people it could be and the list was getting smaller the more people I named. It got closer and closer to her saying those two words I didn't want to hear. The name I had been dreading. The more time that elapsed made me certain that was exactly the name she was going to say.

"Who is it then?" I asked her one last time. My throat was tightening up and I was trying to regulate my breathing. I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them again to stare into Hermione's brown ones.

Hermione let out a deep sigh, "It's Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Just how long is one year exactly? It is one full rotation of the Earth as it revolves around the blistering Sun. It is 33 complete lunar cycles. It is 12 months, which accounts for roughly 52 weeks. It is 365 days, unless it is considered a leap year, and that only happens once every four years. Unfortunately for me, it was in fact a leap year, and this meant there was an entire extra day I would have to spend with Draco Malfoy.

I wanted to steal a time-turner device from the Department of Mysteries to go back in time and curse Pope Gregory XIII before he could create the Gregorian Calendar, just so I could have one less day to spend with Draco. Admittedly, I was really only deterred from this plan by just how many times I would have to spin that bloody little device to get back to the 1500s.

I laid in my bed early in the morning just staring at the the ceiling fan above my head. I flicked my wand ever so slightly over and over to spin the blades at a crawling pace. I wanted to use my wand to do everything. I couldn't believe I actually got it back.

Aidan groaned and turned over, pulling the covers away from me to cover his bare torso and exposing my own in the process. "Will you stop that?" He said into his pillow, "It's getting cold in here."

"I like the cold." I said quietly as I continued to spin the fan. Aidan's soft snoring filled the room again. I turned to look at him. His mouth hung open slightly and his chest rose and fell at a fairly regular pace. His hair that he normally wore pushed back had fallen into his face and almost covered his eyes. He desperately needed a haircut. I knew if I told him to get one he would agree, but then neglect to do anything about it.

Aidan and I had a complicated relationship to say the least. We hooked up a few times as teenagers, as teenagers are known to do, but we weren't anything more than friends with benefits. He wasn't my great childhood love or anything like that. Not even close. After the war, and after Azkaban, we reunited and ended up getting together mainly out of convenience. It saved us from the rigmarole of dating that could be an exhaustive process.

Moreover, Aidan and I had a sort of understanding that many others didn't. We were kindred spirits in a way. My father, Antonin Dolohov, was one of Voldemort's most loyal servants, and Aidan's mother was just as terrifying as the late Bellatrix Lestrange.

Over time, our mutual attraction to one another grew into affection and I developed genuine feelings for him. I am not sure the same could be said for Aidan though. I don't think he really cares about anyone other than himself. I thought about all of this while I watched him sleep peacefully.

I got out of bed quietly as I tried not to disturb him. Aidan was too light of a sleeper though. He sat up and watched me get dressed with a wry smirk on his face. "You know that view never gets old." He said as I clasped my bra.

"One day it will. Literally." I shrugged. "You can't stay 21 forever."

"You'll look good even when you're 110." Aidan said, "you're Aurora Dolohov." I cringed at the sound of my full name. It's not who I was anymore. "Are you off to meet Hermione?" He asked. I hadn't fully explained what my assignment was to Aidan or Camille. I just told them it was an additional part of my community service. Aidan and Draco hated each other back in our school days despite us all being in the same house. I didn't want to upset him more than I had to.

I nodded as I finished getting dressed, "Yeah. We are getting coffee bright and early this morning."

"Turn the light off when you leave, will you?" Aidan yawned and turned back over. I sighed and gave him a quick kiss on the head as was part of my usual routine and shut the light off on my way out the door.

I was startled to see Camille in the kitchen when I walked out of my bedroom. "What are you doing up early?" I asked her.

"On the contrary," she drawled, "I am up late. I haven't gone to bed yet. You are up early. Which begs the question... why are you up so early, Rory?"

"I have to go meet Hermione." I told her, "to talk more about the second half of my community service."

Camille rolled her eyes, "See. This is why I don't bother with any of that bullshit. The ministry is still fucking around with us. They don't respect us. If the Dark Lord had succeeded we would have been Gods, Aurora. Fucking GODS!"

"Voldemort is dead." I glared at her, "it's time to move on, Camille. The rest of the wizarding world has. " She grumbled something incoherent and stormed off to her room. She reeked of alcohol and I know she had just gotten back from a long night of partying. It didn't take her strong scent to know that though. She always rambled about the 'good old days' when she was drunk or high.

I grabbed an apple on my way out the door and left my flat. As soon as I stepped out onto the street of Diagon Alley I was bombarded by a tall man with fiery red hair. "Morning, Rory!" George Weasley grinned at me. He was just opening his store as I passed by the door.

"It's far too early in the morning to be this chipper, Weasley." I scowled at him.

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin as they say." George said completely unbothered by my attitude.

"And who are they?" I asked, "the ones who say this?"

"It's the royal we, as in as a collective." George smirked. "Pretty much everyone." He paused, "but anyway, since you're here... care to be the first of the day to play a quick game?" He motioned to the table he was setting up full of different Weasley products. They always had something going on outside the store to attract more customers. It definitely worked because they were always packed to capacity.

I laughed, "Definitely not. You constantly trick Aidan into eating your sweets and he never learns."

"Yeah." George smiled at the memory, "Your boyfriend isn't very bright. So are you off to meet Malfoy?"

"Did Hermione tell you?" I frowned at the thought that I would soon be in the same vicinity as Draco Malfoy once again.

"Hermione told Ron, and Ron told me." George explained, "Never trust my brother to keep a secret."

"I'll keep that in mind." I looked at him warily, "I've got to get going, but I will see you again soon, I suppose."

"I am always right next door." George grinned and waved goodbye.

I kept on walking down the street twisting the stem on my apple that I still held in my hand. I was too nervous to eat it and regretted picking it up as soon as I left my apartment building. It was still so early in the morning that I was the only one walking the streets. It felt so lifeless that it would be a surprise to me when in just a few short hours these streets would be bustling with people.

The stem broke off my apple as soon as I reached the doorway to the leaky cauldron. I had twisted it so many times that it had lost all its integrity. I knew the feeling. I felt the same way inside most of the time too. I took a deep breath and walked inside to accept my new job with what little dignity I had left.

"Rory!" Hermione waved at me the moment the door closed behind me. I sighed with relief to see that she was alone. I sat down across from her and set the apple down on the table so I could pick up the mug of coffee that was waiting for me. "I took the liberty of ordering for you. I hope you don't mind." Hermione said softly. I shook my head no and let the hot liquid coat the back of my throat as I drank it.

"So..." I said as I set my coffee down, "when does the little prick get here?"

"It should be any minute now." Hermione looked at her muggle watch and frowned, "I asked him to get here early, so he and I could go over some things we need to discuss."

"Leave it to Malfoy to be fashionably late." I rolled my eyes. "We're off to a really good start here."

"Now look, Rory." Hermione said sternly, "I know you're not happy about this arrangement, but it will go much smoother if you at least try to get along. You'll be in for an awful year otherwise."

"It's going to be an awful year regardless." I said flippantly, "I just know he will make this hard on me on purpose. It's what he does."

"I know, I know, but-"

"I see you remembered my breakfast order, Aurora." A familiar voice rang in my ear as a pale hand reached across the table and took the apple I had been absentmindedly playing with out of my hand. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy towering over me as he sank his teeth into my apple.

I blinked slowly as I took him in. He was still so beautiful, in a fallen angel sort of way. His devilish smirk remained unchanged, although his eyes were still wary from the burdens of the war. His stark white blond hair looked almost golden in the dim yellow light of the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco took another bite and tilted his head to the side, "You know, I prefer Granny Smith apples, but I suppose Golden Delicious is a fine alternative."

My eyes narrowed as his words brought me back to reality, "I didn't bring that for you. That was my breakfast you git."

"Draco, sit down." Hermione said politely as she motioned to the chair on her right. Draco looked at it disdainfully and then chose to sit in the one right next to me. He was sitting so close that our shoulders touched, and as soon as it did a shot of pain went through my forearm and my dark mark began to hurt again. I shifted my chair away so there was some much needed distance between us and my arm began to feel normal. I took a deep breath to steady myself and looked at Hermione expectantly. I was trying hard to ignore the grey eyes that were boring into the side of my face as Draco stared at me intently.

Hermione cleared her throat and got down to business causing Draco to drop his gaze and focus on her. "Now, we all know why we are here today. Draco Malfoy has willingly agreed to join our program, so long as Aurora Dolohov be is sponsor."

"What do you mean by that?" I frowned, "You told me this was part of my community service. Not that Malfoy requested it."

Hermione blushed, "I may have left some things out when I told you about it the other day."

I stood up suddenly and the chair nearly toppled over, but Draco swiftly caught it. I felt duped and I wouldn't tolerate that. "This is ridiculous. I'm leaving." I stormed off towards the door.

"What a surprise!" Draco called out to me. He still had that stupid smirk on his face, taunting me to no end, "Aurora Dolohov is running away just like she has for her entire life."

I turned on my heel and whipped my wand out to point directly at him. Hermione jumped to her feet and grabbed my arm to put it down. "Rory, no. Please. You've come so far."

I looked at her angrily, "I can't do this if there's no transparency, Hermione. Why does Malfoy get to request me as his sponsor? I didn't get a choice. Why does he?"

Hermione bit her lip and frowned, "It's complicated. We really needed Draco in our program. He didn't have to do community service at all per the deal his family made with the Ministry after the war, but we made a quid pro quo deal with Draco himself. Having a Malfoy go through our system gives us a credibility that we haven't had before. It might convince others to go through with it too."

I scoffed, "I guess the name Dolohov isn't credible enough for you?"

Hermione sighed, "It's not me. It's the Ministry. Will you come back to the table now. Please?" I looked between Hermione's pleading eyes and the table where Draco sat watching us with great intrigue.

I looked back at Hermione and sighed, "I'm still getting paid for this, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger is considered a lot of things. She is a know-it-all. She is the brightest witch of her age. She is tenacious, hard-working, caring, and thoughtful. The one thing Hermione Granger cannot be described as is concise and to-the-point. It took her three excruciatingly long hours to explain to Draco and me what took us both five minutes to understand.

Draco was to perform his own round of wizarding community service, still to be determined, and I was to be his sponsor throughout the year to check up on him and make sure he was staying on track. The rest was up to the two of us to work together as best we could. Hermione had plenty of her own suggestions of things we could do, such as me teaching Draco how to ride the Tube like a proper muggle, much to Draco's chagrin.

I kind of liked the power this whole set up gave me. I was the deciding factor on if Draco Malfoy could be welcomed back into wizarding society. Me. I could reject him at the end of the year, simply out of spite, and no one could say otherwise. Of course, Hermione might object, but I could work on wearing her down if necessary.

Hermione asked to speak to Draco alone for a while leaving me to eat breakfast by myself while they sat off in a corner of The Leaky Cauldron together talking very intently. Every once in a while they would glance in my direction, so I knew I kept coming up in conversation quite a bit.

Eventually the two of them came back my table to regroup. Draco sat down across from me, and Hermione remained standing while she put on her jacket. It was clear that she was abandoning me to be alone with Malfoy. "I think that's everything then!" She exclaimed. She looked back down at her muggle watch and frowned, "I do have another appointment, but I'll be checking in on you later, Rory, to see how things are going. Take care you two. I'm so glad you are doing this, Draco. It really means a lot to us working at the Ministry to give our little program some much needed legitimacy."

"Always a pleasure, Granger." Draco droned sarcastically, his voice aggressively deadpan. His eyes left my face for only a second to glare at the girl who had been selflessly helping him for the past few hours. She didn't seem to notice, or at least she didn't let on that she did. For Draco, there was clearly still some animosity left over from our school days that absolutely would not dissipate. He reminded me so much of myself when Hermione first latched on to me, but the girl was relentless in wearing me down until we became genuine friends. I couldn't imagine Draco and Hermione as friends in the same way. That seemed impossible because every single thing the girl said or did annoyed Draco to his very core.

Hermione shot me one last fleeting smile before she hurried out into the streets of London. Draco and I sat in silence while I ate the rest of my breakfast. I took my time only to test and see if Draco would grow impatient with me, but he never once wavered. When I finished my meal, I shoved the plate off to the side for the staff to pick up, and I looked at Draco, finally taking in his very angular features.

He returned my gaze and leaned back in his chair lazily as he absentmindedly traced with his fingers where someone had carved their name into the wooden table. I noticed he was still wearing the same ring on his hand that he had worn since he was thirteen years old. It gleamed as the light reflected off of it. So much had changed about him, yet so much had stayed the same. I knew the same could be said about me as well.

"I assume you want to know why I'm doing all of this?" He asked me sort of expectantly. He seemed intent on explaining himself. He never did like people making their own assumptions about him.

"Go on then." I scowled and waved my hand in the air flippantly, "I would have thought the deal your parents made with the ministry that kept all three of you out of Azkaban with the rest of us would have excluded you from the rehabilitation program they created as well."

"Well as luck would have it, nowhere will hire me until I do this stupid thing." Draco sounded frustrated and a little embarrassed as he frowned. His hand was now clenched in a fist and his pale knuckles were now a glowing white as he tried to channel his anger.

"You want to work?" I asked him with genuine surprise. That really intrigued me. Draco had never had anything but contempt for any form of labor as long as I had known him, and oftentimes mocked the working class. "But your family got to keep all your money. You're set for so many lifetimes that your inheritance is going to outlive us all." Jealousy coated my words. I missed not having to worry about expenses and bills and simply having enough money to keep food on the table. I used to take so much for granted, and everyone was right: ignorance is bliss.

"What's your point?" Draco sneered at me. He seemed insulted by my insinuation that he was still rather lazy, "it's a bit boring sitting on your arse day after day. I'd like to have some sort of purpose if I can help it."

I shook my head and tried to explain myself to him in a way that wouldn't come off totally condescending like my last statement did, "it just surprises me, is all. Aidan loves doing absolutely nothing all day." I thought about my boyfriend and the fact that he was likely sitting on the couch right this very moment instead of doing anything productive.

"Hastings?" Draco spat with disgust and his face flushed pink as he remembered our former classmate with animosity, "you still hang out with that git?"

I raised a brow and remained completely unfazed by his sudden outburst at the sound of Aidan's name. It was a common occurrence when anyone brought up the Hastings name for them to be angry. The Hastings family had burned a lot of bridges, "I suppose you still hang out with Zabini and that lot."

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked with a frown, but he denied nothing.

"I mean all of your bloody rich friends that had it so easy." I rolled my eyes. "Zabini... Parkinson... I bet you hang around with Pucey and Flint too."

"You were one of those rich friends too, Aurora, lest you forget." Draco said pointedly, "and you think I had it so easy? The Dark Lord wanted me to kill Dumbledore for fucks sake. That wasn't easy! It nearly killed me." Draco hissed in barely a whisper. His eyes darted around the nearly empty pub to make sure no one was listening, as if this wasn't all very public knowledge to all wizards by this point what Draco had been tasked to do. It was also public knowledge that he couldn't go through with it, thanks to none other than Harry Potter himself who bore witness and told everyone what really happened that night on the astronomy tower.

"Oh, fuck off, Malfoy." I guffawed in his face causing him to seize up with anger and annoyance towards me that was so reminiscent of our youth, "Your Mum got you out of doing that too just like everything else difficult in your life. You-" I gasped as a sharp pain in my arm suddenly flared up and winced as the confidence drained out of me quickly. The mark had been hurting more intensely and a lot more frequently lately. I could tell that I wasn't the only one affected by its burning as I watched Draco's expression change from one of anger to empathy.

"You feel it, too?" Draco said softly as he rubbed at his forearm over his shirt. I nodded in confirmation. "I dunno what's been happening lately." He frowned at me, but his grey eyes looked filled with worry.

"Some idiot is having a bloody laugh up in Azkaban." I rolled my eyes, "They know all of our marks are still connected despite Voldemort being dead." Draco still cringed at the sound of his name. He was probably one of those who still worried that he could come back one day. He had come back from the dead once before. Personally, I was still afraid of my father more than I ever feared Voldemort. Antonin Dolohov was still alive, after all. "Just try not to think about it. I don't." I told Draco.

"Yeah, and all of that not thinking about it is clearly working out well for you." Draco smirked and let his hand graze my forearm. My facade had never fooled him in all the years I had known him. He was the only one who could see right through me. Even now, after years apart from one another, he probably still knew me better than I ever even knew myself. I hated that about him.

His touch sent a different type of feeling jolt through my body that had be jump to my feet. I stood up from the table and put some mush needed distance between us both, "Alright, Malfoy. It's been great playing catch up, but I have had enough for one day. I'll see you when I start getting paid for all of this."

"Hold on a minute, Dolohov." Draco said as he scrambled to his feet to follow me. I was quick, but his legs were longer than mine so he caught up to me easily. He cut me off, and blocked my path to the exit. "You don't even know how to contact me. We haven't exchanged information."

"I know where Malfoy Manor is in case you've forgotten. I think I'll manage on my own just fine." I assured him as I thought back to all the time I used to spend there. It wasn't all bad memories, just the latter years when we were working as Death Eaters. I had tried to block most of those memories out, but they haunted my dreams. I still saw our old muggle studies professor's lifeless eyes whenever I closed my own.

Thinking quickly, I disapparated to avoid him grabbing hold of me and reappeared right in front of the Weasley shop that was beginning to fill up with customers for the day. I felt kind of queasy all of a sudden. It had been so long since I had apparated anywhere by myself that it took a lot out of me. For the first time ever, I wandered inside to see if there was anything they sold that would help me feel better. Admittedly, the store itself did the trick. They must have had some sort of peace and prosperity enchantment in place that made people more likely to purchase items. I wouldn't put it past George to think up something like that.

"I don't believe my eyes. After all these years of trying to convince her, she finally walks inside our store of her own volition!" George mused from behind the counter just as he had finished talking to a customer who was eagerly adopting a blue Pygmy puff.

I looked over my shoulder to see if he was talking about someone else because surely it couldn't be that big of a deal that I was standing here right now. George chuckled and hopped over the counter to come and greet me, "No, Rory. Make no mistake, I was definitely talking about you."

Despite George's innate charm and charisma, he still seemed so out of place without Fred around. I suppose that is why Ron stepped in and tried to fill his late brother's shoes by working at the shop. "What can I do for you?" His eyes glimmered excitedly at the possibility of showing off one of his many wares. "You look like the type who needs a new self-writing quill."

I wrinkled my nose at the suggestion and shook my head no, "Do I look like Rita Skeeter to you?"

George tilted his head to the side and his eyes scanned me up and down, "Not so much in this light, no. Let's put a blonde wig on you and re-evaluate."

I gagged at the suggestion, "Absolutely not. I am not a fan of blonde hair."

"Do you mean you are not a fan being blonde yourself, or you are not a fan of blondes in general?" George raised a brow and I knew exactly what he was insinuating. He wanted to know about how meeting up with Malfoy went.

"Both." I answered flatly with absolutely no inflection in my tone. George's smile fell when he couldn't read my expression. I smirked proudly. I had become an expert at hiding my emotions from a very young age and made myself practically unreadable... well, to anyone who was not Draco Malfoy, that is.

"Oi! George! We've talked about this. Flirting with customers is not a good way to make a sale!" Ron walked down the stairs in a huff pointing a fanged frisbee at George accusingly, but he stopped and his mouth gaped open when he saw me standing behind his brother's tall frame. "Merlin! Never mind that then. It's just Rory." He tossed the frisbee on the counter and joined the two of us in conversation.

"Just Rory?" I scowled at him and crossed my arms over my chest defensively, "That's what you think of me after the past year, Weasley? I thought we were friends."

"If I thought any more of you, Hermione might get mad at me." Ron shrugged, and George's shoulders shook as he held in his laughter. It was true, Ron only had eyes for Hermione, and we were all quite happy with that arrangement.

"So you can't even just assume that someone might want to flirt with me?" I frowned, "I'm quite attractive, I'll have you know."

"I wasn't flirting with Rory anyway." George grinned at me, "if I was flirting she would definitely know it. I was merely trying to get information out of her, and also possibly sell a few overstocked items in the process."

"Information about what?" Ron asked. He was not very astute when it came to these things. You would think since he had been dating Hermione Granger for so long now that some of her quick wit and intellect would rub off on him.

George laughed at my expense as he opened his mouth to say the name that was on everyone's lips today, "Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

It was late in the winter evening on Christmas Eve when I found myself running out of the Great Hall of Hogwarts amidst the jovial celebrations of the Yule Ball. I didn't know where I was going as tears had completely blurred my vision. I was relying on muscle memory alone to maneuver through the corridor. The clicking of my heels echoed through the stone halls as I desperately searched for a quiet place to be alone. Most of the good spots to sit and cry were occupied by students who were all trying to get a quick snog in before a professor caught them.

I found a small alcove and wedged myself between the column and the wall so I was just out of sight, and I let out a wretched sob. I sat there alone for a few minutes crying my heart out until a voice spoke out to me.

"Aurora is that you? Are you alright?"

I quickly wiped my tears away, smearing my makeup across my face in the process, "Piss off, Scarhead, and leave me alone. Nobody asked you."

Harry Potter knelt down to my level and looked straight into my eyes. He appeared like he was searching for something deep within them. It was probably what all the Gryffindor students were all taught too do to check if Slytherins like me could really have a soul somewhere deep down inside. I had never been this close to Potter's face unless I was mocking him with some of my friends, and admittedly it made me feel really vulnerable and exposed seeing my own face reflected back at me in his green irises.

"You shouldn't let Malfoy make you cry." Hearing him have the audacity to say that to me made my blood boil. I don't know where he got his assumptions from about me, or Malfoy for that matter. Harry stood up and walked away as quickly as he came, leaving me alone with nothing but my own thoughts and my tear-stained dress.

I stood to follow him. I wanted to scream and hex him for inserting himself into my personal business, but when I saw Potter again, Hermione Granger was already screaming in his face so I didn't have to.

"Where have you been?" She demanded to know in a nagging sort of tone that the girl was often heard using in the presence of her two idiot friends. Harry looked back towards me with his mouth gaping open, but no words came out. He couldn't explain himself, despite how much I was interested to know what he would have to say about our little exchange. However, Hermione had grown impatient with his silence. "Nevermind! Off to bed, the both of you."

"They get scary when they get older." Ron Weasley muttered loudly on purpose so others would easily hear him as the two boys walked up the staircase together leaving Hermione standing alone at the bottom.

"Ron, you spoiled everything!" Hermione screamed up at him. The air in the room stood still as everyone turned their attention to the girl. She was causing a scene and it was embarrassing to watch. Honestly, I quite enjoyed it. It made me feel better about my own problems with my own boyfriend. At least I wasn't the girl screaming for the entire world to witness my mental breakdown. I was just the girl that the boy with no parents and a stupid scar felt sorry for, and I could live with that for the time being.

I stood there grinning and laughing to myself watching her cry in front of me and the rest of the student body when I felt a warm arm snake it's way around my waist.

"Aurora." Aidan Hastings smirked down at me completely impervious to the scene that had just unfolded. The smell of firewhisky was hot on his breath. "Want to get out of here?"

"Sure." I muttered. I was thankful for any reason to leave this stupid excuse for a party. It was getting more and more lame by the second.

"Just one more thing." He said. His voice got low and raspy and made my knees feel weak, "Rory. Wake up."

My eyes fluttered open and Aidan's blue eyes bore into my own. He didn't look concerned at all, just curious. He had been trying to wake me for a few minutes now, it seemed.

"You were talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" He asked me. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of his morning breath in my face. I much preferred the smell of firewhisky from my dreams. It was much less off-putting.

"The Yule Ball." I told him without much of an explanation. I didn't care to elaborate and I hoped that he would not interrogate me any further. Luckily for me, my boyfriend was not exactly the caring type.

Aidan leaned back and smiled softly. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh of content, "That was the first night we ever hooked up. I remember it well."

"I'm glad that's what you remember of that night." I frowned and stood up to get dressed. Aidan didn't question me, but I could tell he was put off by my attitude. "I've got to get to work. We have floo powder left, right?"

"There should be some." Aidan shrugged. "Where are you going?"

"I told you. I'm going to work." I informed him.

"And where would that be exactly?" Aidan pried. I looked back at him in total confusion. He never pried. He never asked follow-up questions. This was new territory for the both of us. Maybe it was a turning point for our relationship. Maybe we were getting more serious all of a sudden. That couldn't be. He just didn't like me keeping secrets and this had been gnawing at him ever since Hermione Granger came over. I hadn't told him a thing.

"That's on a need to know basis." I said keeping my composure as I spoke, but I was beginning to get annoyed.

"And I don't need to know?" He raised a brow and got out of bed. I could tell how tense he was by the tautness of his exposed muscles. "I'm your boyfriend, Rory. Or did you forget that?"

"You never cared before, so why do you care now?" I asked him as I pulled a jumper over my head. It messed up my hair in the process so I grabbed my brush to comb through it quickly, but it only caused it to frizz out from static caused by the polyester in my sweater.

"Because you were never keeping secrets before." Aidan's eyes narrowed at me suspiciously. "And now you are."

"You're being ridiculous." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I head straight towards the fireplace and looked in the floo powder bucket. There was barely enough for the one trip I needed to take. "Are you joking right now?" I asked angrily, "Why is there no floo powder left?"

"How should I know?" Aidan scoffed, "I don't use it that often. Where are you going that you can't just apparate?"

"To work." I huffed in frustration. We had already been over this, "Hastings, If you see that we are out of something then you need to replace it. Take some responsibility for once! I've asked you to keep up with things like this, since you aren't working right now. I don't want to have to do everything anymore. Things need to change around here."

"Will you two keep it down?" Camille groaned as she walked out of her own bedroom clutching her head with her hand. "You're giving me a headache."

"That's not our fault, Camille. That's a hangover. You should know the difference by now." I sneered. I was tired of both of their bullshit. "One of you needs to buy more floo powder. Today. I don't care who does it, but get it done."

"You got it boss." Camille said sarcastically as she saluted me. I knew as soon as I wasn't looking she would be giving me the finger. She was such a child.

"Rory." Aidan said with the slightest hint of anguish in his voice, "Why won't you tell me what's going on with you?"

I blinked back at him and thought about it for a moment. I didn't have a good answer. I scooped up the remaining floo powder. Suddenly I was very glad we were out of the substance. I knew that he could not follow me this way, "Because you'll just be angry and try to stop me." I bowed my head to step into the fireplace and stood there staring at Camille and Aidan. I threw the floo powder down and spoke clearly, "Malfoy Manor."

I could see Aidan and Camille's shocked expressions between the green flames as they shot up around me, and in a flash they were gone. I was greeted by a new pair of faces when I slid into the hearth of the Malfoy fireplace.

"Salazar Slytherin! He wasn't bloody lying to us. She really showed up." Theodore Nott grinned at me excitedly next to an apathetic looking Blaise Zabini. I knew Blaise was simply pretending to be uninterested to keep up his blasé persona, otherwise he would not be standing here waiting for me.

"I can't believe it." Nott mused again, with a cocky grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and shoved past them into the room, "I should have known you both would be lurking around here. Malfoy always had an inherent need for lackeys to follow him everywhere. Someone had to fill Crabbe and Goyle's shoes and it might as well be you two."

"Never compare me to those bumbling idiots if you know what's good for you." Zabini snapped as if he had never been more insulted in his entire life. I couldn't blame him. Crabbe and Goyle were absolutely vile. "And to think I was going to say it was actually good to see you again, Aurora."

"It's Rory." I corrected him quickly without thinking about it, "I'll admit it is a lot better seeing you than I thought it would be." I took Blaise's tall frame in. He looked like a model right off of the runway, but I knew he would consider something like that beneath him, so I didn't bother trying to compliment him.

"Thanks." Theo grinned.

"Not you." I looked at the boy with disgust, "You can choke."

Theo's jaw slacked at he looked at me incredulously, "Wait a minute. What did I do?"

Blaise looked at his friend up and down and shrugged, "I get it." Theo's face flushed and he grumbled something inaudible under his breath. I smirked and was about to tell him I was joking to cushion his ego when we were interrupted.

"Oi! What are you two still doing here?" Draco sneered as he sauntered into the room. He was adjusting the buttons on the sleeve of his shirt. "I told you to leave a half hour ago."

"I know you did, but we wanted to see Rory with our own eyes." Theo frowned, "Why should you get all the fun?"

"I would hardly call all this fun." I scowled and motioned in Malfoy's general direction and it made Theo laugh heartily while Draco glared at me. He didn't like being made to look like a fool in front of people he considered beneath him.

"Will you two just go already?" Draco demanded. The two boys looked at Draco impassively. He didn't have the same authority over them that he once had with Crabbe and Goyle. You could tell it was frustrating to him. I glared at them and they finally got the hint that I agreed with Malfoy. With one last mocking smile from Theo the two boys left.

I was now alone with Draco Malfoy for the second time this week. That was enough to last a lifetime.

"The manor looks good." I said as I looked around admiring the place. I was struggling with finding the words to say. "It's very.... clean." I winced and blinked quickly to try to shake off the awkwardness as my eyes watered with embarrassment.

Draco tilted his head back in annoyance and groaned, "Can we skip the small talk? What are we doing today?"

I was secretly glad. I hated exchanging pleasantries and trying to make conversation was excruciating. I couldn't just talk to Draco Malfoy about the weather. There was too much history between us to make something like that work. "Right." I cleared my throat and looked at him, "I figured we would start small. Maybe try riding the Tube and getting a cup of coffee like a muggle."

Draco rolled his eyes, "So you're just going to burn through Granger's suggestions for things to do right away. Can't you just write down that we did all those things and we call it a day?"

"Is that why you requested me to be your sponsor?" I asked him, "You really thought after all this time I would just vouch for you and you wouldn't have to do anything?"

Draco shrugged and gave me a wry smirk, "Among other things, sure."

I scowled, "I'll have you know I don't cheat like that anymore, Malfoy. This isn't Hogwarts. It's the real world and there are real consequences for our actions."

"Granger really sucked all the fun out of you." Draco sounded less than enthused by me.

"No, that would be Azkaban's doing, actually." I snapped right back, "I had them obliviate most of the memories of my time there, but the feelings... they never go away." A cold chill ran through my body as if a dementor was nearby and I rubbed my arms out of instinct to try and warm myself back up.

Draco looked at me stoically for a moment as he processed what I was saying before sighing in concession, "So... this tube you keep speaking about... I'm not going to get dirty sliding down it am I? This is a nice suit."

I laughed out loud at the absurdity of his comment, but he had no idea why so I explained quickly, "It's not a tube that you slide down. It's like a train. Think of it kind of like the Hogwarts Express. But you are right about one thing, you might still get dirty."

Draco's eyes widened and he fidgeted with his cuff links nervously. I smirked to myself and grabbed hold of his arm and we disapparated only to appear in the London Underground seconds later. I let go of Draco and fixed my hair before leading us towards the train. Draco was very hesitant. He was clearly uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting from Muggles who were beginning to stare. I circled back and grabbed him by the arm and forced him into the train car. Draco looked at me desperately for some sort of direction or instruction and I motioned for him to take a seat.

People really had begun to take notice of the two of us, and it was even making me uncomfortable. Women were staring at Draco with desire clouding their eyes, while the men looked on with confusion and jealousy. "Why are all the muggles staring?" Draco whispered in my ear. A few women shot me angry glances that I was the one Draco was choosing to pay attention to.

I shrugged, "You sort of stand out." I pointed to his clothes, "Nobody else is wearing an £8,000 suit. You're very overdressed, Not to mention the hair."

"I'm not overdressed, you're simply underdressed. You could have worn something nicer." Draco sneered as he reached up to touch his tendril locks subconsciously. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing... except it's quite an unusual color to muggles." I explained as the train slowed to a stop. I chose to ignore his complaints about my choice in clothing, "Come on, this is our stop." Draco eagerly leapt at the opportunity to leave. I led us out of the station and we walked down a few streets until I stopped in front of a coffee shop with a familiar green logo of a mermaid on the sign.

Draco looked less than impressed as he read the name aloud, "Starbucks?"

"It's good to know that you can read. Now go inside." I instructed him as I gave him a slight push forward. He reluctantly shuffled his feet and entered the establishment.

"Merpeople don't even look like that. What are muggles even thinking?" Draco complained about the logo even more as we approached the counter.

I laughed hysterically as Draco fumbled through the process and finally managed to order us two black coffees after quite the argument with the barista. He had given up on even trying to learn any of the specialty drinks, and the sizing system nearly made him lose his mind. Trying to pay with muggle money was another challenge, and I ended up having to step in to help which made him even more frustrated. I made up some lie about him having lived in America for a while so he wasn't used to the money here. Despite Draco still having a very recognizable British accent, I think she bought the lie. That, or the barista was so ready for Draco to leave the counter that she didn't care what I said or did.

"That went well." I chuckled as I sat down and took a long sip of my coffee.

"For whom?" Draco glared at me. He took one sip of the coffee and nearly spit it out in disgust. He shoved the cup as far away from himself as he could without knocking it off the table entirely. The name written on his cup was Drake, and I knew that probably annoyed him even more.

"Mostly for me." I shrugged, "Definitely not the barista. You almost made her cry."

"She was incompetent." Draco rolled his eyes, "This is all so bloody stupid."

"Welcome to the program." I smirked. "It's going to be a long year for you without magic."

"What are you on about?" Draco questioned, "I didn't give up magic, Aurora."

"It's not voluntary." I said, "They took your wand, didn't they?"

"Absolutely not." Draco tensed up and reached into the inner pocket of his jacket to touch his own wand to make sure that it was still there. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt it. "I would never agree to that."

I scoffed and crossed my arms angrily as I leaned back in my chair, "Of course you got special treatment. I should have known better than to assume otherwise."

"I think you forget sometimes. I'm Draco Malfoy, love." He smirked proudly at me about the fact that despite everything, his family name still meant something in the wizarding world.

"You know what? I think I've had enough for one day." I snarled as I stood up abruptly, "And don't think about calling me love again if you know what's good for you, Draco Malfoy." I added emphasis to his name, just as he had moments ago except mine held a different connotation that was much less flattering.

"You're making a habit of this. You can't run away from me, Aurora. You're stuck, just like I am."

"Yeah, well you made sure of that, didn't you?" I glowered at him menacingly. "Thanks for the coffee. Figure out your own way home."

"I think I'll just apparate there." Draco said smugly, "The Ministry still lets me do that too, you know."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I threatened him before storming out of the shop. Where was Hermione Granger when I needed her most?


	5. Chapter 5

The apartment above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was never a place I imagined I would have found myself eating dinner when I was younger, but it was the only way Hermione could fit me into her tight schedule on such short notice. It was the night of the Weasley siblings' weekly family dinner, where as many Weasleys and their significant others that could find the time would gather for a potluck style meal. Hermione told me it was 'the more the merrier' and that George would be delighted to have me join, especially since some of his siblings could not make it that night.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" I whined at Hermione across the table as I passed the salt shaker to Fleur who was sitting on my right. "He just gets to keep his wand no questions asked? That's not fair."

"My hands are tied on this I'm afraid, Rory." Hermione frowned. "Draco negotiated his terms with the Minister of Magic himself."

"You have to understand that both Malfoy and his Mum did help me out, and that's gotten the Malfoy family pretty far since Voldemort's defeat." Harry tried his best to reason with me. "That's why the Ministry has been so lenient with them compared to... well... you know." His face turned red and he looked away from me bashfully and chose to look at Ginny instead. She gave him a quick kiss that mostly went unnoticed by the group.

"Yeah, compared to people like me." I said as no one would meet my gaze. The sound of knives scraping against plates filled the silence as people continued to eat, "but I didn't do anything that bad compared to everyone else I know. I even helped save Ginny from some werewolves during the Battle of Hogwarts. I still had to do my time for my father's crimes and indiscretions because I have the mark." I rolled up my sleeve and George who was sitting to my left moved away from me slightly out of reflex.

"Is eet getting darker?" Fleur asked. She was the only one who did not recoil from me and instead moved her head closer get a better look at the scar. "Your mark." She pointed to it with her perfectly manicured finger hovering ever so slightly above my bare skin careful not to touch it.

My furrowed my brow and took a better look for myself. What had once been a faint pink, but painful scar reminding me every day of my past was now a deeper shade of red than it should have been. I hadn't noticed much before, but now that it had been pointed out to me I couldn't unsee it. I shook my head and pulled my sleeve back down over it. It was disconcerting, but I had no clue if it meant anything or not.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Ron said as if he was reading my mind. He tried to play it off, although the mood at the table had grown very tense all of a sudden. I felt a little guilty for being responsible for bringing the mood of dinner down considerably. It had actually been quite a nice evening before I brought up Malfoy.

"Definitely nothing." Harry agreed with his best friend, "But keep an eye on it Rory, and let me know if it gets worse?"

I nodded and went back to pushing my food around my plate with my fork. I wasn't very hungry anymore. Eventually conversation picked back up at the table and everything went back to normal. I got up with Ginny to help her with the dishes while the rest of the table continued talking. They were reminiscing about some memories about being in Gryffindor, so I didn't have anything to add to the conversation unless they wanted to know more about how much I used to hate them when I was a teenager.

"You don't have to help me." Ginny told me as she began to pile dishes in the sink. "I was just going to use magic on them anyway."

"I don't mind. I found I kind of liked doing dishes the muggle way." I shrugged, "but I won't say no to a little magic." Ginny and I giggled as we performed a few spells to have the dishes take care of themselves before rejoining the group. When we came back, someone had broken out a bottle of firewhisky.

"Hold on." George said with a twinkle in his eye, "Let me go get something. It's a new product." He hurried away from the table and rummaged through a closet until he found a large box. Whatever was inside it clanged together loudly as he set it gently on the center of his table. He opened the flaps of the box and I peered inside to see what looked like normal drinking glasses. He took them out one by one and passed them around to everyone.

"What's so special about these?" Harry asked as he held up the glass to the light to see if he could figure it out for himself.

"They are enchanted so you will never run out of whatever drink you pour inside them. Genius, right?" George explained his latest product with fervor.

"What about when you don't want to drink anymore? Is it still going to stay full?" I asked him skeptically as Hermione filled up my glass. I took a sip of the burning liquid and set it back down on the table. It's effects were almost immediate as a warming sensation filled my entire body.

George looked at me sheepishly, "That's why they're still in product development."

"Sounds like fun to me." Ron shrugged and downed his first glass of the firewhisky in two large gulps. He watched as it magically filled itself back up and he took another long swig.

"Blimey, George. Fleur and I are getting too old to drink that much. We've got a baby at home." Bill protested.

"Yes, and I think eet is time we go pick 'er up from Molly and Arthur." Fleur agreed. She kissed me on both of my cheeks as she started making her rounds to say goodbye to everyone, "George. I like this girl. Even if she does 'ave the mark." Fleur pointed to me, "Invite 'er to more dinners instead of Percy."

"Gladly." George winked at me. "Say no more. Percy is out of the family and Rory is in."

"This doesn't mean I have to dye my hair red, does it?" I frowned and took another long sip of my never-ending drink. That sounded worse than when George suggested I go blonde.

"You either dye your hair red or marry into the family. I don't make the rules I just enforce them." George grinned playfully. Bill and Fleur said their goodbyes one last time before they left and when the door shut behind them George clasped his hands together excitedly, "Great, now that Mum and Dad are gone we can have some actual fun."

❂

I was thankful that I lived right next door to George because there was absolutely no way I would have been able to get home otherwise. I was far too gone from all the drinking we had done and I barely remembered any of it. I stumbled into my building and clambered up the stairs as best I could. I froze intently when I heard screaming coming from my apartment and it sobered me up right away. I pulled out my wand to keep at the ready and opened up my front door anticipating the worst.

It was dark and quiet in the apartment. It looked like nobody was even home, which surprised me because Aidan or Camilla should have been around at the very least. Maybe I was mistaken. I did drink a lot of firewhisky.

No. There it was again. Another scream. This time I could tell that it was coming from my bedroom. They were getting louder and more frequent. It took me entirely too long to realize that they weren't screams at all and they were moans. I wish I had realized this before I had opened the door and rushed inside to see what was the matter.

"What the fuck?" I shouted as Camille and Aidan scrambled to clothe themselves.

"Shit." Aidan muttered as he pulled on his pants. I had already turned to leave. I was glad I was drunk because I couldn't possibly handle this sober. "Rory wait! Come back." I ran into the living room not sure what to do next. My mind was reeling, but I was too drunk to fully process everything. "Rory, let's talk about this." Aidan begged.

"No, don't let me interrupt." I said angrily as tears filled my eyes. I felt betrayed. Camille was leaning on the door frame smirking while she wore my boyfriends shirt and it was taking everything in me not to claw her eyes out. "I can see you're busy."

"Whoops." Camille let out a laugh that made me absolutely lose it.

"What the hell is wrong with you Camille?" I shouted at her. She just grinned more malevolently at the sound of my voice growing more shrill. "What did I ever do to you?" I demanded to know.

"I can think of a few things." She said cooly as she inspected her nails, "but honestly your boyfriend is just too hot for me to resist."

"Rory let me explain." Aidan tried to grab my hand, but I ripped it from his grasp.

"I don't want to hear it. I want you both out of my apartment." I seethed.

"We're not leaving." Camille said defiantly as she stepped forward to challenge me, "What are you going to do about it, Aurora? You're too afraid to do anything that could really do any serious damage." Aidan was too ashamed to say anything as he let Camille keep talking to me this way. He looked pathetic standing in the dark living room.

"Fine. I'll leave then. I don't give a shit as long as it means I'm away from you two." I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

Camille laughed, "Merlin that's pathetic. She's crying."

"Camille just... shut up." Aidan said finally. But it was already too late for that. I walked out the door and practically flew down the steps and out of the building. I wished I had taken a moment to pack some of my things, but it was too late for that.

I hoped that George was still awake, because I was still too drunk to think of anywhere else to go. He was certainly the closest place I could think of to go considering he was right next door. My feet slapped across the pavement and I walked back through the doorway and up the stairwell I had left barely a half hour ago. I knocked on his door with fervor and waited while I heard shuffling on the other side.

A tall, beautiful woman opened the door and frowned at me. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and not much else. I was so confused that I thought I had the wrong apartment, although I knew that was impossible. I was literally just here. "Can I help you?" She asked impatiently. When she realized I had been crying her features softened and she looked at me with concern, "Is everything alright?" I was still standing there like an idiot in my drunken stupor.

"Who is it, Angelina?" My eyes moved to George who was standing in only his boxers. I felt so incredibly foolish for clearly interrupting them. "Rory, are you alright?"

"You know this girl?" Angelina asked him. Her voice hinted at jealousy. She probably assumed we were sleeping together or something, which couldn't be further from the truth.

"Of course I do. You do too, Ang." George scoffed, "It's Aurora Dolohov. From school." Angelina and I both had a moment of recognition as soon as George mentioned Hogwarts. She was Angelina Johnson from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I hardly realized it was her outside of her uniform.

"Blimey I didn't recognize you at all." Angelina said and I immediately felt like I was being examined under a magnifying glass as she searched my features to see how they'd changed. 

"Do you need to come in?" George asked. He was still very concerned about the fact that I had been crying. "I can make tea."

I shook my head and wiped my tears from my eyes, "No. I- I didn't mean to intrude. I had no idea you would be having company. Please - err, uhh - enjoy yourselves!" I cringed at how stupid I sounded and hurried back down the stairs. I knew George would follow me after he put some more clothes on because that's just the kind of nice guy he was, so I disapparated to the first place I could think of, even if it was the last place I wanted to be.

There was a sound of a loud crack as I apparated into the garden, and then the air stood still. I stared up at the Malfoy Manor. It's tall and looming stature always made me feel small and insignificant. I took a deep sigh and trudged to the east wing of the house and stared up at the third floor window where a dim light was still on.

"I really didn't think this through." I muttered to myself. I looked around on the ground until I found a few pebbles and held them in the palm of my hand. I threw one and missed the window completely. The second stone was closer, but didn't quite make it. The third one hit the window, but I was afraid that the noise was not loud enough. I scoured the ground for more stones, but I think that was the last of them.

"Aurora?" A voice called out to me from above. I lifted my head up to see Draco looking down at me curiously. The glow of light from his bedroom framed his head like a halo. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up and let me in." I demanded. I waited impatiently as he used his wand to create a ladder the I used to climb up to his window.

"This brings back memories." Draco smirked.

"I thought I told you to shut up." I hissed as I hopped down from his windowsill and into his room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. It was a reasonable question. I had just snuck into his bedroom like a bloody teenager coming around for a quick hookup. Something that we were both all too familiar with, but I wasn't about to remind him of that. I know it was already on his mind.

Still, I didn't want to get into the reasons that led me to his home. This was the longest, most exhausting day of my life in a very long time. I just wanted to sleep. I ignored him and walked straight over to his bed and turned down the covers. "No, absolutely not." Draco grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back towards him.

"Can we save sparring with one another until the morning?" I whined like a petulant child, "I really don't want to do this right now."

"You're not wearing your filthy street clothes in my bed, Aurora." Draco frowned, "I would ask who raised you, but I already know the answer to that. Wait here." He pointed at me in the way that you would to train a dog. I half expected him to tell me to roll over or play dead. He began to rummage through his wardrobe until he pulled out a pair of green satin pajamas. I looked at the set when he handed them to me and let my fingers trace the monogrammed pocket that had his initials embroidered in gold. "You know where the bathroom is." Draco said as he cleared his throat.

I nodded and walked through the adjacent door into his bathroom and stripped down. I put on the pajamas that swallowed me whole and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked insane. My hair was matted from crying into it and makeup was smeared everywhere. My eyes were puffy and my face was blotchy and red from the firewhisky. I couldn't believe I had been wandering around looking like this for the past few hours. I washed my face and ran a comb through my tangled hair. It was the best I could do for now. I wandered out of the bathroom and Draco was sitting on his bed reading a book.

I said nothing as I slid into the empty space next to him. He shut his book and looked at me expectantly. "Don't look at me like that, Draco." I groaned. "And don't get too close."

"You have to give me some sort of explanation." Draco chided me, "You owe me that much."

"I didn't know where else to go." I admitted in a whisper. My eyes stung as I blinked back tears. I turned over on my side so he couldn't see my face, but I could still feel his eyes on me. He accepted that answer for now, but I knew he wouldn't in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up in a bed that isn't your own after a night of drinking is disconcerting no matter the circumstances. In the brief moments between deep sleep and fully waking up you have to process all of the events that led you here and it is completely disorientating piecing it all back together. I pushed my hair out of my face and took in my surroundings as morning light filled the room as my eyes tried to adjust. The other side of the bed was cold and empty, but there was a hot cup of tea on the bedside table waiting for me that let me know I hadn't been left alone for very long. 

I stood up and the blood rushed to my head making me sit back down almost immediately. I pressed my cool hand to my head to try and alleviate the throbbing that had started in my temples and was radiating outwards. I reached for the tea and took a sip, suddenly realizing just how dry my mouth was. As soon as the tea touched my lips my hangover disappeared. Leave it to Malfoy to make me the perfect hangover remedy. He was always a master of potions. It's the very reason I sat next to him during our OWL examinations back in year five. He always let me peak over his shoulder to see what the answers were.

Now that I was feeling better, I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I couldn't find my clothes from yesterday anywhere, but I did find some women's clothes in one of the dresser drawers, and when I put them on I realized that they fit me perfectly. Once I was fully dressed, I could hear people talking downstairs and decided to investigate for myself. The voices got louder and more clear the closer I got to the kitchen. I hesitated in the doorway as I listened in on the conversation the mother and son were having.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy I don't care how old you are now, you do not sneak women into this house." I heard the familiar dulcet tones of Narcissa Malfoy fill the air. Her sweet voice could always be deceiving. She could be just as shrill as her sister if she really wanted to be, and you did not want to have to learn that the hard way.

"I didn't sneak her in. She came of her own volition, Mother." Draco retorted defensively.

"Someone had to let the protective charms on the house down for her to get inside. It wasn't me, and it wasn't your father. There's no one else it could have been." She argued with her son. "Who is this girl, anyway? Why are you hiding her? She's not a mudblood is she?" The disgust was evident in her voice. It appeared that Narcissa's prejudices had not gone away with time. She still had the same disdain for anyone that wasn't pureblooded.

"No, she's not." Draco sighed in frustration at his mum and the two let silence resume. I took the sudden lull in conversation as my invitation to step into the room from where I had been lingering right out of view.

"Hi Mrs Malfoy." I said awkwardly as I shuffled forward. The two of them looked at me with matching expressions of surprise. I don't think Draco expected me up so early after last night. "Sorry for the intrusion." I bowed my head out of politeness as was customary for many pure blooded families to do when greeting one another. She seemed satisfied by my gesture and relaxed.

"Draco." She scowled bringing her attention back to her son, "Why didn't you just say it was just Aurora? She's your sponsor! That reminds me, we need to add her to the list of people allowed to apparate directly into the house. That way we won't be having any more of this sneaking around." She looked pointedly between the two of us in a way that was very judgmental. That wasn't the first time this week someone had referred to me as just Aurora. I was beginning to feel even lower about myself, and I didn't think that was at all possible.

"Yeah... uhhh... I was just doing a late night check-in. It's a new thing they're trying within the program where we do overnight visits. I'm terribly sorry for the imposition I've caused." I lied through my teeth with ease. Draco was trying not to laugh as his mum bought every word of it.

"I'll just leave you two alone then. I'll go find that enchanted parchment and write your name on it. Then you should be welcome to come and go here freely. No more need for the floo network or apparatung outside windows." She gave me her classic red-lipped smile and grabbed her cup of tea off of the table. She sauntered out of the room leaving me standing there thinking of what to say next.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked him. I tugged at the shirt that fit tightly to my torso.

"I threw them out because they were disgusting and old." Draco sneered with disgust at the very thought of what I had been wearing yesterday, "You've had that same jumper since we were kids. Your new clothes look much better." His eyes trailed up and down my petite frame as he admired what I was wearing with a look of approval.

"I liked that jumper." I said, "Why get rid of something that still fits? And what do you mean my new clothes. These were in your drawer."

Draco raised a brow, "They fit you, don't they?"

I shrugged and avoided his piercing gaze. I always felt like his eyes saw right through me, "I really just assumed they were clothes a girl left here after a disappointing evening."

"Look, Aurora, I don't mind late night visits... but that was just weird last night." Draco frowned at me. He had grown tired of our conversation that was devolving into quips and jabs and wanted to get straight to the point, "What's going on?"

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut in frustration. I knew I couldn't keep this private from him. I was essentially homeless at the moment and there was no way of hiding it. "I caught Aidan cheating on me with Camille. In my flat that I pay for. And then Camille essentially kicked me out, so now I've got nowhere to go. Believe me, you weren't exactly my first choice."

"Merlin, that's terrible. I'm sorry." Draco was saying the right things, but his facial expressions betrayed him as his mouth curled upwards hinting at a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, "You find my misery funny, do you?"

Draco shook his head, "No, it's just that..." he paused and a quiet laugh escaped his lips, "I'm sorry, but you have known Camille for years. How does this surprise you at all?"

"She has been my best friend since we were seven years old." I reminded him, "I thought I could trust her more than I thought I could trust Aidan."

"Aurora, be real for a second." Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance, "This is like Hogwarts all over again. Camille always wanted what you had, and by any means necessary she was going to steal it from you." He was right, but I didn't like hearing it. Our relationship had always been a rather tempestuous one. With our parents being locked away in Azkaban, the loose threads that held us together had been quicker to unravel. A

I raised a brow and smirked at Draco, "She didn't ever try to steal you from me."

"As far as you know." Draco shrugged and smirked right back at me confidently.

"No, I think I remember that much. That was Pansy Parkinson who wanted to steal you." I snapped as my anger overtook me. "And you let her." The memory still stung more than I thought it would, and bringing it up made all of the confidence drain out of Draco's features.

Draco groaned and rubbed his eyes with his hands, "You can't still be mad about that. We were teenagers."

"I can be mad about a lot of things at the same time." I scoffed. "For instance, I am still quite upset about the fact that I'm currently homeless. We can circle back to the mistakes of our teenage years another time."

Draco sighed and shook his head, "Look... If that's what you are so worried about... There's an extra room at my place. You can stay there."

I looked around the manor as I thought about it. The cold interior of this house held too many dark memories. I'm not sure I could even go into the dining room. I might have a breakdown. "Thanks, but I don't really want to live under the same roof as Lucius. I'll have to figure something else out."

Draco snorted with laughter. It was a sound you didn't hear out of him very often, "I don't live here. I live in London."

I furrowed my brow in confusion and leaned back on the cool, marble kitchen counter. "Then why have you been here?"

"Because you were too stubborn to let me tell you otherwise and you needed to be able to find me." Draco said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I think I recall you saying you know where Malfoy Manor is and not letting me push the matter any further. So... do you want to get out of here?"

I stood there mulling it over in my head. The offer was tempting, mostly because my situation was so dire. Draco grew impatient with me deliberating and grabbed my arm and we disapparated in the middle of his parents kitchen. The next thing I knew we were standing in front of a high rise building in Chelsea. It looked like a typical muggle building on the outside, but looks can be deceiving. As soon as we passed through the revolving door everything changed.

The lobby was ornate, and embellished in gold. It was extravagant and over the top, even for a Malfoy. A Phoenix was perched in the center of the room and it squawked at me when we walked past. The room was bustling with wizards and witches who were going about their day heading to and fro. Draco dragged me towards the lift and we got in. It worked very much like the lifts at the Ministry of magic, going not only up and down, but left and right as well. When the doors reopened we were standing in the foyer of a lavish looking apartment.

"This is where you live?" I marveled at the space, but my tone was a mix of both adoration and disgust. It was far too extravagant for my taste, but it made sense considering just how much money the Malfoys had to throw around. I had never met someone more rich in my entire life, and before the war I was part of a pretty well off and well-connected family.

"You don't have to say it like that." Draco frowned. "The extra bedroom is down the hall to the left." He pointed lazily towards the other side of the room where there was a doorway. I nodded and walked down the hall while Draco rifled through his mail. I opened the door at the end of the corridor and nearly screamed when I saw a half-naked Theodore Nott. I rushed to close my eyes so I wouldn't see anything and his roaring laughter filled my ears.

"Relax Rory, I'm just shirtless." He assured me. I peeked through my fingers and saw that he was right and put my arms back down by my sides. My face went flush.

"I said to your left. Do you have no sense of direction or do you just not listen?" Draco asked, not hiding his contempt for me one bit as he sauntered up to my side.

"Is Theo your roommate?" I asked as I ignored him. I was taking a look at the very lived-in space that Theo was occupying. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and books lay haphazard and half-open on various surfaces throughout the room.

"And Zabini." Theo smirked at me before pulling his shirt over his head, finally finishing to dress himself. He tousled his hair to fix it after pulling his arms through the sleeves. "You got a problem?"

I pursed my lips and shook my head, "Not at all. It's just the three of you, correct?" I wasn't enthused by the prospect of living with three boys that I had not seen or spoken to since I was seventeen, but beggars cannot be choosers.

"More or less." Theo shrugged and Draco shot him a look. I ignored it and turned to leave as I headed to the room across the hall. My room. The four poster bed was reminiscent of the one I used to have back at Hogwarts. It made me instantly feel at home. I immediately sank into the bed and the satin sheets swallowed me up into a sea of comfort. I could hear Draco and Theo talking on the other side of the door in hushed tones. But if they didn't want me to hear, then surely they would have used muffliato.

"She's going to kill you, mate." Theo warned him. His words piqued my interest and I got out of the bed to linger near the door so I could hear more clearly.

"She's never going to know. This is all... temporary."

"Temporary my arse. No, I've changed my mind. They're both going to kill you."

"She's not going to be here for another two months. That's plenty of time for Aurora to get things figured out."

"For Aurora to get things figured out, or for you?" Theo asked pointedly. I could see his face clearly in my mind. He was definitely judging Malfoy for something. There was a long pause between them before Theo spoke again, "It doesn't matter. Pansy is coming back early. She cut her trip short."

"How early?" Draco asked nervously.

"Today."

"Fuck."


	7. Chapter 7

Pansy Parkinson is everything that is wrong with the Wizarding World. If she were a witch during the Salem Witch Trials of the 1600s over in America, then she would have certainly been burned at the stake. As anyone who has taken Muggle Studies at Hogwarts knows, all the real witches during that time were smart enough to not get caught. Those who were burned were all innocent muggles caught up in an conniving little girl's twisted lies. However, I am sure that Pansy would have given them proper reason to burn her too. Although, come to think of it... I may be a little biased given our history.

I ripped open the door to stare intently at Draco and Theo, who to this point had not realized I had been listening to their entire conversation. "And why would Pansy Parkinson be coming here exactly?" I demanded to know. Both boys shifted uncomfortably and wouldn't meet my stern gaze. "I'm waiting for an answer that doesn't make me want to rip my own hair out."

"I didn't know she could hold a grudge this long." Theo muttered to Draco who looked paler than I thought was even possible.

"Then clearly you don't know Aurora." Blaise said as he walked out of another bedroom, presumably his own. He looked at me and nodded. It was as close as he would ever get to smiling, "Sorry, I mean Rory."

"Would anyone care to explain?" I glowered at the group standing before me as I continued to lean on the door.

None of them raced to answer me, so Blaise rolled his eyes and spoke up, "Draco is sort of dating her."

I glanced in Draco's direction for confirmation and he looked ashamed of himself, and also very annoyed with Blaise for blowing his big secret, "It's nothing serious." He assured me. His grey eyes darkened with worry, "I'm not even that interested in her. She's just kind of... there. It's a convenience thing."

"Tell that to her." Theo guffawed and even Blaise let out a quiet laugh. "She thinks she lives here. What's she going to do when she finds out Aurora Dolohov has officially moved in to our flat before she has?"

"This is all just temporary," I warned them as I rolled my eyes, "Seriously though, it's like none of you ever bloody left Hogwarts all still hanging around each other like this."

"Says the girl who was dating Aidan Hastings up until yesterday." Draco snapped back passing just as much judgement about myself as I had towards him. I could tell he wished he hadn't said it the moment the words escaped his lips. It really did sting hearing him say it out loud, given the trajectory of the last 24 hours for me. Draco's eyes shifted to the lift door that Pansy could walk through at any second, "Actually, Blaise, if you could occupy Aurora for a few hours that would be really helpful."

"Don't you dare talk about me like I'm a problem that needs a solution, Malfoy." I snarled menacingly. "You told me to come stay here. You wouldn't take no for an answer. In fact, you didn't even wait for my answer at all."

"Blaise, please." Draco ignored me and begged his friend. I think he already knew he was too late. The bell rang and the lift doors opened up revealing the pug-faced girl in question.

"Draco, darling!" Pansy drawled as she threw all of her bags to the ground and raised her arms up into the air excitedly. She wasted no time closing the space between herself and the blond haired boy standing in front of me. Pansy wrapped her arms around him tightly while Draco stood rigid, still staring right at me with concern in his grey eyes. I'll admit, as much as I hated sharing the same space with Pansy in any capacity whatsoever, the pained look on Malfoy's face was making it all worthwhile.

Pansy wasn't totally incompetent. She knew something in the room was off, despite still not being able to understand just how little interest Draco Malfoy had in her besides her being a warm body to fill his empty bed. She pulled away from Draco, but still clung to his arm as she looked at Theo and Zabini expectantly. "What's going on?" She asked the three boys suspiciously. Theo said nothing, but his eyes flickered towards me, revealing my presence behind her with no words necessary. Pansy spun around on her heel, dragging Draco along with her and audibly gasped when she saw me. "What is she doing here?" Pansy seethed.

"You better stay back," I warned her, "I do believe that I still owe you a swift punch in the face for what you've done to me."

"For what I've done?" She said as she took an instinctive step away from me out of fear that I would stay true to my word. Her tone grew increasingly more shrill with every syllable that escaped her lips. "You're a bloody criminal."

"So is your boyfriend." I snarled and nodded towards Draco who cringed at the mere implication of his relationship status, "Or does he need to roll up his shirt sleeve to remind you?" I was absolutely livid. Very few people irritated me in the way that Pansy Parkinson did. "Just because you were fortunate enough not to be Marked, doesn't make you any less complicit than the rest of us."

"It does in the eyes of the Ministry." Pansy said smugly. Even Theo and Blaise had to agree with her on that one.

"Not for long." My eyes narrowed at her. "If Draco Malfoy successfully goes through Granger's program, what makes you think they will stop with just him?"

Fear flashed through all of their faces, until Theo began to smirk, "If only we could all be as lucky as Malfoy to get someone like Aurora Dolohov as our sponsor."

"I'll make sure that you don't." I assured him and his mouth gaped open in shock.

"I didn't think she has the authority." Blaise challenged me. He raised a brow and looked my up and down, seemingly unimpressed.

"Maybe I don't, but I know people who do." I snapped. Of course, this wasn't entirely true. I didn't know how much power Hermione actually wielded within the Ministry, but it had to be significantly more than I did. None of this mattered though, because the four of them didn't know either. I could make up whatever I wanted, really. Who was going to dispute me?

"Malfoy, you've got to tell her." Blaise said simply. Draco looked as if he might murder him right then and there. He knew the spell.

"Tell me what?" Pansy asked. She was focused intently on Draco, but kept me within her peripheral vision. I knew she was worried that I might sucker-punch her, and believe me, it was very tempting.

"Draco didn't tell you?" Theo feigned stupidity, but his crooked grin was getting wider and wider by the second. He was enjoying Malfoy's misfortune even more than I had been just a few moments ago, "Rory moved in today."

"She what?" Pansy screamed in Draco's face. His face reddened and he glared at Theo.

"Relax, Pansy." Blaise said, "You won't even realize she's here."

"Somehow I doubt that." Pansy said as she glared at me, "Aurora Dolohov wouldn't know how to shut her mouth even if a Ukranian Ironbelly was sleeping nearby."

I had had enough of Pansy's insults by this point and lunged forward ready to fight. I didn't get the chance to make contact because Draco grabbed me by the waist and held me back while Pansy screamed louder than Moaning Myrtle.

"She just tried to kill me!" Pansy cried. She was so over-dramatic about everything. The girl was a walking hyperbole. "You really want to live with an attempted murderer?"

"There's already one of those here, and its not me." I glowered in Draco's direction as he was still holding me back. Draco's eyes darkened at the mere mention of our sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Blaise, Theo, please." Draco pleaded with his friends as he shouted over us girls, "Just take Aurora out for a few hours while I get things settled with Pansy."

"I think I'm fine where I am." I sneered. Blaise rolled his eyes and didn't say a word as he reached forward to grab my arm. Draco let go of me in the same moment and the two of us disapparated. The next thing I knew we were standing in front of Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. Theo was not far behind us. I pushed Blaise away from me, still very angry, and gave Theo a warning look. The two boys backed off and let me readjust my clothes.

"Let me buy you a drink." Theo said as he nodded towards The Leaky Cauldron. I didn't object and led the way to the establishment. We sat down at one of the unoccupied tables and Theo went to go get a round of firewhisky shots for us.

"You've still got quite the temper." Blaise noted as he watched me carefully.

"Some things will never change." I scowled and swiped the shot from Theo's tray before he even set it back down. I threw my head back and let the alcohol burn my throat as it slid down. I immediately felt more at ease when I looked at the two sitting opposite me, "You got mad at me when I compared you to Crabbe and Goyle, but so far you're both doing a pretty god job as their replacements. Draco only had to tell you once to do something, and you did it."

"It's only because we want Pansy out of the apartment." Blaise explained and Theo nodded his head enthusiastically.

"She's a real pain in our arse sometimes." Theo agreed, "But even I have to admit, she's gotten pretty fit since Hogwarts."

"You find Pansy Parkinson attractive?" I laughed in his face and he turned a violent shade of red. "That's just embarrassing."

Theo glared at me, "She's got a nice body. I'm still a man. I can't help but to notice especially when she's traipsing around my home like she owns the place."

"Don't let him fool you," Blaise drawled, "He's had a thing for her for years." Theo kicked Blaise under the table and muttered something about keeping his mouth shut or he would use the Cruciatus curse on him in his sleep, but I was too distracted by who was walking into The Leaky Cauldron to notice.

A small-framed silhouette stood in the doorway and I recognized her instantly. Hermione Granger was looking around frantically, until her eyes landed directly on me. She hurried over talking quickly as she went, "Rory! Thank Godric I've found you! I went by your flat today and something really odd was going on there."

"What do you mean?" I frowned. It came as no surprise to me, but my name was still on the lease, so I was still financially responsible for Camille and Aidan's reckless behavior, at least for the time being.

"Camille opened the door and said you didn't live there anymore. But there were lots of wizards inside. No one that I recognized. It looked like some weird sort of meeting was going on. Do you know anything about it?" Hermione bit her lip nervously as her eyes drifted over towards Theo and Blaise, whom she still didn't much care for. She quickly snapped her attention back to me.

"No, but Camille is into some pretty twisted things." I shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about it too much." My words didn't ease any of Hermione's worries, or even mine necessarily, but I didn't want to focus on that right now because I had my own problems to deal with, "And she is right, I don't live there anymore as of last night."

"What happened?" Hermione asked. She looked nervous for a second, but sat down after giving Blaise and Theo one last apprehensive glance. I sighed and went into a detailed account of my last 24 hours, yet again, sparing the details of my night at the Manor. I wouldn't give Theo and Blaise the satisfaction of knowing that I willingly spent the night in Draco Malfoy's bed, and I was too embarrassed to tell Hermione that fact either.

Hermione looked at me in complete and utter shock when I finished regaling to her the night's events. "I can't believe that George and Angelina are hooking up." Was the first thing out of her mouth. It even made Blaise laugh as I scowled at her.

"I just told you my gut-wrenching tale of woe and you're focused on George Weasley's sex life?" I snapped.

"It makes sense she wants to know. He is practically her brother-in-law." Theo noted causing Hermione's face to flush, "You're still with the stupid red-headed git, aren't you?" His poor choice of words brought Hermione right back down to earth and she frowned at the boy.

"Hermione is better than the three of us combined at spells." I warned Theo. "I would watch your back speaking about her boyfriend that way."

"Since when have you become the Weaslebee defender, Rory?" Theo rolled his eyes as he used Ron and his brothers' nickname coined by Malfoy during our school-days. "I really don't know you at all anymore, do I?"

"Clearly, you don't." I answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Living with Draco Malfoy was not as horrible as I had once anticipated it to be. It wasn't ideal, but it beat the alternative. Pansy had left for the time being, alleviating my stress tenfold. Whether her departure was voluntarily or by force, I still didn't have the answer. It was the one thing that Malfoy refused to talk about.

With Draco starting his volunteer work at St Mungo's the past week, I had found myself with lots of down time that, to my dismay, Theodore Nott was desperate to fill. At one point in time Theo was my best friend in the entire world. I think that's why he was trying so hard to get me to like him again. He wanted us to pick up right where we left off, but so much had changed since then. I had changed so much since then that I wasn't sure it was at all possible.

"All I am saying is that you are not that fun anymore, Rory." Theo scowled as he followed me through the flat. I couldn't get away from him, "You don't want to do anything except mope around here. It's sad."

"You go into Azkaban and try to see if you come out the other side fun." I snapped.

"Let it go, mate." Theo rolled his eyes, "You weren't there for that long."

"Shut up." I seethed. He didn't understand, not that he ever could. "I also just had my boyfriend and best friend cheat on me with each other. I think I'm entitled to some wallowing." I reminded him.

"Aidan and Camille both suck. Get over it." Theo groaned.

"Will you two ever quit arguing? It's been two weeks straight of this." Draco complained as he walked into the apartment. He looked exhausted and his hair was disheveled which was a rare sight for the boy who always looked perfectly put together. Working at St Mungo's was not an easy job, and as a former Death Eater, it can be really demoralizing because none of the patients there want anything to do with you.

"It's her fault."

"No it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No-"

"Quit acting like children!" Draco snapped at the two of us. "I've just had to worst week of my life and I don't want to hear this anymore."

"Really?" Blaise raised a brow as he joined our group in the foyer, "The worst week of your entire life? There's been nothing worse?"

Draco turned red in both anger and embarrassment, "Well, maybe not the worst, but..." He trailed off and looked out the window to calm himself. He didn't want to keep bringing up the past. I think my presence in his life again was enough of a reminder for all of us here.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." I rolled my eyes, "Get ready to go, all of you. We're having a night out. I think it's needed."

"We are?" Theo asked excitedly, "Are we finally going to go see some underground troll wrestling? I'm ready to place some bets and win some galleons. I'm feeling lucky."

"Absolutely not." I scoffed at his absurdity, "I'm planning the night out, and all you need to know is you should dress nicely. Understood?" The boys all nodded and headed to their respective rooms to get dressed. I sighed and went to my own just as well. I took my time getting ready to go out. It was still so early in the evening, and I wanted to look my very best. I desperately needed a night out more than anything, and I wasn't the only one in the flat feeling that way. Theo reminded me of that fact far too often.

I was finally ready to stop sulking and to start letting loose a little bit. I put on a silk slip-dress that hugged my every curve, and a matching set of heels. I did my makeup, and added a sultry, deep red lip that I knew would be irresistible. When I finally left my room, all three mouths of my roommates dropped open in awe. That was the exact reaction I was hoping for. There was no need for amortentia when you looked this good.

"Are we ready?" I asked as I clutched my small purse in my hands. Hermione had taught me her little trick with the extension charm and I was forever grateful. There was no way to hide a wand when you were wearing as little clothing as I was.

"Where are we going?" Theo asked eagerly as he walked towards the fireplace in anticipation of using the floo network.

I shook my head no and pointed towards the elevator, "It's not far. We can walk."

"I don't like the secrecy surrounding all of this." Draco glared at me as we entered the lift. He messed with the buttons on the sleeves of his shirt. It was a nervous twitch that he had since we were kids, "Why won't you just tell us where we're going?"

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to back out of it." I sang as I kept my eyes trained in front of me. I knew better than to look at Draco directly in the eye, though I could see his reflection in the gleam of the metal doors. I took their silence as an agreement. "We're going to a nightclub." I told them. "A proper muggle nightclub. It's right here in the neighborhood, actually. I used to go to it all the time."

Draco made a wrenching noise, "No. There's absolutely no way I'm going to be around that many sweaty muggles."

"Refusing to mingle with muggles. I'll be sure to write that up in your weekly report, Malfoy." I grinned knowing I had him. He couldn't say no now. He wouldn't dare get a poor mark on his now pristine record.

"I really don't like you right now, Aurora." He scowled at me. I led the way out of the building and down the street. It was a short walk. Only about two or three blocks until I saw the line forming outside the door to what was obviously a nightclub.

"Just follow my lead and don't say anything, you got it?" I ordered them. They all nodded. Blaise seemed disgusted by being so close to muggles, but his face always looked like that so who knows what he was really thinking. Theo looked a little fearful, but was trying to put on an air of excitement, and Draco just looked annoyed because he wasn't the one in charge.

I shook my head to make my hair fall right into place and adjusted my dress so it was nice and revealing as I walked up to the bouncer at the front door. "Nigel, darling!" I greeted him like an old friend. His face perked up at the sound of his name leaving my lips, but he was immediately disappointed by my choice in company.

"Rory!" His gruff voice echoed across the street. "It's been too long. Where have you been hiding?"

"Oh, you know." I let out a flirtatious giggle, "Here. There. A bit of everywhere, really. I've missed your handsome face." Nigel's hand had already lowered the velvet rope to let me inside. I looked back at my roommates and then to Nigel. "Nigel..." I rested my hand on his chest and I could feel his heart racing excitedly, "Could you do me a favor and let my friends come in with me? Just this once?"

Nigel looked over at the three of them jealously and shook his head, "I don't think so, love."

I batted my eyelashes and jutted out my bottom lip, "Please. For me?" I leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "The blond one is a big tipper." I could feel him beginning to cave at the feel of my touch. He was so easy to manipulate.

"Fine. But only this once." He warned me. I kissed him in the cheek before ushering the trio inside with me. I was trying to get them to move quickly before Nigel came to his senses and changed his mind.

"Bloody hell." Theo laughed gleefully once we were all in the building, "Who even are you, Aurora? That was something else."

I rolled my eyes and fixed my lipstick that had gotten a bit smudged when it left a mark on Nigel's face, "That's how it's done in the muggle world."

"It was kind of hot." Blaise noted with resounding approval. "What did you say to him?"

"I know what I'm doing, Zabini. It's not important what I said. All that matters is that it worked." I assured him with a smirk. Draco was still rendered speechless and was staring at me incredulously. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, "Let's go get a drink, Malfoy." Draco followed closely behind me all the way to the bar. The music was pulsating loudly and Draco already looked like he was absolutely hating it. We got to the bar and I motioned for him to order something.

"Firewhisky?" Draco asked the bartender, shouting over the music.

"Do you mean Fireball?" The bartender suggested as an alternative. He had no idea what Draco was talking about. I had forgotten to mention to Malfoy that the alcoholic drinks would be different from what he was used to.

"Yeah, he'll have that." I shouted, "And I'll have a vodka soda. Make them both doubles." I put up two fingers to make it more clear since it was so hard to hear in the club. The bartender nodded and got to work on our drinks. He handed them to us rather quickly, and Draco paid. He was getting the hand of the muggle money thing much better now.

"Cheers." I said as I clinked my glass with his own. Draco seemed confused by the gesture, but went along with it anyway. I finished my drink quickly, wanting the effects of the alcohol to kick in as quickly as possible. Draco followed suit and downed his drink. He nearly gagged at the taste.

"That was revolting." He said as he placed the empty glass down on a table. "Muggles really drink that?"

"Some do." I shrugged and grinned at him, "But Fireball is a really cheap drink."

"I don't do cheap." Draco's eyes narrowed at me. He felt betrayed that I would make him drink something that wasn't top shelf.

"That's why I didn't tell you until you drank it." I laughed, "Come on. Let's go dance."

Draco followed behind me reluctantly. He was not the dancing type. At least the Draco Malfoy that I remembered wasn't. He surprised me immediately as his hands found my waist and he pulled me in close. I could smell the strong scent of his signature cologne mixed with the alcohol on his breath. We moved in sync with the music and my body felt like it was on fire as we kept getting closer and closer.

Draco Malfoy was like a spider pulling me into his web that was tied so heavily to the past I tried to forget. I didn't want to fall back into my old habits, but he was making it so damn difficult. His hands drifted lower and lower down the backside of my dress, until they weren't on my back at all. The short hemline of my dress rode up and his skin touched my own causing my body to feel electrified at the close contact.

I went against my better judgement and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in even closer to me. Our lips were mere centimeters apart. I could have kissed him, but I stopped myself. Part of me liked teasing him like this, and part of me wanted to resist him as best I could for my own sake.

But another part of me... a more primal part... wanted nothing more than to take him into a back room and have my way with him right then and there.

I would never admit that to anyone, and certainly not to Draco. He wouldn't let me live it down. It was just the alcohol in my system, and the fact that I had been so lonely since Aidan betrayed me. I was sure of it. It could have been anyone in this club making me feel this way. Well, maybe not Theo, but a handsome stranger? Sure.

Draco had grown tired of my games and leaned in to close the lingering space between our lips. I let him kiss me, but only for the briefest of seconds our mouths connected until I pulled away from his grasp completely. I shot him one last glance to see the disappointment on his face before I disappeared further into the crowd to dance on my own. I had to shake the intoxicating feeling overwhelming my senses that I knew was not from the alcohol.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A guy asked as he leaned in close to me and put a hand on my waist. I looked up at him curiously and bit my lip as I thought about the offer. He had dark, curly brown hair and a deep complexion, with smoldering, dark eyes that looked black in the dim light of the club. He looked like the complete antithesis of Draco, which was what I needed if I was going to keep resisting the temptation of him for the rest of the night.

"Sure." I agreed and the man grinned at me. He took my hand and led me back over to the bar. I got another vodka soda and finished it as soon as it was in my grasp. "Let's dance." I told him, just as I had said to Draco not too long ago. I looked through the crowd and saw Malfoy dancing closely with another girl. It might have made me feel a little jealous if he wasn't staring at me and making it painfully obvious that was his exact intention.

We danced just as close as Draco and I had been, but there was less of that electricity between us than I had felt earlier this evening, I noticed. This guy was really hot though, so I ignored it the best I could and continued dancing. I was finally beginning to let loose, and I was feeling amazing as the beat of the music vibrated through me and the alcohol mixed in with the blood in my veins.

"That's a really cool tattoo you've got there." The guy said in my ear. I felt like it was weird he was trying to spark up a conversation in the middle of dancing, until I realized exactly what he was saying. "Is that a snake?"

"Wait... What tattoo?" I shouted back at him over the music.

"The one on your arm of course." he laughed and touched my forearm. I nearly screamed in pain as his hand brushed against where my mark was. It was so sensitive and felt raw. I glanced down at my arm in shock. The mark was there clear as it had ever been, and it was no longer just a faint scar. It was black as midnight and it was practically pulsating as pain emanated from my arm. It was a familiar feeling, but not one I had experienced in a really long time. Something was very wrong.

"Does it have a special meaning?" He asked me completely oblivious to my reaction to his touch. "Did a snake kill your dad or something and this is a weird way of remembering him?" The guy laughed at his own poor attempt at a joke, but I was less than amused.

"No- I- uh... I have to go!" I shouted. I left him standing there totally confused as I began frantically shoving through the sea of people surrounding me.

"Wait! Did I do something wrong?" The man asked, but I ignored him. I had to get to Draco, and I had to get to him now. I had no idea where Theo and Blaise had wandered off to, but it didn't matter. They could manage on their own. They didn't have the mark.

A wicked grin formed on Draco's face as I stormed over to him. I had to practically pull the girl off of him where she had been trying to kiss all over his neck. It didn't surprise me. Draco had this profound effect on women even when we were teenagers. They were obsessed with him. But that wasn't important right now. I yanked him off of the dance floor and pushed him up against the wall in a more secluded part of the club.

"Look, Aurora, I knew you were a jealous girl, but this is a bit extreme." Draco smirked at me as if he had won our little unspoken game. But I wasn't playing anymore. I was more concerned about what could possibly be going on.

"Shut up." I said through gritted teeth as I nearly ripped the button on his sleeve and pushed it up to expose his forearm. He looked at me wide-eyed in complete shock as he saw me looking at his Dark Mark. I held out my arm to show him mine too.

"What- Why- How?" Draco sputtered as he tried to find the words. I could see him trying to work it out in his brain, but he was just as clueless as I was. "That doesn't make sense. They're not supposed to be active. Why is it black?" He winced as the pain shot through his arm. He was starting to feel it just like I had moments ago.

"I don't know why." I said, "But we need to leave."

"To go where?" Draco demanded. He pushed himself off the wall I had been holding him on and grabbed my arm to take a controlling grip on me instead as he pressed me up against the wall instead. He couldn't stand not being in control of a situation.

"Trust me." I said. I looked around warily as I led us to the bathroom and shut the door. The bathroom was much quieter than the club, but the music still pulsated off the tile walls and had a more echoey sound that resonated through the room. Draco raised a brow suggestively considering I had pulled him into a private space that had probably seen many other hookups. I rolled my eyes and reached out for him, disapparating us both instantly.

We arrived at a quaint looking house in a very quiet neighborhood. Draco looked absolutely baffled as he tried to grasp the concept of what a middle-class suburb looked like. I, of course, knew exactly where we were. I had been here many times over the past year. I led us up the drive and knocked on the door three times.

We waited, but no one came. I knocked again. There was no sign of movement from inside and I knew they had to be sleeping. I began to knock so incessantly that Draco had to reach for my arm to stop me. "You look like a maniac." he whispered. "You don't want to wake the entire street, do you?"

The door whipped open and a crazed looking Hermione Granger was staring at me intently. Her hair was bushy and wild and it reminded me of when we were kids at Hogwarts. We had clearly woken her up. "Rory, what are you doing here? At this hour!"

"Can we come in?" I pleaded with her. She nodded and moved her body to the side for us to enter. Draco stepped through the doorway with a grimace. I don't think he ever expected to enter a Weasley home in his life. But things were different now. "Thank you, Hermione." I told her with a grim smile. "I wouldn't have come like this if it wasn't important."

"What is it?" She asked in a hushed tone, "Ron is still sleeping. I think he would murder someone if he saw Draco Malfoy standing in our living room."

"Honestly, I'd rather be dead than be seen here." Draco snorted.

"That's still an option." Ron Weasley's voice came from behind us, his wand drawn and pointed right at Draco's face. "You better have a damn good reason for showing up to my house, Malfoy."


	9. Chapter 9

Of all the famous wizarding families, never were there two that didn't get along quite like the Weasleys and the Malfoys. They were as opposite one another as the Capulets and the Montagues, and their constant fighting with one another could be traced back for generations. There were a lot of past transgressions that had been forgiven, but Ron Weasley had never forgotten the years of torment his family experienced at the hands of Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

"You better have a really good explanation for bringing him into my house, Rory." Ron seethed as he kept his wand pointed accusingly at Draco. He hadn't put it down since he came into the room. His chest was rising and falling at a quick pace as anger filled his entire body.

"I would hardly call this a house." Draco muttered as he looked around at the mismatched furniture with disgust. He wasn't threatened by Ron, or at least he wasn't showing that he was. "Nice pajamas." He smirked letting his eyes rest on Ron as the Weasley's ears turned bright red. He was wearing a matching pajama set that Hermione had gotten him for Valentine's Day that was covered in big red hearts.

"Draco, enough." I hissed. He shut his mouth, but not before exchanging glares with Ron.

"Rory, please. What's wrong? You look distraught." Hermione said as she looked at me with concern and ignored her boyfriend completely. She pulled her robe even tighter around her torso. It was still the middle of the night and we had clearly woken them up. I held up my arm to show her my dark mark was back completely. I nudged Draco and he did the same, rolling up his sleeve to show the two of them.

Ron and Hermione looked at our arms in shock before exchanging a worried glance. "I'll go call Harry." Ron said before walking into the kitchen. Hermione motioned for us to sit down on the couch. I happily obliged, but Draco chose to stand awkwardly near me. I don't think he wanted to touch anything belonging to Weasley or Granger.

"Do you know how this happened?" Hermione asked. She nodded towards my exposed arm, but wouldn't dare say the words.

I shook my head, "No idea. We were out with a few others at a club and our arms just started burning. Next thing I knew our marks were back to looking like they did during the war." I looked up at Draco for affirmation and he nodded his head. His grey eyes looked clouded as he thought about what this could mean.

"I thought the dark mark was directly connected to Voldemort." Hermione said nervously. "That's why they faded to scars when he was defeated."

"They were." I confirmed her suspicions, "but they also connected all of us. The Death Eaters, that is. It was kind of like a personal network." I tried my best to explain, but unless you had the mark you couldn't fully understand what it was like.

"Do you think someone is using it again?" Hermione asked. "The network?"

"It's possible." Draco spoke up, "but whoever would try that would have to be really stupid. Most of the Death Eaters are still locked up in Azkaban indefinitely."

"There's been a break in." Ron said as he walked back into the room. He had just finished talking to Harry. He looked warily at Draco like he didn't trust him with this information.

"In Azkaban?" Hermione asked. Her voice raised an octave and she looked genuinely worried.

"What? No, of course not." Ron furrowed his brow in confusion, "It was at Gringotts. Why would it be Azkaban?"

"I dunno. It just sprung to mind." Hermione lied. She clearly didn't want to worry Ron any more than he already was. She could do enough worrying for the both of them.

"I'm going to check it out. You two should come along. Harry will be there." Ron said as his eyes shifted between Draco and I, "The dark marks... the break in... Somehow, this all feels connected."

"I'll come too. Just let me get changed." Hermione said. Both her and Ron hurried upstairs to get dressed. I suddenly wished I had that option. I was freezing in my choice of clothes. My dress worked great in a club full of people and dancing, but other than that, not so much.

"Like getting changed will make a difference. They might as well go out in their matching bunny slippers." Draco muttered under his breath. I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow and he turned his attention back to me, "Are we not going to talk about what happened between you and me tonight?"

"Nothing happened." I said simply as I looked anywhere but his eyes. I was focusing intently on a picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny on holiday together. It looked like they went to Greece, "It was just a normal night out at the club. That's just the way it goes when there's drinking and dancing involved."

"You're unbelievable." Draco scowled. "You can't just kiss me and then act like nothing happened."

"You kissed me." I reminded him, "And then I walked away."

"As if you weren't begging for me to kiss you. Pulling me in like that." He seethed. "Don't play dumb now. I know that's what you were doing."

"What would Pansy say?" I snapped. Draco fell quiet as he ruminated over my words. "I know you didn't break up with her."

"Yeah, but I also didn't ever agree to date her. Certainly not exclusively." He scoffed. Our conversation was cut short by the reappearance of Ron and Hermione. The latter walked up to me and handed me a jacket.

"Thank you." I said as I wrapped the wool material around my bare shoulders. I instantly felt much better. I knew I was cold, but not that cold. We didn't waste any more time dawdling and headed straight for Gringotts. It's not like Draco and Ron wanted to make any more small talk than they had to. There were tons of Aurors and Ministry members outside of the building, and they stood in our way of the door.

"You can't come in here." One of them said gruffly.

"It's fine. That one's my brother." Percy Weasley's nasally voice called out. He beckoned us all forward. The auror shot Draco and I suspicious glances, and I was suddenly very glad to have accepted Hermione's coat to cover up my arm. I knew Draco was thinking the same thing as he fumbled with the buttons on his sleeve to make sure they were secured.

"Good to see you, Perc." Ron grinned at his brother. "We've missed you at family dinners recently."

"Ron, this is serious. There's no need to bring up family dinner" Percy scowled. "Hermione, Rory, good to see you." His face scrunched up in confusion as he looked at the blond by my side. "Malfoy."

"Weaslebee." Draco said back, earning him glares from both brothers.

"I've got to get going." Percy said as he turned his attention back Ron, "Harry is right over there." He pointed to the young man who was talking with a few of the goblins who looked even more angry than usual, probably because they had been disturbed this late at night.

We walked over to him and he continued his conversation without acknowledging us. "Thank you for all your help and cooperation, Odbert." Harry said graciously. "I'm sorry for all the disturbance we've caused here tonight. Our investigation shouldn't take much longer."

"I should hope not." The goblin grunted, "You, we don't mind so much, Mr Potter, but all of them..." Odbert waved towards the hoards of other wizards who were standing around, mostly doing nothing, "They are an inconvenience."

"We'll be on our way as soon as we can. I promise." Harry reassured him. The goblin looked at him skeptically before walking away, and Harry finally turned to greet us. "Hi." He said with a look of surprise. "You didn't tell me you were bringing company, Ron."

"You know damn well he isn't my company." Ron jutted his thumb out to point at Draco.

"I definitely remember you saying you wanted to invite him around for tea just last week." Harry smirked as he made fun of his friend. It was far too easy to rile Ron up and Harry knew this better than anyone else. Ron began to grumble under his breath very angry thoughts, so Hermione stepped forward to talk to her friend.

"Rory had just arrived at our home when the break in happened. She needs to show you something." Hermione looked over at me and gave an encouraging glance. I nodded and stepped forward.

"Harry, you told me to keep an eye on my Dark Mark in case anything happened to it." I paused and waited for his reaction. He nodded his head in remembrance and waited for me to continue. I rolled up the sleeve of the jacket and showed him my exposed forearm. I watched as his brow wrinkled in confusion and he reached out to grab my arm to get a better look for himself.

"Did the same thing happen to you?" Harry asked, acknowledging Malfoy. Draco nodded and rolled up his own sleeve to show Harry as well. Harry looked between both of our arms in utter bewilderment. He didn't know what to make of it any more than we did. "That's so strange." He muttered, "When did this happen?"

"Tonight, possibly around midnight." I told him. "It just started burning and then it was back."

"That's around the time we think the break in happened." Harry said thoughtfully. "It seems too convenient to not be connected somehow."

"Did they take anything?" Ron asked.

"Not that we're aware of, but the goblins are still checking to make sure none of the vaults have been tampered with." Harry said.

"It's not easy to break in here." Hermione said. "It had to take some serious skill and knowhow. Do you have any suspects?"

"Not really." Harry sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair revealing his lightning bolt scar in the process. "Anyone we might have suspected is already locked up in Azkaban."

"Yeah, everyone except Lucius Malfoy and his son." Ron glowered.

"Watch it, Weasley." Draco glared at him. "My father has more money than is stored in all these vaults combined. Plus, we bank here too. Why would we need to steal from them?"

"There's more than just gold down there and you know it." Ron said accusingly.

"Ron, stop it." Hermione said gently as she grabbed his arm. He seemed to calm down at her touch, but his face was still red with anger. Harry shook his head at his friend and gave me an apologetic glance.

"Look, I can vouch for Malfoy." I assured them, "He was with me all night. As for his father... I can't say for certain that he's not involved, but I highly doubt it. The man has basically become a recluse. Isn't that right, Draco?"

Draco shrugged. He seemed slightly embarrassed about his father, "Yeah. He hardly leaves his home these days."

Harry cleared his throat, "That's all good information to know. I think it's best we all get some sleep now though. Rory, I'll be in touch."

We all nodded and went our separate ways. Draco and I hurried to re-cover our arms before we left. We were used to concealing them discretely, so no one noticed as we walked out of the bank and onto the quiet night street of Diagon Alley.

"Should we go?" Draco asked as he held out his arm for me to take so we could disapparate. I shook my head and started walking. "Where are you heading off to?" He asked as he followed behind me. I paused for a moment to take off my heels and held them in my hands. They had been hurting me all night, so I felt relieved to have the cool cobblestone street beneath my bare feet.

"I just want to check on something really quick." I assured him, "It won't be long and then we can go." I kept walking until I came across my old apartment complex. I could see movement in my window as someone walked around, pacing. They seemed to be talking frantically and there were lots of hand gestures being used. If only I had been able to get into George's shop for an extendable ear so I could hear what they were talking about so urgently. I wasn't prepared for this whole spur of the moment spying endeavor, but Camille and Aidan were the only two others I knew around here who had been marked, so I wanted to see if they could give me any clues to what was happening.

"We should get out of here." Draco whispered in my ear impatiently.

"Just a second." I whispered back. The person in the window looked out at the street. I shoved us out of the light of the street lamp so we were cloaked by darkness and out of sight. I recognized her silhouette immediately. It was Camille. She was scanning the road to see who was out there, but she got bored after only a few seconds and shut the blinds and turned off the lights.

"That was weird." I whispered. "I think she's up to something."

"Camille's a weird bird, it could be nothing." Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's get out of here, please." He was insistent, and I knew there wasn't much else I could do at this time, so accepting defeat I grabbed onto his arm and with a loud crack, we were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

The walk of shame was something that I was quite familiar with, but there was something about sneaking into the apartment I lived in with Draco Malfoy that felt just the same to me. Clearly, I wasn't alone in this thought because Blaise and Theo were up waiting for our imminent return. Theo had that stupid smirk on his face, and he was ready to pounce on us the moment he saw us.

"You thought you could ditch us at the club and get away with it?" He cackled. "I saw you two go into the bathroom together to hookup. You weren't very discrete."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "It's really not what you think, Theo."

"Let him think what he wants." Draco smirked proudly, "It's not going to change his mind anyway."

"Of course you would say that." I snapped at him, "If you get people to assume you slept with me it's like you won a prize. It's not the same the other way around you know."

"I can think of a few women who would beg to differ." He retorted.

"Pugsy doesn't count." I rolled my eyes. Draco opened his mouth to respond, but Theo cut him off.

"What is it you two were up to then?" Theo pried, "We're both dying to know." He pointed between himself and Zabini.

"Theo is dying to know. I just haven't gone to bed yet." Blaise tried to keep up his blasé persona, but I could tell by his eyes that he was just as interested in hearing the explanation as Theo.

I rolled my eyes and huffed in frustration. Draco shrugged, "You might as well show them."

I frowned at him, but rolled up the sleeve of Hermione's jacket that I was still wearing. The black skull and snake looked much more menacing under the bright apartment lights. Theo's confident smirk faded and all the blood drained from his face. Blaise's face had a similar look of shock, and for once, the duo was rendered speechless.

"Now you know." I frowned and re-covered my arm. "And to top it all off there was a break-in at Gringotts."

"Oh shit, my money!" Theo scrambled to his feet. I wasn't sure what he thought he could do about it even if he had been robbed.

"Your money is fine." Draco rolled his eyes, "They didn't take anything."

"I think Camille had something to do with it." I said as I thought back to how weird it was outside my old apartment.

"Reeves?" Draco scoffed, "She's not smart enough. Plus we stood outside your apartment for a while. There wasn't much going on there. Certainly nothing of note. I don't think looking out a window is probable cause."

"Says you." I glowered at him, "She was arguing with someone. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Doesn't she always argue? Isn't that kind of her thing?" Blaise asked. "Or am I remembering another Camille Reeves?"

"You lived with her. Wouldn't you have known if she was up to something before now?" Theo asked. It was apparent that no one else shared my suspicions about the girl. "Maybe you just had too much to drink, Rory."

"Hardly." I frowned, "I know how to hold my liquor."

"You didn't used to." Theo smirked at the memory, and Draco let out a quiet laugh in agreement. There might have been a time or two where I got too drunk underage at Hogwarts, but that certainly didn't apply here and now. My mind was clear.

"That was firewhisky." I rolled my eyes, "The muggle stuff we were drinking tonight isn't as potent and you know it."

"I think you should get some sleep. There's no need to worry about this any more tonight." Draco said. "In fact, we should all get to bed. It's nearly daytime already."

I wanted to fight him on it, but my eyelids were starting to feel heavy. I trudged past everyone and went to my room, slamming the door loudly on purpose to let them know I was still upset.

I threw myself into my bed and begged for sleep, but it never came. I spent the entire night tossing and turning while my arm burned incessantly. Light crept through my window alerting me that the new day had started, indifferent to the lack of sleep I had gotten.

Accepting defeat that sleep had escaped me for the night, I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. I nearly jumped when I saw that Draco was sitting there at the kitchen island in the dim morning light. He looked just as exhausted as I felt. The dark circles under his eyes made his skin appear even more pale.

"Want some?" He asked as he held up a cup of tea. He nodded towards the kettle on the stove and I poured myself my own cup and sat across from him. I eyed him warily and he sighed. "I didn't sleep." He admitted. "I'm assuming you didn't either."

"My arm hurt too much." I told him as I removed the tea bag from my cup and took a sip. "What about you?"

"Yup." He said. Silence enveloped us again. We both sat there, sipping our tea and thinking about the night before. "You really think Camille could do something like this?" He wondered.

"Not by herself." I muttered. "I want to go investigate the apartment. It might give some insight as to what's going on."

"You can't." Draco said with concern. "Not alone."

"You come along then." I shrugged. I wasn't one to take orders from anyone, certainly not Draco Malfoy. "I'm going regardless."

Draco groaned, "You're always getting into something and causing trouble. This is worse than the time in year four that you got entirely too drunk and were convinced you could get into that bloody chamber of secrets that Potter opened when we were twelve. All that got us was a detention and a splitting headache from Moaning Myrtle screaming at us."

"It's not worse than that." I glared at him, "Besides, Camille might actually be up to something. We wouldn't be causing trouble if we caught her in the act. We would be helping."

"Oh yeah, brilliant." Draco drawled, "If we get caught using magic breaking and entering, we can just tell the Ministry that we were helping them investigate and they'll definitely believe us. Especially with our dark marks blazing on our arms for the entire world to see."

"Then we just won't get caught." I paused, "But wear long sleeves just in case." I said with a smirk as I stood up. "I'm leaving in five minutes with or without you."

I ran off to my room to get dressed whilst Draco grumbled to himself. We met back up and Draco still looked less than thrilled. "Great." I said, almost excited at the prospect of what we might uncover. "Let's go."

I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Diagon Alley." I spoke clearly and with conviction as green flames engulfed me. Only a few seconds later I found myself back in my old flat. I stepped out of the fireplace just in time for Draco to arrive and I started looking around intently.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Draco whispered.

"Anything. I dunno. See if you find anything suspicious." I whispered back. I was certain that the apartment would be empty. Camille was never around in the mornings on Sundays. Where she went off to, I would never know, but I also knew that Aidan hated being alone, so he would likely be tagging alongside her now.

"You might as well get some of your belongings while you're here." Draco suggested. "Though why you would want any of this junk, I'm no so sure." He picked up a decorative box off the coffee table and looked at it with disdain.

"My mum gave me that." I cried as I snatched it from him and cradled it in my arms. "It was hand carved out of acacia wood from a tree grown to make wands."

"It looks like she nicked it from a street vendor on the streets of London." Draco frowned.

"So what if she did steal it?" I scowled, "Stories like that add character. Now would you help me instead of standing there and judging everything?"

"There's nothing in here that's suspicious, Aurora." he groaned in frustration. "Certainly not out in the open."

I sighed. Draco was right. Camille wouldn't be that stupid. I walked into my bedroom. It looked practically untouched from when I left abruptly. All of my things were still in the drawers and the wardrobe. It didn't feel like any of it belonged to me anymore. I didn't feel any attachment to my things whatsoever. Well, nothing besides this small trinket box that I was taking home with me. I used to store my jewelry in it. It was enchanted so that when jewelry had been put inside it, only I could re-open it again.

I walked back into the living room to meet Draco's expectant gaze. "Are you ready to go now?" He asked impatiently.

"Not quite." I replied, still searching every nook and cranny. I was about to abandon my thorough search of the living room and move on to Camille's bedroom when I could hear voices from the hallway. "Shit!" I hissed. "Get to the fireplace, now!"

"There's no floo powder!" Draco whispered back anxiously. I should have prepared for this. I should have known they would have been too irresponsible to go out and get more floo powder on their own. Now we were going to pay for that mistake.

"Of course there isn't." I snapped. I was beginning to panic. We were running out of time. The voices were getting louder and they were almost outside the apartment. I grabbed Draco and shoved him into Camille's room.

I threw the two of us into her cramped wardrobe and motioned for him to remain silent. There was barely enough room for the two of us. One false step and we would have toppled out onto the floor. Our chests were rising and falling in sync as we stared at each other through the darkness with our faces mere centimeters apart.

We had just barely made it in time. Just a few seconds later Camille came storming into the room looking for something. "Come on Cam." I could hear Aidan's voice from the hall, "We're already late."

"It's in here somewhere." She said as she continued to tear the room apart. "I need to find it."

I watched Camille through the crack in the wardrobe. She seemed erratic which was not like her at all. She was almost always cool and collected. I caught a glimpse of her arm and saw the mark was there.

I looked back at Draco and he nodded his head to let me know that he saw it too. It was a bad idea to move because the floor creaked beneath us and Camille definitely noticed.

Camille's eyes shot up and she stared right at the wardrobe. My breath hitched and my heart began to pound profusely. She began to creep forward with her wand drawn and I was almost certain these would be my last moments. Draco was holding onto me tightly, preparing for the worst. Neither of us could move to withdraw our own wands without further giving ourselves away.

"Camille, let's go!" Aidan said as he bounded into the room. He put himself between us and the wardrobe and I let out a silent sigh of relief. "We don't need anything. We're just going out for tea today. This was a waste of time."

Camille looked angry, furious even, but she closed her eyes and composed herself. "Fine." She muttered, "We're already late anyway. Let's go." She stormed out of the room and Aidan quickly followed behind her like a lost puppy. Draco and I stayed in the wardrobe until we were sure that they were gone.

"You idiot you almost blew our cover, Malfoy." I said as I shoved him out of the wardrobe. He pulled me with him and we stumbled onto Camille's bed, which cushioned the blow of our fall, "She would have not hesitated to kill us, you know. At the very least she would have used the cruciatus curse to find out what we were up to."

Draco flipped over so that he was on top of me. Both of his arms were by either side of my head as he straddled me, keeping me trapped beneath his weight. He huffed angrily as he got in my face, "You are the one who almost got us killed by us even being here to begun with, Aurora. Not me."

"So you admit something weird is going on!" I shouted gleefully as I tried to shove him off of me to no avail. "I knew it!"

"Yeah, somethings weird alright." He grunted as he got off of me and allowed me to sit up. "She's got all these old books on necromancy lying about. Those aren't easy to acquire." I followed his gaze to a stack of books haphazardly laying on the other side of Camille's bed. They looked as if they had all been rifled through.

"Necromancy doesn't work, does it?" I frowned. "Who would she be trying to bring back from the dead?"

"Voldemort was the only one who got close to being successful that I know of." Draco frowned, "Maybe she wants to raise an undead army of inferi?"

"Now you sound like the ridiculous one." I snorted. "Come on, let's get out of here before they come back. We won't get as lucky the second time around, I can tell you that much."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm not a very sentimental person. I don't really have much of a reason to be, I guess. My mother left when I was very young. I couldn't really fault her for doing so because my father was so horrible. However, I was still very angry at her for so many years for leaving me with him all on my own. Why couldn't she have taken me with her when she bolted in the night? Either way, it didn't leave me with many positive memories, or items, that I wanted to keep from my past.

Still, there was something about that trinket box. It was hand carved out of wood that was destined to become wands for eager witches and wizards. The top of it had the phases of the moon and a dragon that circled them. The box was magical in its own right, and very valuable despite its innocuous appearance. It was the only thing I wanted from my old apartment, and now it had found its home on my new vanity and I quickly forgot about it.

Things had calmed down again. There had been no further break-in attempts anywhere, and my arm stopped burning as intensely, though the mark never faded away. Draco and I were re-branded, and there was no escaping that fact. I had suddenly remembered the importance of investing in long sleeve shirts. Hermione had advised us to keep the marks covered as to not raise concern within the community while they investigated the Gringotts break-in further.

It was really early in the morning, far earlier than I ever intended of getting up. I awoke with a start to the smell of burning. I opened my eyes and saw that my room was beginning to fill with smoke. "Help!" I screamed as I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my wand. "What's happening?" I began to panic and my mind began to swell. I looked around desperately for the source, and found it there on my vanity. My trinket box had burst into flames.

"Aguamenti!" I shouted as a jet of water burst from the tip of my wand and put out the flame. The door burst open at the same moment and Theo came stumbling in wearing an unbuttoned shirt, his boxers, and one sock because he hadn't had time to finish getting dressed. So much for a proper rescue squad.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Theo coughed as he waved his arms around to dissipate the smoke. "Why is the room full of smoke?"

"That bloody box was on fire." I said as I rubbed my eyes. They were irritated from all the smoke and flames. I blinked a few times to readjust my vision and pushed my hair out of my face in frustration.

"This?" Theo pointed in disbelief as he pointed at the box that looked untouched. He picked it up and shook it wildly. "It's made of wood. There's no way it would have made it through being on fire looking like this."

"Do that again." I frowned at him.

"Do what?" He asked as he examined the damage surrounding where the box had been. The once pristine, white vanity was now black.

"Shake it." I nodded encouragingly. "And be quiet while you do it this time." He shook the box again and it jingled like it was full of something. It hadn't made that sound before. I was even more confused than ever as I snatched it out of his hands to take a look for myself.

"It's enchanted." I told Theo as I flipped the box over in my hands. "The box was likely protecting itself. But does that mean something was trying to get out of it?" I let my fingers trace the edges of the box until I found the ridge to open it. Inside was an ornate silver necklace. I reached in to touch it and pulled my hand back immediately. The necklace was still searing hot.

"Careful." Theo warned me, "It could be cursed."

"Yeah, I would say that's obvious." I rolled my eyes. "It just tried to set my entire room on fire. You can leave now, I need to get dressed."

"Going somewhere?" Theo raised a brow. "Take that bloody box with you. I don't want it burning my flat down whilst you're away." I glowered at him and shoved him out into the hallway so I could change.

I kept things simple with black jeans and a matching knit sweater. I grabbed my long coat and put the trinket box securely in one of the inner pockets. To save myself some time, I disapparated from my room.

With a loud popping sound I now found myself standing right outside of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I sighed and walked in the front door and straight to the front desk.

"Rory?" The girl at reception looked at me in disbelief. "Never in my life did I think I would ever see you step foot in here again unless they were wheeling you in here to stay."

I laughed and leaned on the counter to look down at my old friend, "Imani! I've missed you."

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she eyed me suspiciously, "I know you didn't come for a quick chat. You didn't even bring me any of that muggle coffee you love so much."

I looked around warily before getting in close. I lowered my voice so only she could hear, "I need you to let me inside because I need to go find Malfoy. I know he's here working a shift today. You know I wouldn't ask you if it weren't important."

Imani frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "Rory, I am a stickler for the rules. You don't have a visitor's appointment. I can't just let you inside the hospital to run around by yourself." We both stared at each other for a minute before bursting out into fits of laughter. "Oh, I could barely say that with a straight face." She said as she caught her breath. Imani picked up her wand and waved it at the door, unlocking it.

I watched as the doors opened and started moving towards them, "Thanks, Imani. I owe you one." I smiled appreciatively, "I'll try and be quick."

"Don't let Healer Sharpe catch you! And if he does, I'll tell him you confunded me." She called after me, "Your boyfriend should be in the Janus Thickney Ward!"

I didn't have time to argue with her, and I knew she was just calling Malfoy that for a laugh so I decided to let it go. I had more important things to worry about like the little box that could erupt into flames at any second in my pocket. I walked quietly up the staircase trying not to have any of the portraits notice me. I hated when they tried to diagnose things. One once told me he wanted to examine me because I must have a rare case of Magna Oculosis because my eyes looked too large for my head.

I climbed each flight of stairs reading the label on each door as I looked for Janus Thickney in bold letters. Eventually, on the fourth floor, I found it. I quietly opened the door and snuck inside, doing my best not to disturb any of the patients. It was the long-term residents' ward, so most of them lived here full time. It was always one of the worst shifts to get when you were assigned this floor. It was just too sad.

I didn't see Draco right away, but I could hear him talking frustratedly to a patient. "No, I don't want another signed headshot. You don't even know what your name is! You just scribble over your face and think that suffices!"

I laughed, drawing attention to myself. Draco's cool, grey eyes narrowed at me in frustration. He jutted his thumb out at Lockhart, "The man blew up his own bloody memory, but he can't seem to forget how much he loves himself."

"You can't obliviate narcissism away. You can only obliviate the memories of why they were so narcissistic in the first place." I mused.

"Why are you here?" Draco snapped angrily, "Is it part of your special ministry assignment to mock me when I'm having a bad day at work?"

"I wish." I snorted playfully before forcing myself to get serious. I palmed the trinket box in my pocket. It was still warm to the touch. "I'm afraid we have a problem." I held out the box to show him.

"Right. The problem is that you didn't throw that stupid thing out when you had the chance." Draco nodded as he looked at it with disdain. "The garbage bin is over there." He pointed towards the wall. "Now that that's settled, I've got things to do."

"Malfoy, listen." I grabbed his arm and dug my nails into it which forced him to turn and look at me, "This stupid box nearly burned down the apartment today."

"It looks fine to me." Draco sneered, mostly at the box itself, though I could tell he wasn't too pleased with me today, "Aurora, please. I don't have time for this."

"Let me finish." I hissed and removed my hand from his arm to open the box, revealing the silver necklace inside. "This wasn't in there before, and now it is."

He looked annoyed with me, but placated me nonetheless. Draco's eyes widened as he peered inside, "What the bloody hell are you doing with my aunt's necklace?"

"That's your aunt Bellatrix's necklace?" I wrinkled my brow in confusion. "I thought I recognized it. Why is that in my trinket box?"

"You mean the very same box that Camille had lying about on her coffee table?" Draco tilted his head to the side and clicked his tongue sarcastically, "I dunno, Dolohov, let's think about that one."

"But it's mine. What good would it do her?" I frowned.

"Did she know it was enchanted?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"She probably thought she was being smart." Draco smirked. "But even I know that's a stretch. That girl is so dim-witted it's hard to even make jokes about it."

"She's a lot more cunning that you would think." I disagreed, "That's the problem. She just didn't know that only I can open the box."

"That still makes her sound stupid to me." Draco shrugged, "Are you going to tell your little pal Granger about this?"

I glared at him, "No. I don't think it's a good idea to tell her I broke into someone's apartment. Certainly not with you. I'm supposed to be rehabilitating you and breaking and entering is definitely the opposite of that."

"It's your bloody apartment. Or at least it was." Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't think you can count that as breaking in."

"Still, I don't want to worry her prematurely." I argued. "When there's something to tell her, I will."

"Because a box containing my treasonous aunt's stolen necklace catching on fire in our flat isn't means to worry." Draco's words were sharp. "That Makes total sense. Or on second thought, let's take you down to the head trauma ward. We might want a second opinion."

"I'm sorry for yelling, Mr Sharpe! I thought you were hard of hearing!" Imani's voice came from the hall, "Why am I not stopping? I dunno, sir! Once I start yelling I can't really stop! It's a terrible habit! I'm opening the door now!"

Thinking quickly, I hid in one of the unoccupied patient beds and put the covers over my head. Healer Sharpe was the worst. He was strict, arrogant, and he hated everyone, but no one more so than me. If he caught me trespassing he would make it his life's mission to get me sent back to Azkaban.

"You there." I heard Sharpe's gruff voice. "You see anything weird in here?"

"No sir." Draco's voice came off stiff. I could tell he hated Sharpe just as much as I did.

"I want no funny business from you, boy. You're already on thin ice with me." Sharpe scowled.

"I told you, Mr Sharpe." Imani said, "Aurora came by the front desk to bring me coffee and then she left. I drank the coffee and threw out the cup. She didn't stay."

"I don't like any of these Death Eaters traipsing around my hospital, Miss Okoro. Even the ones who have jobs here." I could feel the wrath of Sharpe's harsh gaze without even seeing him. He turned on his heel and left the room in a huff. The next thing I knew the blanket was being thrown off my body and Imani was staring at me.

"You two owe me one, big time!" She hissed, "He nearly caught you. The portraits were talking about you non-stop."

"Of course they were." I groaned, "Bloody gossips the whole lot of them." I stood up and adjusted my clothes. "Thanks, Imani."

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked as he eyed her.

"Is he joking?" Imani asked me, completely ignoring Draco. "Please tell me he's joking."

I rolled my eyes, "Unfortunately he's not."

Imani turned to look at him with disdain, "I'm Imani... Okoro... We went to school together for years." Draco stared at her blankly with every word she said. "I was in Ravenclaw." She tried to jog his memory but he still wasn't having any sort of recollection, "We had arithmancy together for four years in a row! How do you not remember that?"

"I don't know any Ravenclaws." Draco frowned and looked at me for help. I think he expected me to agree with him, "Why would I know any Ravenclaws?"

"I'm also the woman who fills out your time card to say you've worked a full shift even when you leave early." She snapped, "Does that ring a bell?"

"Oh, right. You're at the front desk. Right." Draco nodded, "Thanks."

Imani looked at me in shock and I shrugged, "I wasn't much better when I started here. You'll get him trained eventually."

"That's your job, sponsor." Imani put extra emphasis on that last word to mock me, "I do enough around here. Or at least I make it look like I do. I've got to get back to the front desk." She turned to leave. Sometimes I thought she would have made a better Slytherin than a Ravenclaw, but the sorting hat makes no mistakes.

"Wait, Imani!" I called out to stop her. She turned and looked at me expectantly. "I need one more tiny favor."

"What is it?" She groaned, but her face hinted at a smirk. I knew I could always count on her, especially if it meant bending a few rules.

"Can you lie on Draco's time card one more time? There's someone we need to go see. It's pretty urgent."

"Only if you actually bring me one of those muggle coffees tomorrow." She grinned before leaving, "I start my shift at six in the morning!"

"Where do we need to go?" Draco asked me as I took his hand to disapparate.

"Malfoy Manor."


	12. Chapter 12

Draco held my hand tightly our entire walk up to the manor. I had chosen to apparate nearby and walk the rest of the way to his childhood home, simply to give Draco some time to calm his nerves. He knew as well as I did that this wasn't a social call, and we definitely weren't there to see his Mum.

Lucius Malfoy, the reigning patriarch of the Malfoy family, stayed in his own wing of the estate. He mostly kept to himself these days. Though Narcissa and Lucius would never get divorced, their relationship had been strained from the war. Those of us who were perceptive enough knew their relationship had been strained long before that. They kept up appearances to the outside world that they were still happily married, but it was a very thin veneer with lots of cracks chipping away.

The gates swung open automatically as soon as we walked up. We stayed in silence both consumed by our own thoughts. I wondered what Draco could be thinking. He seemed more tense than I had ever seen him, and he was almost always tense. The only sound was the crunching of gravel beneath our feet and the occasional squawk from one of the infamous albino peacocks that roamed the property.

The front door to the estate creaked open, just as the gates had when we arrived in front of them. Instead of turning left when we entered the house, Draco led us to the right. My breath hitched and suddenly I felt very nervous. I knew Draco could feel my heartbeat increase rapidly because he squeezed my hand tightly before finally letting go.

"I know." Draco muttered quietly as we weaved down corridors.

"It's just... I haven't been on this side of the manor since..."

"I know." Draco repeated a little more sharply than before. He was wringing his hands together nervously and his knuckles had turned white. We reached a door at the end of the hall and Draco reached forward and knocked timidly.

The door swung open and inside Lucius was reading a copy of The Daily Prophet at his desk. "I knew this day was coming, Draco." He said cooly. His eyes were still glued to the paper. "Miss Parkinson has been eyeing your mother's engagement ring for years. Still, to seek my approval for your foreseeable nuptials is admirable."

The back of Draco's neck turned bright red. He stared at the ground. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. Someone had to be assertive here and Malfoy was proving to be a waste of space. "That's not what this is about."

Lucius finally looked up from his paper. His face was full of genuine surprise to see me standing there. Once he had taken me in completely, he frowned and looked back down at his paper. "Draco, you already know I don't approve of Miss Dolohov. She is not Malfoy material."

Those words didn't sting like they used to.

"Once again, you've come to the wrong conclusion, Lucius." I drawled. I stepped forward once again, encroaching further on his personal space. Draco remained frozen in the doorway. Useless.

"That is Mr Malfoy to you, Aurora." He spoke to me like I was the help. He had always considered me beneath him. His utter contempt for my father did not stop with him.

I ignored him and reached into my coat pocket, slamming the trinket box onto his desk. "This is why we are here."

"The bin is over there." Lucius said in the same bored tone his son had perfected. He had learned it from him, "Do not put trash on my desk."

I opened the box and let him see Bellatrix's necklace glimmering inside. He stared at it in shock. His eyes, usually cold and calm, were racing as he tried to figure out how it came to be in my possession. He finally looked me in my eyes and hissed angrily, "Where did you get this?"

"I think the more important question is how did it get into my trinket box, Lucius." I leaned forward on his desk, challenging him.

"Aurora, that's enough." Draco whispered quietly. My head snapped to look at him and my hair flew around angrily. He looked like he was pleading with me with his eyes. He didn't want things to escalate, but he wasn't prepared to put a real stop to them himself. Useless and cowardly.

Lucius stood and now towered over me aggressively. He opened his desk drawer and grabbed from a number of wands that were stashed there. It looks like Camille and Aidan weren't the only ones getting wands from the black market.

He pointed the wand at me accusingly. "That necklace was locked away in my cabinet for safekeeping." He moved the wand away from my face and pointed it at a cabinet with many intricate locks on the front. With the wave of his wand they began to unlock, one by one. A loud clicking sound filled the room while he continued to speak. "I have used the highest security charms imaginable. It is practucally impenetrable."

Lucius moved swiftly toward the cabinet and opened its doors. It was full of all kinds of sinister dark magic items that I couldn't believe that the ministry had not confiscated from him yet. Right in the center, there was an empty space where a necklace should have been.

"My house is a fortress, Miss Dolohov." His eyes blackened with anger and suspicion, "Only a select few have complete access to our house. Nothing has gone missing for ages. Not until your name was added to our ledger just recently."

My eyes narrowed as I questioned him, "Are you accusing me of stealing this necklace, Lucius?" Lucius's gaze was unwavering which angered me even more, "What kind of idiot do you think I am assuming that if I stole something I would bring it back and present it to you?"

Lucius nodded his head slightly and considered, "Well... We both know Draco was not attracted to you for your intellect." He reached for the necklace and I slammed the box shut and tucked it away in my coat.

"Still as pleasant as always." I huffed.

"You aren't keeping that." Lucius demanded. He stepped out from behind his desk and took a step towards me. "It doesn't belong to you."

"I can and I will." I said angrily as I stood my ground. My hand flexed and I wanted to instictively grab my wand, but that would just make things worse. "I don't trust you."

"Why you insolent little girl." He seethed. He started to lunge towards me to steal back the necklace, but Draco finally intervened and stood in his way.

"That's enough." Draco's voice was commanding. He looked between me and his father. "The both of you."

"I'll stop if he does." I muttered earning a matching pair of glares from the Malfoy men.

"You're defending a convicted criminal, Draco." His father sneered as he went back to treating me like I wasn't even in the room. He was choosing to speak only to his son. As if he wasn't a criminal himself. I was at least reformed. On paper, that is. My actions lately had been questionable at best.

I scoffed, but kept my mouth shut for Draco's sake. Lucius's eyes flashed deviously. He could tell that his words were getting to me. I chewed on the inside of my cheek to keep me from saying anything I may regret.

Lucius continued on, delighted for this opportunity. He was practically giddy getting to eviscerate me in front of an audience, "Aurora is a Dolohov, Draco. She's just like her father whether she wants to admit it or not. She's a liar, and a thief, and she will get what's coming to her."

"Is that a threat?" I spat as I reached for my wand for real this time. Draco grabbed my wrist and twisted it backwards to stop me.

"Something is going on, Father." Draco warned him, "If you know anything, then it's best you tell us before we find out otherwise."

Maybe he wasn't completely useless.

Lucius relaxed a little bit. He stood there contemplating for a moment before going back to sit behind his desk. He resumed his position reading his paper and didn't give either of us a second glance, "I don't know a thing about it. But I'll keep an ear out for anything suspicious. I think it's best you both leave before I have to file a report for burglary."

Draco didn't speak to me again until we were in the foyer.

"That went well." I said sarcastically.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Draco grabbed me by the arms and shook me. "What the fuck was that?"

"Draco, is that you?" Narcissa's lofty voice floated through the room. She descended the staircase and looked between the two of us curiously. "Darling, what are you two doing here?"

Draco's grip on me softened and he turned to face his mother calmly. "Aurora thought it would be a good idea to go speak to father."

"Why would you go and do a stupid thing like that, dear?" Narcissa scolded me as she stood by my side.

I looked to Draco and he shook his head slightly. It was subtle, but enough for me to get the hint not to bring anything up to her. Narcissa didn't notice.

"I- er- It's part of the program." I lied. I was a terrible liar, but Narcissa never questioned me. Not once. "I wanted to go over Draco's progress, but Lucius was not in the mood, unfortunately."

"That's to be expected. He never is." Narcissa sighed before looking at me hopefully, "Would you like to stay for tea?"

"We were just leaving, Mother." Draco said curtly. Lucius's threats were lingering in both of our minds. "Some other time."

"I'll hold you both to it." Narcissa gave a tight-lipped smile, "I don't take kindly to broken promises."

"It was lovely seeing you again." I said politely, trying to keep up the ruse.

Before I knew it, we were back at the flat. It was quiet. Neither Theo nor Blaise were home, and I was thankful for that. It gave us time to think and process everything. I threw myself down on the couch, and the box fell out of my pocket. I stared at it as Draco picked it up to examine it.

"That was a complete waste of time today, Aurora." He said as he kept his eyes focused on the box. He shook it and listened to the necklace clink around inside.

"It wasn't a complete waste." I argued, "We learned a few things."

Draco sat down next to me and sighed. He looked up at me with his grey eyes., they were cloudy. He looked exhausted and a bit defeated. Seeing his father took a lot out of him. "Like what?"

"Well for starters, he didn't know the necklace had been stolen." I noted. Draco nodded and waited for me to continue, "But it did seem like he knew more than he was letting on."

"He always does." Draco droned and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He looked back at me with darkened eyes. "Can I see the necklace again?"

I nodded and took the box from his hands. I opened the lid and revealed it as Draco moved closer to me to get a better look. I could feel his breath on my neck. Slow, and deliberate. The necklace looked harmless enough, but a necklace owned by Bellatrix Lestrange could be anything but.

"Don't touch it." I warned him as he started to raise his hand to pull it out of its boxful examine it closer. He lowered his hand and rested it on my thigh instead. "Theo was right earlier to say it might be cursed."

"You've touched it." Draco said. He dragged his hand higher up my thigh slowly. He wasn't looking at the necklace anymore. He was drawing circles on my leg and letting his hand move inwards with every stroke.

"I won't again." I said as I shut the box once again, "Not until we get a curse-breaker to look at it."

Draco looked up at me and frowned, "Do you know any of those?"

"I may know one or two." I said as I stood up causing Draco's hand to hit the couch cushion. "I'll see if I can get in touch."

"What do we do until then?" Draco raised a brow at me and stood up as well. He towered over me, much like his father had, though his intent was much different.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "We'll have to watch the necklace in shifts to make sure it doesn't set fire to anything again." Draco nodded as he moved closer to me. His eyes flickered. I refused to look away, and I refused to give in. "And you..."

"What about me?" Draco smirked suggestively.

"You need to talk to your fiancé."


	13. Chapter 13

Lucius Malfoy had a profound proclivity for humiliation, but the realization that Pansy and Draco were set to be engaged struck me to my core. How could I have been so blind not to see it? I actually felt bad for the girl now. She was to become Mrs Malfoy, and here I was, living in her home rent free. She had every right to hate me.

Draco had lied to me. He had said things weren't that serious between them and I believed him because I wanted to believe him.

I had to move out.

Above all else, I was being unprofessional living here. At least that's what I tried to convince myself.

But where would I go?

If I stayed with George, then I could easily watch what Camille was up to. But I would let it consume me, and that wasn't a good idea either.

I couldn't stay with Ron and Hermione. Their constant affection is somewhat sickening. It's one thing to witness every so often, but all the time? I would rather live with Pansy.

Ginny? That was a possibility, sure. But there's the same problem with Potter and her. And those two could get handsy. We had all been unfortunate enough to witness it a time or two.

I didn't have a long list of friends or confidants to go through. That's the whole reason I was stuck living with Malfoy in the first place.

I got out of bed quietly at 5:30 in the morning and crept through the flat making sure I didn't disturb anyone. I half expected to see Draco sitting at the kitchen counter sipping tea and staring at me expectantly, but his was nowhere to be seen. My neck craned to look at his bedroom door and it was shut tight. The lights were off. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I shook my head and pushed away my thoughts as I stepped into the lift and let the doors close behind me. I leaned on the back wall and stared at my reflection in the metal doors. It was warped slightly. I hardly recognized myself. The bell dinged and I found myself in the lobby walking past a baby bird sitting in a pile of ashes. The Phoenix had been reborn. I paused for a moment and the bird chirped at me curiously.

I went straight to Starbucks and got the most excessive cup of muggle coffee imaginable. It had to be. It was a bribe of sorts. I made it to the hospital right at 6 am. Imani was sitting behind the desk and her eyes fluttered up to meet my own. She grinned widely when I held up the cup of coffee. If I'm being honest it was more of a dessert than a true coffee, and she eagerly snatched it from me. She must assume that all muggles drink it like this.

"Thank you." She said as she took a satisfied sip. "You definitely owed me one."

I didn't say anything, and just looked at her as she hummed in satisfaction as she downed more of her drink. She began to scribble on her parchment and begin her daily tasks when she finally looked up to see me still standing there waiting expectantly.

Imani groaned, "I knew it. What do you need now, Doll?"

I laughed. I had forgotten the nickname she had given me. Dolohov was a name with too much history, and Imani wouldn't use it. So she called me Doll. "Do you have a spare room in your flat?" I bit my lip after I asked her. I was nervous about her answer as she mulled around with my words in her head. What if she didn't want me around? Maybe we weren't as close as I thought. It was still early I could go back to Malfoy's place before anyone got up and no one would be the wiser.

Imani raised a brow, "living with your boyfriend didn't work out?"

I breathed out quickly, "Not my boyfriend. Definitely not my boyfriend. Me living there.... that was inappropriate and out of bounds."

"Wow. You are definitely not the same Aurora Dolohov from Hogwarts." Imani snorted. I nodded. That was the idea. I watched as she scribbled something on a piece of parchment and reached out as she handed it to me. "Here's my address. You should be able to get inside no problem. I should be off work in a few hours. If I fudge the timecards some."

"Thank you." I blinked rapidly as I tried to keep my composure. I left the hospital and stared at the crumpled parchment in my hand. Imani lived in Diagon Alley. Of course she did. Most young witches and wizards did.

I ducked into an alleyway and disapparated, suddenly finding myself in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Rory!" A familiar voice bellowed. I turned around to see George grinning at me despite his eyes being clouded with worry. We hadn't really had a chance to speak in quite some time. Not since I ran away from his flat in the middle of the night crying. Obviously he had been filled in on some things. Hermione and her friends are the worst bunch of gossips I had ever met in my life. "How are you?" He asked trying to remain cool.

"I've been better." I sighed and stared at my old apartment building before looking back at him, "How are you?"

"About the same. Er- well, probably not the same as you, per se. But I too, have been better." He was beginning to ramble nervously and it made me laugh which definitely eased some of the tension.

"George." I stopped him by putting a hand on his forearm lightly. It was a gesture that would have made me recoil if someone had done it to me, but George seemed to welcome my touch. I reached into my pocket with my other hand for the crumpled up piece of paper and felt the trinket box still in my pocket as my fingers grazed past it. "Can you tell me where this address is for?"

George took a look at the parchment and furrowed his brow as he mouthed the words as he read them. He looked up at me and laughed, "That's right here." He pointed at a building directly across the street from my old apartment. I had no idea that all this time Imani had lived so close to me. It made me feel guilty. I should have been a better friend.

"Thank you." I told him. I turned to walk away towards my new home, but spun around quickly on my heels to look at George again. He had almost made it back into his shop. "Oi! George!" I called out and he paused, "Does your brother still work as a curse-breaker?"

"Bill does. Yeah. Why?" George asked as he walked back over to me. His nose wrinkled with confusion and he scratched his head.

"I need to talk to him. It's urgent." I said. I was still being kind of cagey. You never knew who could be around here lurking and listening. My dark mark itched.

"He won't be back in town until Christmas. That's a few weeks away. Can it wait?"

I swallowed hard as I contemplated, "I suppose I don't have a choice."

I thanked George again and went to find my new flat. It was eye level with my old one. I could see directly inside. It seemed awfully convenient. I suddenly felt anxious and suspicious. Had Imani been spying on me? How long had she lived here?

I found my new room. It was small. Big enough for a bed and a desk. I sat down on the bed and let my thoughts consume me. While it wasn't as grand as my former bedroom, it would suffice. As long as I was further away from temptation. The touch of his fingers on my thigh still lingered. I had done a good job of ignoring it in the moment, but I still let it happen. Just like I let him kiss me.

I didn't want to go down this road. I wanted to move on. But life wouldn't let me. It kept holding me back. My arm itched. It burned. It stung. I wanted to cry. I felt helpless.

I heard the door click open and feet shuffled across the floor. I sat up, unsure of how long I had been lying there. It must have been a while because Imani's head peaked in the doorway. "Oh good, you found the place." She smiled warmly.

I raised a brow and stood up, following her into the living room. She was fixing herself lunch in the kitchen. I walked over and leaned on the window, peering into my old flat. The lights were off and everything was still.

"How long have you been living here, Imani?" I asked her curiously. I wondered how much information she would give me. Would she reveal if she was working for someone? Spying on me?

"Close to two years, I suppose." She hummed as she continued making a sandwich. The timeline added up nicely. That was about the same time I moved in as well.

"Funny, all this time knowing one another and we didn't know we had lived so close together. You can practically see into my old flat." I said somewhat accusingly.

"Really?" She said as she walked over to me, sandwich in hand. She took a large bite and blinked innocently, "I hadn't noticed."

My eyes narrowed and I tried to read her expression. It was open and earnest. Damn it. I needed to be more trustworthy. Imani was my friend, and I was being terrible. I had grown up my entire life in Slytherin. We weren't raised to trust one another. At any moment we would stab each other in the back. Ravenclaw must have been so different.

Imani's eyes flickered to the street for a split second. If I blinked I might have missed it. I looked to follow her gaze and I saw him.

"Oh my Godric!" I exclaimed. I laughed with relief. Imani wasn't spying on me after all. There was someone else whom I had no considered she was much more interested in watching, "You like George!"

"What!" She protested, "No. Weasley? No."

"How long?" I nudged her rib with my elbow. "How long have you been into him?"

"Is it that obvious?" She groaned and smacked her head with her hand.

"Not at all. I had no clue until just now. Have you talked to him?"

"Not in some time, no." She sighed. "He helped carry up boxes when I moved in. He did it the muggle way." She giggled nervously when she said it. It was endearing. I couldn't help but smile until I thought about Angelina. If Imani had been this observant of him, she must have known. Clearly that's why she wasn't interacting with George much. "He's got a girlfriend." Imani sighed as if she had read my thoughts. "That's why I haven't been more forward."

"I see." I chewed on the inside of my cheek thoughtfully. I didn't really know Angelina, so I couldn't comment, but I did think that Imani and George would be good together. I would have to ruminate on that later. I didn't have time to think about it now.

I sat in the window all night consumed by any slight movement coming from my old apartment. There wasn't much for me to go on. It was mostly just Aidan watching that bloody television like always. Camille hadn't shown her face once. Perhaps she was out of town. It was a possibility. I was transfixed for hours hoping she might show herself. My mind was blank as I watched. But then, something caught my eye. A blond head of hair had appeared in an alleyway down below.

Draco Malfoy.

He looked like he was guilty of something as his eyes darted and he tried to remain cloaked in darkness. He looked to his left and right before heading down the street. His walk was deliberate. He had a plan. He was headed straight towards Knockturn Alley.

My eyes glanced back to my old apartment. Something had changed. Camille was there now. The lights were on and I could see her clearly. She was holding something. It looked important by the way she was clutching it. This was it. She was going to reveal something important to this whole warped mystery to me. This was the opportunity I had been waiting for.

So why was I reaching for my coat? My feet were pulling me away from the window that my eyes had been practically glued to. My concern with what Camille was up to for the night was waning as something more important gnawed at my consciousness.

What was Draco Malfoy up to?


	14. Chapter 14

My feet were silent as they hit the pavement thanks to a silencing charm. I kept my breathing quiet and controlled as I hid underneath the same darkness that Draco was cloaked in only steps ahead of me.

I felt like a hunter stalking my prey, except I was doing a really lousy job. As soon as I turned the corner into Knockturn Alley I lost him. I stopped and let out a sigh in frustration until two hands grabbed me and shoved me up against the wall.

It turns out I was the prey all along.

"What are you doing here?" a voice demanded from the darkness.

"What are you doing roaming about in Knockturn Alley so late at night?" I retorted. One hand loosened its grip on me as my assailant reached for his wand. "As your sponsor, I should tell you that-"

"Shut the fuck up, Aurora." Draco hissed angrily. His wand emitted a light that illuminated both of our faces. He released his firm grip on me and I removed myself from the wall. "You leave without so much as a goodbye?"

"I left a note." I said quietly. I suddenly was flooded with embarrassment. I ran away just like my mother. They weren't kidding when they warn you that you grow up and turn into your parents. At least I hadn't turned into my father.

"You left Theo a note." Draco corrected me. His words sounded angry, but there was a hint of hurt that could be detected there. "Do you know how humiliating it was to find out from Theodore Nott of all people that you had left?"

"Theo is my friend." I said simply.

"And we're not... friends?" Even in the darkness I could tell Draco was raising a brow at me expectantly. He shook his head and started walking slowly down the alley, continuing to his destination. "And since when are you even acknowledging Theo as your friend." He scoffed, "Last I heard you were still wishing death on him. I heard you were beginning to get quite imaginative."

"I've chosen to forgive, but I haven't decided if I will forget." I followed him closely.

"But me on the other hand. I am the one you won't forgive." His words were not phrased as a question.

"There are exceptions to every rule." I responded, giving him no true answer to his statement. I don't think I even knew at this point. There was an awful lot I refused to forgive him for, and new things were being added to the list. I shook those thoughts from my head and caught up to him again. His strides were much quicker than my own.

"What are you even doing down here?" I demanded. "Do you know how bad it would look if someone saw us in Knockturn Alley with our dark marks looking the way they do?"

"That's why I didn't mention it to you." He grunted as we passed The White Wyvern. It seemed to be a busy night. There were lots of people inside drinking and laughing maniacally. I remembered my first night out at the pub. Camille and I got kicked out for dancing on the tables. In hindsight, the owner was probably doing us a favor. At the time we were far too young for the hungry eyes of the clientele they held.

We were quiet as Draco kept walking to his destination. I knew where we were headed as soon as I saw the sign outside the door.

Borgin and Burkes.

The door was locked and the shop was closed for the night, but that wasn't going to stop Draco Malfoy.

"Don't write this in your report." He smirked at me under the dim streetlamp light as he pulled out his wand again ready to use it.

I reached over and grabbed his hand, stopping him. "No, Malfoy."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but I pulled out my wand instead and smirked, "If I do it, then I don't have to report it."

Draco grinned widely at me. His eyes twinkled with excitement. I unlocked it swiftly and held the door open for him. We stepped inside and I closed and locked the door behind us. The shop was buzzing with dark magic. "Alright, Malfoy. We're inside. What are you looking for exactly?"

"Use the silencing charm." Draco ordered me. I flicked my wand, not even having to utter the spell. Draco looked at me mildly impressed. I had always been better than him at non-verbal magic. He must have forgotten.

"It's done" I told him, "What are you-"

"ALRIGHT BORGIN YOU CANTANKEROUS WORM! SHOW YOURSELF!" Draco started screaming as he ransacked the place, "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?"

Things were being smashed all around me. I yelped as a glass jar burst near my head. Draco was destroying all of Borgin's rare collectables in an attempt to draw him out. "Draco!" I shouted, "That's enough! Do you know how bad this looks? We could get in so much trouble!"

"He won't report us." Draco growled lowly. His voice was rough and his eyes were firey. "Then he would have to explain why he has been selling wands on the black market. Or worse. THATS RIGHT BORGIN! I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR LITTLE OPERATION AND IM NOT AFRAID TO RAT YOU OUT."

There was a yelp from somewhere in the room. Draco turned his head to listen and crept to the other side of the room with his wand drawn. "Revelio." He said as he waved his wand at what looked like a small end-table. It twisted and turned until Borgin was standing in front of us. Well, cowering was a more apt way of describing what he was doing.

"Master Malfoy." The man shivered, "How wonderful to see you again after all this time. My how you've grown into quite the young man. So burly and rugged. They should put you in Witch Weekly." His words were flowery and dripping with sarcasm.

"Quiet, or I'll crush you like a flobberworm." Draco hissed through clenched teeth, "You'll speak when spoken to." There was the Draco I remembered from the war. My eyes widened before Borgin looked to me. I hardened my features and stood tall. Perhaps I should be doing the same as Malfoy. It was all for show after all, right?

"Did your werewolf friend make it through the war?" Borgin asked with the hint of a smirk. He saw through our facade and was growing more confident. I had to do something quickly.

I backhanded the man. It was harsh. Forceful. It wasn't me. Well, not the current version of me I guess. But as I thought about it, the past version of myself might have been much worse.

Draco's eyes flashed before he smirked, "As you can very well see, werewolf services have been rendered... unnecessary."

"What is it you need from me, Master Malfoy?" The man said as he grabbed his tender jaw with his hand.

"I need to know about a cursed necklace. I know you're very familiar with that sort of thing." Draco said cooly.

"It would seem that you are as well." Borgin said. His voice was challenging. His eyes unwavering from Draco. "You bought the last one I had available in case you have forgotten I can go find the ledger. Apologies to your girlfriend over here. You'll have to browse for other types of jewelry. Perhaps a bracelet? A cursed ring?"

"I don't want to purchase anything." Draco snarled, "This is about something that was purchased a long time ago. You might be familiar with Bellatrix Lestrange's necklace."

"I sold her many things." Borgin said flippantly but there was a greedy spark in his eyes, "I would have to see it to be able to recognize it."

Draco looked at me expectantly. I nodded and reached into my pocket to pull out my box. I opened the lid and my jaw dropped.

It was empty.

"I- It was here. I swear." I assured them. I opened and closed the box more than once praying that it would magically reappear. Draco looked confused, but Borgin had an expectant and almost bored expression on his face.

I began to panic. I didn't let the box out of my possession for even a second. Even if I did I was the only one who could open it, so no one could have taken it without me knowing.

"May I?" Borgin asked. He pointed to my box. I looked to Draco and he shrugged. I let him take the box from my extended fingers. He flipped it over in his hands and let his hands examine the carvings. He held it up to his ears and listened to its low, magical hum. "This is made out of acacia wood, yes?"

I nodded.

Borgin tapped the box on the surface of a table next to him and listened again. He nodded his head and muttered something before handing the box back to me. "This box has a sister."

"I'm sorry?" I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Master Malfoy should know what I'm talking about." Borgin looked at him expectantly and Draco's face flushed at the memory. "It's magic is very similar to that of the vanishing cabinet."

A wave of understanding crested over me as I peered into the box. "A sister? So items can pass between the two?"

"Exactly." Borgin grinned, "That box is worth a fortune. If you would be willing to part with it I would pay you considerably..."

"Absolutely not." Draco hissed as he took a step forward to put himself between me and Borgin's greedy eyes. "Is there a way to track down where the other box might be?"

"Possibly." Borgin said, "But I wouldn't know the spell, I'm afraid. Not even for a price."

We had to find that second box before it fell into the wrong hands.

I looked towards Draco. His jaw was clenched as he thought hard. "Thank you, Borgin. That will be all."

Draco took my arm and led me out of the store. He was prepared to disapparate us both, and take us back to his flat when I stopped him. I blushed in the darkness, hoping that he couldn't see, "I... uh... I don't- I have a place in Diagon Alley."

"Fine." Draco huffed in frustration. "I'll walk you back."

"That's not necessary." I breathed out.

"What? I'm not allowed to know where you live now?" He was getting angry again. I had offended him pretty deeply by trying to keep my distance.

I hesitated and nodded my head, "No. You're right. You can walk me back, I suppose."

We walked in silence through the alley, trying to keep a low profile as dark figures walked past us every so often. When we made it back to the intersection where Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley met we paused.

"Which way?" Draco asked as he stared at the apartments above all the shops. His eyes were scanning all of the windows, probably trying to guess which one might be mine.

"To the left." I said as I pointed. "Just this way."

The silence resumed until we walked past the Weasley's shop. I turned and stared at my building. Draco shifted next to me.

"It's awful close to your old flat." He noted.

"That's what I thought too." I muttered. "It's not a bad place to keep tabs on Camille from though."

"It was a good place to keep tabs on you too." Draco's eyes looked dark. "Who did you say you're staying with?"

"I... uh... I didn't." I frowned, "It's Imani."

"Who?" Draco wrinkled his brow.

I huffed in frustration and shoved his chest lightly and with his quick reflexes he grabbed my hand and held onto it there, "Imani. My friend. You work with her at St Mungo's. We just saw her the other day." I tried to remind him.

"Oh. Right." Draco frowned. "And you trust her?"

"Of course I trust her." I assured him. "She's given me no reason not to."

Draco stood there thinking with my hand still in his. I tried to wriggle free and he tightened his grip instinctively before he realized what he was doing and let go. "Fine. You trust her. That's... fine."

"Thank you for your permission." I drawled sarcastically as I turned to walk into the building. "I'll be heading to bed now."

"When am I going to see you again?" Draco asked.

"I'll find you." I assured him. "It's all part of my job. You know, the one you picked me for."

Draco scowled. He didn't like this arrangement anymore. It was yet another thing he couldn't control and it drove him mad. I opened the door and walked through the threshold to the dimly lit lobby.

"I'm breaking up with Pansy." He called out to me.

"I've heard that line before." I snorted. "Many times!"

"This time I mean it!" He called back to me. His voice cracked.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I said. "Goodnight, Draco." I shut the door behind me and climbed the stairs to my flat leaving him there in the street alone.

I couldn't tell you how quickly I rushed to the window once I was inside to see if he was still standing there in the middle of the cobblestone street.

He was.

His eyes were scanning each window. He was looking for me. When our eyes met he smirked, knowing he had me. My heart felt like it skipped a beat getting caught looking back at him. I felt like a giddy teenage girl who had just come home from a first date.

With a loud crack, he was gone.

I found myself smiling looking at the spot where he had been standing. My eyes drifted upwards and my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

Aidan Hastings was looking at me from my old flat window. I couldn't read his expression at all. He flashed his eyes at me one last time before closing the blinds.


	15. Chapter 15

Black smoke swirled all around me as whispers of my own haunting laughter hit my eardrums. My bare feet were slapping against the cool stones floors of the castle dungeons. I whipped my head back and saw Aidan chasing after me laughing with a hungry look in his eyes and a sinister smile that made me weak in the knees.

I slowed my pace down and let him catch up to me. It was like letting the mouse get devoured by the cat. I let him think he was the one in control as he grabbed me by the neck and threw me up against the wall. I gasped and bit my lip as a sharp pain went through my body as he pinned me there. The pain turned to pleasure when Aidan's fingers drifted lower and he replaced his hands with his lips on my neck.

I liked sneaking around Hogwarts like this. It was fun.

My eyes fluttered shut as he ground his hips against mine and I let out a quiet moan. I heard a cough that made me freeze. My eyes shot open and looked for the culprit while Aidan continued what he was doing. My eyes met two cold, grey ones for a split-second before he took off in the other direction.

"Just ignore him." Aidan breathed into my ear before he nibbled at the lobe, "Everyone else does these days."

I rolled my eyes and pulled his wand out of his pocket while he was distracted by my body. "Stupefy." I muttered.

Aidan flew backwards and hit the opposite wall. I stepped over his limp body, dropping his wand with a clatter by his side, and followed after the blond. My feet padded quietly across the floors as we weaved through the castle. I followed Draco Malfoy. It felt like an eternity had passed until he stopped at a bare wall.

A door suddenly appeared and he crept inside. I slipped in right behind him before the door disappeared, ready to confront him.

"Didn't your Mummy ever tell you it was rude to spy on people, Malfoy?" I sneered.

Draco jumped and looked at me with wide eyes. He stiffened and sneered back twice as menacingly, "How did you get in here?"

"I followed you." I said simply. I stood up straight, challenging him.

Draco's eyes darkened, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" I took a step forward and laughed, "Are you working on your precious little task for The Dark Lord?"

Draco rushed forward and twisted my arm making me wince in pain. He let go and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt revealing the dark mark in the same place he had gripped my own arm tightly. I stared at it incredulously. I had heard rumors. My father told me Draco had taken the mark.

"Just wait until Christmas break." He sneered, "I heard you're next."

Black smoke swirled around me once again. The next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling of the Malfoy Manor with tears streaming down my face. Bellatrix's cackle filled the room and cut through my eardrums. "She's weak, my Lord. The pathetic bitch fainted. No one has ever fainted before. You should just kill her."

A snake-like face peered down at me. I studied his features, blinking away lingering tears as he studied me back. He grinned revealing his pointed teeth that shone venomously in the moonlight that streamed through the tall windows. "Her father did not train her well, Bellatrix. She will learn her place."

I blinked again as the pair walked away leaving me on the floor with a searing pain in my arm while the rest of the Death Eaters trailed behind.

All but one.

Draco's grey eyes found my own as he peered over me, just as Voldemort had moments before. His expression was vacant. He was void of all emotions. Malfoy held out his hand for me to take and I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. I felt woozy, but I could stand on my own.

We stared at each other wordlessly until I broke down into choked sobs. I felt his thin arms wrap around me as the black smoke swallowed us both whole.

I opened my eyes and stared at the water-stained ceiling. I hadn't slept a wink since Aidan's eyes had bored into my own from across the street. My mind was flooded with old memories. Things I had repressed and shoved away into the corners of my mind. Never to be seen again.

I got up and got dressed before walking to Imani's room. She was still sound asleep. I felt bad for waking her up, but I was worried.

"Imani." I said quietly. She turned over in her bed, but didn't wake up. I shook her forcefully and she groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" She hissed as she glanced at the clock before shutting her eyes again. "It's nearly two in the morning can't this wait until then?"

"I don't think it's safe here." I whispered. "We need to leave."

"You're just paranoid." She muttered and pulled the duvet closer snuggling back into it. I ripped the covers off of her and she yelped, suddenly wide awake. "Draco Malfoy isn't going to break in, and if he did I don't think he would murder you. He might try to give you a little death, but you might enjoy that."

"This isn't a joke." I said ignoring her attempt at innuendo, "Please. Get dressed."

It only took her a couple of minutes to get ready. She had a small bag of belongings clutched in her hands. I wasn't sure how long we would be gone. It was very Ravenclaw of her to be prepared for anything. "Where are we going?" She asked, nervous for the answer.

"Not far." I hummed as we left the flat. I didn't bother locking up behind us. If someone was going to break in, they were going to make sure they were successful regardless of whether we bothered to lock the door. "I made a floo call while you were getting dressed. We need to be quick."

We quietly snuck down the stairs and I ushered her across the street. Imani looked at me with wide eyes, suddenly afraid when she realized I was leading her right to George Weasley's doorstep. She quickly moved to smooth out her hair and grumbled something about wishing she could have brushed her teeth first.

I pushed the door open and saw George waiting for us inside. He smiled and yawned before beckoning us in further. "You really think something might happen, Rory?"

"It could be nothing." I said sounding unsure, "But I couldn't risk it." I shivered thinking about Aidan's expressionless eyes flashing at me before he closed the blinds shutting me out completely.

"Right." George sighed, "Well one of you can take my room. The other can take Fre- the guest room." His eyes glazed over for a second but he shook the thoughts away and smiled softly, "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks." Imani squeaked before rushing off and quickly shutting one of the doors behind her. I handed her George Weasley on a silver platter and she could hardly get out one word.

I lingered for a moment and looked at George curiously. He was staring at the door that Imani had just walked through with a unreadable look on his face.

"No more Angelina?" I asked. I hoped I wasn't overstepping my boundary. But if George was going to answer my floo calls at two in the morning, then surely we were close enough friends that I could pry just a little.

George frowned and looked at the floor, "Not so much anymore."

"I'm sorry, George." I said quietly, "She seemed... nice."

George shook his head and laid down on his couch, "It's fine. It wasn't going to work out anyway. It was mostly physical."

"Still." I said, "If you liked her..." I trailed off unsure of what else to say. Being sympathetic to others feelings was still new to me.

"I think I was just trying to hold onto the past a little bit too hard." George shrugged and closed his eyes and shifted into the couch to get more comfortable while he tried to drift off to sleep, "Sometimes it's best to just let go."

Draco's face flashed through my mind. Part of me agreed with George's sentiment, but another part wasn't so sure.

"Goodnight, Rory." George said pulling me away from my thoughts once again, "Get some sleep. You clearly need it."

"Goodnight, George." I said quietly as his soft snores filled the room.

I walked to the empty room that had been Fred's and fell asleep before my head even sank into the pillow.

I awoke in the morning to the sound of laughter from the other room. I opened the door and peaked out to see Imani and George cooking breakfast together.

"Runny eggs are disgusting!" Imani argued loudly as she waved her arms around widly, "You need to cook them all the way through!"

"No, you're overcooking them that way!" He tried to grab the wand from her hand to stop her, "They get all dry and gross."

"Am I interrupting something?" I raised a brow as I shuffled into the room and stared at them. George blushed and took a step backwards. Imani smiled confidently. She was much different than the Imani who entered the flat at two in the morning. She was much more like the Imani that I knew and loved.

"I'm just trying to teach Weasley here how to cook correctly." Imani giggled and looked up at George through her lengthy lashes.

George laughed haughtily, "This is worse than when you used to tutor me in potions."

"You never learned a thing." She was practically swooning. I couldn't tell if George even noticed. Perhaps he didn't mind the attention. Maybe he liked it.

"What I never told you, Imani, is that I was using your potions skills to perfect our skiving snackboxes. I never cared about OWLs. So thank you for that."

Imani's mouth gaped open and then she scowled, "I think you owe me some money then. Considering you've profited considerably from those candies."

George considered her words and smirked, "I think we can come to a mutual agreement."

I suddenly felt like I was interrupting something. I felt my face flush and I moved to look out the window. I could see Imani's apartment clearly. Everything seemed normal. I overestimated Aidan, I guess.

"Looks like you were wrong. Everything is fine, Rory." George called over to me.

I sighed and looked away from the window, "Yeah I suppose you're right. I-"

There was suddenly a large explosion from outside that knocked me off my feet. A ringing filled my ears and I scrambled to get up and look out the window. People down below were screaming and running around amongst the wreckage.

I looked up at Imani's building in terror. All of the windows were shattered and only one apartment had been decimated completely.

Imani's.

My mouth gaped open in shock. I looked to George and Imani who were just as horror-stricken as myself. I ran to Fred's room and retrieved my wand. They had attempted to murder me, and they were going to pay.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me in close. I couldn't hear anything that George was shouting at me because the blood was rushing to my head. I squirmed to get out of his grasp and Imani rushed to his side to help him hold me down.

George's words suddenly became clear, "Rory! No! Not like this. You're safe. You're alive. Try to keep it that way until we can figure all of this out."

I took a deep breath as my entire body shook. I nodded my head in understanding and the two pairs of arms holding me back both let go. I stood there paralyzed by shock until a searing pain shot through my arm.

I screamed out loud as my vision went black.


	16. Chapter 16

UNEXPLAINED EXPLOSION IN DIAGON ALLEY  
By Rita Skeeter

What seemed like a typical, bright morning in the bustling Diagon Alley turned dark in a building explosion that shook the entire block. Reminiscent of attacks made by Death Eaters during the second wizarding world has people wondering, are there still more of them out there? This attack comes only short time after a mysterious break-in at Gringotts where nothing was reported stolen.

Magical Law Enforcement Patrol reports no serious injuries, and no motive is known at this time. The building in question has been empty, sans one apartment, for quite some time now. The owner of the apartment is unknown at this time as the investigation continues, but some Diagon Alley locals might have some insight.

"It's Aurora Dolohov's apartment." Camille Reeves, an former classmate of Dolohov, and neighbor, says confidently. "I've seen her lurking around there for weeks acting suspiciously. She's probably behind the Gringotts break-in as well. It wouldn't surprise me given her dark past and present choice in company these days."

Aurura Dolohov was unable to be reached for interview, possibly on the run from law enforcement as we speak. Records from the Ministry show that Aurora Dolohov had completed a Death Eater rehabilitation program, spearheaded by war-hero Hermione Granger. When asked to comment, Granger simply stated that Dolohov had been completely rehabilitated and is now working for the Ministry to transition another former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, back into society.

Of course, those who have follow the Prophet closely over the years will be infamously familiar with the names Dolohov and Malfoy. Two of the most famous Death Eaters of the past century, Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov, respectively, are their fathers.

This story is developing at this time.

❂

"That bitch set me up!" I screamed as I threw the paper down on the table in frustration. My mugshot from my time spent in Azkaban stared back at me next to a picture of the rubble where Imani's apartment once stood.

"Dear, have some tea." Molly Weasley smiled softly as she placed a saucer in front of me. I looked up at her kind eyes and weathered face. She had been through a lot over the years of war and loss, and it showed. Despite it all, she still seemed warm and cheery. She made me feel at home.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." I said as I brought the warm cup of tea to my lips. It immediately calmed me down. The sneaky woman must have added some calming draught when I wasn't looking. I'd have to thank her for that later.

"Oh it's not a problem at all, Rory!" She smiled to the point where her cheeks met her eyes, "All my children speak so highly of you and how far you've come. Especially Harry and Hermione. They fought so hard for you at the Ministry. Besides, we're used to a full house around the holidays. Arthur always says the more the merrier, and he means it."

I nodded as I looked around the burrow, as they liked to call it. I had been here once before, but not as a guest. I remember completely ransacking the place. At the time I was delighted to get to let out all of my pent up rage, but now, seeing all of their loving faces as they all moved naturally through their family home, I felt nothing but guilt and shame. I took another sip of tea and felt a little better.

George must have known what I was thinking about because he walked over and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder before sliding a chair out and sitting down next to me. "It's alright, Rory. We've forgiven you."

My eyes were welling up with tears and I wiped them away, "I don't deserve it, but thanks."

"Fred always kind of liked you, you know." George said quietly. The sound of his brother's name made my eyes flicker up to meet his own. George let out a soft laugh and a low whistle as he looked off into the distance. He was likely picturing Fred's smiling face or his contagious laughter, "Man, if he knew that THE Aurora Dolohov had slept in his bed..."

"I- I never really knew him that well." I shifted uncomfortably, the guilt suddenly feeling a thousand times heavier. I looked back at George and smiled as I thought about Hogwarts "I did enjoy all of your pranks a lot though, especially when Umbridge was around. It always got me in trouble with the other Slytherins for laughing. They took it all so personally."

"Yeah. We definitely noticed how much you enjoyed them." George winked. His eyes left mine and trailed to the other side of the room where Imani was sitting and chatting with Ginny and Harry.

I chuckled and George's eyes snapped back to meet mine once more.

"What?" He asked feigning innocence despite knowing he had been caught in the act.

"No more Angelina, huh?" I raised a brow and took another sip of my tea.

George chuckled and shook his head, "No more Angelina."

Time moved a lot slower at the burrow. I was more at peace than I think I had ever been in my entire life to the point that I was almost suspicious Molly was dosing my meals with calming draught.

I wasn't sure how many days had passed, but it had been several. Harry started restricting me from reading the paper. He said I was becoming too obsessive looking for information regarding the attack. He lectured me that it was the holidays, so I should be focusing on that instead.

I hated the holidays. I hated family time. But being surrounded by Weasleys for so long made me think that maybe I had just been spending holidays with the wrong family. Hermione and Ron had finally showed to up to the burrow, leaving us waiting for Bill, Fleur and Percy before Christmas could truly begin.

There was a loud banging at the front door while I was helping Molly in the kitchen one day, Arthur Weasley drew his wand and went to go check who was there.

"I know she's in there!" I heard a familiar voice shout. "Aurora!"

"There's no one here by that name." Arthur shouted back. "You need to leave!"

Molly and I looked at each other with concern while others began to file into the room to see what the commotion is about.

"What's going on?" I could hear Hermione's voice from near the doorway. "Oh, Arthur! He's harmless. Come on in, Draco."

I nearly shattered the glass bowl in my hand and Molly took it from me as she looked at me warily. "Go on now, Rory. He's not here to see any of us now, is he?" She shooed me out of the kitchen.

I followed the voices to the living room. Draco froze mid-sentence when he saw me standing there. He looked relieved, then crestfallen, then angry, back to relieved again.

"Can I talk to you. In private?" He glared at anyone with red hair that would look in his direction and tried to keep his eyes fixed on me. I looked around the room at everyone. They were all waiting on me to be the one to make the decision. Why me? This wasn't my house. I wasn't in charge here.

"Uh... sure." I said. I sighed heavily and walked up the stairs to the room I had been staying in while he followed close behind.

Draco looked around the place with the same disgusted look he had when we went to Ron's house as his eyes glanced over the walls at all the moving pictures. "Do you know how it felt to read the Prophet and find out your apartment had literally exploded? And that you were nowhere to be found amongst the wreckage?"

I swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes. I watched as his face turned red and his chest puffed out angrily. The vein in his forehead was throbbing.

He continued, "I had to hear from Hermione fucking Granger that you were alright. She wouldn't disclose your location to me. She said it was confidential and need-to-know." Draco's nostrils flared as he huffed in frustration. Draco laughed ruefully as if there was a private joke that only he was in on and shook his head. He looked out the window before letting his eyes travel back over to me, "It wasn't that hard to figure it out you were here."

"Draco, I'm sorry." I let out a shaky breath that I didn't even know I had been holding in. "It all happened so fast and Harry thought it would be best if-"

Draco tensed up at the sound of Potter's name and I knew I had made a mistake. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked a lot calmer as he breathed out. "How long are you staying here?"

"Through Christmas."

"Christmas." He looked irritated again as his pupils expanded and contracted. "Fine."

"Fine?" I frowned. I was getting tired of Draco using that word when it came to me and my decisions, "Why does it feel like you keep giving me permission to live my life? You are not the boss of me, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm not- it's- I- well..." Draco tripped over his own words. He looked flustered as a blush crept up his neck and jaw before resting in his cheeks. His eyes narrowed as he refocused. "I was blamed in that article too in case you've forgotten. We're kind of in this together."

That last word lingered in the air between us.

"You were not blamed for anything." I argued. "I didn't see your mugshot on the front page of The Daily Prophet!"

"It was implied." Draco stood tall, towering over me again. I breathed in the scent of his cologne as he inched closer to me. He put a hand on my jaw and made me look into his eyes as he searched my own, "We were working on getting to the bottom of this whole dark mark thing together until you abandoned me."

I blinked twice and refocused trying not to get too swept up in the heat of the moment as I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Right. About that." I pulled away and crossed the room to my armoire and grabbed the box that was hidden deep inside underneath some old hand-knit jumpers Ron had stored there. "The necklace is back."

"It's back?" Draco's eyes grew wide with nervous excitement and all his anger towards me disappeared. "You mean you actually have it?"

I nodded. "It appeared back in the box yesterday morning. Perfect timing actually, considering..."

"Did it try to burn anything down?" Draco raised a brow. He looked around the room for clues of an extinguished fire, but came up short.

"No." I scowled. "But I heard it. There was a rattling noise like it was trying to get out." I shook my head and closed the box and shoved it back in the wardrobe where it remained hidden. "Bill Weasley is going to take a look at it on Christmas."

Draco scoffed and muttered something about Weasleys under his breath. "Alright then that settles it. I'm staying."

"You're staying? You mean that you are staying here? At the burrow. Staying?" I repeated in confusion. There was a gasp from behind the other side of the door and I knew in that moment that I should have cast a silencing charm the second I shut it. There was absolutely no privacy here.

"That's right Weasely and Granger!" Draco directed his voice at the door. His lips hinted at a smirk, "Tell your boyfriends that I'm home for the holidays. I'm sure they'll be delighted to hear the news."

I could hear them scrambling back down the stairs, probably to do just that.

"I don't think you're really welcome here, Malfoy." I warned him as I rest my hand on his chest.

"Nonsense." He smirked and pushed past me to leave the room, "I'm actually quite charming, Aurora. I've been told I'm the perfect houseguest."

"I'm so glad you think so." I groaned and stomped after him.

Draco was a lot quicker than me and was already speaking in hushed tones to Arthur and Hermione when I caught up to them. Hermione waved me away as they continued their heated discussion.

I felt like a child being put in time out, so I pouted and made my way over to sit on the couch with Harry and Ginny where they were watching the discussion unfold with great interest.

"Is he really staying for Christmas?" Harry asked me with a frown as he stared right through me to look at his old nemesis. Their old rivalry still ran deep. "That's so many days away."

"He seems to think so." I frowned. "Sorry, Potter."

Personally, I always thought the two boys were being over dramatic back in school. Their entire Hogwarts experience was defined by magical pissing contests. Sure, Potter was an easy target for jokes in school, and you know what they say about low-hanging fruit.

"It's fine." Ginny forced a tight-lipped smile as she put a comforting hand on Harry's leg that was bouncing as he tried to release all his pent up anger directed at the blond boy who was standing a few feet away, "It'll be fine." She whispered into his ear and it seemed to calm him down.

I don't know why she was trying to convince him because we all knew this was set to be a disaster.

She had to be thinking about Ron. I know I certainly was. He and George had gone into town to the paper shop to get some stationary as Christmas gifts for Hermione. He was going to absolutely lose his mind when he got back.

"Malfoy is staying?" Imani asked as she walked back into the room and sat down in the armchair across from me, "Is he sharing a room with Doll?"

I snorted, "Definitely not."

"Charlie is stuck working over the holiday in Romania, so technically we have an extra room available since Percy never stays more than an hour just to open presents and have a quick meal." Ginny said. She was squinting hard as she tried to read her father's lips.

We all thought things were going terribly until Arthur let out a laugh that shook his entire belly. He extended his arm to Draco and they shook hands like old friends. "It is the holidays, after all!" Arthur grinned, "The more the merrier."

"I'll set another place for dinner then." Molly called out from the kitchen where she has been eavesdropping.

Draco smirked victoriously as he made his way over to the couch. He took a seat next to me and looked between all of us before his eyes settled on me, "I told you that I'm very charming."

Harry snorted and looked down at the arm of the couch pretending to pick at the loose strings that were frayed at the edges.

"Got something to say Potter?" Draco sneered in his direction.

"A lot of things, actually, Malfoy." Harry retorted.

We were off to a great start.

"Stop it, the both of you." Hermione scolded as she walked into the room like a school teacher ready to send students off to the headmaster's office. "It's Christmas."

"Did somebody say Christmas!" Ron bellowed as he walked through the door holding a giant pile of poorly wrapped gifts that looked like they might topple over at any second. He had used a spell to make it look like he had a full Santa's beard. He had really been getting into the holiday spirit.

"Ho! Ho! Holy fucking shit." All of Ron's presents dropped to the floor as he stared at Draco Malfoy sitting in his living room. In his spot on the couch. Talking so casually to his girlfriend.

Draco looked like he just won the damn lottery as he filed this in his mind as yet another thing to mock Ron for relentlessly.

"Language, Ronald!" Molly and Hermione said together.

"Yes, Ronald. Language." Draco grinned widely. "You don't want to get coal in your stocking."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry got over his frustrations with Draco Malfoy quicker than I had ever anticipated. All it took was a little persuasion from Ginny. I didn't want or need to know the details of how she convinced him to let go of years of animosity. Whatever she did, it worked better than any spell could have.

It took a few days longer for Ron to not want to rip Draco's throat out. Draco was so good at getting under his skin that even the slightest glance in his direction would set Ron off. Hermione kept having to remind him that he was being a Grinch. Even though I had no idea what that meant, Ron seemed to get the point and started acting friendlier.

"Grand-mère, Grand-père! We 'ave arrived! 'Appy Christmas!" Fleur's smooth voice floated into the room before she did. She was carrying her beautiful daughter on her hip. They looked practically identical and the Veela genes were undeniable.

"There she is! My Victoire!" Molly squealed as she jumped up from the table to snatch her granddaughter into her arms. The toddler cooed and grabbed at her grandmother's red curls holding her hair by the fistful.

"She's beautiful, Fleur." I smiled as I got up to greet the woman. She kissed me on both cheeks with delight.

"Ah Rory, I was 'oping to see you again soon!" She smiled widely, "Bill ees 'ere too somewhere. I know you are 'oping to speak to 'im today."

"After Christmas." Molly said sternly, "There's no point in ruining a perfectly good holiday with all kinds of dark magic. It can wait." Her words were firm. Nobody was going to ruin Molly Weasley's Christmas plans.

Fleur looked at her mother-in-law and smirked before linking her arm with mine and whispering in my ear, "Perhaps we won't have to wait that long, no?"

"Thank you, Fleur." I whispered back graciously.

"Morning." Draco said as he walked into the room. He was wearing his black, perfectly tailored suit and it made him look very out of place amongst the Weasley clan.

"That's not very Christmassy." I chastised him, "It is very Malfoy though."

Draco glared at me and a blush crept up his jaw again, "I'm not sure flannel would suit me very much." His eyes flickered judgementally to the various members of the Weasley family who were all dressed very casually, mostly in old flannel shirts.

"Victoire! You're very squirmy today, dear!" Molly laughed as she tried to manage the baby in her arms.

"Oncle!" The girl cried out in French. "Oncle!" The baby reached out towards Draco.

"I'm not your uncle, kid." Draco frowned at the toddler, but she didn't recoil. He had really tried to intimidate a toddler... and he had failed miserably. The girl held out her arms and reached for him. Her chubby fingers narrowly missing him each time. Draco took a step back in shock. He looked at me for help and I laughed softly.

"Your boyfriend can 'old 'er." Fleur cooed while looking at her baby adoringly, "I don't mind."

"We're not-"

"It's not-"

"No."

I blushed and looked away. "I'm his sponsor in the death eater program at the ministry. You and I talked about it before briefly that night I came to your family dinner at George's." I explained to Fleur. "We're kind of stuck with one another for the time being. The Weasleys were nice enough to let him stay for the holidays."

"Oh." She batted her eyelashes innocently, but her smile told another story, "I did not remember, zat was so long ago. My meestake."

"Oncle!" Victoire called out again. I turned to see her now reaching for Harry who readily took the girl into his arms and spun her around while she squealed in delight. Draco stared at the two of them and his eyes flickered with some emotion. He blinked and the moment was gone.

"Happy Christmas." Harry grinned at everyone before setting the toddler down to crawl back to Molly. He looked between Draco and I a bit more seriously, "Can I have a word?"

Draco and I followed Harry into the other room where Bill was talking quietly with Imani and George. All three had pleasant smiles on their faces as they chatted. It felt wrong to interrupt.

"Bill!" Harry said, sounding somewhat commanding.

Bill looked up and nodded, excusing himself from them, "Now?"

"Molly is distracted with her precious granddaughter. Seems like the opportune time." Harry grinned and scratched at the scar on his forehead absentmindedly. Had it been burning like my dark mark? I had heard rumors in the past about how Harry's scar was connected to Voldemort. I had thought our tattoos were too, but I had been wrong about that as well.

"Alright." Bill sighed as he began to focus, "Show me this necklace of yours, Rory."

We quietly snuck upstairs just the four of us and shut the door to my bedroom. Bill was smart enough to cast the silencing charm on the door while I grabbed the box from its hiding place.

"Oh wow, I've never seen one of these in person before. It's beautiful." Bill admired the box and Draco snorted loudly. I glared at him and he just smirked back at me.

I rolled my eyes and opened the box revealing the necklace inside. Harry used his wand to levitate the necklace out without touching it and Bill looked closely to inspect it.

Bill drew out his own wand and began muttering spells under his breath. The whole process only took a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

"Well..." Bill sighed, "the good new is that It's not cursed. But there's definitely dark magic at play here. It could be being used in a ritual of sorts or-"

"Or what?" Draco asked impatiently.

Bill's eyes flickered over to Harry who shifted uncomfortably before speaking up, "Bill thinks it might be being used as a Horcrux."

"Well is it?" I demanded as my throat tightened. My heart was pounding against my chest. I shut the box quickly and hid it again, suddenly wanting to be nowhere near it.

"No. It's not." Harry said flatly and it felt like all the air was breathed back into the room, "But someone was definitely trying to figure it out."

"Do you think they were getting close?" Draco asked. His eyes clouded as he thought about it and his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

Harry twitched involuntarily before shaking his head no, "There's no way to say for sure, really. But it's not likely. It's a very complicated process, splitting one's soul that is."

Bill clapped his hands together causing me to jump. "I think we should get back to Christmas. Mum will be livid if she finds out we had this little chat so let's keep it to ourselves, yeah?"

I nodded and fell into step behind Harry and Bill, who were first to exit the room. I felt a cold hand clasp onto my wrist and pull me back into the room. He shut the door behind him and looked at me intently.

"You think it's Camille, don't you?" Draco said lowly. His voice barely above a whisper despite the fact that the silencing charm had not been removed.

"Obviously." I snapped as I wriggled out of his grasp. "Who else would be that daft to make a Horcrux after what happened to Potter? Plus, Camille has always been a big fan of your aunt, so it makes sense she would choose her necklace."

Draco muttered something to himself and stared out the window again.

"Do you have another theory you'd like to share with the class?" I drawled.

Draco's eyes snapped to meet mine, "I do actually." He reached into his pocket where he had been holding onto a clipping of the Prophet. He cleared his throat preparing to recite from it, "The building in question has been empty, sans one apartment, for quite some time now. The owner of the apartment is unknown at this time"

"Are you implying that Imani might-"

"Might be involved? Yeah, I think I am." Draco sneered, "How well do you actually know her, Aurora?"

"I've known her long enough." I hissed, "You're being irrational. You know the kind of bullshit Rita Skeeter spins into gold. She's written a story or two about you that I know for a fact to be untrue. So if you don't mind, Malfoy, I'm going to go enjoy Christmas now... with or without you."

Draco didn't object. He followed me out of the room silently and we rejoined the gathering downstairs. Molly was handing out Christmas presents and her eyes lit up when we sat down to join everyone.

"Perfect timing, you two!" She said with delight, "Sit down on the floor like the others. Here are your gifts."

"For me?" I asked in disbelief as I looked over towards Draco. "And him?"

I was even more in shock. Draco's face looked drained of color as he held the poorly wrapped gift in his hands while he sat on the floor like a peasant. I'm sure he was imagining what his father would be saying if he was here to bare witness. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

"Alright everyone! Open!" Molly cheered. The sound of torn paper filled the room. I looked around and everyone had some sort of homemade knit jumper, all personalized. They were the same as the ones that Ron kept tucked in the back of his old wardrobe. He had another one to add to the pile.

Mine was a knit jumper that had an R on the front in Slytherin green.

"R For Rory." Molly explained with a proud smile. When she had time to make this, I had no idea.

I looked over at Draco and he had an identical one with a D on it.

"Put it on Malfoy!" Ron called out from across the room. He looked absolutely giddy. Malfoy had always mocked Ron's knit jumpers and now he had one of his own that he was going to be forced to wear. "It's Christmas."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he dropped the jumper into his lap in protest. He didn't want the cheap fabric anywhere near his body.

"What was that about being the perfect houseguest?" I muttered into his ear. He scowled and peeled off his suit jacket. He looked at the jumper with disdain before tugging it over his head. It messed up his perfectly placed hair and it absolutely would not fall back into place, which frustrated him even more.

"Happy?" Draco glowered at me. His face red.

"Oh, we're all ecstatic. Trust me." Ron grinned and looked towards me. "Your turn Rory."

I sighed and made a big show as I pulled on my own jumper. I secretly loved it. It made me feel what it was like to be a part of a real family. When I looked around the room everyone had their own jumper on. All handmade by Molly Weasley.

"I'd like to say something." Imani said as she stood up tugging at her own sweater and smiling.

"I bet you would." Draco muttered as he stared at her, trying to figure her out. I glared at him before focusing all my attention on Imani.

"I just wanted to thank you all for being so welcoming to us outsiders. Those of us who don't have the Weasley name. You all make us feel like family when we can't be with our own." She gushed, "Thanks for the best Christmas I've ever had."

Draco scoffed and threw his nose in the air while everyone else cheered. Imani's eyes drifted over to him for a split second and her eyes went cold. She blinked and her eyes were back to normal as she turned and smiled at George flirtatiously.

"Oncle." A voice squeaked. I looked down to see Victoire crawling forward in our direction. She headed straight towards Draco. The girl was very tenacious. She was going to win him over one way or another.

"I'm her bloody uncle, not him." Ron said jealously from across the room. Hermione smacked him in the chest lightly and he plastered a fake smile on his face to appease her. It turned into a real grin when Hermione kissed him on the cheek lovingly.

"Victoire wants to see her new uncle, not the lousy old one." Ginny smirked at her brother. Ron forgot all about being nice and threw a chocolate frog at her. It hit her square in the nose before it hopped off around the room, never to be seen again.

"Oncle." The girl cried again as she looked at Draco curiously. She was practically begging him to pay attention to her at this point.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" Draco frowned as he looked around for help.

"You could try holding her." Arthur encouraged him with a smile, "That would be a start." Everyone was trying to stifle their laughter.

I watched as Draco let the girl crawl into his lap and my chest felt like it cracked open, a liquid felt like it was oozing though my entire body warming up my insides. Victoire laughed with delight and pulled at his jumper to help herself stand up. Draco was still frowning as she climbed all over him like he was her own personal jungle gym. I couldn't tear my eyes away for a single second.

Victoire looked at him in wonder. She was fascinated by his nearly white blond hair. She reached up and grabbed at it curiously, tugging at the blond locks. She compared it with her own strawberry blonde hair with delight. And that's when it happened. Draco Malfoy actually smiled. It was small at first, but the corners of his mouth turned upwards and he let out a breathy laugh as she giggled uncontrollably in his lap.

My heart felt like it grew three sizes that day as I stared over at him. Something was let out of its cage and could not be put back in.

Getting through the rest of the day was painful. I couldn't look at Draco through all of dinner. I was relieved that he spent most of it trying to pry information out of Imani. She was giving him absolutely nothing to work with. She was either really smart or completely innocent, and though I knew she was smart, I was still leaning towards the latter.

We walked upstairs at the end of the night and all said a chorus of goodnights and Happy Christmases. I shut the door to my room behind me and started to count to thirty.

No, that was taking to long. Twenty seconds was enough.

No, ten. Ten it is. Ten, nine, eight... I ripped open the door and crept down the hallway to Draco's room. I didn't even bother to knock. I just opened the door and slipped inside. Draco turned to look at me with wide-eyed concern.

"Everything alright, Dolohov?" He asked as he furrowed his brow. He really didn't have a clue why I was here. Good. I didn't want him expecting anything.

"Did you really break up with Pansy?" My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding out of my chest.

Draco froze as he thought carefully about what I could possibly be questioning him about that for, and then nodded his head, "Yes."

Good answer.

I waved my wand at the door, locking it. It made a soft clicking noise in confirmation "How did she take it?" I asked as innocently as I could muster, taking another step forward. The floor creaked underneath me.

"She'll live." Draco muttered, his eyes trailing over my entire body hungrily. His eyes darkened and I could tell he was mentally undressing me. I had seen him do it a hundred times before.

I waved my wand again, casting a silencing charm on the room.

He stood completely still. Unsure.

"What did she say?" I asked curiously, "When you told her it was over."

"She said fuck you, Malfoy." His breathing had become heavier and more labored in sync with my own as I took another step towards him. I could feel his hot breath on my face. It was minty.

"Don't mind if I do." I smirked and threw myself at him.

Our lips collided with such fervor that they bruised on impact. I parted my lips and let his tongue enter readily. It didn't take him long to relearn my mouth. Our tongues danced together and my eyes fluttered shut as I gasped for air as he stole it from me.

He twisted his leg around my own and knocked me back onto his bed before reconnecting his lips with my neck. I could feel his lips curl up into a smile as he purred, "I didn't know you were so attracted to cheap polyester sweaters. If I had to take a guess I would have thought angora would be what drives you mad."

He slipped under my own sweater and my skin erupted into goosebumps as his cold hands traced my warm skin, finally stopping to grasp at my breasts.

"Hey Draco?" I moaned as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on my neck, right behind my ear. "Stop talking. Please." I could feel him getting excited above me at the sound of the word please. It was as close to begging as I was going to get.

"No. I really want to know." He laughed and leaned back as he straddled me and pulled his own sweater off his body, his shirt underneath coming off with it leaving him bare chested. "What's so great about the polyester? Why not Cashmere? Even Mohair is a better option for spun yarn. You know what now that I think about it, it wouldn't surprise me if the Weasley's spin yarn out of their own hair to save money. It would explain why these things are so goddamn itchy." He tugged at the collar of my own sweater and playfully dragged his hands down my covered chest.

I groaned, "I forgot how much you like to talk during. It's really fucking annoying."

"You know exactly how to shut me up." He smirked as he unbuckled his belt and threw it across the room.

I sat up on my elbows and glared at him. "You're ruining this, you know."

"Aurora, I know when I'm ruining things, and this is not one of those times." He growled as he pulled out his wand. He pushed me back down and pointed it at me causing all of my clothes to fall off my body, "There. Much better."

"Where did you learn that spell?" I gasped as the rush of cold air caused my nipples to pull taught. He reveled at the sight and brought his lips to one of them and sucked on it making me moan with pleasure while he fondled my other one in his hand.

"I'll teach you sometime." He muttered detaching himself from my breast so he could move his lips lower down my stomach. He stopped at my bellybutton and smirked into my skin like the tease he was before finding my lips again. I could feel his hard cock twitch, still trapped underneath his trousers that he hadn't yet removed as he moved in close to me again. I bucked my hips underneath him and he let out a deep groan into my mouth.

That's when it happened. Both of our moans turned to stifled screams of pain at the same exact moment. Draco pulled himself off of me and gripped his forearm, writhing in agony. I recognized the look of sheer horror in his eyes. It was the same pain I felt coursing through my veins. It was as if all of my blood was being replaced with a boiling black tar.

I scrambled to get dressed so we could alert someone. I pulled on my sweater and my pants and threw myself into the hallway with the remaining dignity I had left.

"Help!" I screamed hoping someone would hear me. "Something's wrong!"

Ginny burst out of one of the bedrooms followed by Potter who was throwing his shirt back on over his bare torso. "What's the matter?" She asked.

I could barely speak. The pain was increasing in my arm at an alarming rate. I collapsed onto the floor and broke out into a cold sweat. I wondered how Draco was doing. He hadn't followed me out into the hallway. Someone needed to check on him, but I couldn't form the words. Ginny's eyes met mine and she took off towards his room.

I saw the feet of other people begin to surround me as my vision blurred. I recognized Arthur Weasley's voice cut through my groans of pain. "There's been a breech. In Azkaban."

"How big of a breech?" Hermione's worried voice filled my ears. Her voice was muffled like my head was being stuffed with cotton.

My head was pounding and I couldn't hear the response. I could barely see through my tears as Imani came to stand over me.

"Shhh." She whispered as she stared down at me. Her eyes were dark, "Everything is going to be just fine."


	18. Chapter 18

It used to be that I knew everything that was going on the second my dark mark started to burn. Where to go, what to do, and who to see was all so clear in the forefront of my mind. There was something different about it all now. Whoever was using the mark wasn't doing it right. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't supposed to be a blinding pain that stopped all my senses from functioning.

I felt like I was being punished for some unknown reason. There was absolutely no way that it was useful to Camille, or whoever was in charge, to have all former death eaters writhing on the floor in agony any time something happened.

This was starting to feel like an attack.

Imani's face appeared amongst my thoughts. She was the last person I saw before blacking out. My mind continued to wander as I remembered bits and pieces of last night. The breech in Azkaban. What was that all about?

I peeled my eyes open and adjusted to the sunlight that streamed over my face. It was suddenly eclipsed by Draco's head that peered down to look at my own. He ran his long fingers through my hair absentmindedly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You've got to get it together, Aurora." He muttered. His voice sounded thick and raspy like he too had just woken up.

I sat up and blinked, getting a better look at his angular features. I was mistaken. I drank him in in the morning light and noticed how deep and bruised the dark circles under his eyes were. He hadn't slept at all.

"What happened to you after I passed out?" I asked still sounding a little groggy. "I know you felt it too. I saw you holding your arm."

Draco's throat bobbed and he nodded slowly, "Yeah I did, but..." his eyes glazed over as he stared at me like I was a puzzle he was trying to figure out, "It wasn't anything like how you felt. I was more in shock to the pain because I'm not used to it anymore. It still felt kind of normal, er, what used to be normal, at least."

"I wonder why it's affecting me so much then?" I wondered aloud as I put a hand to my throbbing temple.

"It used to hurt you more back then too." Draco noted. I swallowed hard, remembering.

Draco stood up and cleared his throat pretending to stare at something interesting on the wall, "You should get up and get something to eat."

"Good idea." I said as I stood. I was still wearing the clothes I had thrown on the night before. I paused when I realized Draco wasn't following me out of the room. "You're not coming?"

"I already ate." He said without meeting my gaze, "Go on ahead."

I wandered downstairs following the sound of voices. When I got to the kitchen it was just Ginny and Hermione sitting there talking and eating oatmeal.

"Oh good, you're awake." Hermione hummed, "Want something to eat?"

I nodded and slid into the seat across from Ginny while Hermione fixed me a bowl. She was staring at me intently with worry written all over her face.

"Where's Imani?" I asked as I looked around. The house that had been bursting at the seams with people yesterday felt quiet and empty now.

"She left last night." Hermione said as she slid a bowl in front of me and sat down again, "She seemed pretty disturbed by the whole thing. George took her to his place. Quite honestly I think it was just an excuse to have some alone time. They have gotten quite comfortable."

"Has anyone talked to George?" I asked, trying not to sound overly concerned as to not draw attention. The things Draco had been insinuating about her yesterday were messing with my head. I tried to shake them away as best I could. It wasn't Imani that hurt me last night. How could it have been?

"No." Ginny said shrugging. She didn't think anything of it. Her eyes hadn't left me for a second, though her face had a different expression that Hermione's. Instead of worry there was more of a burning curiosity, "But it is boxing day. He's pretty busy at the shop. Ron left just a few minutes ago to go help out. They're slammed."

"Right." I nodded and stared at my oatmeal. I wasn't really that hungry so I swirled the spoon around in the bowl.

"Did anything happen last night?" Ginny asked very abruptly making me jump."

"You were there." I frowned and finally took a bite. "You saw."

Ginny raised a brow and the corners of her lips twisted upwards as she exchanged a knowing look with Hermione.

"Nothing else happened?" Ginny prodded. I stiffened as I realized what she was getting at and shoved another spoonful of oatmeal in my mouth to avoid answering her right away.

"Nothing as far as I can recall." I said with a mouthful of food. I shrugged and prayed they couldn't hear my heart thundering in my chest.

"Tell that to your jumper." Ginny smirked and her eyes trailed down my front. I looked down to see a giant D where an R should have been. I had grabbed Draco's by mistake last night and hadn't changed out of it.

My stomach dropped and my spoon fell out of my grasp onto the table with a clatter. I could feel my face go flush.

"Do you want to at least try being honest with me now?" Ginny asked with a wink. Hermione blushed, but nodded her head as well. These two were the absolute worst when it came to gossip, and that's coming from someone who grew up listening to Pansy Parkinson yap in the Slytherin Common room for years.

I looked back towards the stairs and sighed. I leaned across the table and grabbed Hermione's wand. "Muffliato." I mumbled before handing it back to her.

Now that I knew we were safe from any eavesdropping, I opened up some. "Alright fine. I may have gone to Draco's room last night with the intention of having sex with him. Are you happy now that you got me to admit it?"

Ginny giggled and Hermione's face turned crimson as she stared at her napkin.

I rolled my eyes at their immaturity and continued, "We didn't get very far. It was clearly interrupted as you all saw. Now that I've answered your burning questions-"

"Not all of them." Ginny's eyes glistened, "I still have a few new things I may want to know the answer to."

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped.

"Now that I've answered one of your questions..." I tried to reiterate ignoring Ginny's gentle prying into my sex life, "Maybe you can answer one of mine. What happened with Azkaban last night?"

Hermione's face that was once flushed, now paled at the mention of the word Azkaban, "We still don't know the specifics." She said. "Harry and Arthur got called in to help with the investigation late last night and they still haven't returned. We do know that there was a break out attempt."

My blood turned to ice in my veins and my throat tightened, "And was the attempt successful?"

"Yes." Hermione's eyes glistened like they were holding back tears, but she put on a strong front, "They haven't been able to make the final count yet, but there were lots of escapees from what I could tell."

"Anyone of note?" I tried to play it off but my insides felt like they were tied in knots. I was already sure of the answer.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look before Ginny stood up to pace back and forth. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "We might as well just tell her, Mione. She needs to know."

Hermione looked anxious as her eyes darted between Ginny and me and she cleared her throat, "Yes, umm, very well then. We do have reports that your father was amid those who escaped."

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a ragged breath, "Wonderful." I said sarcastically. My eyes fluttered open and both girls were staring at me with concern. I forced a tight-lipped smile to assure them that I was alright, "The aurors will catch him, I'm sure."

"Yes, definitely." Hermione breathed. "Of course they will."

There was a loud cracking sound from the garden and Ginny looked to the window. When she saw that it was Harry she excused herself to go meet with her boyfriend. I stood up to go back upstairs and get changed when Hermione grabbed my arm to stop me.

I turned around and looked at her expectantly. Her features hardened, "One more thing, Rory." Her eyes flickered down to my jumper, "Your relationship with Draco-"

"It's not a relationship, Hermione." I corrected her, "We were just going to have sex."

Hermione shook her head and her curls frizzed out like they did whenever she got frustrated, "Whatever you want to call it is irrelevant. I'd advise you that it's not a very good idea to continue moving forward. Not while you are under contract with the ministry. They wouldn't approve of such things. It might make them cut funding to our program all-together."

I swallowed hard and nodded. Hermione was right. I'd been breaking a lot of rules lately, more than she even knew about. I needed to have more self-control. Draco Malfoy had a habit of turning my world upside down and I needed to remain level headed while I figured things out. I needed to return to a semblance of normalcy midst all the craziness.

"You're right, Hermione." I finally said ending the conversation, "I'm going to go get changed now."

I trudged up the stairs, my legs feeling like lead beneath me. I made it to my room and pulled on some fresh clothes before examining my face in a mirror. I pulled at my skin and sighed as I stared at my own reflection. I took the time to add just enough makeup that I didn't look dead and ran a comb through my hair. This was as good as it was going to get today.

I opened the door to go back downstairs and gasped when I nearly ran into Malfoy who was leaning on the doorframe waiting for me.

"Do you need something?" I asked cooly, pursing my lips.

Draco stared at me, void of all expression, and he nodded. "Mother wants us to come around for tea."

"Narcissa?" I wrinkled my nose, "I'm not so sure about that, Draco."

"It's not a request. It's more of a demand, really." Draco said dully as I thought back to the last time she had asked and we had narrowly evaded her invitation. He was never one to deny Narcissa Malfoy anything for very long. "Besides, it's Christmas."

"Christmas was yesterday." I reminded him pointedly.

Draco raised a brow as his fingers brushed up against my ribs, "I know. I didn't quite get to finish unwrapping my present."

I cleared my throat and pushed forward past him as I thought about what Hermione and I had discussed, "So tea... will we be there long?"

Draco's jaw clenched, "Not likely. Probably just for an hour."

I nodded and rushed back into my room to collect some of my things before returning to Draco's side, "Very well then." I agreed to go with him, "Besides, she might have some information that I'm looking for."

Draco held out his arm for me to take hold of, and soon enough we were back in the foyer of the Malfoy Manor where Narcissa was patiently waiting.

"Oh good, you two are here. Thank you for finding the time to finally have tea." Narcissa smiled warmly. "Please, do follow me to the conservatory."

We walked silently as Narcissa led us to the ornate greenhouse. Tea service for three was already waiting. I sat down and tried my best to mimic Narcissa's graceful movements. It had been so long since I had ever felt the need to act poised and pureblooded.

"So." Narcissa exclaimed as she added a spoonful of sugar to her cup and swirled it around until it had fully dissolved, "I see the two of you are spending an awful lot of time together lately. It must be nice to catch up."

"It's been... an adjustment." I refused to look directly at Malfoy, but I could feel him smirking into his teacup as he took a sip.

"I don't suppose you two will be browsing for furniture any time soon." Narcissa took her first sip of tea and her eyes sparkled with the hint of double meaning in her tone. She knew about our excursion in Knockturn Alley to Borgin and Burke's. If she knew, then who else did as well? I had already been accused of another, much more violent crime, and this would just make things look that much worse.

"We may have taken it upon ourselves to conduct some business at Borgin and Burkes." Draco said casually. I looked at him and frowned. He shouldn't have said that. He should have just denied it.

"Yes, I received an itemized bill the following morning." Narcissa said sounding wholly unamused. "But not to worry, dear." her eyes flashed as she looked at me, "Everything is taken care of. It's like it never happened."

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy." I said as graciously as I could muster. I could never quite read her. She was always a few moves ahead of me in a mental game of Wizards Chess.

Narcissa lifted her chin upwards, "Draco, dear. Your father would like a word while you are here. If you could please go and see him now. I wouldn't mind keeping Miss Dolohov here company."

Draco got to his feet and nodded before looking at me, "I'll be back shortly."

"Take your time, darling." Narcissa hummed while looking at me. I suddenly wish I had worn more makeup. "We've got plenty of tea left."

The sound of Draco's shoes echoed off the walls as he sauntered off through the manor. I topped off my mostly full cup of tea just to give me something to do with my hands as Narcissa observed me carefully. When I finally met her gaze again she smiled.

"Did you hear about the break-out in Azkaban?" I asked her. Narcissa's knuckles turned white as she grasped her teacup.

"Yes." She said slowly, "Truly unfortunate, really. But I am sure they will all be apprehended soon and things will return to normal."

"We can only hope." I agreed, "My father was among them." I waited to see her reaction, but she remained stoic.

"Yes, I do believe I read about that in the morning paper." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I read about the incident involving you in the paper recently as well. I'm terribly sorry about your flat. I know that the Prophet must have been misinformed about a lot of the details they provided, but it is still unfortunate what happened. The architecture of that building is lost forever."

"It's not really my flat." I admitted, "I was staying with a friend. We are both very fortunate to still be alive."

Narcissa nodded, "Right. Of course it's your friends place. Because you've been living with my son for quite a while now."

I nearly choked on my sip of tea and put my teacup back in its saucer, "Well, er- yes. In separate bedrooms, of course. Draco was kind enough to help me when I was looking for a new place to stay. My previous living situation had become less than ideal."

Narcissa pursed her lips and looked out the windows towards the gardens. "Lucius doesn't quite approve. I've told him it's not his place to meddle in such things. But still..." She trailed off.

Her eyes snapped back to look at me and gave me a warning stare, "There are eyes and ears everywhere, my dear. Please, do be more careful going forward. And possibly invest in more dresses that wouldn't be misconstrued as undergarments."

My face burned. She knew about our little trip to the night club. Someone must have been watching us and told her. But whom?

Before I could say anything to defend myself Draco came storming back into the room looking absolutely furious. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my seat. "Thank you for tea, Mother. We really must be going now."

"Draco, wait!" She said quickly losing all of her poise and decorum for only the slightest of seconds before recovering. He froze and loosened his grip on my arm, letting go as he waited for his mother to speak. "An old friend of yours stopped by this morning."

"Who?" He spat. His chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to calm himself down from whatever he and Lucius spoke about.

"Gregory."

Draco's jaw tensed and he swallowed hard.

"Goyle?" I asked. "What did he want?"

"He simply said he wanted to catch up." Narcissa said as she brought the tea to her lips again. "He said he had been trying to get in touch with a lot of his old schoolmates and wanted to know where he could find you."

"Did you tell him?" Draco asked.

"No. I told him you had moved out and that I have not been able to stop by to see your new home just yet." Narcissa said smoothly. "I told him that perhaps you might have a housewarming party soon, and that I would suggest that he be added to the guest list if you so choose."

Draco let out a short laugh, "Thank you, Mother. We really should get going." He held out his arm for me to take, which I readily did, and we disapparated from the manor.


	19. Chapter 19

The next thing I knew I was back in the middle of Draco Malfoy's flat and he was storming off towards his bedroom. He slammed the door shut leaving me standing there alone to process all the information collected from our trip to Malfoy Manor. I left there more confused than when I had arrived.

"Rory, what did you do to him this time?" Blaise asked as he looked up at me from the couch where he had been lounging and reading a book.

"Why do you immediately assume that I had anything to do with it?" I scowled and sat down next to him. "He was already like that, I'll have you know."

Blaise raised a brow, "Because it's been that way since we were kids with absolutely everything. Every good mood, every bad. It's always been because of you. Even when it's not explicitly about you, it's still about you. I thought you knew that."

"Can you quit talking so cryptically and just say what you mean, Blaise?" I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back into the couch cushion. "It's really annoying."

Blaise stretched out and threw his legs over my own just like he always used to do in the Slytherin Common Room after a long day, "I don't think I'm being cryptic at all, actually. I think you're just ignoring the glaringly obvious."

"Where's Theo?" I asked pushing away from the subject of Malfoy and his mood swings. Theo's absence had suddenly became very loud within the confines of the room. Normally I was getting picked on by the two of them, and now it was just the one.

"He's got some new bird." Blaise said as he flipped a page of his book dramatically, "They've spent so much time locked up in his room that even I haven't seen her yet. And I'm his best friend."

"Good for him." I huffed before looking at Blaise curiously, "Now when are you going to find yourself someone to settle down with, Zabini?"

Blaise looked at me with an amused smirk, "I get around plenty. Why bother settling in with just one person?"

"So you're taking after your mother then?" I grinned mischievously and he kicked me lightly with his feet.

"You're quite the comedian, aren't you." Blaise drawled before pivoting to a much more serious topic, "Speaking of parents we don't want to be compared to... How are you doing with the news that our father has broken out of Azkaban?"

My stomach twisted into a knot but I tried my best to ignore it, "I'm not entirely sure. Depends on if they catch him or not, I suppose."

Blaise snorted, "The whole lot of them had best be halfway to Russia by now if they all knew what was good for them."

Draco came strolling out of his room looking much calmer than he had been before, "You two have a good catch up?" He looked between us with displeasure.

"Oh yes, the best." Blaise mused, "We're just about to start making friendship bracelets, want to join in on the fun Malfoy?"

"No. Aurora and I have some business to take care of actually." He looked at me expectantly. I could tell he wanted me to get up and follow him. His eyes flickered to Blaise's legs that were draped on top of me and he frowned.

"We do?" I questioned him in a somewhat mocking tone while Blaise smirked, "I can't seem to recall anything of importance."

Draco clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times before speaking, "If you must know, I'm about to do something very reckless and irresponsible, and as my sponsor, you should come along and try to put a stop to it."

I shoved Blaise's feet off of me and flounced crossed the room to Draco excitedly. I took his extended arm in mine and grinned, ready to disapparate wherever we were headed, "By all means, lead the way."

"Have fun on your date!" I could hear Blaise shout as I got pushed and pulled through space. The next thing I knew I was standing on top of a heap of rubble.

"What are we doing here exactly?" I asked as I kicked around a piece of debris that once was part of the brick exterior of Imani's apartment. Draco was already busy removing the enchantments put up by law enforcement to keep people like us out during the active investigation.

"We're investigating." He said simply. He put down his wand and walked forward signaling for me to follow.

I frowned. The explosion did considerable damage. The entire living room was completely obliterated. I shuddered as a breeze of cold air rushed over me from outside. Technically we were outside, considering there was no real wall there anymore. "Do you actually expect to find anything?"

"Not unless you are willing to help me." He seemed annoyed with me for some reason.

Draco walked down what used to be the hallway and entered Imani's bedroom. It was surprisingly still intact for the most part. There was shattered glass everywhere and a lot of dust and debris, but it was still a bedroom. The impact from the blast was contained mostly to the living room and my bedroom.

Draco started opening all the drawers and flinging things about, making an even bigger mess of things.

"I don't know what you're expecting to find." I frowned as I peered over his shoulder. "It just looks like clothes in there."

His eyes scanned the room. He was thinking hard about something, "There's got to be something that I'm missing." He muttered as he pulled out his wand, "Revelio."

Nothing happened.

"Oh please." I scoffed, "Imani was in Ravenclaw. Do you really think that would work if she was hiding something?"

"Well then you try something then!" Draco threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I would if I knew what we were looking for!" I snapped back at him angrily. He was starting to piss me off with his attitude.

"Well I don't know that either." He groaned before narrowing his eyes to refocus, "But it's something. There's something here. I just know it."

"If Imani wanted to hurt me, she has had ample opportunities for well over a year now. Besides, she was with me when the explosion happened. She didn't look like she was involved at all." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "There's nothing here. This was a useless waste of time."

I stepped forward and the floor shifted underneath me. I looked down to notice a loose floorboard that was sticking up around the edges. Draco looked at me with a knowing glance before crossing the room to take a better look for himself. He leaned down and tried to pry the floorboard loose with his hands but it wouldn't budge. He grabbed his wand and motioned for me to stay back.

"Confrigo." He muttered, and the floorboard splintered into pieces.

Underneath the remains of the wood was stacks of photographs full of moving images of people. Draco looked up at me as if to say I told you so before he grabbed a pile and started rifling through them.

He let out a haughty laugh, "Now why would such a good friend have all of these photos of you hidden away underneath their floorboards?"

I gasped and joined him on the floor making sure to avoid any of the broken glass. I attempted to grab the ones he was looking at and he held them just out of my reach, making me almost fall into his lap.

"I think I'll keep this one." He smirked and waved it around in my face. You could see me wearing only a towel in my bedroom window as I pulled my hair up.

"There's got to be an explanation for this." I said as my eyes poured over all of the images. "I- I just don't understand."

"She's been stalking you. For quite some time, it seems." Draco said as he picked up another picture of me from what looked like it was from last winter. "I knew something was off about her. I just didn't know what it was."

He rifled through the pictures and found more of Aidan and Camille as well.

"Maybe she's just investigating ex-death eaters." I tried to reason with him as I pointed to a picture of Camille walking down the street outside. She was talking to someone in the photo, but I couldn't tell who it was. Their face was too blurry and the photograph moved too fast. "There's a lot of people out there who don't trust us still, you know."

"Yeah, well not everyone is a Hermione Granger." Draco said sarcastically.

I stood up and looked out the window towards The Weasley's shop, "We should get out of here before anyone notices. You obviously got what you came here for."

"Fine. I think I've proved my point." He said smugly as he gathered the rest of the photos in his hands and stored them safely in his jacket pocket. "After you." He motioned me out of the room. I stepped forward and walked back the way we came.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked. "Confront her?"

"No. I think I'll sit on it for a bit. I'll try to figure out her big plan first, and then I'll absolutely crush her." Draco said with a mischievous grin. He was so proud of himself for being right.

"That still doesn't explain why her apartment exploded." I said, "There's no way she would do that to herself. She's homeless now."

"Fine. Whatever. There's more than one thing going on at the same time then." Draco glowered, "I'm still right."

"You don't know anything." I rolled my eyes, "You got lucky, and you don't even know what those photos are even for. It could be something harmless, you don't know."

"Why are you still defending her? She's a stalker!" Draco sneered. "She's your stalker. You should be lobbying for her to go straight to Azkaban right about now."

"I'm not defending her!" My voice cracked, "I don't even know what's going on, Malfoy. I'm tired and I'm scared. Not just about this, but about everything."

I stumbled out to the street below where the apartment once stood suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Draco looked at me ready to argue, but no words came out.

"Rory!" George's voice called out to me from the other side of the road. He waved me over. I could feel Draco following close behind me as we crossed the street. When we reached George he looked concerned, "We're you two just inside Imani's flat?"

"Yeah." My eyes darted to Draco who was standing next to me expectantly. He kept a hand securely over the pocket where he kept the photos. I cleared my throat and tried my best to act coy and aloof, "We were trying to see if we could find the source of the explosion. It took some serious magic to achieve that level of damage. Speaking of... Is Imani around?"

George nodded completely unaware there was any reason for concern, "She's upstairs sleeping right now. She's been very shaken up since she saw you convulsing on Christmas. I have to admit it was really unnerving to witness. You looked like you might die. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine." I sighed with relief. "The pain went away, which is all I can really ask for at this point."

"Well you should be careful snooping around places like that right now." George warned the both of us. "The aurors are on high alert after the break out. You could have tripped a track and trace charm, or worse. Whoever tried to kill you and Imani could be watching the place and waiting for you to return."

"I think we're fine, Weaslebee." Draco sneered. "I know how to get around a few simple protective charms."

"You must be so proud of yourself for that, Malfoy." George droned. The friendliness that surrounded the holidays at the burrow had already faded and the animosity resumed. George turned to face me, "Rory, I'm serious. With your father out of Azkaban... It could be really dangerous. You don't want to do anything that might look incriminating."

"I know, George. We'll be more careful going forward." I assured him before shooting Draco a warning glance to shut up. "I promise."

George nodded, "Right. Well I've got to get back to work. I'm sure you heard we are swamped today." He pointed to the store which was bustling with people. He turned and left Draco and I standing in the middle of the street.

"I can't believe you." Draco scoffed.

"You can't believe me?" My mouth fell open in surprise, "Oh, that's rich."

"I'm getting really tired of this." Draco sneered, "One minute you're sneaking in my room literally throwing yourself at me, and the next you're acting all mad at me for trying my best to help you."

"How long have you been waiting to talk about that?" I rolled my eyes, "All day? Is that what has made you so bloody uptight this morning?"

"Since you woke up, yeah." Draco shrugged and refused to look me in the eye, "It's been on my mind."

"Yeah well-" I stopped short and stared at the building above me that I used to live in. I saw a curtain fall back into place and I frowned. I was suddenly very aware of my surroundings, "Can we talk about this somewhere else, please?"

"Fine by me." Draco said dully. "What do you suggest-"

There was a loud popping sound as aurors apparated surrounding the two of us with their wands drawn, "Don't move!" One of them shouted orders at me.

Draco and I both put our hands up to show that we were unarmed. We must have tripped one of those spells just like George had warned us about.

"Out of the way, Malfoy. We don't want you." One of them grumbled as another one moved forward and put me in handcuffs.

"What are you doing? On what grounds do you have to try and take her?" Draco demanded to know. I didn't say a word. I knew better than to fight with aurors when you were being detained.

"She's wanted for questioning." Another man barked, "In front of the entire Wizengamot."

"For what?" I squirmed as I remembered the last time I had been in that room in front of the full Wizengamot panel. My entire life ended when the gavel slammed down and they sentenced me to Azkaban. Now I was being sent back for something I didn't even do.

"In connection with the break out in Azkaban."


	20. Chapter 20

You have a lot of time to reflect on your life while you await trial. I think that's done by design. I tried to think back as far as I could to figure out where it all went wrong. I don't think it would be too overdramatic to say this all started to go wrong at birth. A full Wizengamot trial was a rare sight, and it meant serious business. I already had a prior offense, so things were not looking great for me. I was trying to prepare myself for the worst.

"Case #55672453-W is now in session. Please bring in the defendant." I heard someone say and a loud gavel banged. A portly looking witch led me into the room and directed me towards the single chair surrounded by a circle of witches and wizards who sat above, casting their judgement down upon me.

"Disciplinary Hearing of the 26th of December into offenses committed by Aurora Delphine Dolohov resident at... Well, there is no set residence in this case anymore, I suppose." The Chief Warlock said somewhat jokingly.

I'm glad they thought it was funny because I certainly didn't. A chorus of stifled laughter petered throughout the room and I did my best to conceal my embarrassment as I sank lower in my seat. 

"The charges against the accused are as follows: Acts of treason and terrorism, destruction of government and private property, and aiding and abetting war criminals in the most heinous attempt seen since the second wizarding war."

I squirmed as the charges were read aloud for the first time. I was completely innocent, but the evidence was really stacked against me given my prior conviction and past affiliations. Bias was a powerful weapon used against me. Blood pounded in my ears and I sat there counting the tiles on the floor while they deliberated my case, not bothering to ask me for any input whatsoever.

"Stop this trial right now!" A voice shouted. My head shot up to see Harry Potter running into the room with Hermione in close pursuit only a few steps behind him.

Saint Potter to the rescue.

My rescue.

"Mister Potter, on what grounds do you believe you can interrupt a trial in progress?" A witch in the panel called out angrily. "There is a process. We have procedures."

"It doesn't seem like proper procedure to not provide the defense with anyone to properly represent them." Harry said confidently. He reminded me so much of the boy who used to argue with Professor Snape in potions class right now. I sat up a little bit straighter in my seat and Hermione smiled supportively at me from the side of the room where she stood just out of view of the Wizengamot.

"Will you be representing Miss Dolohov then, Mr Potter?" Another Wizard asked sternly. He didn't approve.

"Yes." Harry said with certainty, "Aurora Dolohov is innocent of all charges brought against her today."

"On what grounds?" The Chief Wizard asked. His voice strained. Nobody liked to oppose war-hero Harry Potter. Not after he saved all their arses from the most dangerous wizard of all time.

"On the night of the Azkaban break out, Aurora was with me." Harry said calmly, "We were at the Weasley residence celebrating Christmas. I can provide a full account of memories pertaining to the evening in question to corroborate this."

The witches and wizards looked around and murmured to one another. Harry continued.

"In fact, for the other events in question regarding the explosion in Diagon Alley and the break-in at Gringotts, both Hermione Granger and George Weasley have also volunteered their memories of the events, filling in the rest of the timeline. They should provide sufficient evidence to exonerate Miss Dolohov completely."

Harry held up two vials containing swirls of memories. The Chief Warlock considered what Harry was saying for a moment in silence. I flinched when he banged the gavel down hard.

"Very well then. We will review these memories and reconvene after a brief recess."

I sat in the chair alone for what felt like ages until everyone came back into the room and settled back into their seats. Harry looked at me and winked before standing to the left of my chair.

My heart fluttered nervously and my stomach flipped while I awaited the verdict.

"Those in favor of conviction?"

A few hands raised. It was sparse. I recognized a few of them from my last trial. They hated anyone who took the mark and would vote to have me imprisoned regardless.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Almost every hand was raised.

"Cleared of all charges."

The gavel banged one more time. My handcuffs disappeared and I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

I got up out of my seat and ran over to Harry, pulling him into a tight hug as I fought back the choked sobs that were emanating from my throat. Hermione walked over and joined us and the three of us stood there hugging for what felt like an eternity while I cried out until I had nothing left in me.

I looked up from Harry's tear stained shirt, my hands shaking uncontrollably, "Thank you. I don't know what would have happened today without you, Harry."

We walked out of the room together and got in the lift at the end of the hall.

"Listen Rory. Someone has it out for you." Harry warned me once we were all alone in the lift without anyone's watchful eyes upon us. "It's likely to get much worse before it gets any better. Today wasn't an isolated incident. Someone has definitely been trying to set you up, and the Wizengamot is still highly suspicious of you despite what they saw."

"We're on your side, Rory." Hermione chimed in. "We know you're innocent."

"I know and I appreciate it more than I can say." I sniffled. The doors chimed and Harry stepped off at his floor.

"I've still got lots of work to do before I can leave. I'll be in touch." He smiled softly as the doors shut again leaving Hermione and I alone to head to the ground floor.

We rode the rest of the way in silence and I tried to ignore the way Hermione kept nervously glancing at me. She was worried.

The doors opened at the ground floor and I spotted a certain blond leaning on a wall reading a book. Draco was waiting to hear any news about my trial, good or bad. I did my best to hide the grin from forming on my face because I knew Hermione was watching me intently.

Hermione gave me a wry smile and looked away shaking her head. She giggled softly, "I'm not going to say anything. Not today, at least. Tomorrow though... is another story."

I grinned at her before stepping off the lift. I walked over to Draco's side and cleared my throat. He jumped at the sound and snapped his book shut. He scowled until he realized that it was me standing there looking up at him, and his features immediately softened.

"Merlin, you scared me." He muttered before wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on the top of my head. "What happened?"

"Once again, Harry Potter saves the day." I laughed as I pulled myself out of his arms and grinned at him. I was so happy right now that I felt like I could do anything.

"You're not going to make me actually have to thank Potter for something he did, are you?" Draco frowned at me like I had just suggested he kill his own Mum.

"Well, I'll put it this way." I paused, "If Harry didn't show up today, then I would definitely be on my way to Azkaban right about now." I assured him with a shrug.

"Do you think Potter likes gift baskets?" Draco asked thoughtfully.

"Owl him and find out." I laughed, "I just really want to get out of here and get some much needed sleep."

"There's a bed at my flat if you need it." Draco said suggestively as he touched my hip lightly.

"Are you offering me my old room back?" I raised a brow. I was playing dumb on purpose. Seeing Draco annoyed and flustered was the greatest source of joy to me. It was just too easy to get under his skin.

Draco sighed and sounded completely deflated by my feigned stupidity, "If that's what you think I meant, then sure. The room is yours if you want it."

I didn't say another word as I used the fireplace to cross the threshold back to Draco's flat. I waited patiently for him to enter the room next.

He stepped out and fixed his hair not even realizing I was standing there patiently waiting.

There was really no point for him to even bother putting his hair back in place, seeing as I threw myself at him only a second later and laced my fingers through his blond locks as my lips connected with his. He was stiff for a moment until his mind caught up with him, and he realized exactly what I was doing.

Draco's hands instantly found my hips and squeezed. I gasped at the feeling, and Draco used it as the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. He leaned forward and let his hands roam over my arse before he grabbed me by the back of my thighs and hoisted me up so he was holding me in his arms. He was always so much stronger than he looked. His muscles were lean and firm.

I wrapped my legs all the way around his torso to help steady myself and let him carry me past the couch all the way towards his bedroom. He pushed my back up against the closed door to his room and held me there while he kissed my jaw.

He then moved his lips down my neck all the way to my clavicle peppering my skin with light kisses until he found a particularly sensitive spot and began to suck until he left me bruised.

"Draco..." I whispered causing him to smirk into my skin. His teeth grazed me and he nipped at the skin on my exposed shoulder.

I removed one of my hands from his hair and fumbled until I found the doorknob behind me. I flung the door open causing Draco to stumble into the room, nearly dropping me in the process. I burst into a fit of giggles and he scowled at me.

"You're going to pay for that, Dolohov." He growled, lust clouding his vision.

"I'd like to see you try." I smirked back at him, challenging him.

He wasted no time as he threw me onto his bed and I sank down into the mattress. I was nearly swallowed whole by the satin sheets surrounding me. Draco looked down at me with hungry eyes as he took me in. I sat up tall and got on my knees to be at eye level with him where he was still standing at the foot of the bed.

I reached out for the silver buttons of his shirt, my hands shaking with anticipation as I undid each one, and our mouths reconnected once more.

Draco slowly dragged his tongue across my lower lip asking to gain entrance. My lips parted and our tongues entwined, twisting together and spelling out words that only we could pronounce. He tasted sweet and savory in a way I wouldn't soon forget.

I hastily ripped the clothes off of his torso while his hands found the hem of my own shirt. My skin tingled where his fingers grazed my hips. We parted only so he could tug my shirt up over my head. He threw it across the room not caring where it landed.

Draco pulled away from me for a moment to take in the image of my bare skin like he was memorizing a map of it before reconnecting our mouths and pushing me back down on the mattress.

He was less gentle while he removed my pants than he was with my shirt. They clung tight to my lower body, and he yanked them off impatiently, jostling me around a little in the process.

"Do me a favor Aurora and throw these bloody things out." Draco muttered angrily.

"But those are my good jeans." I protested.

"Stupid muggle pants." He glared at them as he threw them on the floor like they had done him a disservice. He pulled off his own trousers in one swift motion and stepped out of them as he climbed on top of me.

"Let's hope there aren't any interruptions this time." Draco said as my eyes drifted to his exposed dark mark.

My eyes drifted closed and I nodded in agreement as Draco's lips grazed my skin again. Our hips ground together and I felt my insides seize up impatiently. "Draco" I moaned encouraging him to hurry up and do something... anything really.

One of his hands wound its way through my hair. The other one trailed downwards over my chest and stomach. He caressed the inside of my thigh and he thumbed my underwear before moving it out of the way.

He wasted little time as he plunged one finger inside of me and kissed me in the same breath, swallowing my gasp as he added in a second. I clawed his shoulder with my nails leaving deep scratches that were nearly drawing blood as he used his thumb to swirl while he thrust his hand deeper inside me over and over. He curled his fingers inside me, helping me alleviate that itch I could never quite scratch and causing me to shake uncontrollably.

"Fuck." I muttered as the muscles in my thighs tightened.

He removed his hand and tugged at my underwear. I lifted my hips up off the mattress so he had an easier time shimmying them completely off my body. I unclasped my bra and took it off while Draco pulled his trunks off releasing his hard penis.

I felt him at my entrance and moaned softly as he pushed inside me. Draco let out a jagged breath and slowly began to find his rhythm. It didn't take long for him to figure out just the right position, the one that I had been longing for for so long. Aidan had never been this good.

He went slow at first, savoring every stroke. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he let out a soft groan. His hips snapped as he began to go faster. He leaned in close to me again so our lips found each other once more. I nearly screamed into his mouth again, this time with pleasure instead of pain.

I saw spots in my vision as he hit just the right spot as a warmth spread through my entire core. Draco moaned one last time before his breathing became less labored. He collapsed on top of me and kissed my forehead before twisting off of me to lie by my side.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and sighed. I felt content in that moment, forgetting about all of my problems as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Draco was still sleeping soundly when I woke up a few hours later still tangled up in his arms. He had nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck and was snoring softly. His breath tickled my skin.

I didn't want to get up and leave him there alone, but I was hungry. I hadn't properly eaten all day and it was catching up with me.

I pulled myself out of his grasp and stumbled around his room picking up pieces of clothing as I went. I pulled on his trunks and rifled through one of his dresser drawers until I found a suitable shirt to wear.

I padded out of the room quietly trying not to disturb him as I went. I closed the door slowly behind me, leaving it ajar so I could see still see him sleeping and meandered into the kitchen to start rifling through the cabinets looking for something to make for myself.

"You know I always knew it was because of you." A shrill voice filled my ears and I spun around quickly to see the person I dreaded the most eyeing me expectantly.

Pansy Parkinson.


	21. Chapter 21

There was a time in my life where I would have absolutely reveled in this moment. I won. I stole what Pansy Parkinson wanted more than anything in the world, which was the opportunity to become a Malfoy. Now that I was standing in a pair of Draco's underwear while Pansy stared at me with her dark, stoic eyes, I just felt bad for her. Pansy had always found herself in the middle of a storm when it came to the ebb and flow of Draco and my own tumultuous relationship, and she was always the one getting herself hurt while we safely rode out the waves.

Admittedly, she put herself there of her own volition, but still, she did deserve better. Even I could admit that.

"I knew it was because of you." Pansy's words echoed off the kitchen tile and rattled inside my brain. I stood there in shock until her frown turned into a mischievous smirk and her eyes softened. "If Draco was going to leave me for anyone, then I am actually kind of glad that it was you, Aurora. At least it wasn't a Veela. That might have crushed me."

"Hey, Pans what is taking you so long?" My eyes moved to the hallway and saw Theo yawning as he walked out of his room. He stretched and scratched his bare stomach lazily as he looked around for her.

It was only then that I realized that Pansy was wearing a fluffy bathrobe.

She was a guest.

She was Theo's guest.

"Theodore Nott you sly fox!" I called out to him with a laugh. He beamed at me proudly as he walked over to us and slid an arm possessively around Pansy's waist. To my absolute surprise she leaned into him and smiled contently.

"I suppose I should thank you, actually." Pansy giggled as Theo placed a kiss on her cheek. "If it weren't for you somehow convincing Draco to finally break up with me for good so that he could be with you, then I wouldn't have even considered Theo a possibility. And now we can't get enough of each other."

The two of them kissed happily. I had never seen Theo so elated in his entire life.

"I didn't really do any convincing, I'd say." I admitted as I felt heat emanate from my cheeks. "Draco really told you he was breaking up with you for me?" I asked. I peered back at Draco's open bedroom door and wondered.

We hadn't talked about feelings or our 'relationship' at all. It wasn't really our style. I could see his chest rising and falling slowly as he continued to sleep, so completely unaware about the conversation being held in his kitchen.

"Not in so many words, no." She sighed and looked towards the direction of Draco's room as well, "But a woman knows."

"Well it's all out in the open now, so I don't have to hide you anymore Pans." Theo said happily as he steered the conversation away from Malfoy and back to himself. "Now if you don't mind, Rory, we're kind of busy."

Theo smirked as he tugged at the tie on Pansy's robe to loosen it and Pansy giggled as she snapped out of her reverie.

"Hey!" I scolded them, "That's what bedrooms are for. Or you wait until we're not here to go crazy in the rest of the flat."

"We?" Theo raised a brow, "Are you moving back in?" He asked excitedly as his mouth hung open in a goofy grin, "Into Draco's room this time, perhaps?"

"I'm considering it... but I would stay in my own room." I said firmly and Theo's face fell in disappointment.

"Are you two together or not?" Theo frowned. That was the burning question that everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Not." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "It's complicated. Besides... with everything else going on right now... It's just not a good idea."

"It doesn't have to be complicated." Pansy sighed as she rubbed circles into Theo's arm, "You two are making it that way. You're both too much alike for your own good sometimes."

I rolled my eyes and forced a smile. Since when did she become full of sage wisdom that she thought she could impose on me? Nobody asked her. "Thanks Pansy."

"Anytime. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now. Maybe it's time we finally be friends." Pansy smiled genuinely at me for the first time in her life.

Did Theo manage to fuck the uptight bitch out of her? This was not Pansy Parkinson. Or maybe it was. We had all changed so much since school I was coming to realize.

I shook away my utter confusion and anger swelled inside me again. I really didn't need these two of all people commenting on my love life, or lack of one, for that matter. They head back to Theo's room whispering the entire way there. I knew they were still talking about me and Draco as they laughed about something.

They already had their own private jokes. How adorable.

My stomach rumbled and I suddenly remembered that I was starving. I made my way over to the fridge and started rifling through its contents. I wasn't satisfied with anything in there. These men lived like bachelors and the contents of their fridge reflected that.

If I wanted Butterbeer or soy sauce, I was in the right place, but as far as any real food was concerned I was out of luck.

I gasped when I felt two hands grab onto my hips. Draco laughed from behind me. I stood up and he spun me around to face him, his hands still firmly on my backside.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." He grinned and my heart started to beat faster. He leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the mouth. I nearly melted into a puddle right then and there as I sank into his chest.

"So, I've got to know..." Draco tilted his head to the side and smirked, "Is what happened tonight going to end up in my weekly report to the Ministry? I'd really like it on the record just how good I am in bed."

My heart sank as his words brought me right back down to reality, "About that..." I sighed, "Hermione kind of forbid this sort of thing from happening. It was fun, but... We can't keep doing it."

Draco tensed up and let go of me very suddenly, "I don't really give a damn what Granger thinks about my sex life."

"It's not her rule. She says it's the Ministry's. They'll cut funding to the entire program if they find out that we're hooking up. There are policies in place for this sort of thing. It's all very standard practice." I tried to explain as best I could but I felt like I was grasping at straws and I was beginning to ramble uncontrollably.

I shouldn't have let this happen in the first place. We shouldn't have had sex. I was just screwing things up more this way. Just like I always did.

"I don't care about the stupid Ministry, their stupid program, or their stupid rules." Draco glowered. "And you do?"

I stood up straighter and nodded my head at him angrily, "Maybe if you were saved from spending the rest of your life in a prison cell with dementors roaming around at all hours of the day and night you would have a different perspective. I owe everything I have to Hermione and her stupid program. You're just a spoiled rich kid who still wants everything handed to him."

"Tell me how you really feel why don't you?" Draco spat before he turned and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" I called out after him.

"I'm running away before you get the chance to do it first. I learned that trick from the best." He shouted back at me before he slammed the door to his room, both physically and mentally shutting me out.

I let out a frustrated scream and stormed down the hall to my own room. I ripped open my drawers and started throwing clothes around angrily until I found something to wear. I changed as quickly as I could and got into the lift to leave.

Once again I found myself staring at my reflection in the elevator doors. I hadn't even realized that I been crying up until this point. I peeled my hair off of my wet face and tried to at least make myself look somewhat presentable before the doors opened to the ground floor.

The phoenix in the lobby squawked at me again, but this time I didn't stop or even give it a passing glance. I kept my eyes down and headed out to the streets of London. I walked passed the nightclub we had gone to and scoffed as another tear rolled down my cheek. That already felt like a lifetime ago. That was the night things went from bad to worse.

I wasn't quite sure where I could go or who I could trust at this point. I wasn't going to go to George's place. Not while Imani was there. I hadn't had much time to exactly process what we had discovered about her yet. That was yet another thing I had to deal with.

Imani just seemed so nice and unsuspecting to me. I suppose that's the way you would want to be perceived if you're up to something nefarious. Pfft. Ravenclaw. I should have found a Hufflepuff to room with.

I walked around for a long time thinking about everything. Draco, my father, Camille, Aidan, Narcissa, Lucius, Theo, Pansy, Blaise...

Blaise.

I could hear him calling out my name. I looked up and saw him walking down the street waving and trying to get my attention.

"What are you doing out here walking all by yourself?" He asked as he caught up to me. "Where's Malfoy?"

"Probably sulking in his room." I sighed as I wiped away my remaining tears, "I'm not wanted there at the moment."

"You want to talk about it?" Blaise asked.

I snorted, "Not really, no."

"What about if I buy you dinner?" Blaise raised a brow, "I know this great Japanese place just down the road. The guy who runs it went to Mahoutokoro, you know the magic school over there?"

My stomach gurgled loudly as if right on cue and I begrudgingly accepted his invitation. He led me to an unsuspecting little restaurant and nodded to the guy at the front counter. We walked past tables full of completely oblivious muggles enjoying their sushi and into a back room hidden behind an innocuous curtain.

I let out a sharp gasp in awe and surprise at the ornate details of the room hidden away back here. The entire place sparkled like polished jade. A dragon made of fire zipped past and swirled around the two of us. Red paper lanterns floated above my head with little lights flickering inside them that illuminated the room in an orange glow. Blaise found us a suitable table and pulled out a chair for me to sit.

"So..." Blaise paused and leaned back in his chair, "Tell me everything."

I started from the beginning and opened up to him about everything. It felt good to get it all out. Draco Malfoy was only a small portion of everything wrong in my life right now, although he consumed most of my time and energy.

"That was a lot." Blaise said when he could finally speak again. He blinked slowly a few times as he processed everything I had told him. "Where are you going to go? I'm sure that Malfoy wouldn't really kick you out, although I understand your hesitation to stay there for the time being."

I groaned, "I don't know. I guess I'll try Potter's place next. I'd probably be safest with him anyway with someone trying to either murder me or get me arrested every other day."

"Smart." Blaise acknowledged me, but his mind seemed elsewhere all of a sudden.

I snapped my fingers in Blaise's face to get him to look in my direction. "Oi! Earth to Zabini. Where'd you go, mate?"

Blaise's eyes locked with mine very suddenly. "You said Goyle came around Malfoy Manor looking for Draco? Gregory Goyle?"

"That's right." I frowned. "Draco seemed tense when Narcissa mentioned it to him."

"Malfoy and Goyle had a really bad falling out after Crabbe died." Blaise explained, "Goyle blamed Malfoy for it. He said Malfoy would get what was coming to him one day. They haven't really talked since."

"You think he's coming to collect on that promise?" I raised a brow and leaned forward across the table. My stomach tightened at the very idea.

Blaise furrowed his brow as he thought about it, "No. Theo got a similar sort of message from someone recently that Goyle was looking for him too, and they have no issues with each other. Do you think he's up to something?"

"Well I don't think he's starting an intermural quidditch team, that's for sure." I said lowly.

"Do you think he was involved with the Azkaban stint?" Blaise's eyes darkened. I hadn't even considered that.

I twitched thinking about it, "I wouldn't put it past him to try and break his father out. But there's no way Goyle is smart enough to pull something like that off. He's the muscle, not the brains, of any operation."

Blaise nodded in agreement before he tossed a few galleons on the table. "We should get going. There's a good apparation point in the back over there if you want to get out of here without being noticed.

"Thanks for this. I needed it." I grinned at him. He simply nodded at me before heading out the way we came in. I made my way to the back and disapparated.

Harry lived in a home on the other side of London close to the Ministry. I had been there a few times when he and Ginny had thrown parties and Hermione forced me to go and socialize during my year of probation.

I knocked on the door and waited while someone shuffled around for a moment unlocking the door. Muggle locks, that seemed funny to me that Harry Potter would even bother. Harry opened the door looking like I had woken him up from a deep sleep.

"Rory?" He blinked a few times and squinted at me in the darkness. "I don't have my glasses on."

"Yeah, it's me." I smiled faintly even though he wouldn't be able to see it, "Sorry to bother you so late. Do you mind?"

Harry stood to the side and allowed me to come inside, "Sure. Yeah. It's fine."

"Who is it?" Ginny stretched as she walked over, "Oh, hi Rory. Sorry we're not more awake. Harry has the sleeping patterns of an old man."

"Yeah, he's been spending too much time at the ministry lately with your father." I joked, "He's picking up on his habits."

Ginny groaned, "Don't compare my boyfriend to my father, please!"

"What are you doing here, Rory?" Harry yawned. "Is something wrong?"

"Kind of." I admitted sheepishly, "As you both know my most recent home kind of exploded, so I need somewhere to sleep if you don't mind."

"I thought you were staying at George's again with Imani." Ginny frowned.

"Oh, I didn't think it was fair to make George keep sleeping on the couch like that." I lied. "But if you want me to leave then that's fine..."

"No! Don't be ridiculous." Ginny laughed, "We have more than enough space here. Honestly I don't know why we didn't suggest it before. But George definitely isn't sleeping on the couch. I can assure you that much."

She gave me a sly wink and my stomach flipped. George deserved to know what was going on more than anyone. Imani could be dangerous. At the very least she has some weird hobbies that needed to be addressed.

"The guest bedroom is this way." Harry noted as he led down the hall. He nearly tripped on the way. He really couldn't see anything without those glasses. He pulled an extra blanket out of the closet and placed it on the bed for me before turning to leave.

"Hey, Potter?" I called out to him.

"Yeah, Rory?"

There was so much I wanted to tell him. So much that I still had never apologized to him for. So much I owed him for. My mind spun out of control as I tried to think of the words, but kept coming up short.

"Thank you." I murmured quietly.

Harry smiled knowingly as if he had been able to read every single thought as it raced through my brain, "You're welcome."


	22. Chapter 22

YOUNG LOVE BURNS BRIGHT, BUT DON'T LET IT BURN YOU  
By Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter has moved on from his long-term girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley, more commonly known by her friends and family as Ginny. The heartbroken young woman was betrayed by her own close friend and confidant, Aurora Dolohov, who has taken her world-famous beau all for herself, so it would seem.

Those who know her note that Aurora has a habit out of going after taken men, including wealthy bachelor Draco Malfoy, who only recently ended things with his long-term girlfriend and rumored fiance, Pansy Parkinson.

Dolohov spent Christmas with the Weasley family where she and Potter initially sparked up their secret rendezvous romance, all while he was still officially dating the only Weasley daughter. They tried to keep their affair a secret for as long as possible, but things took a turn for the worse when Aurora was arrested recently under false pretenses.

Unable to bare the crushing weight of his lover rotting away in Azkaban for a second time, Potter came to her rescue and provided the saucy evidence of their love affair to the Wizengamot that ultimately proved Dolohov's innocence. How delicious those memories must have been to witness!

Aurora was most recently seen arriving at Harry's London home in the middle of the night, most likely to engage in some midnight delight. Will their romance last? How is Ginny Weasley taking the devastating news?

This story is still developing.

❂

Ginny could not stop laughing as she read the front page of the paper out loud over breakfast the next morning. Harry and I were both absolutely mortified and sat as far apart as we possibly could manage while still being at the same table. Ginny kept repeating her favorite lines to us over and over.

I am not sure I could ever hear the word saucy or delicious ever again in my life without wanting to throw up.

"Oh, I am absolutely getting this thing framed!" She squealed as she admired the pictures. One of them was of me and Harry embracing immediately after the Wizengamot trial and the other was a stealthy photo taken of Harry opening the door for me last night.

"It's really not that funny, Ginny." I scowled as I snatched the paper out of her hands and crumpled it up into a ball. "What if people actually believe this rubbish?" I asked her before looking at Harry. "No offense Potter, but I could never fancy you like that. Even if you are the chosen one and all."

"None taken." He chuckled as he leaned back in his chair finally loosening up again, "The feeling is definitely mutual."

"Oh please, no one ever believes anything Rita writes anymore." Ginny grabbed her wand and with the swift flick of her wrist the paper looked brand new again. "They all know she's gone off the deep end looking for anything she can twist to stay relevant." She laughed as she smoothed the paper back out with her hands to keep rereading, this time to herself.

There was a loud banging on the front door that made me jump nearly out of my chair. Harry frowned and went to open the door. Suddenly Ginny and I could hear that Ron Weasley shouting at him.

"Harry, how could you? She's my SISTER!"

"I was wrong. I guess there's one person left who believes what Rita writes." Ginny laughed as she waited expectantly for her brother to show his face.

"Ron calm down!" Harry shouted back at his best friend. He wasn't taking kindly to Ron showing up just to scream at him. "Let me explain!"

"Is she here?" Ron asked, "Is Rory here right now?"

"Yes, but-"

"RORY!" Ron shouted, "RORY I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" He ran into the kitchen in a blinding rage. He stormed right up to me still holding a copy of today's Prophet in his hand. He shook it at me wildly, "How dare you two. You came to our family Christmas. That is a sacred day, and you tarnished it. Ginny doesn't deserve to be treated like rubbish. She's my little sister and she deserves the world."

"Good morning, Ron." Ginny chirped.

"Yeah. Hi Gin." Ron said to her before continuing to lay into me, "To sneak around behind everyone's backs in our family home is low. You and Harry are both like family to all of the Weasleys. We accepted you when no one else did even after everything! EVERYTHING! Why do you have to go and-"

Ron paused before looking at his sister and then back at me with his jaw hanging open in utter confusion, "Wait- What? did I-"

"Overreact?" Harry smirked as he leaned in the doorway, "You? No. Of course not. Ron Weasley would never overreact. You want breakfast?"

Ron shrugged and sat down in the seat next to me as if nothing had happened, "Well I am already here." He reached out eagerly for some toast and bacon and began to happily fill his plate.

"You're something else, you know that Ron?" I clicked my tongue and smirked. I was still so completely dumbfounded by what had just happened.

"Oh, right. Sorry about all that. We're good." He said as he stuffed his mouth full of food.

"Are you working at George's today, Ron?" Ginny asked as she finally tore her eyes away from the article. Everyone settled in like Ron's outburst was part of their regular routine.

"Yeah. I was headed in today when I grabbed a copy of the morning paper." Ron nodded, "Next thing I knew I was here."

"Hey, do you mind if I tag along?" I asked suddenly very interested. Imani was likely at work today at St Mungo's, so this was as good an opportunity as any to try and do some snooping without getting caught.

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not." Ron shrugged. "We better get going then. I'm already late as is. George is going to be pissed."

The two of us stood to leave and Ron scanned the table one last time. He grabbed a few waffles in his hand and muttered something about taking them for the road.

We walked the rest of the way to the muggle entrance of The Leaky Cauldron. Harry lived relatively close by. Ron spent most of the time just eating the waffles in silence.

"I really am sorry, by the way." He said after he had finished his last bite. "I'm just really protective of Ginny is all."

"I understand." I gave him a tight-lipped smile, "I appreciate a family that has each other's back. Some of us don't really get that luxury."

Ron looked a little guilty, but he perked up and nudged me with his elbow, "You're family around here. You just witnessed your first major Ron Weasley fuck up. Those are saved for family only."

"Oh, that's what you call it." I laughed. "Good to know."

We laughed and joked the rest of the way to the shop where George greeted us, "Thank Merlin you finally decided to show up!" He chastised his brother, "Hey, Rory. You alright?"

"Doing much better now all thanks to you." I grinned at him. I hadn't been able to talk to him since he helped me at the trial.

"Supplying those memories was the least I could do." He smiled warmly at me and gave me a cheeky wink, "I see you clearly thanked Harry for all his help. I didn't know that kind of reward was up for grabs."

I groaned, "I am going to kill Rita Skeeter if I ever see that wretched woman."

"Nobody believes what she writes anymore anyway. It will all be forgotten by tomorrow when she prints something else just as absurd." George said with a shrug.

"Tell that to your brother." I pointed at Ron who was already busy talking to customers.

George chuckled, "Hermione is the brains and the looks of that relationship. It doesn't leave him with much else some days I'm afraid." He saw a couple kids nearly topple over a display of potions and frowned, "If you don't mind I need to go take care of that. Oi!" He shouted and the boys ran away laughing.

This was it. My opportunity to go upstairs and see if Imani had left anything suspicious lying around for me to discover. I slipped into the back of the store and up the hidden staircase. I was relieved to find the door unlocked and slipped inside.

I didn't really know quite what I was looking for. It was George's apartment after all, not Imani's. She couldn't have much stuff here yet, but maybe I could find something to help me.

It was unusually clean for George. Imani must have been doing her best impersonation of a housewife while she was staying here. That, or George was trying his best to impress her.

There wasn't anything unusual about the living room or the kitchen. I walked to George's door and hesitated before entering.

George's room looked almost identical to the room I had slept in when I stayed here that night. I paused and took in my surroundings. The bed wasn't going to have anything useful hidden in it. Maybe the dresser?

I opened up the drawers and didn't find anything except George's clothes. This was going to be a completely useless waste of my time. Who was I even kidding? All of Imani's stuff was left across the street. I was never going to find anything here.

I made one last-ditch effort and crossed the room to the bedside table. I opened it and inside was just a single envelope. I almost closed the drawer again until I noticed the Malfoy name embossed on the outside. I pulled it out of the drawer and removed the wax seal. Inside was the banking information for a vault at Gringotts in Imani's name.

"I'm not doing this anymore!" I heard Imani's room coming from the living room. I froze. She was making a floo call, but I couldn't hear who she was talking to. "No. I don't feel good about it anymore. I can't. It's not right."

I inched forward slowly and the floor creaked causing me to stand still again. Imani paused, but went back to arguing, "No. I don't care how much money you try to throw at me. You can have it all back I don't want any of it."

I wasn't sure who she was talking to, but I felt like I needed to find out. I kept inching forward until I reached the door. I peaked out into the living room, but Imani's body was blocking the fireplace so I couldn't see. "You never said that this would be this dangerous. The flat that you provided for me got destroyed. Everything I own is gone! We nearly died."

The door creaked when I accidentally brushed up against it and Imani immediately shut down the floo call and turned to look at me. "Rory!" She exclaimed and tried to rush forward looking concerned.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted as I held out my wand at her accusingly. I wasn't afraid to stun her if I had to.

Imani held her hands up and took a step backward. She tried to speak to me in a soothing tone but it just put me more on edge, "Rory, what are you doing? Put the wand down."

"What am I doing?" I shook angrily and a rogue spark flew out of my wand. My magic was on edge too, "What are you doing? You're spying on me?"

"Look, I can explain." She said as she tried to remain calm. "Don't do anything you'll regret, please."

"Go on then." I remained unwavering. "Speak before I change my mind."

Imani swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "Yes, I was spying on you. But it's not what you think."

"Oh I can think a lot of things." I spat. "You're going to have to do better than that and it better be quick."

"It was Lucius Malfoy!" She exclaimed as she squeezed her eyes shut prepared for the worst.

I thought back to what Narcissa told me about Lucius meddling. This must have been what she meant.

My breath caught in my throat and my stomach sank as she explained further, "He paid me, he got me a place to live, and he told me to report on your every move. He wanted you to stay away from his son, and he had to make sure."

"Draco? What for?" I lowered my wand and stared at her incredulously. "I know Lucius doesn't like me, but this is extreme even for him."

"I don't know why. He just doesn't want you two together. I'm sure he has his reasons. He said it's a huge liability and needing the money, I didn't really ask any questions." Imani sighed and looked like she might cry.

I shook my head still trying to process everything. My mind was racing. It felt so full of information and blank at the same exact time.

Imani looked ashamed as she stared at the floor, "Look, I really needed the money. I can't express that enough. I was desperate and honestly it was the easiest job in the world until the past few months when you and Draco started seeing each other again. Then things started to get really dangerous with the flat being attacked and everything else that's going on. When I saw you writhing in pain on the floor of the burrow on Christmas I was so consumed with guilt that I didn't know what to do with myself. Rory, I'm so sorry."

I stared at her as I tried to take in what she was saying. It was a lot to take in all at once. I put my wand away and sighed, "Okay. I believe you. But that doesn't excuse anything you've done."

"I know, and I don't expect you to forgive me." She swallowed hard, "Honestly seeing you and Draco together... I don't know. It just made sense. It really started to feel like Lucius was just fighting the inevitable."

"Funny." I huffed, "That's what I'd been thinking about you and George."

Imani's eyes lit up, "You think so?"

I frowned, "Look Imani... It's going to take some time before I can trust you again. But... despite my better judgement... I forgive you."

"Really?" She looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Only on the condition that you tell me everything you know about Camille Reeves."


	23. Chapter 23

Unfortunately for me, Imani didn't know very much valuable information about Camille; however, she did know one thing that struck me as odd. Every day at 8 in the morning Camille went to a cafe for breakfast. It was the same cafe every day, and it was a bit out of the way to get to in Diagon Alley. Let's just say it wasn't anyone's first, second, or seventh choice for a meal. From what I could tell the place was almost always empty.

I needed to find a way to check it out without raising suspicion. Polyjuice could work, but admittedly, I am not that skilled with potion making to be able to achieve something like that all on my own.

Hermione Granger was top of our class when it came to potions, but I knew better than to involve her with something like this. She would probably go on and on about the moral implications and how she can't in good conscience as a member of the Ministry brew such a potion for someone to use unsanctioned.

I had to swallow my pride and go to the only person I knew that was better at brewing potions than Hermione. And I was almost certain he didn't want to see me.

Draco and I hadn't spoken since our fight, and that was more than a week ago now. I had been making up things in his reports to the Ministry for weeks now, so that was no problem, but I actually kind of missed him.

I showed up at his building on his day off and walked into the lobby feeling sick to my stomach. The Phoenix blinked at me as if he was expecting me to show up today.

"Hi." I muttered softly to the magical bird. He squawked curiously as I stepped into the lift and we stared at each other until the doors closed.

The doors opened to Malfoy's foyer and I stepped inside. It was still early enough that everyone was probably sleeping. I would just wait.

"Shouldn't you be with your lover?" A voice called out from behind me. I spun around and saw Draco watching me carefully while holding a cup of tea.

"I- that wasn't- I didn't- no." I stuttered and my face felt hot, "That wasn't what it looked like. Rita's quill may be sharp, but her mind is dull."

"Obviously." Draco scoffed, "I know it wasn't Potter's bed you were sneaking into on Christmas. Just like I know you didn't come over to rekindle that flame today, so... Do you need something?" He took a long sip of his tea and stared at me.

"I do actually." I nodded, "I need your help."

Draco raised a brow, "Why would I bother helping you? Any time I've tried you've just gotten mad at me."

"I didn't ask you to help then. You just imposed yourself. This time I'm asking." I bit my lip nervously while I waited for his response.

"Don't do that." Draco scowled at me and his cheeks turned red.

"Do what?" I frowned back at him.

"Bite your lip like that." Draco shifted uncomfortably and shook his head. He looked off into the distance appearing strained before he took a deep breath in, "I'll help you... just... stop doing that. What do you need?"

"I need you to help me brew a batch of Polyjuice potion." I breathed out the words quickly. I knew it sounded absurd the second it left my mouth. He was never going to agree to it. It was too complicated of a potion.

Draco just stared at me in shock for a few moments while he processed my request. "You do know that takes nearly a month to brew."

"Then we should get started right away." I grinned excitedly, "Time is being wasted just standing around like this."

Draco looked annoyed as he turned around and walked down the hallway. When he noticed I hadn't followed him he stopped and called out after me, "Well, are you coming or not?"

I smiled and caught up to him standing next to the bookshelf. Once I was there he waved his wand and it transfigured into a door that he subsequently opened.

"I never knew this was here." I muttered to myself as I walked through.

"That's kind of the point, Aurora." Draco sighed in resignation. I could tell I was on his very last nerve. Inside the room was a better looking potions laboratory setup than I had ever seen. It looked more stocked than even Hogwarts could have ever been. Draco began writing a list on a scrap piece of parchment and he thrust it into my hands. "Start collecting ingredients. I'll get a cauldron ready."

I nodded and walked over to his wall of ingredients. I kept looking down at the paper and up at all of the meticulously labeled bottles with handwriting that matched to find what I was searching for. I had just grabbed the powdered bicorn horn and lacewing flies when Draco appeared right behind me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear. "Who are you trying to turn into?"

"N-no one in particular." I jumped and practically fell into him. His body was nearly pressed up against my own. "I'm just trying not to be myself."

I reached up to grab the knotgrass at the same moment Draco did and our hands grazed one another sending a spark of electricity right through me. I yanked my hand away and turned around to look at him. He had me pinned against the shelf as he stared down at me curiously.

"What are you trying to do?" He quizzed me. He wanted to know what I was up to. Of course he did.

"I'm trying to be inconspicuous." I explained, unable to meet his attentive gaze, "Imani gave me some information about Camille and I need to be able to trail her unnoticed. She's meeting with someone at a cafe and I need to find out who. It could be important."

"Imani." Her name sounded like acid rolling off his tongue. Draco twisted away from me and I finally felt like I could breathe again, "You're still letting her stalk you, I suppose?"

My mouth twisted up angrily, "No. She isn't stalking me anymore because your father isn't paying her anymore."

Draco's jaw tensed up and he turned to stare at me again indignantly.

"Yeah." I chided him and continued on, "You heard that right. Your father was paying Imani to spy on me. And you want to know the best part? It was to make sure I was staying far away from you."

Draco blinked. He looked morose. "Look, Aurora, my father is a lot of things. But he wouldn't-"

"But he did!" I exclaimed, cutting him off.

Draco looked ashamed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned around to face the cauldron that had finally started to bubble, "Don't forget the leeches."

I huffed in exasperation and turned back to the shelves. We both worked in silence for a while. I occasionally glanced at him hoping that he would look back at me, but he never did. At least not while I was paying attention.

"The potion needs to stew for 21 days. Can you wait that long?" Draco asked cooly once he finished stirring everything together and it began to bubble and steam.

"Yeah. Are we done here?" I ground my teeth together and refused to look at him.

"I suppose so." Draco nodded, "I'll see you in three weeks."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I stormed out of the room and out of his apartment. He was so infuriating sometimes it drove me mad.

I stayed mad at Draco for the entire three weeks. I think the longer he went without reaching out to me, the angrier I got. I suppose I could have said something to him. Anything, really. But I refused to fall on my sword, and Draco knew it because he was just the same.

I got to his apartment early in the morning before the sun had even risen in the sky. Draco wasn't up waiting for me so I walked right into his bedroom. He was fast asleep splayed out on the entire bed, completely twisted up in his sheets. His bare chest rose and fell at a steady pace. Everything about him was drawing me in. He looked like a renaissance painting that I could stare at forever, still finding new things to admire.

Draco shifted in the bed and his eyes fluttered open as if he could sense my presence in his sleep. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked, his voice low and raspy.

"Not long." I hummed, "Get up." I turned on my heel and left. He came out of the room a few minutes later, walking straight past me and heading to his lab. I trailed behind him silently.

Draco was filling two flasks full of the potion. He handed one out to me to take. I wrinkled my nose in confusion and eyed the second flask apprehensively, "Why are there two of them?"

"You can't seriously think I'd let you go alone to do this." Draco said unnervingly steady. He looked away to grab some vials full of hair. "One for you and one for me."

"I can handle this myself, Malfoy." I glowered at him.

"I know you can." He said simply as he focused on putting the hairs in his own potion, "They're muggle hairs. That way there's no possible way we will be recognized."

I followed his lead and did the same. We looked at each other and a smirk formed on Draco's face as he flashed his eyes at me with excitement. He held up the flask, "Bottoms up."

We both drank the potion. I had to practically choke it down. It was one of the grossest tastes and texture combinations that I had ever experienced in my life. I looked down at my hands in horror as they started to bubble and change. When I looked up I was staring at a ruggedly handsome looking man with dark, curly hair and an olive complexion where Draco should have been standing. I ran a hand through my hair and realized I was now blonde.

Draco looked at me and smirked and I could see the hints of himself - his true self - through the disguise.

"Don't do that smirk. You'll give us away." I warned him. "Let's go."

We wasted no time disapparating to Diagon Alley. We walked down the street with no trouble at all. I decided it was best to test our disguises, so we stopped by the Weasley's shop where George greeted us just as he was opening up for the day.

"Morning!" He said cheerfully, "Can I interest you in anything today? Perhaps a Pygmy Puff for the beautiful lady?" George sent a cheeky wink my way. Draco instinctively put a hand on my lower back and glared at him. His anger was palpable, but George seemed to be none the wiser.

"We're just browsing." Draco huffed. "Thank you."

"Alright, well let me know." George grinned, still completely oblivious.

I smirked at Draco and whispered, "Look at you thanking a Weasley for something."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You had your fun. You saw that the potion works. Now let's get over to the cafe now before Camille."

When we entered the cafe there was not another soul inside besides the waitress. I sat down at a booth in the very back of the room and Draco slid in right next to me before ordering us tea.

"We can't sit on the same side of the table. We look ridiculous." I hissed angrily and pushed him, but his body was like stone. "Move."

"But then I won't be able to see them." He glared at me. "I want to know what's going on just as much as you do."

"Ugh, fine." I caved, "But if they get suspicious and leave it will be your fault. I want that known now."

"Shut up, someone is coming in." Draco ordered me.

I slid down low in my seat and pretended to pick at my nail beds to look as inconspicuous as possible. Draco kept flipping over a copy of the menu and was acting like it was a very compelling piece of literature.

We looked like idiots, but at least we didn't look like ourselves.

Camille walked in and slumped down at a table near the window. She looked exhausted and quite possibly hungover. It didn't surprise me at all. She ordered eggs and toast for herself and one more for whoever she was meeting.

Draco and I waited with baited breath for what felt like an eternity until Gregory Goyle walked into the cafe and sat down across from her.

I gasped and Camille's eyes shot up from her table to meet my own and I froze. Draco grabbed me roughly by the face with his - well, not really his - calloused hands and pressed his lips firmly to my own.

"Just go with it." Draco breathed onto my mouth.

I nodded and sank into him allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. It was like kissing a stranger I had somehow known my entire life.

My fingers got stuck trying to run them through his curly hair. I closed my eyes and imagined his soft blond locks instead.

I don't know how long we sat there snogging. It felt like an eternity when in reality it was probably only a few minutes. I could hear the faint scraping of chairs against linoleum floors and the bell above the door rang when Draco finally pulled away to breathe.

"That was close." He let out a sigh of relief before shooting me a very pointed glare, "You nearly blew our cover. We didn't even get to hear any of their conversation, and they left before even eating. What are we going to do now?"

I sat there tongue in cheek as I processed this new tiny sliver of information. We had to think of a way to see Goyle again, and figure out what they were up to together. What they were possibly planning. Were they behind Azkaban? If so, why?

I looked up at Draco and grinned as a plan started to form in my head, "If I recall correctly, I think your Mum really wants you to have a housewarming party."


	24. Chapter 24

The Malfoy's are known for a lot of things both positive and negative, but their over the top, opulent parties are pretty high up on that list of what people remember fondly. With Narcissa Malfoy involved this was going to be the party of the year in Draco Malfoy's penthouse suite. She was pulling out all of the stops. Anyone who was anyone was desperate for an invitation and the guest list was incredibly exclusive.

I tried to invite all of the Weasley's, but only Harry and Ginny accepted their invitation. I had at least hoped that George might show up, but he was standing in solidarity with his brother Ron who flat our refused, despite Hermione's begging to get dressed up for a night out.

Somewhere along the way the party became a black-tie affair. Draco said he tried to argue with his Mum about it, but I knew that really meant he said he didn't want it to be black tie, and Narcissa simply said too bad.

The only problem now was that I still had nothing to wear.

"This is so exciting." Pansy squealed at breakfast the morning of. We had been there all day letting decorators in for Draco while he worked his shift at St Mungo's. "I've had my dress picked out since the moment I got the invitation. I got it imported from Romania. The bodice is fashioned out of dragon scales. What are you wearing?"

"I don't know yet." I frowned. "I've been distracted and hadn't had time to go shopping. I'll probably just transfigure one of my other dresses to be longer and call it a day."

Pansy's spoon clattered on the table. "That will not do. Not for one of Narcissa Malfoy's parties. Surely you remember how extravagant these kind of things are."

"Technically it's Draco's party." I corrected her.

Pansy cackled, "I know you don't believe that for a second." She stood up and reached for my hand, "Come now. We're going out."

"But I'm not dressed." I protested.

"You don't need to be dressed for where we're headed." She assured me. "Let's go."

The next thing I knew I was in Madam Malkin's and my body was being measured and fabrics were being thrown at me from every direction.

"What color do you like, dear?" Malkin asked me as she fluttered around tirelessly.

"Black is good." I said.

"Don't listen to her." Pansy scoffed. "Slytherin green is the only option." Madam Malkin nodded and swept away to get started on her creation. I sighed and slumped down into one of the chairs. Pansy sat down next to me. "Are you nervous?"

"For what?" I laughed. She didn't know about our plans to try and see what Goyle was up to.

"Isn't this where you debut your relationship with Draco?" She asked.

I coughed, "I wouldn't- I don't- We can hardly be in the same room with each other these days. I wouldn't call that a relationship."

"Oh." Pansy giggled, "Well just you wait until he sees you in your dress."

Madam Malkin came out holding the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. The woman works fast. It was reminiscent of my Yule Ball gown, albeit a much more adult and sexy version with a more revealing backside and plunging neckline.

"Oh, wow." I couldn't take my eyes off of the silk fabric. "This is too much."

"Nonsense." Pansy frowned, "We'll take it." She handed Malkin a small satchel of galleons and smiled at me, "I'm buying. Consider this a formal peace offering."

"Thanks Pansy." I smiled back at her and clutched the dress to my chest.

"Now let's get out of here so we can spend the rest of the afternoon wasting time getting ready." She smiled. Pansy was so good at all of this girly stuff. It made me wonder what Hogwarts would have been like if she had been my best friend there instead of Camille.

At seven the first of the guests began to arrive. I smoothed out the front of my dress and admired myself in floor length mirror. It was now or never. I walked out into the hallway at the exact same moment Theo and Pansy were leaving his room.

"Oh wow, Rory." Theo's eyes practically bulged out of his head, "If I wasn't with Pansy..."

Pansy hit him in the chest, "Enough. I already had to fight over one boyfriend with her. I refuse to do it again." She stuck her nose up in the air and walked away as Theo tried to apologize profusely.

I let out a laugh and called out to them, "Enjoy the party you two."

I walked into the living room where an expansion charm had been flawlessly executed to magnify the space into a grand ballroom of sorts. It was excessive, it was over the top, and it was so obviously Narcissa Malfoy.

A tray carrying champagne floated past me and I grabbed a flute as I scanned the room. There was no sign of Goyle yet. I knew he would be here eventually, so I could at least try to enjoy myself until then.

"Rory!" I heard Harry shout. I turned around and saw him waving at me with Ginny on his arm. I walked over to greet them. "This really is something." Harry mused as he admired the decor. He looked like a fish out of water in his very humble blazer compared to the extravagance of what everyone else was wearing, including his girlfriend who looked beautiful in a deep purple gown that made her bright red hair stand out.

I laughed, "It's just so very Narcissa. I used to come to these parties all the time growing up, but I never stayed sober enough to remember them."

"Is that the plan tonight too?" Ginny asked as she eyed my drink in hand.

"Hopefully not, but the night is still young." I admitted as I downed the rest of my drink. The glass instantly disappeared from my hands once it left my lips.

Ginny's eyes suddenly met someone's across the room and she smiled before looking back at me, "Well, we won't keep you."

"No, it's fine." I said trying to get them to stay, but Ginny was already leading Harry away, "I don't know that many people here. It's mostly Narcissa and Malfoy's old friends that I have absolutely no interest reconnecting with."

"No, it's really best we go mingle. We'll catch up later!" Ginny winked as she pushed Harry towards the dance floor.

I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed another flute of champagne as it floated past.

"You should really pace yourself." Draco's voice came from behind me. "We're on a mission tonight, remember."

I turned around to look at him and felt my heartbeat quicken. I was used to seeing Draco in expensive suits all the time, so this was no different. But the way he was looking at me made me shiver.

"You look... wow." Draco's eyes trailed over my entire body slowly as if he didn't want to miss out on a single inch of me.

"That's what Theo said." I laughed.

"Oh, he did?" Draco raised a brow.

I nodded, "Yeah. He might have also mentioned something about what he might be tempted to do if he wasn't dating Pansy."

Draco's jaw tightened. "I know the feeling."

Before I could respond, Narcissa came up between us. "Oh good Draco, you're here and you're mingling. It's time for you to give a welcoming speech. Just a few words thanking everyone for coming. Keep it simple."

"Of course." Draco said before turning on his heel to leave me standing there with his mother alone.

Narcissa turned her attention to me immediately taking me in. "You look lovely, dear." She smiled broadly showing off all of her perfect teeth, "Thank you for convincing Draco to have this party. I've been trying for so long to get him to do something like this and he would always refuse me. His own mother! Can you believe it?" Her laughter sounded angelic as it floated through the air.

"It didn't really take much convincing." I admitted.

"Does it ever when you're involved?" Narcissa quipped as she grabbed her own flute of champagne and drew it to her lips. "Enjoy the party, Aurora." She sauntered off to greet more guests.

Draco stood in the center of the room and everyone fell silent waiting for him to speak. "I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight to this little housewarming party."

A few people laughed because this was far from little.

Draco continued, "Admittedly, I have been living here for quite some time now, but I finally feel settled in and it's begun to feel like home." Draco's eyes met mine for a second when he mentioned feeling at home, and then he began to scan the entire room again talking about how nice it had been seeing everyone and how he was looking forward to catching up with every single person there tonight.

His eyes snapped back to mine very abruptly at the end of his speech, "There isn't much left for me to say." He tilted his head in a jerky manner, "So enjoy what's left of the party."

I furrowed my brow trying to figure out why Draco got so weird and twitchy at the end of his speech. I gasped when I realized that Goyle had finally showed up and was standing to the left of me speaking intently with Theo and Blaise.

I was so busy staring at Goyle that I hardly noticed someone had come up to me and snaked their arm around my waist, "Hi Dolohov."

"Montague." I sneered as I unwrapped his arm from my body and took a step backwards. He was always too forward for my liking.

"Please, call me Graham." He grinned as he stared down the front of my dress without even pretending not to make it obvious he was doing so.

"I'd rather not." I frowned. "What do you want?"

Montague glanced over at his friends. It was all the usual suspects. Vaisey, Pucey, even Harper and Urquhart were there, and they were all staring at the two of us expectantly. Montague turned back to me with a smirk, "I just wanted one dance is all."

"I'd rather not." I frowned.

Vaisey and Harper burst out laughing and Pucey handed them each a galleon coin. Just then Goyle caught my eye. He was about to move to the dance floor with... Millicent Bulstrode? I hadn't even realized she was invited, but maybe she was just his date. Either way, gross. I didn't think Millicent would stoop so low. 

"Wait, on second thought, sure." I agreed and grabbed Montague's hand pulling him towards the center of the room. I made sure we were close enough so I could see Goyle at all times without making it obvious that I was following him. He kept whispering in Millicent's ear, but it didn't look like she was enjoying what he was saying to her. In fact, they looked like they were arguing about something.

Montague got my attention again as he touched me. He looked like he had just won the quidditch world cup. He pulled me in close and let his hands roam over my bare back that was exposed by the plunging hem of the dress.

"So, I hear you and Malfoy have been getting awfully close these days." Montague muttered in my ear, "Or is it Potter you're into now? I can't keep up." His hands slid lower down my back and I glared at him as I reached back and put them in a more appropriate placement. The second my hands were off of his though, they began to slide back down again.

"You really don't know what you're talking about." I glowered as I stared over his shoulder at Goyle. He and Millicent were already leaving the dance floor. That was incredibly fast. Now they were headed straight towards Montague's posse to go chat.

A strong hand grasped my shoulder and held me back from Montague. I turned to see Draco looking absolutely infuriated. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Please." I agreed without a second thought, thankful to be rid of Montague and his greedy hands.

"I guess it is Malfoy then, after all." He jeered as Draco led me away. "Too bad for Potter!"

"Really, Aurora? Montague? Of all people?" Draco was still fuming as he pulled me in close to dance. I clasped my hands together around his neck and sighed.

"I was trying to get close to Goyle without being obvious. I needed a dance partner and I wasn't sure where you were." I explained. I tried not to concentrate on the fact that Draco's hands had found their way to my hips and pulled me in closer so they were pressed against his own.

"Did you see he's here with Millicent?" I asked as I tried to ignore the fire that just erupted in the pit of my stomach.

"The Bull-toad?" Malfoy scoffed, "Impossible. She's been in South Africa for months now. She wouldn't come back for something like this. Even if it is a Malfoy party."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"She's Pansy's best friend." Draco shrugged, "They write. Or at least they used to. Pansy mentioned the other day she hasn't heard from her in a while. She's been a little concerned."

"Well, they've been acting distant the entire party... perhaps Pansy didn't know. Maybe something happened and she came back to town." I suggested.

The demeanor of the group Goyle was talking to had just shifted significantly. Vaisey and Pucey looked excited about what he was saying, but Harper's face looked full of dread. I wish there was a way I could hear what they were talking about.

"I think I'm going to go talk to him." Draco said sounding determined. "He did say he's been looking for me, after all. Maybe he'll tell me his entire plan. He would be that stupid."

"It's worth a shot at this point." I sighed as I pulled away from him. "We're getting nowhere like this."

Draco nodded and let his hands fall to his sides. "I'll find you in a bit."

I watched him cross the room to greet his old friend. Goyle grinned at him, but it didn't seem genuine. There was something in his eyes. They an almost dead-like stare to them as it was creeping me out. His eyes landed on me before he turned to talk to Draco one on one.

"Having fun?" Ginny asked as she waltzed up beside me.

"Not really, no." I admitted, my eyes still glued to Draco. "These kinds of events weren't really my thing as a kid either if I'm honest."

"You want to hear what he's saying, don't you?" Ginny asked.

I nodded, "Obviously."

"Well here." She said as she reached into her purse. I nearly gasped when she held out an ear to me. Ginny laughed, "It's called an extendable ear. It's one of my brother's inventions. Quick, let's go over here." She led me to a more secluded area of the party and helped me figure out how to use the Weasley product.

I held up one end to my ear as the other slid across the floor going unnoticed by guests.

"So... you and Dolohov. Anything going on there?" Goyle asked.

"Definitely not." Draco sounded disgusted by the accusation and my heart sank. "What about you and Bulstrode?"

"Let's just say I like pulling her hair and getting a little rough." Goyle laughed. I felt queasy.

I scanned the room, but I couldn't see Millicent anywhere. I didn't see Pucey or Vaisey anymore either. Harper had moved to talk to Theo and Blaise and he looked really concerned about something.

"You're telling me you're not even trying to nail Dolohov though? She's still got an arse that I would love to-"

"That's enough." Draco hissed, "Obviously I'm going to sleep with her, Goyle. I would be an idiot not to. Why do you think I slipped amortentia into her drink earlier. She's been trying to ravage me all night whenever we have a moment, but I ordered her to wait until the party is over. Have you ever been sucked off by a girl who is high on that shit? It feels-"

"Alright. I think that we have heard enough." Ginny gasped as she yanked the ear back and blushed fervently. She looked into my eyes with concern, "You don't look like you've been dosed." She put her hand to my forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's lying. It's a long story. Don't worry about it."

"Alright. I trust you." Ginny smiled at me warily before glancing back at Goyle and Malfoy, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do tonight."


	25. Chapter 25

The rest of the party was a complete waste when it came to our investigation. This was the second time we had struck out recently with absolutely no new information about what was going on. Well, other than the fact that we now knew that Goyle liked having really rough sex with Millicent Bulstrode.

I stayed late into the night until I was the last guest left at the party. Narcissa had gone home quite some time ago. Pansy and Theo had gone to sleep and Blaise was nowhere to be seen. I assume he found someone willing to go to bed with him too, so I didn't question it. At last the house was quiet and still. Draco offered to let me stay over in my old room again tonight, and I was tired enough to accept the invitation. There was no way I was going all the way back to Potter's place tonight, I was too exhausted, and still a bit tipsy. He walked me to the bedroom door at the end of the night and frowned.

"What's on your mind, Malfoy?" I asked curiously as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned on the doorframe to watch him carefully.

Draco wrestled with his thoughts, "It's just that there has to be something we're missing. It feels like it's right in front of us, yet we keep coming up short. It's frustrating."

I sighed, "Look. We tried our best. Some of us tried better than others, but we don't need to split hairs here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco's eyes narrowed at me skeptically.

I scoffed, "Well I certainly don't think that talking to Goyle about how good my arse looks is the best way to find out what he's up to. Do you?"

Draco snapped his mouth shut angrily, "If I didn't play along he would have known something was wrong and he wouldn't have given me any information at all. If he's working with Camille, then he immediately doesn't trust you, and our... whatever this is... would immediately make him suspicious. You know that."

"Well unless the information was that Millicent is into some really sad shit sexually, then I certainly don't think we learned anything of value."

"Goodnight, Aurora." Draco said sternly before turning on his heel and heading off to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind him. I rolled my eyes and head into my own bedroom as well slamming the door just as loud as if it were an unspoken competition between us as to who could slam the door the loudest.

I stormed over to the bed and yanked my heels off of my aching feet and threw them across the room angrily where they landed in a heap. I got up again to start removing my dress until I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I still looked absolutely incredible. It was a shame that this ensemble was going to waste on such a useless excuse of a night.

Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Ginny's words echoed through my head as I continued to admire myself in the mirror. It was like she knew exactly what I was going to do before I had even decided to do it. I groaned. I was really going to hate myself for this in the morning, but all of the champagne that was still coursing through my bloodstream was convincing me otherwise.

I crept down the hallway to Draco's room and opened the door to see him removing his shirt and tie. He looked at me with the same dumbfounded confusion as the last time I came into his room unannounced, but it did not take him nearly as long this time to figure out what was going to happen.

"Thank Merlin, finally." Draco groaned as he threw his tie on the ground.

He reached me in an instant and grabbed my head with both of his hands as he kissed me fervently on the lips. We wasted no time moving straight to his bed. We both wanted this. Needed this. I pushed him down and climbed on top of him spreading my legs wide as my thighs rested on either side of his own.

I leaned further into him and our hips pressed together as I ran my hands over his head, messing up his perfectly styled hair. I liked it messy, but I also liked being the one who messed it up. I could feel his cock harden beneath me. Draco's cold hands had slid underneath my dress and were working their way up my thighs making me shiver. He paused and stopped kissing me as he caught his breath.

"No knickers?" He asked. It wasn't much of a question considering he already knew the answer to be yes.

"Does this dress look like I could wear underwear with it?" I raised a brow.

Draco's eyes darkened as they filled with lust and desire. His voice got deep and commanding and almost startled me at how authoritative it could be, "Take it off. Now."

I climbed off of him and he watched hungrily as I stood near the foot of his bed. I reached for the zipper on the side and slowly pulled it down exposing my ribs one by one. I looked at Draco and watched as his chest rose and fell at a quickening pace. He couldn't take his eyes off of me and it made my heart flutter. I let the silken fabric pool around my feet and I stepped out of it slowly.

"I hope you won't mind that I haven't had any amortentia tonight." I whispered in as sultry of a voice as I could muster. Draco let out a shaky breath he had been holding in as his face reddened with embarrassment at the realization I had heard so much of his private conversation with Goyle. I reached for the buttons on his trousers and he shifted forward to give me a better angle as I slid down to my knees.

Draco practically jumped to his feet impatiently at the sight of me and readily pulled his trousers off. The only thing now separating me from him was the thin layer of fabric housing his erection. I let my fingers reach up and tug at the waistband as I slowly shimmied his trunks down his thighs letting my fingers gently scrape at the skin on his legs. Draco took a sharp breath in.

I looked up at Draco's face. His eyes were practically black with desire now. I bit my lip, and grinned up at him and he let out a quiet groan and shut his eyes forcefully, shaking with anticipation.

I let my tongue extend out of my mouth and drag it across his shaft and ending at the tip. Draco let out a low guttural noise that came deep from inside him as I took him in my mouth. I bobbed back and forth slowly, dragging shaky breaths out of Draco with each move I made.

I was taking my time, teasing him almost. He twitched involuntarily inside me as I began to suck. I reached for the base of him with one of my hands and squeezed. Draco moaned and grabbed a fistful of my hair, shoving himself deeper into my mouth. I nearly gagged at the length.

I pulled back and began to focus solely on the tip, placing my lips just so. I let my tongue run over the head of his cock and sucked it until he writhed with pleasure. When I could tell he was getting close I pulled away completely and his eyes shot back open.

Without a word, Draco pulled me to my feet and shoved me onto the bed forcefully. I gasped with excitement as he crawled on top of me. He pressed into my entrance and slipped inside of me with ease as if he was made specifically to fit me, and me alone. His hips slammed against mine and I arched my back in pleasure at the feeling as he dragged against my walls.

He thrust into me going faster and deeper with each stroke. I let out a loud moan and he practically lost it all right then and there. His fingers twisted into my hair and he pressed his forehead to mine as he kept going. I looked into his eyes as a wave of pleasure crested over me and I lifted my head to kiss him as he released inside of me.

Draco moaned directly into my mouth. It felt like I was extracting it out of him. I didn't realized just how tightly I had been holding onto him until we both let go. We sighed as we held each other in our arms, finally content as the tension that surrounded us faded away... for now at least. Draco kissed the top of my head before we both slowly, but surely drifted off to sleep.

I woke the next morning with the slightest tinge of a headache in between my eyes. I knew better than to drink so much champagne, but I did it anyway. I felt cold. The covers were mostly off of my body and the spot next to me where a warm body should have been was empty. I tried to ignore the disappointment that filled me inside as I pulled the covers around me and got up to go get dressed.

It was silent out in the main living room of the suite. I was glad that no one was up yet to see my walk of shame down the hall to my own bedroom. I opened the door and gasped to see Draco going through the drawers of my dresser.

He shot up straight and blushed as he held a shirt and bra in his hands. "I realized you didn't have any clothes with you besides your dress, so I- uh... well. Here." He held them out to me and I took them as a small smile formed on my face.

"Thanks, Malfoy." I said as I let the sheet fall to the floor. Draco watched carefully as I pulled the bra across my bare chest and clasped it in the back. I pulled the shirt over my head and stared at him, "Well, what bottoms were you going to pick out to finish the ensemble?"

A blush crept up Draco's jawline and he looked down to the drawer he had been rifling through until he picked out something he thought was suitable. While he was doing so, I wandered over to my underwear drawer and took out some lacy underwear that I had tucked away and pulled them on.

"On second thought, forget the trousers." Draco muttered as he stared at me.

I rolled my eyes and snatched a pair of jeans out from the top of the drawer and shimmied my way into them.

Draco cleared his throat and shook his head trying to refocus, "Breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm starving." I agreed. We walked out into the hall together and could hear Theo and Pansy talking to Blaise in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've never heard him talk so much in my life really." Blaise noted. "The whole thing was bizarre."

"Who are we talking about?" I asked as I leaned on the counter and looked at them all. Draco put his arm gently on my lower back as he walked past to make us each a cup of tea. Theo saw the split-second gesture and a grin slowly took over his entire face. I scowled at him and he merely winked back at me.

"Goyle." Blaise explained. "Last night he kept talking to us. Well, Theo mainly, but still."

"What about?" I looked over at Blaise again curiously. "We were trying to see if he was acting suspiciously all night, but came up short in the end."

"He kept being cryptic like he was talking in code or something. Like mate come on now, I failed Ancient Runes. I won't be able to figure it out!" Theo guffawed, "He kept asking me if I'd like to see my father and if I missed the old ways back when old Voldy was in charge. Like hell I would ever want to see that old noseless geezer ever again. As for my dad, he can rot away in Azkaban for all I care."

"Wasn't he one of the escapees?" Pansy asked him.

Theo thought about it for a second and shrugged, "As long as he doesn't come looking for me I don't care where he is. You know what though, Harper was really put out by Goyle too. He said something about all his friends heading to some weird after party."

I thought about what Theo was saying when suddenly it all clicked and I gasped. Draco and I turned to look at each other.

"What is it, Dolohov?" Draco asked.

"Goyle is recruiting people."


	26. Chapter 26

It was becoming abundantly clear that whatever Camille Reeves was up to was an imminent threat that loomed over us like a dark storm cloud covering the horizon. Eventually the storm was going to be upon us and if we didn't figure it all out soon, we were going to get caught in the rain.

She was recruiting people. Those with past ties to Death Eaters, mostly. My Marked arm began to ache so much each day that it practically went numb. The worst part was that it looked like people were actually joining up. We knew for a fact that Vaisey, Pucey and Millicent Bulstrode had joined, so how many others were there? Not to mention all of the countless Death Eaters broken out of Azkaban that were still in hiding.

The fact that we hadn't seen or heard from any of them yet was really beginning to concern me. How many of them have been slipping right under the Ministry's noses? What were they all waiting for? Some sort of signal? Surely one of them would have shown up by now unless they were planning something big.

"We need to find a way to get into one of those meetings." I said one afternoon. "Theo, do you have any more information that you can possibly remember?"

Theo frowned, "No. I wasn't interested, so I didn't ask. You could try asking Harper though. He might know more, especially if Vaisey and Pucey joined up. Those are his mates these days."

"We'll figure something out." Draco assured me, though he didn't seem that confident. We kept coming up on dead ends.

"I just don't get how she's always a step ahead of me." I complained, "It's Camille for fucks sake! She's one of the stupidest people I think I've ever known."

"Yeah, it's Camille. That's exactly why." Draco interjected, "She's known you forever, so she knows exactly how to pull the wool over your eyes. She may be an idiot, but she is a master of deception. The girl is downright diabolical."

"It's just so infuriating." I groaned, "I helped her out for years. In school and afterward too, you know? How long has she been planning this - whatever this is?" I waved my hands around in frustration.

"Probably since Azkaban." Pansy noted from where she sat with Theo. Their legs were twisted together on a large chaise lounge, "I'm sure you've got a lot of time to plot and scheme in there."

"Yeah when the dementors aren't trying to kiss you, the guards aren't harassing you, and the other inmates aren't fighting you, you've got loads of time on your hands." I sneered.

My face softened as I looked at the shocked faces of those surrounding me and I spoke quietly, "Sorry. It's still kind of a raw feeling after all this time. I don't take freedom for granted. You might be right. Camille's Azkaban experience was wildly different than my own. She thrived there, despite everything. She probably made all kinds of connections on the inside."

Draco cleared his throat, "Listen, we're getting nowhere by just hoping Camille will slip up and give us some important information. We got lucky figuring out Goyle was recruiting because he's terrible at being discrete. They likely won't make that mistake a second time. I think it's best we try to figure out what's up with the necklace again. Maybe we try bringing it to another curse breaker for a second opinion? I know a guy who-"

I gasped, "The necklace!" It had been ages since I had even thought about it. So much had happened since Christmas. I had left it at the burrow completely unprotected in the back of some wardrobe. Nobody mentioned it to me, so I guess we were lucky that it hadn't caught fire again. We had to go get it. "It's still at the Weasley's."

"You left it there? Christmas was ages ago." Draco's voice turned shrill. "What is wrong with you? Aurora, you can't be serious. That is so incredibly irresponsible and to think that all this time-"

"Admittedly I've been a little distracted." I glared at him and clenched my teeth together so my voice came out as a low hiss, "I know a distraction or two I could remove if I have to. That might clear my head."

"That won't be necessary." Draco stiffened when he realized what I was implying. Theo snickered and Draco glared at him. "But we need to get that necklace before something happens to it."

"Alright, fine. I'll go right now then." I huffed as I got up from the couch. "There's no time like the present."

"I'm coming with you." Draco said full of determination and a hint of arrogance.

"Please," I laughed, "I think the Weasleys have seen enough of you to last them a lifetime. It's just the burrow. I'll be fine on my own. Molly is the sweetest person on earth. I'll be back before you know it." Just as I was about to disapparate, Draco's hand firmly grabbed my wrist and stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm not asking." He said firmly. There was something deep in his eyes... worry, maybe? He blinked and it was gone. His face twisted into a smirk as he stared down at me, "Besides, the Weasleys love me now. Or did you forget?"

I burst out laughing unable to believe the words that just came out of his mouth, "Name one Weasley that loves you. Go on. I'll wait. This ought to be good. If you say Ron I am going to lose it."

"The little one." Draco shrugged, but still appeared to be confident in himself and his answer.

"Victoire?" I laughed even harder, "Merlin, she can't even speak yet!"

"Yes she can." Draco said defensively, "She thinks I'm her uncle." A proud smile formed on Draco's face. He wouldn't ever admit it, but I could tell he had grown quite fond of that little girl in the little time they spent together.

"That's because its the only word she knows." I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You win, Draco. You can come if you want, but you're going to be on your best behavior the entire time. I don't want to have to break up any more Weasley/Malfoy arguments. It's like Hogwarts all over again."

"I won't start anything, but I can't promise I won't finish things if someone pushes me." Draco nodded.

I sighed and shook my head agreeing to his terms. I didn't have much of a choice because he was going to follow me wherever I went regardless, "I guess that's all I can really ask for."

"Have fun you two!" Theo winked, and the next thing I knew we were standing in a field right outside of the burrow.

The wind picked up and a cool breeze hit my skin. A single raindrop hit the tip of my nose and I brushed it off.

Draco looked up towards the sky and frowned, "It looks like it might rain soon."

"Let's get inside before it does then." I told him. We climbed through the weeds and marched up to the front door. I knocked and there was no answer.

"Maybe no one is home." Draco muttered as he pulled out his wand, "Alohamora." The door clicked.

I was surprised that the Weasleys of all people didn't use more elaborate charms when leaving their home unattended. I guess they had eased up since the war was long over. Perhaps I was the only one who suspected another one was looming over our shoulders, ready to start at a moments notice.

"Draco, we can't just break in." I frowned at him.

He raised a brow at me and smirked, "Now you have moral objections to breaking in? We're not stealing anything. We're simply taking back what is ours."

"It's mine. Not ours." I corrected him.

"Whatever. You can keep pretending like we aren't a team. I don't really care anymore." He rolled his eyes and held the door open, "After you."

I hesitated for a moment, but then entered the house. It was so quiet that it felt almost eerie. The house was always so lively and full of people. To see it so empty and dark almost felt blasphemous.

"Hello!" I called out just in case. "Molly? Arthur? It's me! Rory!"

"No one's here. You don't need to do that." Draco said sharply. "Now where did you leave that stupid box?"

"It's in the wardrobe upstairs. You can wait here. I'll only be a second." I told him. Draco seemed hesitant at first, but conceded and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. I smiled softly at him and started up the stairs.

I froze when I got to the landing where I had toppled over in pain from my Mark. A spark of electricity felt like it went through my forearm as I stared at the floorboards remembering that night.

I could see flashes of memories behind my eyes. Imani staring at me. Ginny running to go check on Draco. I shook away the sounds of my screams that filled my head and walked into the bedroom that had been mine.

I headed straight for the wardrobe and ripped open the doors. I began to rifle through all of Ron's sweaters. There were really so many of them. Molly had entirely too much time to knit for someone who didn't appreciate it.

I was growing more and more anxious the longer I stood there searching for the box. It had to still be there. It had to be. I hadn't taken it with me. This is where I left it. Maybe Molly moved it. That was a possibility. She must have found it while cleaning and put it somewhere for safekeeping.

I heard the floor creak behind me and I sighed, "I can't find it, Draco. We're going to have to keep looking."

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice called out from behind me and I froze in fear.

I hadn't heard my father's voice in so long that I wasn't sure that I could recognize it, but there was no denying it was him.

"AURORA!" I could hear Draco begin to scream from downstairs, "AURORA! IT'S A TRAP!" It sounded like he was fighting someone.

I turned around and stared at my father who was holding up my trinket box. He was smiling devilishly as he admired the carvings on the front. I felt like I might throw up as he looked at me and began to laugh, "My darling babygirl. Oh, how I've missed you!"

I whipped out my wand to point it at him, but I wasn't quick enough.

"Expelliarmus." Another voice shouted and my wand went flying out of my grasp.

None other than Aidan Hastings was the one who caught it. His crooked grin matched my father's perfectly, "Hi baby. I've missed you, too."

"Go fuck yourself." I spat.

"Me, or him?" My father asked with a smirk.

"Both of you can go to hell for all I care." I said angrily. I looked around the room for any means of escape, but any attempt was looking futile at this point. They had me cornered.

"Hastings. Grab her." Antonin barked at my ex-boyfriend.

I balled my hand up into a fist as Aidan walked forward towards me. The minute he got close enough to me I punched him square in the jaw and he toppled backwards.

"You bitch." He shouted as he touched his face tenderly.

A searing pain shot through my body and I fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"You stupid, stupid girl." My father shouted over my screams of agony. I looked up and saw him touching his own dark mark. "If only you had grown up to be more like that friend of yours Camille. I would have been so proud. You're my biggest failure."

I kept convulsing as dark spots clouded my vision. I was going to pass out soon I just knew it.

"Ever wonder why your dark mark hurts so bad?" He laughed as another shock of pain went through me, "Camille figured out a tricky binding spell. It's quite old magic. Very dark stuff. So now all we have to do to make you specifically feel the Cruciatus curse is this."

I watched as he pressed down hard on his mark and I screamed so loud it felt like my lungs had burst and my vocal chords had shredded. I couldn't stay conscious anymore. The pain was too excruciating and I was blacking out.

"Draco!" I screamed. It seemed useless, but I had to at least try.

"Your boyfriend can't help you now." My father laughed. "We've taken care of him."

I screamed again.

"Don't worry, babygirl. We won't hurt him. He's too valuable. Unlike you." My father cooed sinisterly as he knelt down to look at my face up close. I did my best to look away from his penetrating stare as he continued to laugh at my misery.

I cried out in agony one last time as I stared out the window, and watched as the rain started to pour until everything finally went black.


	27. Chapter 27

Fits of giggles filled my ears as I chased after my best friend in the open field behind the Malfoy Manor. We were there for one of the Malfoy's huge parties, but we were too young to care about these sorts of high society things. At the bright age of nine we weren't even allowed to use magic yet.

"Camille!" I squealed in delight as I continued to chase her, "Let me see it!"

"No! I stole it, and I want to be the first to play with it." She shouted defiantly as she continued to run. She threw her shoes off and tossed them into the air with a playful spirit that I desperately wished I could match.

"Aurora, let's go back! The party is still going on." Draco's voice called out from behind me. He sounded annoyed and a little worried. He probably thought we were going to get in trouble. So what else is new? I looked back at him and giggled as he ran to keep up. He glared at me and picked up his pace.

"You'll have to catch me Draco!" I sang as I started to skip wildly in the moonlight. My hair was falling out of its pins and the curls were cascading down my back. I felt free.

"Don't think that I won't!" He shouted back sounding very determined. He always liked a challenge and was obsessed with the chase. I could hear that he was right on my heels now. One more step and he would be able to catch me.

I stopped short and he slammed right into me. We both tumbled into the grass and I couldn't contain my fits of laughter as he scowled down at me while he pinned me to the ground. I looked up at him and giggled as the moonlight cast shadows that danced across his face.

We stared at each other for a few seconds as we caught our breath and I scrunched up my face to glare playfully at the boy. "Get off of me, Malfoy."

"No." He grinned back at me as he continued to stare at my face. It looked like he was memorizing every little detail. There was something glistening in his eyes. I had never realized just how bright they were. They looked exactly like stars in the night sky above. He was like an ethereal constellation and I was the lucky one who got to observe him from the ground below. No wonder his name suited him so well.

"And why not?" I questioned him as I poked his stomach causing him to twitch and laugh.

"Because then I couldn't do this." He kissed me quickly on the lips. It was sweet, innocent, and over before I could even realize what he had done. Draco Malfoy had taken my first kiss from me and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't want to do anything about it except maybe kiss him again.

"You two disgust me." Camille spat. I looked up to see her glaring down at the two of us.

Draco got up and helped me to my feet. The dark night sky hid both of our flushed cheeks.

"Are you going to show us that spell you learned now or what?" I asked in a huff as I brushed the dirt off my dress. I was annoyed that she had interrupted my special moment.

A wicked grin formed on Camille's face as she held up a wand and waved it around proudly. I wasn't even sure whose wand it was. She had stolen it from some unsuspecting person at the party when their guard was down and told me to come with her so she could test it out.

"Get ready to see something really cool." Camille held up the wand to the sky and grinned. Draco and I looked at each other nervously. Surely she was just going to send some sparks up into the air or something and then we could go back inside.

"Morsmordre."

My jaw fell slack as I watched in horror as the sky cracked open and a giant skull formed in the clouds. A snake came slithering out of its mouth. I could feel bile in the back of my throat trying to come up. My knees had gone weak and I clutched to Draco for support. He looked just as terrified as I felt as he pulled me close. The warm summer air had grown cold.

"Camille what did you just do?" I breathed. I couldn't look away from the terrifying night sky. The constellations had faded from view of the darkness she had created.

She cackled wildly, "You're both scared of a little light in the sky? Merlin, you two are pathetic!"

There was a loud cracking sound and Draco's house elf appeared.

"Dobby has come to fetch Master Draco and his friends at the request of Mistress Malfoy." The elf shook nervously, "It's not safe out here for children."

Draco clutched my hand in his and grabbed Dobby's hand with his other one. We were ready to be taken back to the manor quickly. Camille looked at the three of us defiantly.

"I don't want to go." She sneered, "I just got to use this bloody wand I don't want to have to give it back. I learned about this other spell I want to try out. It's called the Cru-"

"Dobby has strict orders to bring you inside." Dobby said as he grabbed hold of Camille.

There was a loud crack, and now I was standing alone at the Battle of Hogwarts.

I could hear screaming all around me. A tide had shifted, and I had somehow found myself floundering on the losing side. I didn't want to be here. This wasn't the world I had been promised. I saw death all around me and it was tearing me apart inside.

"We've got this one cornered!" I heard one of the werewolves shout gleefully. Another one howled in delight as they all rushed forward. I could see a small, redheaded girl being backed up against a wall. It was Ginny Weasley, and she was going to be dead in a matter of minutes.

I gripped my wand tight as I made a decision that I knew would change my life forever regardless of who won the war. "Bombarda Maxima!" I shouted. An explosion emanated from my wand with such a strong force that it knocked all of the werewolves down at once. A whole pack of them were now dead at my hands.

Ginny looked at me still frozen in complete shock.

"Go!" I shouted at her as I tried desperately to get her to flee. She looked conflicted, like she wanted to say something, but nodded her head and ran away.

My arm burned and I tried to ignore it.

"What do you think you're doing Aurora?" Camille shouted as she ran over to me. She thrust her wand at my throat threatening me, "You're helping the enemy now? You're a fucking Dolohov for fucks sake! Have some sense of loyalty!"

"I'm finally taking a stand and doing what's right." I glared at her, "It's time you do too."

My eyes flew open and I gasped for air as I looked around and took in my surroundings. My entire body ached. My hair was matted and I felt like I was in desperate need of a shower. I was in some sort of holding cell and I appeared to be underground. I spun around when I heard a cough from somewhere next to me. I squinted in the darkness and saw the shape of a body.

"Millicent?" I asked.

"Aurora?" She croaked back at me. She sounded like she was on the brink of death.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I crossed the room to her. She looked even worse than she sounded.

"I've been asking myself the same thing." She cried. "One day Goyle was asking me to get tea and catch up. He must have drugged me because I woke up here. That was months ago."

"They're keeping you alive for Polyjuice Potion." I gasped as I thought back to the party. Goyle's weird comment about pulling her hair made sense now.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that for myself. Thanks." She said dryly.

"We need to figure out a way out of here." I said as I moved to the door. It was magically sealed. Without a wand any attempt was going to be useless anyway.

"It's not worth it." Millicent sighed, "The sooner you accept your fate the better off we both are."

"It's good to see you haven't given up just yet, Mills." I grunted as I shoved at the door in a useless attempt for it to open. My next guess was to try and scale the jagged bricks and see if I could find a way to get into the ceiling. It looked like there was some sort of grate that I could crawl through if I tried hard enough.

Goyle found me halfway up the wall when he opened the door. "Pathetic." He laughed as he pointed his wand at me, "Stupefy."

The next thing I knew I was waking up with a splitting headache and I was chained to a chair. "Nice one, Goyle." I spat at him ruefully. "Where's Malfoy?"

"I don't know and I don't care." He grunted, "They only came back here with you."

My heart fell into the pit of my stomach and it felt like the acid was dissolving it whole. If they had left him there that means he could be dead. The thought of that nearly crushed me, but I wasn't about to be that vulnerable in front of Gregory fucking Goyle.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

Goyle shrugged, "The boss wants you."

"Camille is the boss, I suppose?"

"If you haven't figured that out by now then you really are as daft as she says." Gregory laughed snidely, "Perhaps I've been giving you too much credit."

The door slammed open and Camille sauntered in with a wicked smirk on her face, "Welcome Aurora. It's great to see you again."

"I can't say the same about you." I glowered. I shifted and the chains rattled around me.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here." She mused as she paced in front of me like a lion prowling around their prey waiting until the opportune moment to devour it.

"It might have crossed my mind, yes." I rolled my eyes. I was too exhausted to be amused by all of the theatrics.

"If you must know," Camille sighed as if she were bored with me, "I'm going to kill you."

My breath caught in my chest and my throat tightened. I guess I should have suspected as much, but hearing her say it out loud made it all the worse.

"Would you like to know why?" She licked her lips excitedly and didn't wait for my response. "Revenge is oh so sweet. I simply couldn't resist."

"Revenge? What did I ever do you to you, Camille?" I frowned, "I've been nothing but good to you for my entire life. I've treated you like family. Better than family!"

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" She screeched like a banshee. Her eyes looked almost red with anger. "YOU'RE THE REASON MY MOTHER IS DEAD!"

"Camille, your mum lives in Chesham." I said as calmly as I could manage, "She stopped by the flat all the time. She isn't dead."

"That old hag isn't my mother." Camille sneered, "I guess you never knew I was adopted did you?"

"Adopted?" I frowned, "No. That doesn't make sense. Your mum and dad have raised you since you were a baby. We grew up together since before we could walk."

"Thrown in a bin is more like it." She scowled, "But I was willing to forgive her. She was busy serving the Dark Lord after all. She didn't have time to raise a child."

"Are you implying your Mum is Bellatrix Lestrange?" I asked in utter disbelief.

"I'M NOT IMPLYING ANYTHING!" She screamed in my face. "IT'S TRUE! I'VE DONE THE PROPER RESEARCH! I KNOW I AM A BLACK HEIR JUST LIKE YOUR STUPID FUCKING BOYFRIEND!"

"I still don't know how I am responsible for Bellatrix's death if that's what you're saying. I didn't kill her? That was Molly Weasley." I scoffed indignantly.

"You saved that stupid Weasley bitch from the werewolves. If you didn't do that then none of this would have ever happened." She sneered.

"Camille, it would have happened eventually." I challenged her. If I was going to die I wasn't going to be a bitch about it. I was not going to go down without a fight. "Voldemort lost the war regardless of if I saved Ginny from a few werewolves. Bellatrix was going to go out fighting the best way she knew how and that was always going to be her downfall."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. I watched silently as Camille shut her eyes. She breathed in and out until she was calm and smiled at me again, "I'm getting that stupid little trinket box and you're finally going to open it for me since I can't do it myself."

"What do you need with Bellatrix's necklace?" I demanded, "You can tell me that much at least if you're about to kill me."

"I would have thought you had figured that out by now." She smirked, "I'm making a Horcrux out of my mother's necklace. But as it turns out in order to split my soul I need to murder someone. I wanted my first time to be special, so naturally I picked you."

I swallowed hard and stayed silent as I took in everything she was saying.

She snapped her attention to Goyle. "Goyle, watch her closely. I don't want her trying anything. I'll be back later."

Goyle smirked as he stood in front of me while Camille left the room. Something sinister sparkled in his eyes. He waved his wand and suddenly I was in a tight, revealing dress. Oof, Goyle. He was so vile it made me sick.

"Oi, I don't think that Camille will mind if I have a bit of fun with you before you die." He chuckled.

"Aren't you worried she'll come back and catch you?" I asked as my breath hitched. I could feel my ribs tighten as my lungs expanded nervously. The dress felt like it was going to rip at the seams. It was entirely too small for me.

"She'll be a while." He shrugged as he pulled out his wand and lifted my chin to force me to stare at him. My eyes darted around nervously as I tried to think of a way to escape. There was only one thing I could think of to try and the very thought of it made me sick to my stomach.

I took a deep breath and slid down in the chair, spreading my legs open wide. I used the voice I liked to tease bouncers at clubs with, "What is it you want to do to me, Goyle?"

Goyle's eyes lit up as he kneeled down to be eye level with the space between my legs. With his wand still in one hand he ran his hands up and down my thighs in a way that made my skin crawl, "I want to make you scream."

My stomach flipped in absolute repulsion, but I had to keep going. "Oh yeah?" I breathed. "I think I'd like that. You know I've always had a bit of a crush on you, Goyle."

"You have?" He looked surprised. He made this too easy. He was such an idiot. I nodded my head eagerly.

"Show me what you would do to me." I begged. I could feel the bile in the back of my throat again. Goyle placed his wand on the ground and crawled forward. I cringed when his lips touched my bare thighs, but didn't take my eyes off of his wand. It was so close.

"Hey, Goyle?" I called out in barely a whisper. He looked up at me, kind of annoyed that I was interrupting him from his process.

"What?" He asked in his stupid sounding voice that made his head sound hollow.

I lifted my leg and kicked him as hard as I could in the face, knocking him out cold. I peered down at him as he lay in a pool of his own blood that was streaming out of his nose.

"What a fucking moron." I groaned in disgust.

I looked at Goyle's wand and frowned. I wasn't very good at wandless magic, but these were desperate times. "Accio wand." I muttered. Goyle's wand shot up off of the floor and into my hands. Satisfied with myself, I waved the wand again and let the chains fall off of me. I was feeling a lot more relieved not being tied up.

I tried to disapparate, but Camille was smarter than that. She had used an anti-apparition charm. It likely affected the entire building. I ran out of the room barefoot and trailing Goyle's blood through the place as I went. I needed to find an exit as fast as I could.

An alarm started going off and my heartbeat quickened. The door to outside was just within view. I could see the sunlight streaming through. People started darting out of closed doors to see what the commotion was about. I stupefied one death eater as he tried to lunge at me. I could feel a few more running behind me.

They were gaining on me.

I thought of the field at Malfoy Manor when Draco and I were kids. This time I wouldn't stop. I wouldn't let myself get caught. I pushed forward and out the door, disapparating the moment I felt cool air hit my face.

I threw myself onto the floor of Draco's penthouse suite. Pansy's shrieks of terror filled the entire room. I'm sure I looked absolutely horrific. I heaved and threw up the entire contents of my stomach onto the floor in complete shock. I think I was concussed. I sat up and looked at Theo, Blaise and Pansy who were just staring at me incredulously.

"Where the fuck is Draco Malfoy?"


	28. Chapter 28

Nobody would let me do anything until I had cleaned myself up and calmed down. I was absolutely hysterical and completely inconsolable when I arrived back at Draco's apartment alone. I desperately needed to find Draco and the Weasleys and make sure everyone was okay.

"I talked to Hermione Granger and she's on her way to come get you." Pansy told me as she looked at me warily. Everyone pitied me now. Fantastic.

They had all been walking on eggshells since I came back. I hadn't explained myself at all and I know that it was driving them all mad. I sat on the couch silently fuming as I replayed everything in my head and tried to process it all. I hadn't spoken a word since I asked where Draco was. They all told me to be patient and wait. How could I be expected to do that? I was still very understandably shaken up by the whole ordeal.

"I'm here." Hermione said as she rushed in moments later as if right on cue. "Rory, are you alright?"

"Have you seen Draco?" I asked her, my voice still raw from all the screaming I had done.

"He's at St Mungo's." She said calmly, but I tensed up anyway, "He's going to be alright. He got hit with a nasty hex, but he should be just about recovered by now."

"What about Molly and Arthur?" I asked, "Are they alright?"

"No one was home. Everything is fine. They're going to keep an auror presence at the burrow for a few days as a precaution." She smiled at me softly and it alleviated some of my worry. "Are you okay?" She repeated her question knowing that I had ignored it.

"I will be when I can see him." I admitted. I felt so guilty about Draco. If he hadn't come with me then he wouldn't be in the hospital right now. Hermione shot me a knowing glance and I looked down to avoid her gaze. She knew better than most that I was starting to have feelings for him again. A fact that I couldn't even admit to myself.

We didn't speak our entire way to the hospital. I nodded in recognition at Imani who was sitting at the front desk when we arrived. She looked sad as she unlocked the door with the wave of her wand.

Everybody knew.

I went straight up to his floor and saw Narcissa and Lucius sitting outside his room together. Narcissa immediately stood and hurried over to hug me. I stared at Lucius over her shoulder and he stared right back at me without a word.

"Oh dear, I am glad you're alright." Narcissa cried on my shoulder, "Draco has been so worried."

"How is he?" I asked softly.

Narcissa pulled away and smiled solemnly, "He's good. You should go see him now."

I glanced at Lucius as I walked past and he balled his hand into a fist angrily, but did not speak. I opened the door and slipped inside, gently closing it behind me. I smiled the minute I saw Draco sitting up and reading a book.

"Hi." I whispered.

Draco slammed his book shut and nearly jumped off the bed, "Aurora, thank Merlin you're alright. What did they do to you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I ran my fingers through my hair nervously, "Your old friend Goyle is a serious creep though."

"He's not my friend." Draco glared at me, "Not for a long time now."

"I'm glad you're okay, Malfoy." I said as I reached over and fixed his hair that was out of place, "You scared me."

"I scared you?" He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "You're the one nearly getting yourself killed all the time. Do you know how much time I spend every day making sure you don't hurt yourself?"

"I saw my dad." I told him quietly as I ignored his little rant.

His eyes widened and he shut up, "Aurora, you're absolutely sure you're fine?"

I nodded, "No. I'm not fine, but I can't dwell on it. Oh!" I laughed ruefully, "Also, Camille is trying to murder me and make a horcrux however the hell you manage to do that. And she's your secret love-child cousin of your Aunt Bellatrix."

"Take a breath, Dolohov!" Draco snapped, "I'm supposed to just process all of that information?"

"There's not much time to waste." I told him with a thoughtful grin, "Look... Camille still can't open the box without me because of the enchantments. So that works in our favor. It's too risky to try and steal it back from her right now. She's got a whole army of death eaters at her disposal and they're probably all on high alert since I managed to escape. I think our best bet is to find the other box.... it's sister or whatever... and try to get the necklace from there. If she can't make the Horcrux she wants to, then that stops half of her big plans right there."

Draco raised a brow at me as he got up out of his bed, "Our? We? So you're admitting we're a team now?"

I sighed, "I suppose so. I can't do this on my own."

"That's all I needed to hear."

I left Draco to let his parents get some alone time together and waited downstairs patiently for him to be released. I stood by Imani's desk with Hermione and stared at the doors waiting for him to saunter through them like he owned the place.

"Rory! You're alive!" I heard George's voice boom as he walked into the lobby, "I came as soon as I heard."

"I'm fine, George." I giggled as he swept me up into a hug that lifted me off the ground, "It's Malfoy we're waiting on."

"Oh." George's smile fell slightly, "Well I suppose it's good that he's fine too." Hermione kicked him lightly and he laughed, "What Granger? I said I'm glad he's fine, didn't I?"

"Rude." Hermione whispered.

"What are you going to do now, Doll?" Imani asked me curiously as she ignored George's impoliteness.

I sighed, "I'm actually about to start searching for... something. The only problem is I don't know where to start looking for it. It's kind of hard to search for something when you don't have any real information to go off of."

"Way to be vague." George rolled his eyes, "Can you not share with us? Maybe we could help you."

I looked towards Hermione and she nodded encouragingly. I sighed. I suppose that I knew everyone here could be trusted now.

"Alright. I'm looking for a very rare enchanted box. I'm assuming only two were ever made. It's hand carved out of wood and it has phases of the moon on the front and its got a dragon that spins in circles around it. The other one should look similar because they're a pair. I've checked Borgin and Burkes, but I'm not sure where else to look for something like that."

"It helps that it's an oddly specific design." Hermione tried to be helpful. "That should narrow it down at all the shops that might be holding on to such a thing."

"You said it has a dragon on it?" Imani asked. I nodded and her eyes lit up, "I've seen that!"

"You have?" George frowned, "Where?"

"It was in those pictures you were showing me of your brother in Romania!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and down. "I remember seeing it on a table in one of the pictures and thinking that it was a very peculiar looking piece of decor. I thought it was fitting for him because he's into dragons and all that."

"George, can you show me those pictures?" I asked.

"They're at my place." He nodded. "It's our family dinner tonight. You can stop by... and bring Malfoy along I suppose if you have to."

"Bring me along where, Weaslebee?" Draco asked as he walked out the doors. He was dressed up in one of his usual suits and didn't look like he'd been injured at all.

George's eyes narrowed, "I just invited Rory to dinner."

"Pass." Draco snorted as he buttoned his suit jacket. He seemed less than thrilled at the prospect.

I frowned at him disapprovingly and turned back to George, "We'll be there. Thank you for the invitation."

Draco argued with me the entire rest of the day up until dinner about going to yet another Weasley family party. He wasn't thrilled that it was becoming a routine in his life to spend time with the Weasleys.

George made sure to fix his security enchantments to allow us to be able to directly apparate inside his home. I couldn't risk Camille or Aidan or anyone else seeing us in the streets of Diagon Alley. When we got there everyone was already seated and ready to eat. The room got tense when they all realized that Draco was with me.

"Hi everyone." I smiled as we took our seats next to Ginny and Harry. I smiled warmly at them and they reciprocated. "Sorry we're late."

"It's fine. We were just about to eat. Help yourselves." Hermione said. Ron glowered at Draco across the table, but didn't say a word.

"Oncle!" Victoire screamed loudly from where she sat across the table from us in Fleur's lap. She stood up and reached out for Draco as she giggled with delight to see him again. He stiffened as everyone else laughed.

"Don't be shy now, Malfoy." I rolled my eyes as I filled our plates with helpings of food. "You were just telling me the other day about how much you loved being called Uncle Draco by little Victoire."

Draco's face reddened considerably as everyone tried to stifle their laughter as best they could. "She's tolerable as far as children go, I suppose."

"You can 'old 'er while we eat." Fleur suggested. Bill didn't seem bothered by the suggestion either. The two of them never interacted with Draco in school, so they didn't hold any animosity towards him like some of the other siblings did.

"I don't think so." Draco frowned. He was so embarrassed he had been called out about liking a member of the Weasley family that he was pivoting hard in the opposite direction. He stabbed his steak with his fork angrily as he started to cut it up into pieces.

By the end of dinner once we had all had a few drinks things became a little less tense. Even Ron and Draco were joking together about quidditch. While everyone was clearing the table George and Imani pulled Draco and I aside to look through the photographs. We sat down on the couch as George rifled through boxes looking for the right one.

"They're here somewhere." George said sheepishly. "I promise we just saw them."

"Oncle!" Victoire called out as she crawled across the floor towards us. Draco sighed and picked the girl up and sat her in his lap. I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes not wanting to address that he had caved to the demands of a toddler. The little girl giggled happily as if she had won a prize.

"Here they are!" Imani exclaimed as she pulled out a small box that was labeled Charlie. She placed the box on the coffee table and began to rifle through it pulling out photos as she went.

I leaned forward and started to peruse for myself. It was a lot of random pictures that Charlie had sent of dragons for the most part. It wasn't until we got to the end of the pile that there was finally a picture of Charlie inside his house.

I picked it up and Draco looked at it over my shoulder. My hands shook as I looked at the box. It really was identical to my own. I looked at Draco and he nodded wordlessly in agreement. This is what we were looking for. He shifted Victoire to his other knee and picked up the picture to get a closer look for himself.

"That's it then?" George asked. "That's what you're looking for?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

George stood and cleared his throat, "Right, well... I'll make the call."

George left to go stand in front of his fireplace. I tried to watch him, but Victoire cooed and grabbed at the long strands of my hair pulling my attention away from George to focus on her.

"Tante." She smiled at me. I looked up at Draco and he was laughing to himself.

"That was French right? What did she say?" I asked him.

"She called you her aunt." he smirked. "It appears that she knows more than one word after all."

I scowled at him and Victoire giggled in delight. She found it hilarious when people were mad at Draco. I couldn't help but to laugh along with her because I did too.

"Rory, can you come here?" George asked. I smiled softly at the little girl and left her on the couch. She wouldn't miss me anyway. Not with Draco there to keep her company.

I stood next to George and stared into the fireplace. I couldn't make out that many features in the flames, but I could still tell he was entirely covered in freckles. Not even flames of a floo call could disguise that. In fact, it looked like it enhanced them. Each speck burned brightly.

"Hiya Rory!" He bellowed. He sounded so much like his brothers. I shouldn't have been surprised. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope." I was grateful to be talking via floo because he couldn't see the blush that now covered my face.

"Yes! Of course! My sister wouldn't lie." He winked. He had a smile that reached his eyes, but it faded when he wanted to be more serious, "Listen, Rory, my brother mentioned a trinket box that your looking for."

"Yes. It's very rare." I tried to explain to him, but he stopped me.

"Yes, I know all about it and what it's capable of. In fact, I have it here with me."

"You do?" I gasped. "That's great news! I need it as soon as possible is there any way you can have an owl deliver it or something? I know that's a long way but-"

"I'm afraid not." He said warily as he cut me off, "In fact, I think it would be best for everyone if you came and picked it up in person."

"But... aren't you... In Romania?" I frowned. "You want me to go all that way?"

"I think you know the dangers of what's going on right now better than anyone." He said as the fire crackled, "If I can offer one more piece of advice... take muggle transport."


	29. Chapter 29

It was going to take us days to get to Romania. When I told Draco we had to travel by Muggle means of transportation he nearly lost his mind. He absolutely refused to fly in an airplane, describing them as flying death machines, so that left us with the slower option of rail travel.

"We have to stop in Brussells for a day while we wait to change trains, but I think we should be in Romania by Wednesday." I told Draco as I read the tickets. We had made it to the train station and were walking around whilst waiting to board.

I looked up at Draco and smiled. He looked so uncomfortable. I had forced him to wear muggle clothes while we traveled as to not draw any more attention than necessary. He looked so weird in a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, sneakers, and baseball cap. He had no idea why that was so funny even when I tried to explain to him that now he looked more American than muggle. I think they call them No-Maj's in the states, although muggle always sounded better to me.

He didn't relax until we had found our compartment and shut the door. Draco let out a long breath of relief as if he had been holding it in the entire time.

"Relax." I said as I kicked my feet up to rest on Draco's lap. He instinctively put a hand on my leg and left it there. "You might as well take a nap or something. It's going to be a few hours to get to Belgium."

Draco glared at me and then stared out the window as the train began to move, "I don't think so. If things really are this dangerous, then one of us needs to stay alert just in case."

"No one is going to attack us on a train, Malfoy." I sighed and I shut my eyes as I stifled a yawn.

"Tell that to Potter." Draco muttered.

"Yeah, well he turned out just fine." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

Draco woke me up when we finally reached the station. I really hadn't planned on sleeping for that long, but after everything I had been through lately it felt good to sleep uninterrupted, and I finally felt somewhat refreshed.

It was around five and the sun was beginning to go down when we could finally leave the train. I grabbed my purse that Hermione had fixed with the extension charm and we head out on our way.

"Where to?" Draco asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at me curiously.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "I've never been here before."

Draco looked appalled, "Never?"

"Have you?" I asked as I kicked a stone and watched it roll across the cobblestone street.

"Yeah. All the time." He paused in the middle of the street, "I know where we can go." He scanned my clothes and sighed, "But we can't go dressed like this."

"What did you have in mind?" I raised a brow. Draco smirked and pulled me into an alleyway. He used his wand to transfigure his clothes back into a tailored suit and turned to stare at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I crossed my arms indignantly over my chest. Draco waved his wand and my clothes turned into a very fashionable red dress. I could not deny Draco's taste when it came to fashion. I looked beautiful. I cleared my throat and motioned to my arm where my dark mark was exposed. "Fancy conjuring up a coat for me or something?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and the next thing I knew I was wrapped in a silk shawl.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Very." I grinned and linked my arm with his. It felt like we were on a date. It had been so long since I had been on a proper one that I wasn't even sure how to act. It's not like I wasn't comfortable around Malfoy, but the idea of taking the next step still made me nervous. "Where are we going?"

"It's not far." Draco said loftily like he was keeping a secret. He made sure no one was around and disapparated us. The next thing I knew we were standing in front of the largest greenhouse I had ever seen in my life.

"Oh wow." I muttered to myself and Draco smirked proudly. He led me up to a door where someone was standing guard.

"This is closed to the public." The man said sternly in a thick accent.

"It's fine." Draco said in a very commanding tone. "We won't be long."

The man looked at Draco for a second and his eyes widened, "Oh, of course. I am sorry Mr Malfoy."

I gaped at Draco. I was very confused all of a sudden. He put a hand on the small of my back and led me through the open door as the guard nodded apologetically. I gasped in awe at the sight of all the flowers that covered the ceiling and Draco laughed.

"This is nothing. Come on." He led me further into the greenhouse. "I want to show you something."

"Do you just have connections everywhere in the world or something?" I asked him curiously as I admired a huge display of peonies. "How did we get in here so easily?"

"The Malfoy name still opens a lot of doors." He said as he looked at me with a soft smile. "I use it to my advantage when it suits my needs."

"That must be nice." I sighed, "The name Dolohov will still get you a swift punch in the face in a lot of Europe, I'm afraid."

"I've seen your right hook." Draco noted with a smirk, "I think you fend yourself well enough. Even against Durmstrang guys, I'd assume."

I laughed, "I know I can fend for myself. I just wish I didn't have to so much."

The mood shifted a little bit after I said that. Draco looked a little guilty, and even a bit sad, "I know."

I shook my head and forced a smile, "Look, we're having a nice time today. I am, at the very least. I don't want to ruin it by feeling sorry for myself. Where is it you're taking me?"

Draco's eyes lit up and we walked to the end of a glass panel wall that overlooked some of the gardens outside. The minute he walked up to it though, it transformed into another doorway made of bronze. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by magic anymore, but the little things like this still excited me to no end.

Draco held the door open for me and I gasped in delight as I walked inside. It was a bowtruckle sanctuary that looked like a miniature forest. The little green creatures were absolutely everywhere and they didn't even try to hide when we walked in despite being notoriously shy.

The only other time I had been around so many of them at once was when we learned about them in Care of Magical Creatures in our fifth year, back when Grubbly-Plank was our substitute professor. Even then there had not been nearly this many.

I had become so obsessed with them for a short time that I would sometimes get detention on purpose, just so I would be forced to help out with their care. I always thought Grubbly-Plank knew what I was up to because she increasingly gave me more detentions for even the most minor of offenses.

I ran up to a tree and held out my hand as three bowtruckles climbed on me. Their feet tickled my skin and I let out an involuntary giggle as Draco stared at me with a crooked grin on his face that made me blush.

"Draco, this is amazing!" I beamed as I cradled one in my hand, "They're my favorite."

"I remember." He said quietly as he continued to stare at me. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him back. I wanted him to kiss me so badly. He blinked and looked away, and we both came back down to reality.

After a short while of letting me play with all of the creatures Draco finally spoke up, "We really should get going. They don't like people to be in here for very long."

"Right." I cleared my throat and helped place the bowtruckles back on their trees. "Thanks for taking me here." I smiled at him again. "Want to go get dinner?"

"Yes. I'm starved." He groaned in agreement. We walked all the way back to the river, which was glistening from all of the lights that illuminated the streets. Our hands brushed together and I looked up at him hoping he would grab it. I was disappointed when he never did.

Draco was furious with me for convincing him to eat food from street vendors, but I hardly felt like going to whatever posh wizard restaurant he described with ancient wines that started at 500 galleons a bottle. Eventually I convinced him to get Belgian Waffles instead.

"This is hardly the time of day to be eating waffles." Draco scoffed as he held the warm pastry in his hand and looked at it disapprovingly.

"This may be the only time I get to come to Belgium for quite a while with everything going on. I'm going to eat waffles from a street vendor." I scowled at him as I sat down on a bench that overlooked the water. Draco sat down next to me and I could feel the heat radiating off of him, but he didn't sit as close as I had grown accustomed to. Neither of us moved to close the gap between us.

"You look like a bloody tourist." He criticized me as he bit into his own waffle. He seemed less than enthused, but kept eating it anyway. I gave him a satisfied smirk before devouring my own.

Our talking lulled as we walked to our hotel. Draco had picked it out himself. He refused to stay anywhere muggle-operated. He told me that he had appeased me enough by taking the muggle train, and that's where he drew the line. I wasn't inclined to argue if he was the one paying.

I waited in the lobby while Draco checked us in. I watched as he handed his wand to the concierge and the two chatted for a few minutes. He walked back over to me and handed me a key to my own room. I looked down at it and frowned.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he looked down at me with a frown that matched my own.

"Yeah, fine." I forced a quick smile. I guess I had been reading into everything so wrong. He didn't kiss me at any opportunity today, despite the entire time feeling like a date. And then separate rooms? This had to be a joke. Please. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

I turned on my heel and stormed up the stairs to find my room. I fumbled to put the key in the door because I was so angry, and I slammed the door shut behind me before crawling into the bed without even changing out of my dress.

About half an hour of me staring at the ceiling and fuming, there was a knock at the door. I climbed out of the bed and answered it to see Draco standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked very abruptly. He had clearly been thinking about it for just as long as I had been fuming.

"Do you like me or not, Malfoy?" I asked him directly. "Because I've been getting mixed signals from you all night."

"I'm the one giving mixed signals?" His eyes narrowed and he let out a frustrated sigh, "That's bloody hilarious coming from you, Aurora. I know better than to assume where I stand with you. One day you're sneaking into my room to have sex, and the next you want nothing to do with me. And this whole hot and cold act has been going on long before sex was ever involved. Since we were kids, actually. I am sick of it. You don't know what you want."

My mouth gaped open as I stood in the open doorway staring at him. "Excuse me for not throwing myself at you every single time we're alone! I know that's what you're used to from women, but it's not really my style." I nearly shouted. "Sometimes I need something besides just knowing I'm a good fuck, by the way. Anything really."

"Today wasn't enough for you to realize that? What more do I have to do? I've thought about you every single day, Aurora. Since I was nine years old, you've been on my mind." He said as he stared at me. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as he grabbed me by my hip and pulled me in.

"Funny," I scoffed sarcastically as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, "Because I haven't thought about you at all."

"Tell me what you want." He growled as he bit my bottom lip between his teeth before releasing it to kiss me deeply. "Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"You." I breathed the word into him as I let him take me to bed.

I woke up the next day in a tangle of limbs and bedsheets with a familiar ache between my legs. I twisted my body to admire Draco in the early morning light only to find that he was already staring at me. I looked away quickly and blushed knowing that I had been caught.

"We should probably get going." Draco said with a wry smile, "We don't want to miss our train."

"Definitely not. We don't want to leave Charlie waiting." I agreed. Draco was ready to go in minutes and spent the rest of the time patiently waiting on me while I got dressed and put my hair up. I agreed with Draco that it would be best to just apparate to the train station to save on time. The train ride itself was excruciatingly long. It took almost a full 24 hours with a few stops to get on different routes along the way.

I tried my best to sleep most of the time, while Draco did his best to stay awake. There was something about muggle transportation that he just didn't like. I tried to tell him this was just like taking the Hogwarts Express, but he wasn't easily convinced.

When we finally made it to Romania we both felt delirious and disoriented from a full day of travel. Charlie was easy to spot waiting for us in the crowd of people. His bright red hair immediately gave him away. He was tall like his brothers, but much more brawny. He looked like a rugged outdoorsman, but he still had that typical Weasley charm about him that kept him looking spry and youthful.

"Aurora!" He waved, "It's nice to finally meet you in person." He pulled me into a hug as if we had been close friends for years. When we pulled away he held out his hand for Malfoy to shake, "And you must be Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, yeah. Cheers." Draco said as he returned the gesture. "Do you have what we came for?"

"Oh, yes of course. It's at home. Come now. We'll apparate there." Charlie led us to a dark corner of the train station where no one was around and grabbed each of our arms. In an instant we were in the middle of a field. "Oh, I seem to have miscalculated that jump." He said in frustration, "Not to worry, stay close and follow me, please. Whatever you do, do not wander. Quickly!"

Draco grabbed my hand and I gave his a quick squeeze before picking up my pace to keep up with Charlie. "What are we hurrying for?" I asked.

"Well... I work in dragon research." Charlie said proudly, "I live on a dragon sanctuary where-"

There was a sudden burst of fire in front of me that made me scream and fall backwards into Draco who thankfully caught me. I stared at the scorched ground where I had almost been standing.

"Norberta!" Charlie shouted angrily, "That's no way to greet a guest!"

I looked up and my jaw dropped as I looked into the eyes of a Norwegian Ridgeback. The dragon huffed and smoke came out of her nostrils as she stared at me. She still seemed aggressive, but clearly she listened to Charlie.

"Sorry about her." Charlie laughed as if I hadn't just gotten absolutely cooked. "She means well."

"Like hell she does." Draco muttered as his grip on me tightened.

We made it to the cottage nearby with a newfound quickness in our step. I feared what other dragons might be in this sanctuary that I would have to worry about randomly appearing to try and kill me. I breathed a sigh of relief when we walked through the door of his home to safety.

"Welcome!" Charlie said with a crooked grin that looked so familiar after spending so much time with the Weasleys lately. "I hope you don't mind the mess. We don't really get many visitors around here."

"We?" Draco asked, clearly confused.

But I was no longer paying attention to them. It all became abundantly clear to me when I looked straight at the woman standing there who could have been the mirror image of myself.

"Hi Mum."


	30. Chapter 30

I always wondered what my mother was like. I dreamt about what kind of adventures she was having out there in the world on her own. She was the main character in the storybook of my imagination that often ran wild. Despite all of that, I always had this gnawing wish deep down inside me that she always wanted to come back to me and save me from the life I was forced into.

Over time those thoughts waned as I had my own looming problems to deal with. I grew up, got older and even forgot all about those wild adventures in my head, yet the longing still sat deep down inside me no matter how much I tried to suppress it.

But now that she stood in front of me here for the very first time, instead of relief or elation I just felt angry.

She was here in Romania living a perfectly happy life without me. All this time, and she had been hiding away with a Weasley of all people. As much as I had grown to be fond of the Weasley family over the past few years, that still stung. How many of them had looked me in my face and known the entire time? Was Charlie keeping this a secret from all of them too?

I felt like a fool.

"Hi Mum." The words felt slick sliding off my tongue as I stared at her in complete disbelief.

She smiled softly at me and the wrinkles around her eyes became more pronounced. She never aged a day in my dreams. That was probably the most jarring part.

"Aurora, you look well."

I could feel the anger deep inside of me bubbling to the surface. I was ready to burst. That's all she has to say? Nearly my entire life was spent without the woman and that's all she can think to say to her only daughter.

"I've been better, actually." I deadpanned. "You look... old."

My mother threw her head back and laughed and I felt like I was watching myself in a strange mirror that looked deep into the future. I swallowed hard as my throat tightened up, and I hoped that one day if I had a daughter of my own I wouldn't be standing opposite her like this.

"There's one thing we cannot run away from in this life my dear, and it is getting older." She mused. "But I've been very fortunate that I have fared better than most."

"Yeah, well you know all about running away." The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. I turned around quickly and bumped into Draco who put his arm around me. I was so embarrassed and hurt. "I'm ready to leave." I said quietly into his chest as my hands began to shake from the nerves.

Draco nodded and squeezed my elbow before speaking up for the both of us, "We don't really intend on staying long. We just need the box we've already discussed and we'll be on our way. Weasley said it's here?"

"Ah, the jewelry box!" My mum smiled widely as if she had just remembered it existed. She looked over to where it sat on the table just like in the picture we had seen. "Fickle little thing. I'm afraid that I'm the only one able to open it, just like with Aurora's. They're two of a kind, and the enchantments are not easily broken, I'm afraid. So if you want what's inside, I am certain you'll have to wait for it to show up again, too."

"We kind of figured as much." Draco said. He sounded restrained like he was holding back a verbal attack. I almost wished he would say something.

"They were designed to send notes back and forth undetected, but ours are old and a little broken." My mum explained sheepishly, "I guess I never got around to using it myself as intended. Dragons keep a woman very busy, you know."

She laughed as if she was the only one in on her own private joke. My heart sank and I turned around to face her again, but I refused to make eye contact. I looked up at Draco instead. I noticed he was grinding his teeth. He seemed absolutely furious with her, even more so than I was.

My mother frowned, "I will admit though, that necklace nearly burned the place down when it appeared the first time. I'll be happy to get rid of it when it shows up in that bloody jewelry box again. Luckily in this line of work you get to know an awful lot about fire containment, so it was just a minor inconvenience."

Funny, that's exactly how I felt right now.

"Yeah, we'll be happy to take it and get out of your hair." I snapped and immediately stared down at the floor.

Charlie cleared his throat, sensing that I was not as welcoming to this reunion as he had probably anticipated, "You two are probably tired from all of that traveling, so I'll show you to your room. I assume you're sharing one?"

"Yes." Draco and I said together. Charlie smirked knowingly, and led us down the hallway.

The room was cozy and full of all kinds of dragon research. Despite there being a bed and wardrobe, the room was clearly used as an office and storage space primarily. Papers were scattered everywhere and images of dragons lined the walls. My eyes were immediately drawn to a photograph of my mother sitting on the back of a particularly large Common Welsh Green and waving at the camera. Charlie left without a word and shut the door behind him.

I let out a loud groan and threw myself onto the bed once we were finally alone. I felt the bed shift next to me and I looked up to see Draco staring at me.

"What's on your mind, Dolohov?" He asked as he played with my hair.

I sat up and sighed, "I don't really know what I expected my mum to be doing, but I hardly imagined her galavanting off with dragons in Romania while I spent most of my life feeling miserable, wishing she would come back and rescue me."

Draco didn't really look like he knew what to say. He furrowed his brow as he thought about it, "Everything happens for a reason, I suppose."

I rolled my eyes, "Ah yes, we were forced to become servants of the Dark Lord for a reason. Reason number one: Our fathers are the worst."

Draco's face soured and he looked away in embarrassment, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that... maybe you weren't supposed to have your mom in your life because she's so selfish."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I snapped. "I just want to... forget about it for a while."

Draco's eyes darkened and his lips curled upwards into a smirk, "I think I can help with that." His fingers brushed my collarbone and he leaned in close to kiss my neck.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Please."

Draco's hands were quick as he ripped off my blouse in one swift movement. We both stood up and I helped him with his own shirt before unclasping my bra and tossing it aside.

I ran my fingers through Draco's hair as he worked to pull his trousers off before his fingers diligently worked at the buttons my own waistband. He began kissing me all over, starting with each breast and working his way down my stomach. I gasped as my skin tingled everywhere his lips touched. He kneeled down and grabbed my hips, pushing me back down on the bed.

My body began to warm and my breathing became intensified as I focused hard on everywhere Draco's lips grazed my skin. I arched my back and helped him rid me of the rest of my clothes. I was now completely bare in front of him and his eyes looked smoldering and almost black as they swept over my entire body.

I could feel myself growing wet with anticipation. "Draco." My voice came out as barely a whisper. "We didn't use a silencing charm."

"Think of it as a challenge, Dolohov." He growled, "I try my best to make you moan, and you do your best to keep quiet."

I let out a whimpered noise as he kissed my thighs before spreading them open. He marveled at the sight for a moment before looking up at me as if he were asking for permission. I nodded my head in the slightest of movements and took in a sharp inhale of breath as he pressed his lips to my core.

I leaned back into the pillows and tried to focus my breathing as he worked on me like this was his profession. He pulled away for the briefest of seconds and I felt his cold fingers plunge into my warmth, slow and steady. My hips bucked and I could feel him smirking beneath me as his tongue swirled around my clit.

"Draco." I muttered lowly.

"That's right." He said as he took a breath before going back in, "Just like that."

I was getting dizzy as I dug my nails into the comforter. He felt so good, and he knew just what to do. I gasped as he hit just the right spot and he sucked on my bundle of nerves. My thighs began to quiver and I bit my lip so hard that it nearly drew blood, but I didn't care. The rest of my body was on fire in all the right ways. I shut my eyes as his name escaped my lips and I felt the ecstasy envelop me.

My breathing became more labored as I came back down from my high. Draco kissed my hip and then my stomach as he worked his way back up to my lips. I could taste myself on his mouth, but I didn't care. I wanted all of him.

I slid my hands across his back drawing patterns with my nails and he let out a soft gasp. I could feel his erection as it grazed my skin. I hadn't even noticed him take off his trunks, but that just saved us time now. Draco looked down at me. There was something new sparkling in his eyes, much deeper than lust. I blinked slowly, drinking him in as he entered me.

A low groan emitted from deep inside him as he began to roll his hips, slowly at first, but then faster and faster. He let out another loud groan before burying his face into my neck.

"What happened to being quiet?" I gasped. Draco said nothing, but reached desperately behind himself with his free hand feeling around until he found his wand on the bedside table. He had had slowed his pace, but did not stop entirely.

With the flick of his wand he performed the charm creating a sound barrier. He looked at me intensely as he resumed with a knowing smirk on his face, "Fuck being quiet."

I woke up early in the morning before the sun had come up. I could hear the dragons roaring outside, and there was no way I would possibly be getting back to sleep with all that noise going on. Draco was still sleeping soundly through it all, so I slipped out of bed and got dressed as quietly as possible.

Despite all the other noises going on outside, I didn't want to be the one to wake him. He seemed peaceful, which was not an easy feat for him. He was a restless sleeper a lot of the time. I think that his dreams were often plagued by his past. I knew the feeling.

I made my way into the kitchen and fixed myself a cup of tea as I observed the room around me. In typical Weasley fashion, nothing matched, yet it all felt cohesive at the same time. I tried my best to picture her here. Living her life and doing normal, every day activities. I could see her laughing while fixing dinner, and humming to herself while she cooked. One of the only real memories I had of my mum was when she would hum me to sleep as a child. I thought about the alluring tone often when I needed comfort.

A burst of flames in front of the window caused me to jump out of my reverie and nearly spilled my tea everywhere. I could hear my mother's sweet laughter fill my ears again, and my curiosity got the best of me. I walked out the kitchen door and watched as she pet the snout of a Common Welsh Green that looked exactly like the one from the picture I had seen last night.

Standing there in the doorway, I caught her eye and she waved me over to her, "Morning, Aurora!" She laughed as I took a few steps forward nervously. I didn't want to upset a dragon especially after yesterday, "You just missed feeding time for Esmeralda here." My Mum looked at the dragon lovingly and I could tell that the dragon did the same. They had quite the bond.

"That's too bad." I said dryly. I tried to ignore the hoof of the creature that it had devoured as part of its breakfast that was on the ground near my feet. That was enough for me to lose my appetite.

"She's one of our more docile dragons." My mum grinned proudly as she gave the dragon one more swift pat, sending her on her way. I watched as Esmeralda walked a short distance away before flapping her wings and taking off to the sky, "She's my personal favorite, actually. I've had her since she was just an egg." My mum smiled and shook her head, "Charlie is drawn to the more dangerous breeds. He's got plenty of scars to prove it. I'm often surprised he still has all his limbs."

"Are you and Charlie... er..." I struggled to find the words.

"Together?" She threw her head back and laughed, "No. He's much more like a son to me."

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I don't think she even realized herself how soul crushing that sounded. She droned on and on about their dragon sanctuary and what they've been doing, how much it meant to her that this was her life's work, and how much she had accomplished for dragon research and conservation. I tuned most of it out, nodding my head and smiling when necessary as I clutched my tea cup so hard that it might shatter. I desperately wanted to be anywhere else right now.

"Your boyfriend grew up handsome." My attention snapped right back to her like a rubber band when she started talking about Draco. "He's the Malfoy boy, right? He looks just like them. It doesn't really surprise me that you two would end up together."

"I'm not sure if we're together or not." I shrugged. "We like each other, sure. But we've not talked about that next step. It's kind of up in the air at the moment. Besides... it's complicated." I thought back to Hermione's program and just how many rules we had violated lately.

Mum raised a brow skeptically, "That's not what it looks like at all, Darling. He can't keep his eyes of you, and I know that the feeling is mutual despite the little indifference act you're trying to put on so you don't get yourself hurt."

"I don't think you know anything about me." The words slipped out before I could stop them, but it was better than the tears that I was holding back. My voice came out solid and clear, "We're practically strangers."

"It doesn't take a mother's intuition to know these things. It just takes eyes." She seemed a bit remorseful for a split second, but recovered quickly as her features hardened, "As long as he's nothing like his father..."

"He's not." I said quickly.

"Well good." She said, "Lucius Malfoy was a bloody Death Eater just like your own father. I have no respect for them or the cruelty they imposed. I saw so much of it first hand."

I felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold ice water over my head as she continued to rant about how awful death eaters were. Clearly no one had informed her of anything from the past decade other than that the war was finally over. She likely preferred it that way, living her life as a bloody recluse. Ignorance is bliss, as they say.

"Oh, you mean like this?" I rolled up my sleeve and showed off my tattoo as anger seeped out of my pores and my heart thundered in my chest, "Draco has one too, by the way. Some of us didn't have the luxury of making that decision for ourselves. We were chosen. You serve or you die."

"Aurora, I-" She looked horrified as I cut her off.

"No, I think you've done enough talking actually." I frowned and turned to go back in the house. The sun was rising rapidly in the sky and I could see the sadness in her features clearly, but I didn't care. "We'll be leaving as soon as we got what we came for. Thanks."

"Aurora. Listen to me." She said sternly. I stopped and looked at her and she continued, "This was never my fight. I didn't care about war or sides or any of it. I just wanted to live a simple life like I lead now. It's very rewarding. I didn't mean to hurt or offend you, but it's just the way it is."

"Yeah, well, I'm very happy for you." I sneered as I ripped out the pages of the storybook in my head and began to incinerate them one by one. "You got everything you ever wanted and all you had to do was abandon your only daughter to get it."


	31. Chapter 31

We had been at the Dragon Sanctuary for an excruciatingly long week. I spent most of my time avoiding my mother. It was a nearly impossible task considering the size of the house. We could all barely fit around their kitchen table at meal times as it was. Draco was surprisingly a big help to me. He kept my mum occupied during the day helping her with chores, while I followed Charlie around the sanctuary like a lost cruppy.

"She's a bit rough around the edges, your mum." Charlie said as we hiked through the woods one afternoon. "She means well. She just doesn't know how to be vulnerable. You know?"

It felt like there were rocks in the pit of my stomach as my eyes bore into the back of Charlie's head. This is not the conversation I wanted to be having. "Yeah. I think I know plenty about not being vulnerable with people."

"Still... she thinks about you more than she would admit." Charlie continued. Obliviousness must be a Weasley trait. "She's got a class picture of you at Hogwarts on her dresser. One of the big ones with everyone in it. Draco is in it too, so is my brother. I act like I haven't seen it, but it's there."

I blinked. I remembered when we had to take those. Everyone from the year had to stand in a group. Parents liked to order the pictures to keep for themselves. "How did she..."

"It was mine. My mum sent it to me to show off Ron in his first year at Hogwarts. Your mum must have nicked it and pretended to be none the wiser." Charlie paused and looked around as he caught his breath. "We should be close now."

I bit my lip and thought about my mum. I still couldn't bring myself to talk to her. She didn't deserve it.

We made it to a clearing in the trees where the terrain began to get rocky and the jagged mountain range began. Charlie pulled out a pair of muggle binoculars and began searching. He laughed when he spotted what he was looking for, a Romanian Longhorn.

Charlie put his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. This instantly got the dragon's attention. He immediately began to fly over to us, and actually looked kind of excited. Naturally I cowered behind Charlie, who laughed indifferently. "He won't hurt you. You can relax."

"I admire your confidence, Weasley." I huffed, "But you and I have very different stances on dragons."

"Roman is a rescue." Charlie explained, "He cannot fully be acclimated to the wild because he was raised in captivity. He has a strong attachment to humans that he believes are part of his herd, which includes me."

I snorted, "Yeah, but that doesn't include me."

Charlie smiled as the ground shook from the landing of the dragon next to us. Roman looked at me curiously and let out a low grunt.

"It's alright, Roman!" Charlie's voice echoed through the mountain range. "She's a friend. This is Rory." Roman grunted again, but this time he bowed his head. Charlie laughed excitedly, "Oh this is perfect! Rory, come quick. He's letting you pet him. We he must really like you already. He takes a while to warm up to most people."

"What?" My mouth gaped open. "I dunno about all that, Charlie. I can just admire from a distance. I'm good where I'm standing, really."

"No, it's fine." He pushed me forward and I stumbled towards the beast. I extended my hand and placed it gently on his snout and let my hands drag across his scales. I let out the breath I had been holding in when he didn't immediately kill me.

"Roman." A smile grew on my face as I continued to pet him. I was growing more confident each second, "It's very nice to meet you, sir."

Roman made a screeching noise that made me cover my ears, and Charlie laughed so hard that his entire body shook. "He really likes you!"

"If that's what you want to call it... sure!" I shouted back at him with my ears still covered.

"Now all that's left is to ride him!" Charlie said confidently.

"Oh, Charlie, no." I started to say, but Charlie had already grabbed me by the waist and thrust me onto the dragon's back before I could protest any further. "I can't do this!"

"Nonsense!" Charlie laughed as he climbed on behind me, "It's the fastest way back home! Don't worry it will be perfectly safe! I'll be with you, and I can assure you that I've only fallen off once or twice!"

Charlie let out another whistle before I could even process what he had said. I screamed and clutched onto Roman's back as tightly as I could and shut my eyes as I prepared for flying.

"Look around! We're fine!" I could hear Charlie laugh from behind me. I opened one eye and when I saw that we were not actively dying I sat up straighter and watched as the mountains and trees blurred together beneath us.

My fears began to dissipate as we soared through the air. It was very freeing amongst the clouds. I let out a laugh of delight as we passed a flock of birds that looked indifferently at a literal dragon flying next to them. I never wanted to forget this feeling.

Before I knew it we were back in the field landing on solid ground. I saw Draco and my mum walk out of the house. Draco ran forward and my mum hung back and laughed excitedly as she wiped her hands on her apron.

I couldn't help but to laugh with delight as I slid off the dragon's back. I walked around him to pet his snout, "Thanks for the ride, Roman. You're wonderful at flying."

"So much alike..." I heard Charlie mutter under his breath with a laugh as he jumped down off the dragon's back.

"Are you mad?" Draco shouted in a huff as he came running forward. He must have been too aggressive because Roman growled and smoke came out of his nostrils making Draco take an immediate step backwards. "Aurora, please."

"It's okay, Roman. He's a friend." I cooed. The dragon shook his head as if we was rolling his eyes. He took one more look at Draco before he started to flap his wings and took off towards the mountains again.

"You could have gotten yourself killed. AGAIN!" Draco snapped as he closed the space between us and hugged me close. I could feel his chest rising and falling quickly as he caught his breath as his chin rested on my head. I pulled away and looked at him with a lopsided grin while he looked over at Charlie angrily. "You let this happen Weasley?"

"Oh please, Malfoy, calm down would you?" Charlie scoffed, "Dragon handling is in her blood. Rory was never going to get hurt. I wouldn't have put her in any position she couldn't handle."

My mum finally caught up to us after taking her time to walk through the field, and she had a broad smile on her face, "What a rush, huh?" She asked me excitedly. I could see the proud look in her eyes and it made my stomach flip.

I felt my entire body stiffen and I immediately became closed off again, "Yeah. It was."

Her face fell and she looked a little defeated. She had been trying to be more approachable and welcoming since our big confrontation, but I was not receptive to it at all. Draco shot her an apologetic glance that made me angry. He can't be on her side. He's supposed to be on mine.

Draco cleared his throat, "Renata and I made dinner."

"You made dinner?" Charlie chuckled at the idea of Draco doing any work in the kitchen.

"Renata?" I asked at the same time. "You're on a first name basis now?"

"Yes." Draco answered both questions at the same time with a scowl. "Let's go inside before it gets cold."

Draco reached for my hand, but I pulled it away. He looked down at me angrily, but there was hurt in his eyes. I looked away and stormed off to walk with Charlie. If he wanted to be friends with my mum he was more than welcome to do so, but I wasn't going to play house with them and act like some happy family all of a sudden.

"It smells delicious in here!" Charlie said as we walked through the door, "Is that a roast?"

"Yes, it was all Draco's idea." My mum smiled at him, and he gave her a small smile back, "I think it turned out quite well."

"Great. Let's eat." I said as I slid into my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm famished."

Nobody really took my attitude that well. I couldn't blame them, but how could they blame me either? I ate in silence while the rest of them chatted about quidditch and stupid dragon facts. It was nothing that interested me anyway.

When my mum and Charlie started to clear the table Draco leaned in close so only I could hear, "What's your problem?" He hissed.

"She is." I jerked my head in her direction, "And you. I asked you to keep her occupied, not be her friend."

"She's not that bad once you get to know her, Aurora." Draco whispered.

"I had years to get to know her that she just threw away. She's perfectly fine with her new family here in Romania. I don't need her just as much as she doesn't need me."

Draco's eyes searched mine and he sighed in defeat. "I'm not going to force you to give your mother a chance. I just think you should know that she's up to it now."

"Anything that she's told you is a lie." I sneered, "She doesn't like us because we're Marked. She judged us just like everyone else."

Draco slumped back in his seat, clearly unwilling to argue with me any further. It was for the best because my mum came back over to the table holding her trinket box excitedly as it rattled and shook.

"Look what's back." She smiled as she slid the lid off the box. The necklace hissed when it was exposed to air and my mum gasped as she dropped the box onto the table with a clatter. "You didn't tell me someone was trying to make a Horcrux out of this."

"How do you know about Horcruxes?" I leered at her suspiciously.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Aurora." She said. Obviously. I couldn't help but to think to myself as she continued talking. "This is very dark magic."

"Yeah, we know." Draco frowned, "Potter has explained to the entire wizarding world how bad Horcruxes can be courtesy of Rita Skeeter and her tell-all journalism."

Charlie peered down at the necklace that was splayed out on the table. It twitched and he recoiled slightly.

"Well did Potter neglect to tell you that this necklace has been primed?" My mum asked.

I raised a brow, "He might have mentioned something about someone trying to turn it into a Horcrux, yes. We know who is attempting it, but they've been unsuccessful thus far."

"They haven't been unsuccessful, Aurora." She said darkly, "They just haven't completed the process yet. It's a series of heinous acts all culminating in a murder that acts as the catalyst to split ones soul. That's the final piece that gets stored in here."

I swallowed hard, "I do know that part."

"Well we'll just get rid of it then." Draco said gruffly. He was growing impatient.

"It's not that simple." She frowned, "You have to treat this necklace like it's already a completed Horcrux. It's just as dangerous and it needs to be destroyed like one. You need to be extra careful because in this state the magic in the necklace is volatile. It is very reactive, hence the fires it causes."

"Well how do we do that?" Draco asked. "How do we destroy it?"

I looked at the necklace as it continued to rattle on the table. I couldn't take my eyes off of it as I spoke. "Potter should know."


	32. Chapter 32

Harry Potter was a busy man. Never did I expect it would be this difficult to set up a meeting with him, especially considering we were actually friends now. Between working at the Ministry, being captain of his office quidditch team, and continuing to be a poster boy for the end of the war I'm surprised that he even had time for those family dinners with the Weasley's these days.

I had half a mind to show up at Harry's house in the middle of the night again, but Malfoy wouldn't let me. He called it uncouth, and despite everything he still had some of his pureblood morals that kept him in line. This was one of those instances.

I had given up on waiting for Harry to get back to me, and that's how we found ourselves marching into the Ministry early one afternoon. I felt like an Undesirable as people stared at us. Two ex-death eaters with no scheduled business at the Ministry would tend to have that affect on people. They were all staring and talking in whispers.

The last time I had been here I had been on trial. People were still wary of that fact. I kept my head held high until we got on the lift and I let out a shaky breath as all my nervous energy escaped my body.

"It's alright, Aurora. Just remember that we've done nothing wrong." Draco huffed. He seemed uneasy too, but he was just better at keeping it internalized.

"We've done plenty wrong." I glared at him as I pressed my fingers to my temples, "It just hasn't caught up to us yet."

The doors opened to the second floor and we stepped out. I did my best to put on my best air of confidence as I looked around. I didn't spot Harry right away, so I knew we would have to search through the cubicles for him.

"Oi! You can't be in here." A familiar voice called out to me, "This floor is for employees only, or by appointment."

"Relax, Seamus. I'm just looking for Potter." I sighed as he hurried over to me.

Seamus's eyes narrowed, "No exceptions, Dolohov."

"Do you even work in this floor, Finnegan?" Draco asked cooly as he looked at our former classmate with disdain. Seamus turned red with embarrassment.

"No, but I-"

"Then I don't think it's within your jurisdiction to be able to kick us out." Draco smirked, "Who is your boss again? Perhaps I'll write them a letter about additional funding for the department. Though I do suppose some cuts could be made as well."

"I don't need proper clearances to kick out a Death Eater when I see one." Seamus growled as he puffed out his chest. That's what this was, a men's pissing contest over who held the most authority.

"Seamus, I thought we were good now." I frowned. His comment stung even though it wasn't necessarily directed at me. Finnegan was one of the first people I apologized to during my year of reckoning for how poorly I treated him during our school years. We actually got along quite nicely now, and even got lunch together a time or two. This side of Seamus was much more akin to the one I had experienced at Hogwarts.

"You and I are good, Rory. Malfoy and I are not." Seamus spat as he stared daggers at Draco who just smirked back at him. This was so much like dealing with Ron. No wonder the two were friends.

"I'd like to see you try something. Anything really. Go ahead and punch me. I know you're dying to do it." Draco mocked him effortlessly. Seamus looked ready to lunge at any second, so I immediately stood between them hoping it would deter them for just a bit longer.

"Seamus, we just need to speak to Harry. It's very important and time is of the essence." I repeated. I was worried that if Malfoy did provoke him one more time I wouldn't be able to stop the fight that ensued, and we really would get kicked out.

"Speak to me about what?" Harry asked as he walked over to us. I was relieved for the distraction as both men eased up on one another temporarily. Harry's eyes were focused on a file in his hands as he flipped through the pages intently. He was only half listening.

My eyes flickered to Seamus, "It's a private matter."

Seamus's tongue clicked. His words came out dry and sarcastic, "But Rory, I thought we were friends now. Friends don't keep secrets."

I tried to ignore him as best I could, though the temptation to transfigure him into a rodent did cross my mind for the briefest of seconds. I cleared my throat and focused on Harry again, "Do you have a private office or meeting room we can use?"

Harry looked up from his file for the first time and scanned Draco's face and then my own before shutting the folder and shoving it under his arm, "Follow me."

He led us past a bewildered Seamus and down a twisting hallway. He stopped at a door and it opened to what looked like a large conference room. He beckoned us in with one swift movement and I didn't hesitate to find a seat at the large table. Draco slid into the seat next to me and Harry sat across from us expectantly.

"So, what's the big news?" He smiled playfully, "Have you gone jewelry shopping, Malfoy?" Harry's eyes lingered on my bare finger and I flushed and put my hands in my lap. Now was hardly the time. We weren't even a couple. I'm not sure how many people needed reminding of that, but the list was getting extensive.

"Something like that." Draco grunted. He seemed unfazed by Harry's light ribbing. He reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out the necklace that had been carefully wrapped in a scarf. It shivered underneath the fabric. "I think there's a bit more to be telling us about this necklace, Potter."

"What about it?" Harry raised a brow as he used his wand to open up the scarf and take a look for himself. He looked grim as he watched it rattle and hiss.

"It's been explained to us that this necklace has been primed, as a sort of precursor to becoming a Horcrux in its final form. All that's needed to be done is a-"

"Murder. Sure. I'm familiar." Harry interrupted me. He ran his fingers through his hair and my eyes jumped to his scar. He blushed and put his hair back down over it, "Look, I'll be honest I know a lot more about destroying Horcruxes than I do what goes into creating them."

"Great. We'll be needing to know that as well." Draco said quickly.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath, "Well, as far as I know there's fiendfyre, the sword of Gryffindor, and basilisk venom that can destroy Horcruxes. There might be other options, but none that I am entirely aware of. That's just from my own personal experience. It's no easy feat any way you look at it. I suppose that's the point though."

My heart sank, "Perfect."

Harry cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, "Listen, Rory, while I have you here..." He opened the file he had been holding and sifted through the pages. He pulled one out and slid it over to me. "Reports of your father have been coming in like crazy. This one is from just yesterday. He broke in to one of the smaller wand shops in Europe. It was Zappatore's over in Italy, I dunno if you're familiar. It was gruesome with the copious amounts of torture he inflicted on any witnesses, including a few muggles. He killed Adriano Zappatore and took all of the inventory. Hundreds of wands are now unaccounted for and unregistered now. They could be anywhere."

I nodded as I looked at the picture of my father in Italy. He kept walking down a street on a loop.

"There's no need for that many wands." Draco scoffed, "The elder wand is destroyed right? They can't be daft enough to go looking for something like that. This isn't a repeat of Voldemort, even if Camille is some sort of Dark Lord zealot."

"They're creating an army." I muttered as I looked up at them. I spoke more clearly when I realized I had their full attention, "They've been recruiting. They're gaining supporters at an alarming pace. I've seen them. And now they're arming them. Most of the Death Eaters forfeited their wands when they were taken to Azkaban, and now that they're broken out..."

"Are you insinuating there's another war coming?" Harry asked though I suspected he already knew the answer.

"Oh come on Potter, I can't be the only one who suspects such a thing." I rolled my eyes. "What kind of hold does the Ministry have on you now? Didn't you used to be good at this sort of thing? Bending the rules and saving the world was your speciality for nearly a decade. Now you're a cog in the machine?"

Harry gave me a soft smile, "There's a lot more you can get away with as a kid, Rory. Besides... Things were a lot different then. It wasn't as easy as the papers made it seem in hindsight. I did my fair share of fighting with the Ministry if you remember. Now I'm trying to fix things from the inside."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood to leave. He beckoned me to follow, "Well Potter, you've been a real help as usual."

I took back the necklace, making sure to wrap it back up carefully and shot Harry an apologetic glance, "Thanks for all of your help. Sorry to barge in at work, but I was desperate for any sort of assistance."

"It's not a problem, really. Sorry I haven't been around so much lately." Harry shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. "Oi! Malfoy, before you go..."

Draco turned to look at him from the doorway.

"Thanks for the gift basket." Harry smirked as Draco's face soured and he stormed out of the room.

"You really sent him one?" I asked as I followed him through the building. He was headed for the lift at a pace that I nearly had to run to keep up with. "I thought that was just a joke."

"Let's not dwell on such things." He frowned as he refused to say anything else about it. He didn't speak to me again until we were walking on the streets of London.

"Our first priority needs to be destroying that wannabe Horcrux." I told Draco once we had left the Ministry. "Before Camille can use it, ideally. Fiendfyre would be the easiest solution." I said as I chewed on the inside of my cheek thoughtfully. "We could easily-"

"No. Absolutely not." Draco said sternly, "Not after Crabbe... it... wasn't good." His eyes went dark at the memory, but his face remained stoic.

I sighed in exasperation, "Well neither of us are Gryffindors so the sword isn't going to just present itself. And Basilisk venom isn't exactly the easiest thing to come by. I'm open to any and all suggestions you know."

I was frustrated because Draco hadn't spoken in a while now. He was thinking hard about something.

"Didn't Potter kill a basilisk at Hogwarts?" He asked suddenly. "When we were kids."

I narrowed my eyes and thought about it, "That's the story at least."

"Down in that chamber." Draco said, "They never excavated it as far as I know. The fangs hold venom for centuries after their death from what I've read."

"Are you suggesting that we try and get one of the fangs ourselves?" I frowned, "We'll never just be allowed to just waltz into Hogwarts unannounced. Not even if you say you really missed the pumpkin pies."

Draco scowled at me, "I don't see you coming up with any better solutions. That seems to be the only option we've got."

We walked all the way to the Leaky Cauldron discussing various ways we could try and get into Hogwarts. Polyjuice was always an option, but I think security had grown wary to its threat since the whole Mad Eye Moody situation we had in our fourth year. I immediately struck down Draco's suggestion to use the imperious curse and told him that we were better than that, and he argued back that it was merely a suggestion and he wasn't serious.

We sat down at the exact same table we had reunited at all those months ago at the Leaky Cauldron. He seemed so different now. We both were.

I put my head in my hands and thought hard about our options and I could feel Draco's eyes on me.

"I'm going to get us some drinks." He said abruptly as he stood up. I didn't say anything. I just kept thinking. It was getting me nowhere. I heard the clink of glass on wood and looked up to see a butterbeer sitting in front of me. I took a small sip and sighed, but quickly realized that Draco was no longer paying me any attention. He was reading something intently.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I tried to peer over and read the flyer for myself.

Draco smoothed out the parchment and slid it across the table to me as a small smirk formed on his face, "I think I just found our in, Dolohov. What do you think?"

I let my eyes scan over the words and took them all in. I could feel excitement bubbling inside of me. Draco was right. This was it. Our one chance to get into Hogwarts without raising suspicion too much.

I left the parchment on the table as I stood up to leave. I looked at Draco and smiled, "I have to go call Hermione."

BY SPECIAL INVITATION ONLY: THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS  
AN ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION

2 MAY 2002

8:00 PM

ATTIRE: FORMAL

In commemoration of this momentous day, Hogwarts will be paying homage to all those who fought valiantly for our freedom from a terrifying regime that threatened to take over our world. The night has plenty in store including dancing, dinner, and a special memorial celebration for all those we have lost. Secure your dates early, as spots are limited to those who were not formally invited.


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione was not as receptive to my request as I would have hoped. Despite all of her efforts to show the world that Death Eaters could be changed, she still had reservations about inviting Draco and I to the annual Hogwarts celebration of the end of the war. I knew it wasn't because of her own feelings, but everyone else's. Those who lost friends and family at the hands of others like me. Initially I was a little hurt by her apprehension, but I stuffed that feeling deep down inside of me so it wouldn't see the light of day again.

I needed to find a different approach to get an invitation, and I needed to do it fast.

"Hermione, think of the publicity." I argued with her over lunch one day. "If you can show that your Ministry-approved program works so well that ex-Death Eaters want to come and celebrate the liberation of Hogwarts, then there would be no denying just how successful it really is. Show them we've changed."

Hermione sipped her tea, but I could see her mind working. I was finally getting somewhere. I stabbed at my salad with my fork and tried to keep occupied while she thought it over.

"I suppose that does make sense." She smiled a minute later. "I think I should be able to pull some strings to add you to the list."

"Thank you so much." I gushed, "Now I just need to go find a dress." My mind immediately went to Pansy. She was going to love helping me with this.

"I'm surprised you even want to go." Hermione said. "This just doesn't seem like your sort of thing."

"I need to get back out there." I lied, "I'd like to start making connections again. My one year working for your program with the ministry is going to be over before I know it, and then where will I be?"

"You make a good point." Hermione smiled. "I'd love to introduce you to some people. It could be a really great networking opportunity."

Hermione spent the rest of lunch discussing Ministry big-wigs and those who worked in similar industries alongside them. I did my best to actively participate in the conversation, but my mind was already elsewhere. As soon as lunch had finished I rushed off to find Pansy, and as usual she wasn't far from Theo's side.

"Pansy!" I shouted as I walked into the Malfoy suite. "I need your expertise."

She looked up lazily from the couch where she was lounging with her boyfriend. "What is it this time?"

"I need another dress." I said. Pansy's eyes immediately lit up and she scrambled to her feet much to the chagrin of Theo who was enjoying having her sprawled out on top of him.

"What's the occasion?" She asked as she waltzed over to me. I had certainly piqued her interest.

"The celebration at Hogwarts." I told her. Pansy's eyes went wide and she nodded in understanding.

"That's not the kind of event I would expect ex-Death Eaters to be invited to attend." She mused. "I heard it's very exclusive to those who aren't currently in attendance at school there."

"That's why I got special permission." I smirked at her, "Being friends with Hermione Granger is very advantageous."

Pansy was still scanning my body as she planned my outfit in her head. Theo came over to stand next to us. He had grown bored alone on the couch, "Are we invited, Pans?"

"No," She frowned although I could see her eyes sparkle mischievously, "But we will be."

"Oh, Pansy. I dunno..." I was worried of the idea that the two of them would follow Draco and I around all night and we wouldn't be able to sneak off to get the basilisk fang. "Two former Death Eaters kind of fills their whole quota."

"Well it's a good thing Theo and I were never officially Death Eaters then." She hummed as she whisked away to her room. She shouted back over her shoulder at me, "Stay right there! I have the perfect dress already."

I stared at Theo who just grinned wildly at me, "She really is something, isn't she?"

"That's one way of putting it." I laughed. Pansy whisked back into the room carrying a garment bag. I looked at it skeptically and she smiled at me like she knew a secret.

"They'll fully expect you to arrive in Slytherin green." Pansy explained as she unzipped the bag, "So that's why we're dressing you in red."

My mouth dropped as I looked at the sparkling garnet colored dress. I had never seen something so beautiful. It was covered in jewels and a slit that showed a lot of leg. I was thankful that it had sleeves to cover my mark. Pansy had done it again.

"Oh, the Gryffindors will all love that." Theo snorted. We both shot him a look. "What? I bet ten galleons that Cormac McLaggen will hit on her within the first hour."

"I'll take that wager." I laughed. "He hated me in school."

"He's a man with eyes, so don't be surprised." Theo playfully warned me.

Pansy glared at the two of us, "Of course Cormac is going to hit on her. She's wearing my dress. It's designed for that purpose."

"For Cormac?" Theo looked jealous all of a sudden.

"No, you idiot. For men to obsess over." She smirked. "It should be my dress for such an occasion, but since I'm happily with Theo now I can sacrifice a little male gaze for one night." She put her hand on Theo's chest lovingly and he smiled.

❂

The next few weeks leading up to the event were a complete blur as Draco and I prepared. I finally managed to get a new wand. I had been holding on to Goyle's old one, and it was giving me problems. My magic wouldn't work right with it at all. I think it's allegiances we're still to Goyle despite everything.

The night was finally here and I once again found myself staring at the mirror of my room at Malfoy's. Pansy had really outdone herself with this ensemble. I looked incredible.

I stepped out of the room, ready to go and once again found myself face to face with Theo and Pansy who were just as dressed up.

"You managed to get invites?" I raised a brow. "How did you do that?"

"I called in a few favors." Pansy said sounding coy. "It wasn't that hard." I admired her blush pink gown. It made her dark hair stand out, which I could tell was her intention.

Draco was waiting in the living room. He smiled as he took me in. "I'm not a fan of Gryffindor colors, but I know I still have the best looking date tonight."

"This is a date?" I smirked, "I thought it was simply a mission."

"It can be both." He winked and my heart fluttered.

I forced my feelings aside and tried to focus as I cleared my throat. "We still don't have a concrete plan for tonight despite trying. We still need to come up with a distraction to get away from the party."

"A distraction?" Theo asked. I could feel Draco tense up next to me. "What for?"

"It's none of your business, Nott." Draco snapped. "We're going to be late. Let's go."

Draco ushered me into the fireplace and held my hand as he called out our destination "Hogwarts."

We arrived in a fireplace in the Great Hall. It was already full of guests that were chatting and mingling together. Everyone looked like old friends and it made me feel nervous and out of place. I could see a bunch of students who were all excited to be there and were trying to get a good look at some of the more notable guests.

"What do you need a distraction for?" Theo asked as he and Pansy caught up to us. "Are you two trying to hook up in the Slytherin common room like old times? I've been trying to convince Pansy, but she's not up for it." Pansy glared at Theo, but there was a playful smirk on her lips.

"No!" I hissed, "Nothing like that. There's something we're trying to find that's hidden in the castle and we need a bit of time to get away and retrieve it."

"Why don't you just go ahead and tell them everything, Aurora." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oi! I've been one of your best mates forever. I didn't tell anyone when you nipped off to kill Dumbledore. Did I?" Theo frowned.

"You couldn't tell anyone because you didn't know." Draco glowered.

"Screw you, Malfoy. I still knew. And I didn't say a word." He crossed his arms defensively. "Now let me know your plans!"

I looked around warily to make sure no one was listening. "I really wouldn't brag about that in this room, Theo."

"Oh, Aurora! There you are!" Hermione gushed as she ran over. She grabbed my arm and started to pull me away, "There is someone I need you to meet. You look lovely by the way."

I gave Draco a sideways glance and he shrugged implying that he would find me later before turning back to argue with Theo some more. I stumbled to keep up with Hermione as she weaved through the crowds. We finally stopped in front of an older looking gentleman with a very bushy mustache that curled up at the ends.

"Hermione!" He bellowed, "You're back already. I just saw you."

"Yes, sir. I wanted to introduce you to someone. Cadmus Fletcher, this is Aurora Dolohov." I expected him to cringe at the sound of my last name, but instead he extended his hand for me to shake and I happily reciprocated the gesture.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Dolohov." He smiled warmly.

"The pleasure is all mine, I can assure you." I said as someone walked by and handed me a glass of champagne.

"Cadmus works in magical animal rescue." Hermione explained to me, "Before I started my own program within the Ministry, I worked very closely with him."

"Ah, yes. Hermione mentioned you recently got back from visiting with Charlie Weasley in Romania. Renata Simmons is still running the sanctuary with him, I presume?"

"Uh, yes." I said feeling flummoxed, "She just so happens to be my mother."

Hermione's eyes widened, but she managed to stay poised and composed. Cadmus let out a laugh. "Of course! You two look just alike. I should have known. Such a bright witch, she is. I bring a few dragons to her every year or so. She's been a great help in my line of work."

"I bet she has." I said before taking a long sip of my champagne. "She does love working with dragons. Um... I'm sorry, but If you'll excuse me I have to return to my date." I had to turn and walk away. I couldn't keep hearing about how wonderful my mum was. Not tonight.

I weaved my way through the crowds and ran straight into Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He was dressed up in a plum colored suit fitted with gold accents. He looked quite regal.

"I could ask you the same." He smirked. He swapped my empty champagne glass with another full one that passed by on a floating tray.

"Hermione." I said simply. "She got me invited. Malfoy is around here somewhere too. So are Theo and Pansy." I looked around, but I still didn't see them anywhere.

"That's making this quite a reunion to remember." Blaise drawled, "I'm here as Penelope's date."

"Clearwater?" I asked.

"Do you know any other?" He raised a brow. "Who am I to turn a girl in need down when they ask me to accompany them?"

"Rory!" I could hear Ginny's voice call out to me. I was getting pulled in all directions tonight. Maybe this was a mistake trying to sneak around. Eyes were clearly upon me.

"If you'll excuse me." I smiled at Blaise.

"Duty calls." He winked. "You're hanging out with so many Gryffindors you're starting to look like one!"

I laughed at his words as I head over to Ginny who was standing with Harry and Ron. She surprised me when she threw her arms around me in a huge hug. "I'm so glad you were invited this year!"

"Really, Ginny?" I heard another voice scoff, "Consorting with criminals? On today of all days?"

"Drop it, Parvati." Ginny glowered at her. I blinked as I took in yet another one of my former classmates. She had aged well. Her hips had filled out and her cheekbones were more pronounced.

She still stuck up her nose at me, "Forgive me for not wanting to associate with any person directly responsible for the death of my best friend."

Ginny grabbed my hand defensively. Her perfectly curled hair bounced as she began to speak, "Rory is responsible for the death of many werewolves on that day, and she saved me from experiencing the same fate as Lavender. So if you don't mind, yes, I am going to catch up with my friend now. She's deserving of this celebration just like the rest of us."

Parvati was rendered speechless, so she turned on her heel and quickly left presumably to go complain to her twin sister. I let out the breath I had been holding in as guilt clouded my head. I guess I should have known there would be people here who still blamed me for so much of the chaos and destruction in their lives.

I was surprised when Ron was the one to speak up next, "You know, I never thanked you for that. We lost Fred that day. I dunno what I would have done if we lost Ginny too. So thanks."

I nodded, but still didn't know what to say. Harry laughed and pulled me into a hug and before I knew it they were all closing in on me and laughing.

"Enough hugging!" I laughed as I finally snapped out of my fog. "I'm not going to say you're welcome because one good deed doesn't make up for all the rest of the bad, but I appreciate the forgiveness."

"You should go look at the courtyard when you get the chance." Ginny said. It was more of a command than a suggestion. She pointed towards the open door.

I nodded and head outside by myself. Thankful for the excuse to get some calming fresh air.   
I gasped at the view. I hadn't been out here since it was all reduced to rubble. Everything looked shiny and brand new. The ground glittered like gold and I paused to look down at my feet. Each brick inlayed in the ground was etched with a name that glistened in the candlelight. I paused as I read some of them.

Collin Creevey, Remus Lupin, and Fred Weasley were all names that stood out as I walked around. I had just found Mad Eye's brick when I felt someone walk up beside me.

"They did a good job with it, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did." I admitted as I continued reading names.

"It's beautiful. Much like yourself."

My head shot up and I saw the slimy smirk on Cormac McLaggen's face slowly disappear as he realized who he was talking to.

"Aurora Dolohov! I- I didn't know it was you." He stammered as he backed up. "I would have never-"

He continued to flounder and try to back-peddle his way out of hitting on me, but I did my best to ignore him as my eyes scanned the crowd until they finally landed on Theo who was laughing hysterically.

"Ten Galleons!" He shouted at me. I was about to shout something obscene back to him, but my eyes caught Draco's as he stormed over and my mouth slammed shut.

"That will be enough, McLaggen. Thank you." He sneered as he put his arm around me. I rolled my eyes. This was all so barbaric and insolent. I wasn't property. I could handle myself just fine.

McLaggen left without another word, probably to find another unsuspecting girl to hit on. I turned to look at Draco angrily, "You don't have to get angry every time a man is talking to me. I can handle myself."

"I let you talk to Potter and those Weasleys don't I? And Theo and Blaise." He huffed as he ushered me back inside, "It's time for dinner."

I was fuming over the fact that Draco insinuated he gave me permission to do anything. I was the one in charge here. Me. I refused to talk to him through the entire appetizer course of the meal and acted incredibly interested in what Theo had to say the entire time.

During the main course Draco had grown tired of placating my cold shoulder. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Theo is going to make a distraction for us soon."

"I thought you were against telling Theo... things." I whispered back before taking a sip of my drink. I laughed at whatever Pansy was saying to act like I was still paying attention to the groups conversation.

"Yeah, well, he said he would help, so I let him. Less work for me that way." Draco muttered in my ear before kissing a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. I nearly fell back into him in surprise as my body began to tingle. My eyes fluttered shut until I remembered where I was and they shot back open.

I saw Cormac staring at us from across the room, and when he realized our eyes had met he looked away quickly.

Draco was still being possessive. This wasn't about me, it was about him proving something. That made me angry, so I punched Draco in the leg hard and he quickly moved away from me.

"What was that for?" He hissed in pain as he put a hand on his leg.

"I don't like this jealous boyfriend routine. I didn't choose McLaggen. I chose- I-" I froze when I realized I was admitting a whole lot more than I felt comfortable with.

"Boyfriend?" Draco raised a brow and smirked.

I opened my mouth to respond when Theo practically threw his glass of wine on Pansy.

"Theo, look what you've done!" She shrieked. Everyone at our table looked over at the two of them and tried to help her as the wine seeped into her dress and began to stain. "This dress is ruined!"

I looked back at Draco, "Is that supposed to be our great distraction?"

"I suppose so." Draco stood and grabbed my hand, whisking me away. "Let's not waste time trying to figure it out."

"That was utter shit!" I said angrily as we walked briskly into the corridor. We were alone now and working our way up to the second floor.

"Well your friend Cormac was watching me kiss you, so we at least have a witness who would account that we probably ran off to hook up." Draco seemed unbothered. "Always have a plan B."

"Draco do me a favor, would you?" I huffed, "From now on, leave the plans to me."


	34. Chapter 34

I was surprised at just how well I remembered where to go to get around Hogwarts. It was like I had never left. Even the moving staircases couldn't throw me off tonight. It felt like I was walking around inside a time capsule where Draco and I hadn't aged a day. All that was missing were our school uniforms. Just about everyone in the castle was in the Great Hall, so we walked around completely unnoticed. Not even Filch or Mrs Norris were anywhere to be found. It was like everything was falling correctly into place and nothing could stop us.

Draco paused somewhere on the second floor and looked around.

"What?" I asked as I stopped to look at him impatiently. He was slowing us down.

A slight smirk formed on his face as he delved into his memory, "Nothing. I just remembered that your favorite broom cupboard is somewhere around here." He looked down a dark corridor and checked to see if he could spot it.

My mouth fell open and he raised a brow at me suggestively before sending a wink my way. "That's enough, Malfoy. We're kind of busy right now, remember?"

He rolled his eyes, "You can't just show that much leg all night and think that it won't cross my mind at all."

"We can talk about that later." I snapped at him before hurrying further down the hall. I was still angry at him for his possessive routine from earlier anyway, so it didn't really matter, "There's no time right now."

I didn't stop again until I got to the entrance to the girls bathroom. I paused with my hand on the door. I was almost hesitant to enter.

"What's the matter now?" Draco asked as he caught up to me. He was clearly annoyed for a multitude of reasons all involving me, but mostly the fact that I was being so withholding.

"Do you... do you think she's still in there?" I asked him nervously.

Draco rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh, "She's dead. She's bored. What do you think?"

"You go first... she likes you." I said as I pushed him towards the door. He glared at me one last time before walking through the threshold leaving me alone to listen for any signs that something was happening. After a few moments, I heard a loud squeal of excitement and knew she was there. Taking a deep breath, I marched in behind Draco.

"And you're so much more handsome now, too! I didn't even think that was possible." Myrtle gushed. "Look at that face. And that jawline! Oh! The things I would do if I wouldn't just go right through you." She let out a sickening giggle and continued to float around him in circles ogling him.

Draco's face looked grey. He gave a tight lipped smile and nodded at the ghost girl as she continued to fawn over him incessantly.

"Am I interrupting something?" I teased and Draco jumped slightly. He had been too busy entertaining Myrtle that he hadn't noticed me standing there watching.

"YOU?" Myrtle shrieked after she caught sight of me, "GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!"

"Relax." I recoiled a little bit at her immediate reaction to seeing me again but tried to remain calm and collected, "I'm not going to do anything rash, Myrtle. Your room is safe."

"Last time you were in here on a night like this you nearly destroyed the place." She seethed. "It took them an entire week to repair the damage you made in your drunken stupor."

"Hey, I'm not the only one in here that's destroyed a Hogwarts bathroom with magic." I pointed at Draco who scowled at the reminder of his fight with Harry that left him scarred. "You were there to bare witness if I remember correctly, Myrtle."

"Listen, Myrtle." Draco said as he did his best to hold her attention, "Aurora and I just need to get into the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh that's all!" Myrtle screeched, "Not to worry then! Everything is just fine!"

"You're doing what, mate?" My eyes snapped to the doorway where Blaise Zabini was now standing. "Yeah, I saw you two leave the party." He explained. "I figured whatever you two were getting into would be a lot more interesting than that snoozer. I told Clearwater I was going for a smoke."

"Get out of here, Zabini." Draco barked. "This doesn't concern you."

"I'm already here, so you might as well utilize me." Blaise shrugged. "I can help with... whatever this is. Unless it's sexual because then I am out."

"Fine. You can keep Myrtle company and watch the door for us." I huffed as I walked up to the sinks and started looking for a way to open it. I knew the general area the chamber entrance was in, just not how to open it. I wasn't going to waste time arguing over Zabini's usefulness while I looked. We had already recruited Pansy and Theo, what was one more person?

"This shouldn't be too hard." I mumbled mostly to myself. "Potter and Weasley figured out how to open this no problem. And believe me, without Hermione those two are useless."

"Harry Potter spoke in the same snake language that the Riddle boy did." Myrtle said as she twirled her hair and looked at Zabini curiously. She let out a small giggle and bit her lip. Blaise shifted uncomfortably, but kept his face stoic. He wasn't about to let Myrtle get under his skin.

"Parsletongue." I muttered as I looked closely at the sink. There was a snake on the metal faucet and I knew that I had found the right one. "Of course."

"Well, in that case we're clearly fucked. Unless you want to go running back to the Great Hall and go retrieve Potter to talk snake language to a bloody sink." Draco fumed. "Great plan."

"Wait. I want to try something myself first." I said. I stood up straight and cleared my throat before emitting a really weird hissing sort of noise from deep in my throat.

Blaise burst out laughing and Draco just stared at me completely dumbfounded.

"That was your brilliant plan?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Admittedly, I'm a little rusty. Give me a second." I scowled.

I cleared my throat and tried again, this time much more successfully. The floor began to rumble and the sinks all began to move. They revealed a chasm that I assumed we were supposed to go down. It looked scary. I couldn't believe that Harry and Ron went down there when they were only twelve. I hardly wanted to do it now ten years later, but we had already come this far. I wasn't about to turn back now.

"How did you do that?" Blaise balked at me in horror.

"The summer after I got my mark, Voldemort kept Camille and me around all the time because he said we were nice to look at. It was undoubtedly the worst summer of my life, but I picked up on a few things involuntarily. We spent most of our free time imitating Parsletongue because we heard it so much, and I got pretty good at it. At least the simple phrases. I think that meant open?"

"Clearly." Blaise laughed. He was still in shock. "You two better get going. That was kind of loud. After seeing all that I will definitely stay up here and cover the door for you."

"Blaise is right, Draco. Let's go now before we waste even more time." I nodded at Blaise appreciatively before taking the leap and plunging into the darkness.

I heard Draco call out for me, but I was already sliding down the tunnel at a quickening pace. I landed at the bottom in a pile of bones that made a sickening crunch beneath me.

I looked down at my now tattered dress. "Oh, Pansy is going to kill me if I don't die down here first!"

Draco fell down next to me seconds later and scrambled to his feet. He looked around slowly as he got his bearings, "It is absolutely disgusting down here. This was really what was down below us while we lived upstairs completely clueless?"

"Suck it up, Malfoy. Let's keep moving." I told him as I climbed out of the pile of bones and on to one of the giant metal drainage grates. I could hear running water beneath me.

We wandered through the cave until we came upon a large, circular bronze door with snakes on it. I repeated the phrase I had tried upstairs and it worked again. So much for proper security measures. I guess Parsletongue was enough to keep most people away. All of the snakes began to slither and click into place and the door swung open, creaking on its large hinges.

"Come on then." I sighed as I climbed on through the curved doorway and looked back at Draco. He seemed unsure, "It's not so easy in heels and a dress. But if I can manage, so can you." I held out a hand to him and he grabbed it readily as I pulled him through to the other side.

I looked around in horror-stricken awe as I marveled at all of the statues in the room we had just entered. There were columns made to look like snakes and a giant stone head in the center of the room. Water splashed at my feet as I walked around. I tried to keep the bottom of my dress out of the water, but it was useless at this point.

The place looked like some sort of occult Slytherin temple. Why must everyone from our house be so overdramatic? Salazar Slytherin clearly had too much time and money on his hands to construct something like this underneath Hogwarts.

"It's over there." Draco pointed to a giant snake-like skeleton that still seemed to be in the process of rotting away. When its a basilisk that big it must take decades to decompose completely. I stayed put while Draco walked over and removed one of its venomous fangs. He held it in his hand and observed it apprehensively in the dim light.

"What now?" I called out to him.

He looked up at me and nodded as he reached into his inner suit pocket to reveal the necklace that he had been carrying around with him all night. I was surprised he was able to remain so composed having something shrouded in that much dark magic so close to his chest. It might have explained why he got so irrationally angry at Cormac. Dark magic has a way of affecting your mind in funny ways.

Draco placed the necklace carefully on the ground. I walked over to him and stared nervously at where it rattled and shook. It was almost like it knew what we were about to do.

"Do we stab it?" Draco asked me. He seemed pretty clueless, but so was I. Stabbing it was my best guess so I nodded my head in affirmation.

"You do it." I frowned. "I can hardly look at it. She wanted to kill me to be able to make that thing into a fully functioning Horcrux."

Draco kneeled down on the ground. He took a deep breath and raised his arm up high as he held on to the basilisk fang, clutching it so hard that his knuckles burned bright white. I watched as he brought his arm down and struck the necklace right in the center of it's dark stone.

I staggered backwards as the necklace let out a loud shriek that nearly burst my eardrums. What I had failed to realize for a few moments is that I was also screaming. The burning sensation that started in my arm began to overtake my entire body. Someone was using the Cruciatus curse on me again. I could feel myself beginning to black out as I stumbled and tripped on my heels as the pain seeped into my entire body. The last thing I heard was Draco shouting Blaise's name.

I woke up again sputtering out water. I was nearly choking on it. I sat up and heaved a few times as I caught my breath. I looked around and saw Draco and Blaise staring at me. They were both completely drenched as well.

"Thank Merlin!" Blaise groaned. He looked down at me with serious concern. "Are you alright?"

"I dunno." I shuddered from the cold as I dripped water onto the floor. "What happened exactly?"

"I destroyed the necklace and you started looking like you were having a seizure." Draco explained, "When I realized what was really happening I called Blaise to help me and we got you out of there as fast as we could. You've only been completely out for a few minutes."

"So we did it then!" I said excitedly as I tried to get on my feet. I was still in horrible shape from the curse and I could barely stand. Draco grabbed on to me to hold me steady.

"Yes. It's done, but there's more. Something's wrong." Draco warned me. I looked between the two of them still very confused.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" I asked. "Elaborate."

"There's been a lot of commotion coming from outside. It started right as you went down into the chamber." Blaise said. He sounded nervous, "I- I locked the door. I haven't even checked what was happening out there. It sounded like all kinds of destruction was going on. Kind of like the battle of Hogwarts all over again. Maybe not that bad, but close."

"It's Camille. She's attacking the school then. It has to be." I gasped and looked at Draco, "Do you think it was because of you and me? She knows we ruined her attempt at making a Horcrux and came to get back at us."

"No." Draco said flatly, "This seems very strategic with the timing. Coordinated, even. I don't think she was acting on impulse."

"So they planned the attack ahead of time." I breathed out slowly as I processed. "It was a perfect target, clearly. Everyone is so unsuspecting because they're busy celebrating. Their guard was down and I'm sure the security charms were lessened because of the amount of witches and wizards coming in from far away places."

"What do we do now?" Blaise asked as if I were the one in charge. I looked between the two men and took a deep breath.

"I think we have to go out there and help."


	35. Chapter 35

I peered out into the hallway and a spell zipped past my head, nearly hitting me in the face. I ducked back into the bathroom and shut the door letting my entire weight lean on it an hoped that it stayed shut.

"Bad idea." I caught my breath. "There were four of them and now they know we're in here. Great."

"Obviously that was a bad idea!" Blaise sneered, "Are we supposed to just run out there wands blazing and hope for the best? That's the big plan?"

"That would be the idea, yes." I replied with a sigh. "I don't see either of you coming up with better suggestions! Even Myrtle has abandoned us."

Blaise looked around to confirm that the specter had gone. I couldn't blame her, but I definitely didn't want to become a ghost today and spend eternity in this bathroom with her. We had to get out.

Draco groaned in annoyance and grasped his wand tightly in his hand. He pushed past the two of us angrily and marched out into the hallway by himself. The door swung shut, so we couldn't see what was happening, but I could hear lots of shouting and curses flying back and forth. I had no idea what was going on, and I wasn't sure that I even wanted to.

Blaise and I just stared at each other, not exactly sure what we should be doing. It got eerily quiet, and the air became still. The only sound left was our shallow breathing. The door clicked open, and Draco stuck his head back in. I had never felt so relieved.

"It's clear. Let's go." He said as he forced us out of the safety of our hiding place.

I stopped for a moment to take my heels off. I was surprised that they had even lasted this long into the evening. My feet felt cold on the stone as I trailed after the two of men. I looked down at the two bodies sprawled out on the floor as we walked by. I recognized one of them to be Gaspar Avery as I stepped over his lifeless body.

"Did you... did you kill them?" I asked Draco nervously. I didn't think he had that in him.

"No, they're only stunned." Draco replied as he picked up one of their wands and pocketed it. Blaise did the same with Avery's. "The other two that were here ran off, so stay alert."

The sounds of fighting got louder the closer we got to the great hall. As soon as we got to the large balcony overlooking the first floor I gasped. Spells were flying every possible direction. It had devolved into complete chaos down there. People from both sides lay on the ground. There were definitely casualties and it made my heart sink to think about it. It felt like we had gone back in time.

This wasn't supposed to happen now. Voldemort was dead.

Another spell whizzed past my head and I ducked before sending a stunning spell back. I missed, but it was enough to get him running away in retreat.

"Rory!" I heard Imani yell from somewhere nearby. I looked and saw her waving me over. She was leaning behind a column and bleeding pretty badly. I dodged another spell as I hurried to her side.

"I- I don't know that many healing spells." I panicked when I saw the amount of blood she was losing. "Nobody would teach me anything beyond the basics when I worked at St Mungo's."

"My wand got destroyed." She cried out in pain as she grasped at her bloody shoulder. "And I can't do anything about it myself."

"Malfoy!" I called out behind me. He turned back around and ran over to us. I looked up at him desperately. "Help her please."

He looked at me like I was crazy, and didn't say a word as he took everything in. I still think he didn't trust her, but I wasn't about to let her bleed out and die if there was something that could be done about it.

"Help her!" I repeated in an increasingly more demanding tone of voice as I pressed my own hands to her wound to try and contain the bleeding. She looked like she might pass out soon if we weren't quick enough. Another spell hit the wall nearby. I ducked down as debris showered down on us.

Draco gently pushed me to the side and held his wand out to perform a tricky healing spell that I had never even heard of. I watched in awe as the wound closed in on itself and her blood rescinded into her body as he muttered the incantation quietly. He let out a deep breath when he was done and he stood back up.

"It might scar if you don't get essence of dittany on it soon." He told her sharply as he helped me to my feet. I wiped the remaining blood that covered my hands on my dress.

"She needs a wand, Draco. We aren't going to leave her here defenseless." I told him. He looked conflicted, but handed her his extra one from his pocket anyway. He was making progress.

I gasped as she pointed the wand directly at Draco. I instantly felt betrayed.

"Imani, no!"

"Stupefy!" She shouted.

I fully expected Draco to be knocked backwards, but the spell went right over his head and hit a Death Eater directly in the chest. He had been creeping up behind us completely unnoticed. She smiled in satisfaction at her newly acquired wand and how well it worked for her.

"You two keep going, I'll be fine. I just need another second to recover." Imani said. "Thank you, and you're welcome!"

Draco nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me away with him back into the fray. I kept throwing up defensive spells around us, while Draco stayed on the attack. We made a pretty good team, I could not help but to notice. It was strange to think that the last time we were fighting here, we were on the wrong side.

I don't really think either of us were really fighting for the death eaters back then either. It was mostly about our own survival. We made our way downstairs and eventually separated in a divide and conquer strategy.

As soon as I was alone, I heard a scream as someone came barreling towards me. Two cold hands clawed at me and I thought I was done for until I caught sight of a wine-stained dress and dark hair.

"What did you do to my dress?" Pansy shrieked. It was like she completely forgot where we were for a second. She was practically rabid as she clutched what was left of the fabric in her hands and looked like she might cry.

"Take that anger out on some of our old friends!" I shouted back at her, "Now is really not the time, Pansy!"

Pansy silently waved her wand and hit another familiar looking Death Eater, knocking him out cold. "We'll talk about this later!" She shouted angrily before hurrying off again to duel with someone else who was lumbering towards us.

"Looking good, Dolohov!" I heard a voice call out to me. I spun around to see Rowle standing there grinning with his wand pointed directly at me, "What's left of that dress suits you."

"Well Azkaban suits you Rowle, but I see you've managed to escape along with the rest of them." I sneered.

"Your father mentioned you still have an attitude problem." He laughed, "We were taking bets on which one of us would find you first tonight."

"How did you even know I would be here?" I asked. I was trying to delay him, or at the very least distract him enough so I could get the upper hand. He took the bait.

"I'm not going to reveal everything to you so easily." He scowled, "Where would the fun in that be?"

My mark began to prickle and burn, but it didn't overwhelm me this time. Rowle looked down at his own arm with a frown. "You got lucky tonight, kid."

I stood there in shock as he disapparated right in front of me. At once all of the death eaters started disappearing, leaving us in a wake of rubble. The building got quiet again, and I knew they must have all gone. Their departure was just as surprising and confusing as their arrival. What did they want? Was this just to prove that they could do something if they really wanted to? Why would they risk so many casualties of their own? This still seemed irrational rather than calculated to me.

I stepped around rubble, trying not to hurt my bare feet as I looked around for anyone I could help. There were a few dead bodies that were already being accounted for. I wasn't familiar with anyone that I was seeing who didn't make it, but it still made me want to cry. I thought about the bricks with names etched in gold and how their names would soon be added in vain.

"Rory, you're safe!" I heard Fleur's voice hit my ears before she gripped me into a tight hug, "We are all in 'ere!"

I was surprised that despite clearly having participated in the fighting, not a single hair was out of place on her head. She still looked perfect. Fleur motioned me back towards the Great Hall. I recognized a lot more people now, and they were all staring at me intently. Children who had been evacuated were now all reappearing via the Floo network that we had arrived by earlier that evening.

I noticed Luna Lovegood and a few other notable members of Harry Potter's DA were re-instituting protective enchantments that had been tampered with. There was an air of confusion in the room as everyone tried to piece together the attack. Blaise and Draco walked over to me and the latter of the two held my hand.

Draco leaned in close to whisper in my ear, "Fair warning... This isn't going to be good. Just... be prepared for whatever happens."

I nodded my head. I could already see people looking at us angrily. Like this was our fault. We were the scapegoat of choice for the night. I remembered Harry's warning to me about how so many people still didn't trust us, and I was seeing those seeds of doubt bloom into accusations in real time.

I watched wordlessly as McGonagall stood up in the front of the room and commanded attention. It was the only thing to make them look away from us.

"What happened here tonight was an egregious attack on not only Hogwarts, but lasting peace in the Wizarding World and it will not be taken lightly. We are beginning our investigation immediately."

"There's no need!" Someone shouted. "Obviously the people responsible are in this room! You invited them!"

"He's right!" Another voice shouted. "The first year you invite known Death Eaters as guests, and there's an attack? That's no coincidence!"

Murmurs began to fill the room as more and more people looked towards us. I found myself standing slightly behind Draco. I was scared of what they might do.

Hermione stepped forward, "No. I have personally vetted each of them. They are rehabilitated and are in no means responsible for this attack."

"They conveniently left the party right before the attack happened." Parvati shouted. "I saw them! How do you explain that?"

"Parvati, your claim is baseless." Harry was next to speak up, "You've been upset about Rory being here all night. She has absolutely nothing to do with the tragic loss of Lavender Brown and your grief is easily misguiding you."

"No, Parvati right. I saw them leave too." Cormac McLaggen interjected. "Zabini left as well right after. They were clearly up to something."

"Oi, mate! I thought we were cool. We're both part of the Slug Club!" Zabini shot back at him.

"We are not a part of this attack." I tried to assure everyone, but that was like trying to quell a mob who was already sharpening their pitchforks. "They all hate us just as much as they hate you. They think we're traitors."

"You are traitors." Justin Finch-Fletchley snarled.

"Shut up, Justin. Nobody asked you." Ron Weasley snapped back at him.

"They've got the whole golden trio tricked!" An older gentleman shouted, "We've got to stop them before more lives are taken."

"So it's come to this." I said angrily. "Our word means nothing to any of them."

"Somebody grab them!" Another voice shouted.

Draco's grip on my hand tightened. I looked at him and his eyes snapped to Luna who was still re-charming the room with protective spells. She wasn't paying any of the people in the room any attention as she continued to work diligently. I think she was too busy singing to herself to notice.

I knew exactly what Draco was thinking. Our only chance to escape was dwindling quickly. In a matter of minutes the anti-apparition spells would be back in place. Draco flashed his eyes at me and in a swift movement he grabbed on to Blaise and we were being disapparated away.

I stumbled into the foyer of a giant mansion and looked around. I found myself getting very angry all of a sudden as my fear quelled. "Now you've really gone and done it!" I shouted.

"What did I do now?" Draco spat back at me angrily. "Surely this place is better than Azkaban because that's where we were headed. But you're the only one here who can really compare this place to your old cell, so let me know which one you would prefer!"

"You just made us look infinitely more guilty!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Running away doesn't make us look any better."

"There was no convincing them otherwise." Blaise interjected as he sided with Draco, "I think Malfoy did the right thing getting us out of there before it was too late."

There was a loud cracking noise that echoed through the marbled hall and suddenly Pansy and Theo were standing with us looking furious.

"You could have given a signal or something, Malfoy!" Theo said as he let go of Pansy's hand. "We barely got out of there. They were all losing it the second you disappeared. They all turned to us for blame next. It turns out my distraction at dinner did raise some brows after all. Who would have thought?"

"Literally anyone with eyes." Draco muttered quietly and glared at him.

"When did you tell Theo where to go?" I asked Draco, slightly dumbfounded. "You planned for all of this ahead of time?"

"I told you we needed a plan B." Draco explained, "I knew we needed a place to go if things went badly tonight. I just didn't expect them to go this badly."

"Where even are we?" I asked. The bright colors were so different than the Manor and it was throwing me off.

"The Malfoy's champagne estate in France. It's about as far as you can apparate internationally without splinching." Pansy said as she looked around, "Draco took me here a few times when he didn't want to plan a proper holiday for us. It's nice."

"It's a bit more than just nice, I would think." Theo snorted as he marveled at the ornate decorations, "Is this place made of solid gold?"

"The enchantments on this place are practically impenetrable." Draco ignored Theo, "We could live here comfortably for the rest of our lives with absolutely no disturbances."

"I wouldn't mind that right about now." Blaise said as he headed towards the staircase, "I'm assuming I'll find a room up here that's suitable?"

"Make yourself at home." Draco shrugged before stalking off through the mansion in the other direction.

"And where are you going?" I called out to him. I was still shaken up and upset.

"I need a drink!" He shouted back. I heard a door slam that I assume led to a wine cellar down below and we all fell silent.

Instead of following after Draco, I decided to let him go sulk alone for a bit. We both needed time to cool off. I went with the rest of the group upstairs to pick out a room for the night. I wasn't sure what room to choose because there were so many. I settled on a large room with a huge four-poster bed and an ensuite bathroom with a clawfoot tub that I desperately wanted to use.

I decided to take a bath as a way to unwind and calm down. I looked around at the room curiously while I waited for the water to fill the tub. The French estate was completely opposite from the manor where everything was always so dark and gloomy. Everything here was creams and golds rather than slate and grays. I felt like I was living inside a champagne bottle. No doubt this was by Narcissa's design. She had an eye for such things and the woman absolutely loved a good theme to decorate around.

I walked out onto the balcony attached to the room and stared at the grounds that glowed in the moonlight. I was amazed at the vastness of the property. I could see all of the vineyards, and beyond that was a river and woods. There was no doubt in my mind the Malfoy's owned as far as I could see.

I walked back inside and stripped out of my dress. I frowned as it lay limp on the floor. The color had faded and it was all ripped and torn. The jewels that had been sewn into the dress were all missing or chipped. There was no fixing this dress even with magic. I felt a little guilty, even though it wasn't entirely my fault. Pansy would have to understand.

I stepped into the scalding hot water as steam swirled around me and completely submerged myself. My muscles immediately began to loosen. They had been tense for so long that I forgot what it felt like to actually relax.

I stayed in the bath until it ran cold, and a shiver ran through my body finally signaling that I should get out. Draco still hadn't come upstairs that I knew of, at least not to find me. I dried myself off and pulled on a robe as my eyes lingered on the walk-in closet. I shook my head and walked inside to see it was completely full of clothes.

Of course the clothes all fit. It must have been some sort of charm to make it more convenient for guests. I wasn't going to question it. After I put on some silk pajamas, I climbed into the bed with a newfound eagerness. I enveloped myself in the duvet and almost instantly began to drift off.

Sleep came to me quickly, and I dreamt of a better day.


	36. Chapter 36

The sun had not even risen yet in the morning sky, but I was wide awake with the feeling of an arm wrapped around me tightly and a head gently nestled into the crook of my neck. Draco's warm breath tickled my skin and when I moved, he only held on to me tighter. I shifted my body to get a better look at him. He was still sleeping soundly. I watched as his bare chest rose and fell slowly while I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

Evidently sometime during the night he decided it was best to not be angry with me anymore. I was still upset about everything to be sure, but was willing to let it go for a spare moment of peace. They were so few and far between as it was these days that I wasn't going to take small moments for granted anymore because they were so fleeting.

I gently kissed Draco's forehead before sweeping his hair to cover it again and slid out of his grasp so I could get dressed. I was ready to go to explore the property before anyone else could get up and stop me. I wasn't about to sit inside all day and feel trapped in this luxurious prison Malfoy had procured. With all of England's finest Aurors likely on the hunt for us, even I had to admit this was our safest option for the time being.

The vineyard was directly outside the back doors. Walking past rows and rows of grapes, I carelessly plucked a few as I went and plopped them into my mouth. I found myself getting annoyed at how perfect they were. The Malfoy's did not half-ass anything, not even grapes. Somewhere along my walk I heard a funny little humming noise, and decided to follow it to its source. I found a house elf singing to herself as she picked grapes diligently.

"Oh, hello." I said warmly, trying my best to sound friendly. It had been a long time since I had a conversation with a house elf, and I remembered far too late just how skittish they could be.

"WAAH!" She shouted and threw her basket of grapes everywhere. A few of them pelted me in the chest before falling to the ground as she covered her face and cowered from me.

"Dipsy is very busy working!" The house elf trembled. "Dipsy needs to keep working!"

"I didn't mean to disturb you! I didn't know the Malfoys still had house elves." I said to her as I stooped down to help her pick up the grapes that she had spilled and put them back in her basket.

"Dipsy is employed!" She stomped her foot. "Dipsy works very hard at Dipsy's job for pay that is considerable. Dipsy is very grateful to Mistress Malfoy."

I looked at her curiously and finally took notice of the elf's bright pink dress with white daisies all over it and a matching pair of white sandals. She wore it proudly.

"Well of course you work hard. I wouldn't expect anything less." I smiled politely and looked around, "Are there more house elves under employment here? This seems like a lot of work for just one."

"Yes! Dipsy likes to get an early start in the mornings so Dipsy can get the afternoons off while the rest work in the heat." She said as she returned to her work.

"I know the feeling." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. It got tangled in all the knots that I neglected to brush out in my haste to get outside and explore. "I'm an early riser too."

"Dipsy remembers." Dipsy said as she looked at me intently, "Dipsy recognizes you from the manor. Miss Aurora Dolohov. The girl that comes inside through Master Draco's window to avoid detection."

My face got hot. I can't believe a house elf was making me blush, "Ah, yes, of course. Dipsy. I definitely remember you now from when I was a teenager. You caught me many, many times. I always appreciated your discretion."

"Dipsy always told Miss Narcissa." the elf told me, "Dipsy never keeps secrets from her."

"Oh, never mind then." I laughed awkwardly, "I can see that freedom has been very good to you."

"The same can be said for Miss Aurora." The house elf beamed at me as she plucked a few more grapes. "Dipsy has work now. Perhaps Dipsy will see Miss Aurora later."

She didn't phrase it as a question. I could tell that it was Dipsy's way of nicely telling me to leave her alone, and I was more than inclined to oblige her. The sun was starting to rise and the first heat wave of the day was quickly to follow. I didn't want to be in the middle of the grape vines when it hit.

I marched my way out of the vineyard and got to the large stretch of fields that led straight to the river. I wondered where the property boundaries were and if I would be able to easily spot them. If I crossed them would I be able to get back? Or would I not be able to leave the property at all unless at an access point? These were all things that I should have thought to ask before I went on my excursion, but it was too late for that now.

When I reached the edge of the water, I followed the river deep into the woods along what looked like a trail. It was much cooler once I was blanketed by the tree canopies. I listened to birds sing from high above me like they were performing songs written just for me. My own little musical. I really wasn't sure how long I wandered, but it felt like at least mile. I didn't stop until I reached a beautiful waterfall that was hidden away like a secret oasis.

It seemed like a perfect spot to stop and take a break. The water was crystal clear and almost a turquoise color that made me desperately wanted to go for a swim. I carefully removed my shoes and socks before moving on to my shirt and pants. I placed them all together in one carefully folded pile as I stood there in my underwear.

Taking a deep breath I stepped into the cold water. I waded in getting used to the temperature until I found that it was deep enough for me to swim. Only then did I submerge myself completely. I hadn't gone swimming in so long, and it felt blissful getting to float around and just be in tune with nature that I lost track of time. After a while, I heard the rustling of feet against leaves that broke me out of my trance. I was alert until I saw that familiar smirk come through the woods.

"I thought I might find you out here." Draco called out to me before he pulled his shirt over his head. I smiled as the sunlight hit him just right through the trees and accentuated his pale, toned stomach.

"And how did you know that?" My mind immediately flickered to Dipsy. She definitely told Draco where she had seen me heading. I was actually elated by his presence, so I didn't mind. I wasn't exactly trying to hide. This could be fun.

Draco pulled off his trousers leaving on nothing but his trunks. He dove into the water and swam over to me. I giggled as he grabbed onto my waist underwater before his head broke through to the surface.

"Because." He shook the water out of his hair, "This is my favorite place, too."

"It's very serene." I told him as I admired it all again. My eyes were transfixed by the waterfall as the water gushed over the jagged rocks. It sparkled like sapphires whenever the sunlight came out from between the trees.

"And a little romantic." Draco raised a brow at me and his pink lips hinted at a smile. Despite everything going on, I was grateful to be here with him in this moment. I could forget about all of that other stuff for a while and just be present.

"That too." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck finally caving in to what he had practically been begging for the past few days. It was very obvious we weren't in the Ministry program anymore, so I was beginning not to care. I wanted Draco, that was undeniable. I felt his leg lift up between my own under water, holding me in place while he pulled me closer to him.

I leaned in and kissed him. It started softly, but the longer we kissed, the more desperate we both were becoming. Draco's hand gripped the side of my face and got tangled in my wet hair. I knew we both wanted this— badly. I felt the strap of my bra slide off my shoulder and I was about to rip it off all together when a voice shouted out from the distance.

"Look out!"

I looked away from Draco just in time to see Theo dive from the top of the waterfall into the water next to us. The water from his dive splashed us right in our faces and the cold water was a shock to my system that pulled me straight back to reality.

I let out a deep sigh of disappointment and Draco groaned angrily as we pulled apart completely. The moment had definitely passed.

Pansy walked up wearing a wide-brimmed hat, sunglasses and a bathing suit. She had come prepared for a day by the water unlike anyone else. "Sorry to interrupt. Theo didn't want to miss out on all the fun."

"They followed you." I said to Draco. He rolled his eyes in agreement.

Theo finally swam back to the surface and laughed, "This place is incredible!"

"It was better when it was a secret." Draco muttered.

"Try not to look too disappointed to see us, mate." Blaise shouted to Draco as he wandered up to the bank. He sat down in the sand and let his feet dip into the water.

"Oh! Everyone is here now. How perfect!" I feigned enthusiasm and swam away from Draco.

I went underneath the waterfall to cool off, both physically and mentally, as I cleared my head. The sound of roaring water filled my ears as I caught glimpses of my friends swimming and lounging while the water ran over my eyes.

I stepped back and sat on the rocks that were hidden behind the rushing water and pulled my knees up to my chest just trying to have a moment alone. I felt myself shiver as Draco swam over and pulled himself up onto the rocks next to me.

"So what would have happened if we didn't get interrupted?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I guess we will never know. You can thank Theo for that."

"Oh, he will definitely be hearing from me." Draco sounded annoyed. I could see him plotting behind his eyes. I laughed again and nudged him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Go easy on him. He saved you from a lifetime of pretending to be interested in Pansy Parkinson." I grinned, "Now you can spend all that time thinking about me instead."

"I already do." He said before leaning in and kissing me. I laughed into the kiss and he pulled away looking confused.

"What?" He scowled, clearly offended.

I shook my head, "You, being cute, it's weird. It's not Draco Malfoy."

"It could be, if you gave me the proper time of day." He frowned and clenched his jaw in frustration.

"Maybe one day soon." I hummed before jumping back into the water leaving him there to sit and think about my words. It had definitely been on my mind that maybe I should give him a real chance.

We stayed at the waterfall for a few hours until I couldn't take it anymore. I had barely eaten today and I was ravenous. When we got back to the mansion and food was already waiting for us out on the veranda.

"Did Dipsy do all this?" I asked Draco. I sat down and immediately began to fill my plate high with food. It all looked delicious.

He shrugged and smiled, "Probably. Blinky and Smalls likely helped her. They love when people come here and they have an excuse to cook. It looks like they will be busy for the foreseeable future given our luck."

My heart sank. For a few blissful hours I had forgotten we were now considered fugitives, and we couldn't go back home.

"You still have Smalls?" Theo gasped, "I loved that little guy!"

"He's around. You'll see him." Draco said casually as he poured each of us a glass of wine from a bottle with a large M on the front. It was their own brand, of course.

"I hate to be the one to ruin a good day, but what are we supposed to do now? Are we just stuck here indefinitely?" Pansy asked.

Blaise groaned, "You're going to have to have a heavier hand when pouring wine if this is going to be the immediate topic of discussion, Malfoy."

I took a long sip from my own glass, "She's right to bring it up. We need to figure something out. I didn't want to just sit here and rot until someone figures out where we're hiding and brings out the brigade."

"We can't just have one day where we don't think about these things?" Theo groaned, "I want to pretend I'm on holiday, not Undesirable Number..." he paused to point at each of us as he counted silently, "Five! Undesirable Number Five."

I took another long sip of wine, nearly emptying the glass. "I suppose this was part of Camille's plan all along. If she can't kill me, then she's going to frame me for all of her crimes."

"It's kind of genius actually." Blaise shrugged, "I'm very surprised at how well she got it to work. I never thought of Camille as smart, but I guess I was wrong. She was just playing the long game."

Draco's hand landed in my knee. He kept his head up and acted like he wasn't touching me at all, "She's been planting seeds for a while." He paused as he thought about it, "Camille spoke to Rita Skeeter to get her to write up Aurora as the prime suspect in that apartment explosion, she got her to take the initial blame for the Azkaban break out, and I bet she was even the one behind that article about you and Potter." Draco's words came out sounding bitter as he spoke about Harry and me. "She's trying to discredit him before he can come to your defense again publicly."

Theo howled with laughter, "I forgot about that article! Merlin's beard that was the best thing the Prophet has written about all year. Aurora and Harry's torrid affair. Oh, I nearly got that one framed."

"Anyone with eyes could tell I am clearly not interested in Potter like that." I rolled my eyes and stabbed at some of the food on my plate with a fork angrily.

"Yes," Pansy hummed knowingly. "It's definitely not Harry Potter that holds your fancy."

Draco's hand ran up my thigh and an involuntary shiver ran through my body. I bit my lip and stood up quickly.

"I'm going to go get more wine." I said as I grabbed the empty bottle from the center of the table. 

I hurried off the veranda and took a deep breath once I was safely inside. I looked around aimlessly. I still wasn't entirely familiar with the layout, but I knew the door to the wine cellar was close by. Eventually, I found a wooden door with grapes carved into it and knew I was in the right place.

When I pushed it open I discovered a winding staircase leading me far below. Candles lit above me with every step I took, illuminating the way to the bottom. Their wine cellar was incredibly overwhelming. I stared at the empty bottle I was still holding in my hands helplessly. I didn't know enough about wine to make a good selection. I'd probably just pick something really old and hope for the best.

I walked past what looked like a cigar lounge before I got to the giant wall of wines. It was daunting. I stared at them all, my mind completely blank. Too much time had passed, and I was still standing there so focused on picking the right wine that I hadn't heard Draco sneak up behind me. I gasped as his hands wrapped around my waist and his lips connected with my neck. The surprise made me drop the empty bottle, and it clattered loudly the sound echoed off the walls before the bottle rolled across the floor. At least it didn't break.

I spun around in his arms and his hands caught me by my arse. He smirked and his eyes looked heavy. His voice was low and smooth like velvet, "I figured if you were going to take this long, there might as well be a good reason for it."

"They're going to know what we're up to." My voice came out barely above a whisper as my heart thudded rapidly in my chest.

"Good." Draco growled, "Maybe then Theo will know better than to interrupt this time."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Draco's lips were already on mine. He tasted sweet, just like the wine we had been drinking. He was more intoxicating than the alcohol. I leaned into him and refused to let go. We staggered through the room, bumping into things as we went. At one point we almost knocked over a shelf of wine. I stifled my laughter and tried to keep focused. After a short while, I was tired of running into things and worried we might shatter too much glass. I pulled away from him and caught my breath as I looked around my surroundings.

"No." Draco groaned. His hands still firmly on my hips, "You can't keep stopping me like this. It's... not good for me."

"We're not stopping," I promised him, "We're pausing."

I grabbed his hand and led him through the cellar until I found my way back to the cigar lounge. I made my way to one of the oversized dragon leather chairs and sat down on the arm. Yanking Draco down by the shirt, I pulled him towards me until our lips met again.

Draco rest his hands on either side of my hips and pinned me in place. I opened my legs wide and let him move forward so he was standing in between them, and I could feel his erection as he swept his tongue through my mouth. I bucked my hips forward causing him to moan as our bodies connected.

Draco grabbed on to one of my hips and squeezed hard. I gasped in surprise, moving away from Draco's mouth to kiss his neck as I worked to unbutton his shirt. He tasted salty as I sucked on a particularly sensitive spot of skin. Draco moaned my name in my ear and it made the fire in the pit of my stomach erupt.

"Get your clothes off, now." He demanded as he pushed me away. I stood and pulled my shirt over my head before working to shimmy out of my jeans. When I was in nothing but my knickers and bra Draco glowered at me, "I said get your clothes off."

"I thought you might want to take these off yourself." I smirked as I showed off my body.

Draco's lips curled upwards. He let his hands grab my waist before slowly moving upwards past my ribs and then cupping my lace covered breasts in his hands. He felt as my nipples pulled taught at his touch and smirked before spinning me around so my backside faced him. I could feel him pause as he took a second to admire the view.

He pulled my bra back with a snap that made me wince at the dull pain before he unhooked it and ripped it off my body completely. His lustful desire made him act rougher as he handled me, and I could feel myself shudder with anticipation.

"Bend over." He commanded as he pushed me forward. I leaned on the arm of the chair that I had just been sitting on and shifted to spread my legs. I gasped when I felt his fingers run over the soaked through lace of my knickers before he pushed the fabric aside and plunged two fingers inside me.

I moaned as he began to move his fingers in and out slowly, and savored the feeling of his touch. His other hand reached for my breast and squeezed it hard making me gasp. He thrust his fingers into me a few more times removing them all-together. I knew he wasn't finished, he was just getting started. I kept myself facing forward as he pulled my underwear down around my ankles.

"Your arse is fucking perfect." Draco muttered as his hands found their way back up my legs and settled there. My insides warmed, ready to take him. I could feel his hard cock pressed up against me as he leaned forward to position me better. He kissed my shoulder and I gripped the chair, ready.

"Draco." I uttered his name impatiently at the touch of his lips on my skin.

The sound of my voice calling his name must have excited him. He straightened up and wasted no more time pushing into my pussy making me moan in a mix of surprise and pleasure. One of his hands got tangled in my hair, while the other kept a firm grip on my hip. His strong grasp felt like it might bruise my skin, but I would wear those marks proudly because of the pleasure that came along with them.

He continued to thrust into me, dragging against my walls. I cried out loud, feeling overwhelmed by the sensation, and it only encouraged him to keep going.

"Fuck Auro-" my name was cut off by the moan that escaped his lips. He removed his strong grip of my hair, and his free hand immediately found its way down to my clit. He began to work his fingers around masterfully, all while keeping up his steady pace thrusting in and out of me. It almost became too much to handle as it all culminated together. Every nerve on my body began to erupt.

I gasped at the electric sensation that sparked through me and I threw my head back. I felt like I couldn't breathe and my vision blurred as I climaxed. I shut my eyes as I rode out the orgasm around him. Draco continued to plunge into me as my legs gave out. He let out one final groan as he came inside me.

"FuckAurorailoveyou." He muttered quietly before practically collapsing on top of me. I don't think he expected me to hear him. It came out as barely a whisper, but the words felt like they had been screamed into my consciousness.

"You love me?" I asked a few moments later as I finally was able to catch my breath. I twisted out from underneath and looked at him intently. His forehead glistened with sweat, but his face was red from embarrassment. He wouldn't look me in the eyes after his unexpected admission of his feelings for me.

"I- uh, I-" He struggled to find the words. "It just kind of slipped out in the moment. I didn't mean to say it just yet."

I grabbed his face with my hand and pulled him to me before kissing him. He seemed surprised when I stopped. I kept holding him close as I rested my forehead on his own, "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

A smile formed on his face as his hands found their way to my waist and he kissed me again. "Never stop saying that." He muttered against my lips.

I giggled as I pulled away, slightly embarrassed by my own admission. Growing up in the Dolohov household, being vulnerable was never a strong suit, "So... the wine?" I asked, suddenly remembering we had people waiting on us upstairs.

Draco cleared his throat and looked around for his pants. "Right. The Wine."

He started dressing himself as he walked away. I didn't waste any time getting myself redressed either before following him back out to look at the large selection of aged wines from around the world.

Draco looked at the wine bottles in a moment of contemplation, until he got so bored that he selected one at random, "It doesn't really matter. It all tastes the same once you're drunk enough." He turned around to see me standing there watching him and he smiled.

"How do I look?" I asked with a laugh. I knew my hair was still a mess and my clothes were now wrinkled from laying in a heap on the floor.

Draco quirked a brow, "Satisfied."


End file.
